


Digimon Xros Wars: Hunters Alternative Universe

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este é um projeto que comecei em 2012, após ter perdido minhas esperanças  com o 3º arc de Xros Wars. Como o próprio nome diz, é um universo alternativo (que nem o do mangá de Xros Wars) onde os eventos foram diferentes. Esta fic é mais voltada para o crossover, diferente do que foi feito no anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A descoberta de um novo mundo

**_"Minha vida mudou de repente quando, subitamente, fui parar em um local misterioso e estranho.  
Um ano após a batalha de Taiki-senpai contra o império Bagra na Digital World, e que teve um final espetacular no mundo humano.  
  
Antes de começar. Quero voltar nesse tempo e contar o que aconteceu comigo naquela batalha final.  
Afinal, ainda não consigo compreender... Pois parecia ser o único humano "sobrevivente" no meio de tanta gente petrificada."_**  
  
\- Ehh?! O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! Oi, Mami?! Você virou uma estátua?!  
\- Pessoal?! Ei?!  
  
 _ **"Mami. Kisaki Mami. Uma garota chata (e, digamos, "amiga" de infância) que vive me seguindo e etc... Estava a conversar comigo e...  
Ela foi petrificada. Os pais dela também... A vizinhança toda daquela região de Shinonome.  
  
E eu aqui... O único a não ter sido petrificado. Não compreendi nada, mas futuramente descobriria."**_  
  
\- O que é isso?!  
\- Mas...! O que realmente é essa coisa gigante?!  
  
 _ **"Foi aí que vi a mão enorme de Bagramon. E algumas horas depois um exército de monstros e vozes um tanto familiares.  
Podemos dizer que... Conhecia Taiki-senpai apenas de vê-lo ajudando os outros. Nunca falei pessoalmente com ele, nem nunca nos encontramos por aí.  
  
Mas nós iríamos. E tenho certeza agora que não foi tanta coincidência...  
... Em ter presenciado aquela última batalha da Xros Heart."**_  
  
  
 _\- Tagiru! Passe a bola pro Yuu!_  
  
\- Yosh!! Ei, eu tou livre...! Posso fazer essa cesta sozinho!  
  
 _\- T-Tagiru!!  
  
\- Mas que idiota! Tagiru, passa pra mim como o Taiki-san disse!_  
  
\- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!!  
  
 _\- IDIOTA! NÃO VÁ PRA CIMA SOZINHO! PASSE PARA O YUU!!_  
  
\- QUEM PARAR AQUI É UM IDIOTA!  
  
A criatura denominada Tagiru avançou com tudo, esquivou do outro jogador, saltou e...  
... Acertou de cara a placa da cesta. Taiki aproveitou que a bola caiu e mais rápido que conseguiu, fez o tal ponto.  
  
Minutos depois do jogo ter terminado, o garoto descansava no banco, com um curativo no ferimento. Uma toalha úmida com a água da garrafa térmica foi colocada em sua testa para amenizar o inchaço. Tagiru abriu os olhos e viu uma imagem ofuscada.  
E depois uma voz:  
  
 _\- Tagiru, seu idiota! Não deveria ficar tentando fazer tudo sozinho!_    
  
\- Mami...? - respondeu, meio zonzo ainda - Quem venceu...?  
\- Ai ai... Tagiru - deu um tapa em sua testa. Suspirou e respondeu - Xros Heart...--  
\- GANHAMOS?! AAAAH!! - saltou do banco rapidamente e começou a desenhar uma estrela em sua mochila - Então essa vitória é a número--  
\- TAGIRU, VOCÊ DESMAIOU O JOGO INTEIRO! O TAIKI-SAN E O YUU-SAMA TIVERAM MAIS PROBLEMAS AINDA! ISSO QUE DÁ QUANDO VOCÊ TENTA FAZER TUDO SOZINHO!  
  
Ao fundo, observando a discussão, estava Taiki e Yuu. O Kudou ria, enquanto o Amano ficava meio aborrecido com aquela briga estúpida ali.  
  
\- Ele é um idiota. - comentou Yuu - Pra quê sair correndo a toda e tentar marcar um ponto.  
\- Ah, o Tagiru é muito hiperativo... Até parece com alguém - riu.  
\- Uh? Qual a graça, Taiki-san?  
\- Nada... Bem... Estou indo. Até mais.  
\- Até.  
  
O general vermelho saiu da quadra, indo em direção de sua residência. Pelo caminho, teve a impressão de ter visto um vulto a correr pelos os becos e telhados das casas. Ficou meio intrigado e saiu atrás, até que, em um destes becos, surgiu uma mão que tocou em seu peito, impedindo de prosseguir a investigação.  
  
\- Não queremos que atrapalhe nosso jogo, Kudou Taiki-san. - disse uma voz masculina, dona daquele braço com um relógio e vestindo uma roupa preta de mangas até os pulsos. A silhueta tinha olhos verdes e sua voz soava tão serena.  
  
\- J-Jogo?! - exclamou ele - O que você quer dizer com isso... E como sabe meu nome?!  
  
\- Todos nós sabemos de seus feitos, lendário herói - respondeu - Melhor manter distância disto. A cidade daqui em diante será muito mais movimentada. - sorriu e logo em seguida desapareceu sem deixar pistas.  
  
\- Q-quem é esse...?!  
  
 _ **"Ah. Esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Tagiru. Akashi Tagiru. Eu estou no primeiro ano do ensino médio da escola de Shinonome e tenho 13 anos.  
Faço parte da equipe Xros Heart, e nossa missão é simples:  
  
Caçar todos os digimons que aparecem subitamente a causar problemas no mundo humano.  
Os digimons são criaturas que vivem na Digi-Quartz, o palco de nossa aventura."**_  
  
  
\- O que você está fazendo aqui no Fliperama, Yuu...?  
  
O Akashi estava jogando, quando sentiu algo encostar em seu ombro.  
  
\- Boas notas... Acho que não tem problema em matar aula uma vez só. Você quem não deveria estar aqui durante a aula.  
\- Ah, dá um tempo! Aquela aula é chata!  
\- E eu ouvi falar que vai sair um novo Card Game daqui a algumas horas. Por isso cabulei a aula.  
\- Que feio viu? Imagina o que a Mami e as suas fans vão pensar quando elas descobrirem que o "Yuu-sama" está a cabular aula.  
\- E o que dirá os professores quando descobrirem que está matando aula.  
\- Ah, qual é! Estou tirando uma folga e comemorando nossa vitória.  
\- Tagiru... Você se gaba do nosso time. Mas, você NUNCA vai entender o significado da Xros Heart!  
  
Parou de apertar os botões. Não pronunciou absolutamente nada. Apenas agarrou o loiro pela camisa e encarou-o de perto, num olhar sério e cheio de raiva.  
  
\- Nunca entenderei?! Hah. Claro que irei, seu idiota. Além disso, eu vou ser o melhor de todos! Vou superar o Taiki-senpai e me tornar um astro como ele!  
  
\- T-Tagiru. Me solta! Você realmente não entende NADA mesmo!  
  
 _\- Ele foi por aqui!  
\- Não o deixem escapar!_  
  
\- O que foi isso? - perguntou Tagiru.  
\- Poderia me soltar? - pediu Yuu, em um tom ranzinza. O outro garoto o soltou e começou a olhar ao redor.  
\- O que foi? - perguntou o Amano, depois de alguns minutos a observar as atitudes de Tagiru.  
  
 _\- Foi pela direita!  
\- Não o percam de vista!_  
  
Sem dizer nada, o Akashi saiu atrás das vozes. E enquanto uma hora esbarrou um um rapaz com um chapéu marrom-laranja e de hoodie cinza, que tinha em mãos um Xros Loader cinza esverdeado.  
  
\- Ow! Olha para onde anda, garoto! - reclamou este.  
\- Ei! O que vocês estão fazendo?! - interrogou Tagiru, ao reconhecer que uma das vozes que tinha ouvido era deste rapaz.  
\- Não é da sua conta. Não interfira ou irá se arrepender! - respondeu, em um tom de ameaça. Logo foi chamado por uma loira.  
  
Ao invés de ficar parado, Tagiru seguiu-os até uma porta, abriu-a e viu um portal lá. Mergulhou no mesmo e foi parar...  
Em outro mundo (?), onde o céu era rosa e tudo ao seu redor era musgo e ruínas. O interessante era que parecia mesmo com a rua daquele Fliperama.  
  
\- Onde estou?! Que lugar é esse?! - exclamou Tagiru, andando pelo ambiente. Até que viu um trio de pessoas no horizonte.  
  
 _\- Encontraram?  
\- Nada. Aquele digimon bonitinho sumiu... Awww...  
\- Airu... Controle-se. Precisamos de concentração para achá-lo.  
  
\- Ah Sim. Muita. Preferia ir atrás de digimons raros...  
\- Ren, nós temos que cooperar. Ela é nossa companheira.  
\- Claro claro, Ryouma..._  
  
\- É aquele cara de antes! Ei--  
  
\- Quieto!! - murmurou uma silhueta que empurrou Tagiru para trás de um veículo cheio de musgo. Tapou sua boca e encarou-o com seus olhos brilhantes.  
  
\- Você é novo por aqui, certo? - disse a criatura, vendo o estado de pânico do Akashi - Nunca viu um digimon antes, suponho. Bem... Depois nos apresentamos. Veja aquilo! - virou a cabeça do garoto para a esquerda. Viram através do vidro um trio de crianças encarando um digimon dinossauro cinza com algumas partes metálicas: Metal Tyrannomon!  
  
\- Eu os atraí até aqui só para te mostrar isso! - riu a incógnita - O show vai começar. Fique atento.  
  
 _\- Hm, é um Metal Tyrannomon..._  - falou o rapaz de cabelo branco/prateado e de olhos verdes, com um Xros Loader verde na mão, deu sua ordem -  _Astamon, Cace-o!_  
  
Uma silhueta rápida e de aparência de um lobo mafioso avançou e atacou o dino. Os olhos de Tagiru brilharam como jóias preciosas ao acompanhar aquela batalha incrível. E o digimon misterioso ao seu lado a dar um sorriso ganancioso. O que ele queria com o menino ali?  
  
Mas a luta acabou... Com um Metal Tyrannomon a fugir dos três jovens. O parceiro humano do tal Astamon deu de ombros, e os outros dois companheiros ali nada disseram. Apenas resolveram ir embora.  
Logo depois deles saírem, Tagiru saltou de cima do capô do carro, onde subiu para assistir a luta.  
  
\- Nossa! Que incrível!! O que é isso, o que é isso?! - perguntou um Tagiru eufórico ao digimon acima do carro.  
\- Isso se chama... Digimon Hunting. - respondeu-o, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
\- Sério?! Que demais!! Quero entrar nesse jogo também!!  
 _\- Excelente..._  - pensava o tal monstrinho -  _Esse humano será perfeito para me deixar mais forte._  
  
\- Ei! cara! desce aqui! - chamou Tagiru - E me explica mais sobre isso.   
  
\- Ah. Para caçar os digimons, você precisa de um Xros Loader, e o mais importante: Um parceiro forte. Um caçador forte atrai digimons fortes. Heheh.  
  
O digimon saltou de lá e parou ao lado direito do garoto. Um pequeno ser draconiano de cor turquesa, de olhos de cor ciano. usava uma armadura no peito na cor vermelha com dois "botões" amarelos. Em sua cauda, que a ponta assemelhava-se a um martelo, tinha um anel dourado. Sua cabeça tinha dois espinhos grandes e um pequeno no meio, formando um "W". Nas laterais da cabeça, três pontas (e atrás tinha 7 espinhos do mesmo tamanho destes). Na testa tinha uma cicatriz branca, que formava um "X". Possuía três listras nos braços e na cauda. A ponta das patas eram brancas. Seu focinho parecia com o de V-mon, com exceção que este pequenino aqui não tinha o chifre do outro. Atrás um par de asas amarelas e pequenas.  
  
\- Eu sou Gumdramon! - apresentou-se, estendendo a pata para o rapaz.  
\- Yosh, meu nome é Akashi Tagiru e... - Akashi tapeava o ar, sem ter visto que o digimon ali era baixinho.  
  
\- Ah?! - depois de uns 2 minutos, este virou-se e viu o draconiano - Mas você é dessa altura? Pensei que fosse mais alto! Tem certeza que você é forte--  
  
\- NÃO ME SUBESTIME, SEU IDIOTA!! - rugiu Gumdramon, encarando-o com um olhar enfurecido - POSSO QUER BAIXINHO MAS SOU MUITO PODEROSO! SOU A CRIANÇA SELVAGEM DA DIGITAL WORLD, OUVIU?!  
  
\- Aaaaah!! - o jovem caiu sentado no chão, assustado - É pequeno, mas seu temperamento é grande!!  
  
\- Interessante, então os dois são parecidos. - falou um novo indivíduo, a surgir de algum canto - Suponho que vocês também irão se juntar à caçada.  
  
\- Quem é você? - interrogou-o Tagiru, ao se deparar com um estranho idoso com roupas mais descoladas, porém que demonstravam serem velhas e com alguns trapos. Vide suas luvas, meio encardidas e com alguns dedos furados. Chinelo de dedo sujo, e um daqueles bonés que só tem a aba. Além de uns óculos redondos com lentes em uma espécie de vermelho. Jaqueta jeans azul, meio rasgada e prejudicada, camisa vermelha, shorts verdes. Usava uma bengala de madeira, meio envelhecida até.  
  
 **\- Time Shift.**  - nada respondeu este, apenas sacou um Xros Loader preto, com detalhes em dourado, e uma espécie de portal, com alguns símbolos em azul, vermelho, verde e amarelo apareceram. Supostamente, tais caracteres eram idênticos ao de um relógio, como triângulos a imitar o ponteiro.  
  
Subitamente, o jovem garoto viu-se em um fundo branco e alguns sons surreais. Ao piscar os olhos, percebeu que estava nos fundos do fliperama. E ali, a sua frente, o misterioso velho.  
  
\- O-Onde estou?! - perguntou Tagiru, olhando para os cantos.  
\- Mundo real - respondeu-lhe.  
\- Onde está Gumdramon?! - continuou, agora fitando-o.  
\- Deve estar por aí.  
  
\- Como assim "por aí"? - levantou-se do chão - E se alguém o encontrar?! Tal como aqueles caras?!  
  
\- Digimons e Humanos não vivem no mesmo tempo. - explicou - Ele pode estar por aí, mas você provavelmente não pode vê-lo. Mesmo que estejam perto um do outro, vocês não conseguem ver ou viver juntos.  
  
\- Por quê? - continuou o persistente menino - E quem é você? - repetiu a primeira pergunta que tinha feito.  
  
O velho parou e desferiu um olhar ao Akashi. Atrás, numa sombra, surgiu uma porta e várias luzes em néon. O senhor moveu-se até ela, e antes de entrar, dirigiu-se ao garoto:  
  
\- Sou apenas um dono de uma relojoaria.  
  
Ao entrarem, aquilo estava repleto de relógios. Claro, supondo que o estranho era dono de uma, então aquela seria a tal loja. Tagiru pensou justo nisso, e ficou a correr os olhos amarelados pelo cenário. Enquanto isso, o velho movia-se para um balcão, e de um agaveta tirou um item peculiar. Colocou-o em cima da mesa e prosseguiu:  
  
\- Para que você possa caçar digimons, é preciso entrar na Digi-Quartz. Para isso, você precisa de um Xros Loader.  
  
\- Xros Loader?! - o rapaz mirou para a mesa, vendo o tal aparelho, porém na cor branca. - Um garoto estranho no fliperama tinha um desses! E os outros dois que estavam com ele que eu vi depois também! Você vai me dar?!  
  
Aproximou-se e com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo, esticou a mão. Ao tentar tocá-lo, o idoso apanhou-a e fitou-o no fundo dos olhos.  
  
\- Está preparado?  
\- Preparado? - Tagiru indagou-se - Para quê?  
  
\- Estou dizendo que você jamais poderá voltar atrás depois que conseguir este Xros Loader. - outra explicação foi dada - Digimon são monstros, e eles têm fome por poder. Eles são atraídos pelo poder interior dos humanos. Eles não hesitarão em atacar para conseguir este poder, nem se importarão com nada.  
  
Nosso pequeno apenas fez uma cara de dúvida, além de mostras uma aura curiosa segundos depois. Não, não queria deixar de descobrir mais sobre tal Digi-Quartz. Estava disposto a... Selar tal contrato.  
A resposta viria logo a seguir, após a seguinte pergunta:  
  
\- Você possui a determinação para lutar contra esses digimons? - o brilho dos óculos refletia aqueles olhinhos amarelos, que depois de ouvir aquilo, não pensou nem duas vezes.  
  
Akashi deu um sorriso confiante, emanou um calor de seu corpo. Seus olhos ardiam em chamas, tais chamas estavam consumidas por sua coragem e determinação. A resposta obtida foi...  
  
\- Eu tenho. Eu tenho determinação para enfrentar estes digimons.  
  
O velho deixou-o pegar no item, que supostamente mudou de cor. De branco passou à carmesim. O seu olhar ficou mais poderoso, correu para a porta. Mas, antes de ir, parou e virou-se ao velho:  
  
\- Obrigado, e agora estou indo! - reverenciou-o, abriu a porta e saiu.  
  
Deixado sozinho na loja, este sorriu. Uma sombra atrás du uma risadinha. Logo veio um comentário final sobre o pequeno evento:  
  
 _\- Carmesim. Parece que veremos uma caça quente. Hm..._  
  
  
Em outro lugar daquela região, Taiki estava a vasculhar por aí. Procurando pelo misterioso rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhos esverdeados. Um pouco de curiosidade o motivava a continuar com aquilo. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Como sabem dos seus feitos... E por que não queriam que ele, Taiki, interferisse naquilo?  
  
Porém uma multidão ali perto fazia um burburinho, e logo chamou sua atenção. O general vermelho foi até aquele aglomerado de pessoas, e olhou justo para onde elas olhavam. Além de ouvir os comentários:  
 _"O que está havendo ali?" "Parece que está acontecendo alguma coisa" "Acho que são crianças fazendo bagunça" "O que são essas luzes vindas daquele andar?"_  
  
Antes mesmo que pudesse questionar-se mentalmente, uma voz ecoou por ali, a gritar seu nome. Taiki virou-se para a direita e viu Yuu chegando. O loiro contou sobre o que aconteceu no fliperama em pouquíssimas palavras, e o restante teve de ficar para depois. Já que um som ensurdecedor interrompeu tudo, e forçou que todos tapassem seus ouvidos. Tal som era como o de um grito poderosíssimo, que quebrou a janela em que todos olhavam. Os cacos de vidro começaram a cair e fez com que o pessoal fugisse imediatamente, evitando assim acidentes. Taiki e Yuu presenciaram algo a voar pelos céus, mas não tinham muita idéia do que seria.  
  
Minutos depois, o Amano viu, do outro lado da rua, Tagiru correndo para um beco. Chamou o outro ali e apontou na direção. E os olhos do Kudou focaram-se justo em algo vermelho vívido em suas mãos:  
  
\- Um Xros Loader...!  
\- Um Xros Loader?! - exclamou o mais novo.  
\- É similar ao meu... Porém é da cor carmesim.  
  
 _ **\- TIME SHIFT!**_  
  
O terceiro membro do time de basquete parou em um beco e usou tal aparelho. Nesta hora, Taiki agarrou o pulso de Yuu e atravessaram a rua justo quando o sinal fechou (foi a sorte deles, pois o tal "portal" aberto ali logo iria fechar), e conseguiram segui-lo.  
  
Ao chegarem lá, decidiram apenas observá-lo. O Amano queria ir lá e falar, mas o general da antiga Xros Heart segurou-o de novo. E quanto este faz isso, sabe muito bem o que está fazendo.  
  
Tagiru nem se deu conta da companhia deles, e foi procurar por Gumdramon. O tal draconiano roxo o esperava sentado em cima de um carro tomado pelo musgo. Ao ver o seu futuro parceiro, saltou de lá e correu imediatamente em sua direção.  
  
\- Bem-vindo ao Digi-Quartz. - recepcionou-o.  
\- Gumdramon! - Tagiru sorriu - Você está aqui!  
\- Estamos sempre juntos. - respondeu com outro sorriso.  
\- Ok! E onde está nossa presa?  
\- Estive atrás dela até agora!  
\- Não a perca de vista então!  
\- Mas é claro!  
  
Prosseguiram a correr. Como o dragãozinho era veloz e sua cauda elástica, escalava lugares altos e bem rápido. Já o Akashi... Ele tinha várias dificuldades. Um delas era escalar. Outra delas...  
  
\- É tão difícil ser um Hunter?! - resmungava ele, ao subir numa elevação do terreno. Olhou para frente e viu o pequenino saltando sem dificuldade alguma um abismo. levantou-se e correu até lá.  
  
Saltou, com um sorriso na face. Até que percebeu: Aquilo era mais largo e fundo do que tinha imaginado. Claro, do ponto de vista em que estava Gumdramon parecia ter dado apenas um pulinho. Na verdade foi um gigantesco salto, e, para completar, ele tem asas para auxiliar caso calculasse mal.  
  
mas o garoto. Não. E por isso começou a cair. O digimon parou imediatamente e laçou sua cauda na cintura de Tagiru, salvando-o a tempo. O menino deu uma risada nervosa, ainda sofrendo aquele choque emocional.  
  
\- Mas que coisa - começou a criaturinha - Humanos não podem voar?  
\- M-MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO! - vociferou Tagiru ao ouvir aquilo.  
\- Será que esse tipo irá me deixar mais forte? - comentou consigo mesmo - Vamos logo! - gritou o monstrinho, carregando o humano até uma área fechada. Pararam em cima de outro veículo coberto por musgo e passaram a observar o lugar.  
  
E lá no alto, viram o tal Metal Tyrannomon a alimentar-se de alguma coisa em cor néon. Supostamente dados.  
Gumdramon foi pra cima dele, voando velozmente até seu alvo. Iniciou um ataque: Golpeou-o com sua cauda-martelo elástica, obrigando-o a descer. As pancadas eram fortes, mas não faziam quase nenhum arranhão. O gigantesco dino cinza com partes metálicas caiu com tudo no solo, enquanto o baixinho pousava suavemente numa distância razoável. Prestes para dar mais um ataque. Não, agora ele queria demonstrar toda sua força.  
  
 **\- FIRE VORTEX!!**  - o draconiano começou a girar seu corpo como se fosse uma bola. Antes de iniciar ficou em posição de cruz, logo depois executou o giro. Tal velocidade começava a gerar chamas ao redor de seu corpo. Nisso disparou feito uma roda desgovernada pra cima do Metal Tyrannomon.  
  
No entanto, o jovem hunter ali percebeu a diferença entre poder. Gumdramon não ia ser páreo para aquele grandão. tentou avisá-lo:  
  
\- GUMDRAMON! PARE! Seus ataques não surtiram efeito nele! Se for pra cima desse jeito...! - saiu correndo em direção dos dois, numa tentativa de pará-lo.  
  
\- QUEM PARAR AQUI É UM IDIOTA!! - berrou este. Tal fala fez com que Tagiru perdesse um pouco a velocidade.   
  
Veio em sua mente... O que tinha acontecido naquele jogo. Taiki passou a bola, mandou passar para Yuu.  
Mas ele recusou e quis fazer o ponto sozinho.   
  
 _"IDIOTA! NÃO VÁ PRA CIMA SOZINHO!!"  
  
"QUEM PARAR AQUI É UM IDIOTA!!"_  
  
E nesse tempo de lembranças... Gumdramon chegou e realizou um golpe com sua cauda. Infelizmente, o feroz oponente agarrou-a com suas presas... E quebrou-a como se fosse uma bala de goma. Aquilo doeu tanto que fez um rugido percorrer em todo o local. Perdeu a consciência por alguns segundos. Iria virar refeição... Se não fosse pelo Akashi acelerar mais, agarrá-lo e passar raspando por dentro da boca do Metal Tryannomon e se arremessar para um pequeno beco atrás de outro carro. caiu de barriga no chão, abraçado no digimon.  
  
\- Gumdramon, você está bem? - levantou um pouco seu corpo, usando seus joelhos, soltou-o de seus braços delicadamente e usou suas mãos para se apoiar. olhou-o com uma cara de preocupado.  
  
\- S-sim. - Gumdramon virou-se, olhou-o com a mesma expressão - E você...?  
  
Antes de responder, ele riu. Lembrou-se de novo daquela cena. Apenas teve um olhar de confuso como reação do pequeno.  
  
\- Agora sei o porquê do Taiki-san falar para eu parar. - sorriu - Você fica empolgado e não consegue parar.  
\- Huh? - e ele ainda não tinha entendido.  
\- Nós somos parecidos, não é? - emendou, dando outro riso.  
\- Do que você está rindo?! - indagou-o, meio chateado.  
\- Você consegue se levantar, Gumdramon? - perguntou-o, inocentemente. apoiou-se em seus pés e esticou a mão para que o digimon pudesse se levantar.  
  
Mas Gumdramon não compreendia. Ficou mais aborrecido com aquilo. Num pulo ficou de pé e encarou-o:  
  
\- Não me trate como se eu fosse um paciente ferido! - resmungou.  
\- Mas... Eu só...  
\- Você não sabe o quanto sou resistente! - continuou a reclamar.  
  
Aquela não era boa hora para brigar, claro. O monstro cinzento meio cibernético destruiu o carro que impedia sua passagem numa só patada. O barulho chamou a atenção dos dois, que viraram-se para trás e viram Metal Tyrannomon tentando pega-los.  
Gumdramon colocou-se em frente do menino. Mandou-o se afastar, mas logo caiu com um joelho no chão. Isso deixou Tagiru mais preocupado.  
  
\- Gumdramon!  
\- Desculpe - disse este, olhando-o nos olhos - Ao invés de caçá-lo... Nós seremos caçados.  
\- Não é hora de desistir! - disse, com aqueles olhos determinados.  
\- Huh?  
\- Ainda não acabou! - falou Tagiru, num tom sério - Você consegue se levantar?  
\- Consigo.   
\- Enquanto tivermos forças para levantar, nós podemos lutar.  
  
Ele olhou para o humano, meio impressionado com aquelas palavras. Mas nada disse, pois ainda vinha mais:  
  
\- Se formos derrotados, estaremos juntos. Não isso, parceiro...? - deu outro sorriso à ele.  
\- Gostei disso. - sorriu de volta, refletindo aquele mesmo olhar que o humano tinha.  
  
Esse tal diálogo proporcionou numa luz misteriosa. Um código de barra em dourado girou logo após o Xros Loader de Tagiru começar a reagir. Tal código ficou circulando ao redor da mão esquerda do menino. E outro apareceu na para direita de Gumdramon. Ambos estranharam aquilo. Até que o digimon roxinho ali lembrou-se. Explicou sobre ter ouvido falar desta luz, e que ela era sagrada e permitia a realização da Chou Shinka, uma espécie de evolução ancestral e milagrosa que poucos digimons conseguiam graças ao poder dos corações de humanos. O pequenino ficou animado, e voltou-se para o parceiro:  
  
\- Com o poder de seu coração, eu poderei ficar mais forte!  
\- Sério?! Isso é incrível! - a alegria contagiou-o também - Você consegue, Gumdramon?  
\- Claro! - respondeu com aquele mesmo olhar determinado.  
  
Cruzaram os códigos de suas mãos. Deram um grito de guerra e foi selado. Agora em diante, Gumdramon era o parceiro de Tagiru Akashi. E este poderia usar o poder para realizar a Chou Shinka.  
  
 _ **\- Gumdramon!**_  - Tagiru segurou firmemente o Xros Loader, moveu-o para cima, saindo do ecrã um feixe esverdeado com anéis neste -  _ **CHOU SHINKA!!**_  - gritou bem alto.  
  
O corpo de Gumdramon foi coberto por anéis feitos de códigos de barra, em seguida seu corpo desfragmentou-se em pedaços. Sua forma foi remodelada, tornando-o um dragão maior, similar a um robô. O colete vermelho tornou-se a parte superior de uma armadura, suas patas foram cobertas luvas alaranjadas, suas pernas cobertas por uma calça preta, com um cinto. Seus pés foram cobertos com uma espécie de bota, porém sem proteção nos dedos. A cauda havia uma lança na ponta. E para completar, sua cabeça tinha traços de sua forma antiga, porém com alguns detalhes em laranja e azul. Olhos mudaram para a cor esverdeada.  
  
 **\- Chou Shinka. Arresterdramon!**  
  
O novo dragão desferiu um golpe em Metal Tryannomon, atirando-o longe. Arresterdramon alçou vôo e antes que o outro pudesse revidar, laçou-o com sua cauda. Arremessou-o para o ar e partiu pra cima, desferindo inúmeros socos velozes.  
  
\- Tome este poder que está se elevando!! - berrou o dragão roxo, durante a execução do golpe.  
  
O Akashi saiu do beco e foi até lá, olhos brilhando e impressionado com o seu parceiro. Sentia a tal emoção percorrendo em seu corpo, e admirava a cada movimento aquela batalha.  
  
\- Vou acabar com isso agora! - anunciou Arresterdramon. A lança em sua cauda começou a brilhar.  
 **\- Prism Gallet!**  
  
Lançou-a contra O digimon, e nesse meio tempo, fragmentou-se em vários, atravessando ferozmente contra Metal Tyrannomon. Havia derrotado-o com aquela técnica. O dino cinzento metálico começou a se transformar em dados. Nessa hora surgiu um anel roxo azulado envolvendo-o. Os dados tornaram-se avermelhados e foram diretamente enviados para um cubo da mesma cor, sendo projetado pelo Xros Loader de Tagiru. Metal Tyrannomon surgiu ali, aos olhos do menino.  
  
\- Capturei!! - gritou-o, contente.  
  
\- Isso foi legal - comentou Gumdramon, que já havia voltar à forma anterior - E com isso, vou começar a caçar também.  
  
Moveu o aparelho enquanto dizia uma frase num sorriso só:  
  
\- Digimon... Captura completa!  
  
Porém eles não estavam sozinhos. No alto, estavam três silhuetas observando. As mesmas que tentaram pegar aquele digimon.  
  
 _\- Não posso acreditar que ele conseguiu aquele bonitinho... E ainda o fez evoluir! Isso não é nada bonito!  
\- Ah, Airu... Nós podemos pegá-lo se quiser.  
  
\- Isso vai ser interessante_  - disse o rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhos esverdeados -  _Bem-vindo à caça do tempo_  - murmurou, enquanto os três saíam de lá.  
  
Em outro beco, estava o misterioso velho e um digimon não identificado. Estes também saíram logo após a luta.  
Nem Tagiru nem Gumdramon perceberam a presença destes. Então continuaram a comemorar sozinhos.  
  
\- Nada mal para um começo - elogiou o pequenino  
\- Fiquei com medo... - confessou o seu parceiro - Mas de agora em diante iremos capturar mais digimons incríveis, certo?!  
\- Certo!  
  
 _\- Tagiru._  
  
Uma voz nova chamou-o a atenção. O jovem olhou para a direção de onde esta veio e viu Taiki e Yuu. Também notou que eles tinham Xros Loaders: O de Taiki era vermelho e o de Yuu amarelo.  
  
\- Taiki-senpai! Yuu! - exclamou - Vocês também possuem um Xros Loader?!  
  
\- Nós estávamos assistindo. - contou Taiki - Vimos você capturar aquele digimon poderoso.  
  
 _\- "Taiki, você está aí?!"_  - Saiu outra voz do Xros Loader vermelho.  
O rapaz olhou para a tela, perplexo e surpreso: - Shoutmon?!  
  
Gumdramon ficou pasmo ao ouvir aquele nome e correu para trás de seu novo companheiro.  
Tagiru não entendeu nada.  
  
\- Shoutmon? - Tagiru olhou para o digimon roxo - Quem é?  
\- Essa não... - falou este - É o Digimon King...!


	2. Ore wa DIGIMON KING!

_**“Shoutmon. Sua voz. Depois de tanto tempo...”  
“Depois daquele verão... Finalmente...”**_  
  
\- Então esse Shoutmon é um rei? Um rei que domina um mundo?!  
  
\- Sim, Tagiru – respondeu Taiki – Shoutmon tinha o sonho de ser tornar o Digimon King e criar um novo mundo para os digimons, libertando o povo das mãos do terrível império Bagra.  
  
\- Mas se ele é um bom rei, o que diabos fez o Gumdramon ficar aterrorizado?! – questionou-se o Akashi.  
  
Era um novo dia. O ocorrido havia feito tanto Taiki quanto Tagiru conversarem sobre isso no intervalo da escola. Yuu ficou meio isolado, de lado. Ouvir a voz de Shoutmon foi bom, mas... E quanto ao Damemon? Ao seu amigo? O que teria acontecido? Será que ele já havia renascido? Será que Shoutmon já o tinha encontrado?  
  
Nada. Nada mais.  
  
 _\- Damemon... onde você está...?_  – murmurava Yuu, a olhar para o céu azulado.  
  
\- Eu não sei... Esse rei parece ser meio tirano – continuou o menino.  
  
 _\- "TIRANO?!"_  – uma voz saiu como um rugido do Xros Loader vermelho.  
  
\- AAAAH!! E-ELE PODE ME... OUVIR-ME?! – Tagiru saltou rapidamente para trás, assustado.  
  
Taiki pegou o aparelho do bolso, e olhou para a tela. Uma sombra aparecia ali, mas dava para identificar que era Shoutmon claramente pelo seu formato. O General Vermelho riu, e o seu antigo companheiro de batalha também. Logo o Kudou deu sua opinião.  
  
\- Não acho que o Shoutmon seja culpado. Afinal, ele queria ser rei por uma causa nobre.  
  
 _\- "Desculpe Taiki. Mas estou cheio de problemas aqui."_  – explicou o Digimon King –  _"Os digimons estão começando a desaparecer da Digital World um por um, incluindo os membros da antiga Xros Heart e da Blue Flare! Não sei o que está acontecendo! Wisemon está tentando descobrir para aonde estes digimons estão indo. As pesquisas dele indicaram algo chamado... Digi-Quartz."_  
  
\- Digi-Quartz...? – exclamaram os três, incluindo Yuu agora, que voltou para perguntar sobre seu amigo, mas aquilo o fez esquecer disto.  
  
 _\- "Parece que é isso. Não sei muito, afinal... Nunca ouvi falar disto antes. Talvez Wisemon tenha uma noção do que seja."_  
  
\- Ok. E os digimons dela podem causar problemas no mundo real? – questionou Taiki.  
  
 _\- "Eles apareceram em seu mundo?!"_  – surpreendeu-se o rei.  
  
\- Na verdade, apenas vimos um Metal Tyrannomon a saltar de um prédio – contou a ele – Em seguida vimos Tagiru com um Xros Loader parecido com o meu e o seguimos. Quando chegamos lá... Acompanhamos uma luta. Sorte que ele tudo ocorreu bem. Nós os devolveremos assim que pudermos Shoutmon.  
  
 _\- "Ok, Taiki! Ah, por falar nisso... Por acaso se encontrar um sujeito chamado “Gumdramon”, me avise."_  
  
\- Oh... Ok!  
  
 _\- "Até mais."_  
  
A tela apagou-se e os três rapazes trocaram olhares. Tagiru deu um olhar pra uma criaturinha roxa azulada, que mostrava ainda espanto. O Akashi levantou-se do chão do terraço da escola e caminhou até ali. Inclinou o corpo e quase grudou o rosto no focinho do dragão:  
  
\- Gumdramon, o que você aprontou?  
\- Eeeeeeh?! – e este continuava em estado de choque.  
\- Vamos, diga. Pelo tom de voz do tal Shoutmon, você fez algo de errado.  
\- Não fiz n-nada!!  
\- Então por que está com medo dele? – o menino franziu a sobrancelha.  
\- É que... Eu desobedeci a ele.  
  
\- Como assim? – perguntou o loiro, que foi até ali junto do Kudou.  
  
\- Quando os digimons começaram a sumir... – o pequeno iniciou sua explicação:  
  


>   
>  _“... Ou-sama ficou desesperado e atônito.”_
> 
> \- C-como que eles estão desaparecendo?! – berrou um rei totalmente surpreso.  
> \- Não sei, Ou-sama...!! – respondeu o Monitamon vermelho
> 
> \- D-droga... Será que Bagramon ainda está vivo e tentando arruinar a nossa paz...?! – supôs Shoutmon – Nesse caso... Qual seria o plano dele...?!
> 
> \- Ou-sama, a população está descontrolada. Os desaparecimentos estão deixando todos nervosos....!
> 
> \- Sim, ainda mais se estiverem pensando que isso é obra daquele cretino do Bagramon... Monitamon, por favor... Peça ao Wisemon para investigar este caso. Tenho que me preocupar com outros problemas além deste.
> 
> \- Sim senhor!! – saiu da sala do trono.
> 
> O dragão vermelho suspirou, sentou no trono e pôs a mão direita na testa. Como que aquilo poderia estar acontecendo?! Aliás, o que é que estava a acontecer naquele momento?!  
> Era uma dúvida, e também mais um problema para resolver. Ah, agora seria uma boa hora de pedir ajuda ao Taiki... Se este não estivesse tão longe.
> 
> \- Ou-sama!! – adentrou uma criaturinha toda feliz – Eu treinei mais dez vezes minhas habilidades hoje!! Logo serei tão poderoso como vossa majestade!!
> 
> \- Agora não, Gumdramon... – respondeu em um tom fraco e confuso – Um problema mor surgiu repentinamente.
> 
> \- Huh? – estranho, o sorriso desfez em um minuto – Qual problema, Ou-sama...?
> 
>  
> 
> Shoutmon deu outro suspiro, e sem falar muito, levantou-se do trono e saiu andando.  
> Parou na porta. Olhou por cima do ombro esquerdo e dirigiu-se ao outro:
> 
> \- Não quero que saia deste palácio, ouviu bem? Preciso ir ver Dorulumon e Ballistamon.
> 
> \- Mas... Não posso ir com você? – perguntou-o, sem entender nada.  
> \- Não. Apenas fique aqui.  
> \- Mas...
> 
> \- SEM MAIS, GUMDRAMON! – soltou um rugido forte, a ponto de calar o outro.  
> \- Não quero que você suma, seu encrenqueiro – murmurou logo em seguida.
> 
> Passado alguns minutos, Gumdramon saiu atrás do Digimon King. Voou pela janela da sala do trono e contornou a torre. Avistou um ponto vermelho a correr pelo solo e seguiu-o.
> 
> No entanto... Algo aconteceu... E Gumdramon acabou surgindo no meio de uma cidade “abandonada” com o céu em um tom rosado. Olhou ao redor e percebeu não estar mais na Digital World, mas sim... Em outra dimensão...?!

  
\- ... Foi então que eu apareci na Digi-Quartz pela primeira vez – terminou o relato.  
  
\- Então a Digi-Quartz seria outra dimensão... – ponderou Taiki – Que poderia estar entre a Digital World e o mundo humano...?  
  
\- Não sei exatamente... – abaixou a cabeça, desanimado – Mas... Mas Ou-sama irá ficar zangado comigo se me encontrar!! E-então... – uniu as patas e deu aquele olhar de cachorrinho pidão ao Kudou – Por favor, lendário herói Kudou Taiki-san...! N-não diga a ele que estou com vocês!!  
  
\- Não penso que ele ficará tão chateado – discordou o Amano – Ele fez isso para te proteger, acho.  
  
\- Shoutmon deve ter dado esta ordem para que não fosse mais uma das vítimas dos desaparecimentos – emendou o General Vermelho – Aposto que irá ficar mais aliviado quando te ver conosco do que bravo.  
  
\- Mas... Por favor, não conte a ele...!  
  
\- Ei, Taiki-senpai! – interrompeu Tagiru – Deixe-o comigo por enquanto! Podemos dizer que ele nos disse ter desaparecido dentro do palácio!  
  
\- Tagiru, mentir nessas circunstâncias pode ser uma péssima idéia – recusou Taiki – Mas acho que não há como falar com o Shoutmon agora – sorriu para o digimon em seguida – Não se preocupe, quando ele entrar em contato conosco outra vez, explicarei a ele. Garanto que o Shoutmon não irá brigar contigo, Gumdramon.  
  
A criaturinha acalmou-se. Claro, Taiki tinha o dom de tranqüilizar os outros. E de fazer promessas. Ele não consegue deixar os outros sozinho.  
  
O sinal tocou e Gumdramon voltou para o Xros Loader de Tagiru. E então se separaram, indo para suas salas. Yuu e Tagiru estudavam na mesma classe.  
  
Foi até uma aula menos entediante, já que nem mesmo o Akashi prestou atenção direito no que o professor dizia, ou no que estava a ser lido pelos colegas. Era outra coisa que ocupava a sua mente. Era sobre aquele lugar misterioso, a Digi-Quartz, que o mantinha fora de órbita.  
  
Enquanto isso, algo diferente acontecia pelas redondezas. Uma batalha talvez, uma fuga...  
Não se tinha idéia do que era, mas a tal Digi-Quartz estava a ser palco de mais um confronto.  
  
\- Ah, pra quê tanto interesse nele...? É tão fraco.  
\- Fraco pra VOCÊ. Ele me parece interessante.  
\- Está dizendo que aquela coisa FEIOSA é forte?!  
\- Claro... Quem liga pra essas coisinhas fofas e ridículas.  
\- NÃO SÃO RIDÍCULAS!!  
  
O outro ali se mantinha em silêncio absoluto, apenas observando tal cena. E não, não a briga ridícula entre a loira e o outro rapaz, mas de outro evento ali.  
Analisava seus movimentos com toda praticidade. Aquele sujeito era de alguma forma interessante para ele. O jovem de cabelos prateados acompanhava aquilo com olhos bem atentos.  
E estes olhos pareciam até brilhar com o que via.  
  
\- ELE NÃO É FOFO, IDIOTA!! É FEIO!! É UM KAPPA! E KAPPAS SÃO HORRÍVEIS, FEIOSOS, NOJENTOS!!  
\- Airu, você me irrita. Sagomon é um verdadeiro digimon forte e raro. Alegra-me o Ryouma decidir ficar calado e observando aquele estranho a lutar com aquela coisa fracote ali.  
\- Ei! Aquela "coisa" fracote é bonitinha! E eu a quero.  
  
\- Você não pode ter algo que não pertence - pronunciou o tal Ryouma, sem desgrudar os olhos da batalha - Airu, "aquele" digimon não pode ser seu.  
  
\- POR QUE NÃO?! - rugiu ela, amuada - Todas as coisas kawaii me pertencem! E este digimon--  
  
Ele perdeu alguns segundos do seu entretenimento para lançar um olhar sério que poderia ser traduzido para a seguinte frase:  **  
" NÃO SE ATREVA a interferir nisto."**  
  
\- Ryouma! Eles... Eles sumiram!! - notificou o outro - N-não...! O Sagomon que sumiu!!  
  
E Ryouma voltou rapidamente a olhar para a cena... E só encontrava duas silhuetas ali.  
Os outros dois comparsas agruparam-se, lá do alto daquele prédio, para espiar o que tinha acontecido.  
  
\- Será que ele o capturou? - perguntou-se o garoto moreno.  
\- Ou ela, não sabemos quem é esse sujeito... - emendou Airu.  
 _\- Acho que vocês ainda não entenderam nada_  - murmurou o terceiro membro.  
  
  
Enquanto acontecia essa cena emocionante.................  
As emoções na escola eram o maior tédio.  
  
 _\- Quem... são... vocês...?  
 **\- TAGIRU!!**_  
  
O jovem Akashi tomou um susto ao ouvir um coro de vozes. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu Yuu, Taiki e Mami ali.  
Os três estranharam. Ele estava MESMO dormindo durante a aula?! E nem o sinal anunciando o término do período escolar daquele dia o acordou?!  
  
\- Tagiru, você dormiu mesmo na aula?! - perguntou uma Mami indignada - Desta forma você irá ser reprovado!!  
\- E-eu... Eu... Eu acho que sim. Devo ter me distraído... A ponto de não saber se era ou não real.  
  
Taiki olhou-o, parecia que Tagiru tinha mesmo dormido. Mas da forma que falava... Será que o tal sonho foi algo tão empolgante assim...?!  
Rapidamente lembrou-se de quando teve aquele sonho estranho, onde viu vários digimons, incluindo Shoutmon, Ballistamon e Dorulumon.  
O mesmo que teve no dia em que conheceu o atual Digimon King. Talvez por isso tenha pensado que o menino ali tivesse sonhado com algo similar.  
  
Mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Na mente de Tagiru, passou-se como um filme o tal sonho em partes. A primeira mostrava a Digi-Quartz como o cenário principal, onde apareciam alguns digimons ali. Na segunda via aqueles três jovens que estavam a lutar contra o seu primeiro digimon caçado.  
Mas o que o deixou fora da real foi a terceira e quarta, que, respectivamente, via-se uma incógnita a cobrir o rosto com um hoodie de uma jaqueta em um vermelho escuro próximo ao carmesim. Detalhe em um amarelo ouro que formava chamas e separava do vermelho tijolo refratário. A tal jaqueta não tinha mangas e era repicada. Porém a camisa que usava era preta e até os ombros. Como estava de costas, não se via direito outros detalhes, mas podia ter certeza que seu cabelo era um vermelho acastanhado, graças a algumas mechas que voavam contra o vento, vindo na direção oposta de... A quarta e última parte:  
  
Quatro... Não, cinco silhuetas com três maiores ao fundo. Havia um brilho refletindo aqueles pixels de cor neon em acessórios que deduzia ser pares de goggles, vindo de quatro daquelas pessoas. Pessoas...? Sim, aspecto humano, precisamente crianças da faixa etária 10 a 14 anos (deduzia isso pela altura da quinta, que era a mais alta de todas ali e da terceira, que era a mais baixa.)  
  
E onde Tagiru estava naquele sonho? Com Gumdramon e a observar cada um daqueles indivíduos com precisão.  
E justo quando ia rolar uma espécie de confronto... As vozes o acordaram.  
  
E por isso que teve aquela reação. Graças a tal sonho, o Akashi perdeu a noção do tempo e da realidade.  
  
\- A aula... A aula j-já acabou?!  
\- Já, Tagiru. - respondeu Yuu - E se não sairmos agora, vamos ter problemas.  
\- Ok... - respondeu, pegando a mochila e arrumando seu material, ainda exposto na mesa.  
  
Já Taiki ajeitou-se e saiu andando, Mami olhou-a e dirigiu uma pergunta:  
  
\- Taiki-san? Aonde vais?  
\- Ah? - parou e deu sua atenção a ela, com uma justificativa para zarpar daquele ambiente - Preciso ir a um lugar antes de voltar para casa.  
\- Ok. Até amanhã.  
  
Deixou-os lá e saiu correndo para o tal beco. Rapidamente lembrou da história de Tagiru e decidiu perguntar ao tal dono da relojoaria.  
  
 ** _"Não sei o que está havendo, mas isso não me parece ser nada normal."  
"Shoutmon, você já descobriu algo sobre esse mistério?"  
  
"Não consigo compreender o que é essa tal Digi-Quartz, ou como o Tagiru conseguiu um Xros Loader..."  
"Aliás, o que me deixa curioso mesmo é este tal velho que ele encontrou nos fundos do fliperama."_**  
  
Parou ali e começou a investigar. Olhou por todo o canto, do fliperama até a outra parede do prédio ao lado.  
Não. Não tinha nada suspeito, nem uma Digimelody ou...  
  
 _\- Se está procurando pela loja, desista. Ela não fica em um só lugar._  
  
Subitamente virou para trás. Não havia ninguém... Espera, deu outra olhava para um canto superior de uma espécie de aba do outro prédio e viu tal homem sentado. Este saltou de lá e aterrissou de pé em frente à Taiki. Em seguida um digimon que era um relógio gigante (chamado Clockmon), caiu ao lado, fazendo um barulho.  
  
\- Então sua loja não é fixa. - ponderou Taiki - Acharia estranho existir uma em um beco que, aparentemente não teria como haver um estabelecimento em uma única parede. - fato, a tal "entrada" era uma parede e que do outro lado encontrava-se outra sala do fliperama.  
  
\- Não surpreende você ser famoso, Kudou Taiki. - elogiou-o - Mas gostaria de saber por que desejava encontrá-la aqui.  
  
\- Você quem deu o Xros Loader ao Tagiru, certo? - começou seu interrogatório - Então você sabe o que é "Digi-Quartz", e talvez saiba como que aquele Metal Tyrannomon apareceu em nosso mundo.  
  
\- Ah. É isso. - sorriu - Creio que está interessado em se unir e investigar sobre ela. Mas gostaria de te pedir pessoalmente que não se una. Um herói experiente como você desequilibraria o jogo.  
  
 ** _"Jogo. Espero ser uma espécie de chave."  
"Digimons não são brinquedos, são criaturas reais que vivem em outro mundo -- A Digital World."_**  
  
\- Se você me conhece bem, então sabe que não posso dar às costas a esta situação. Principalmente quando envolve a possibilidade dos digimons invadirem o mundo humano. O que eles fazem na tal "Digi-Quartz" afeta a nós também, correto?  
  
\- Sabia que iria dizer isso. Bem, não tenho mais tempo para conversar. Mas antes de ir... - o velho tirou das mãos do digimon relógio um livro, com cerca de umas noventa (ou mais, ou menos) páginas e entregou ao general vermelho - Seu amigo saiu correndo e eu esqueci de entregar a ele. É um manual.  
  
Taiki pegou o tal livro e olhou-o. Na capa amarela com borda em vermelho e alguns desenhos, estava em escrito... -  _"Manual do Digimon Hunter"..._  
Começou a folhar. Nem percebeu que o homem já havia desaparecido.  
  
 _ **"Regra nº1: Um Digimon Hunter só pode utilizar um digimon por vez."**_  
  
Fora dali, Tagiru caminhava pela rua, conversando com Gumdramon enquanto voltava pra casa.  
  
 _\- "Sonho...?"_  
\- Un, é. Eu tive algo estranho... Apareceu a Digi-Quartz... E outras pessoas...  
 _\- "Digi-Quartz....? Teve um sonho com a Digi-Quartz?"_  
\- Si--  
  
Um barulho interrompeu a fala. Ao olhar para frente, viu algo estranho acontecer: Uma pessoa desapareceu no meio da calçada. Outras começavam a desaparecer em seguida. Todas elas sendo engolidas pelo... Asfalto?! A multidão começava a ficar alarmada. Akashi parou e ficou a olhar para tal cena.  
Gumdramon chamou-o e anunciou ter sentido a presença de um digimon.  
  
 _\- "Tagiru, isso é obra de um digimon...! Ele deve estar na Digi-Quartz!"_  
\- Então... Temos que ir para lá e pará-lo antes que possa causar mais problemas!  
 _\- "Yosh! Conte comigo!!"_  
  
Apontou o Xros Loader para frente, gritou o comando e em instantes o menino estava dentro da Digi-Quartz.  
Enquanto ele vasculhava o cenário surreal...  
  
  
\- Yuu-sama. Ei, Yuu-sama...  
\- Kisaki-san... Você poderia parar de me seguir...? - parou no meio do caminho, e encarou aquela menina mais baixa que ele.  
\- Posso ir com você?  
\- M-Mas eu não vou a lugar algum!! - recebeu um olhar intimidado da garota - Estou voltando para casa...!  
\- Mas nunca vi sua irmã ou seus pais...  
\- Eles vivem viajando, e minha irmã mora em Hong Kong agora... E a outra, com nossa mãe na...  
\- Você mora sozinho então...?!  
\- É... É mais ou menos isso...  
  
Ela saltou e aproximou-se mais de seu rosto, com aqueles olhos românticos a tentar fisgar um "sim" de sua boca.  
E o loiro só... Só sentia-se incomodado por ela. Estava torcendo para que aparecesse alguém que lhe chamasse e pudesse usar a desculpa de estarem precisando falar com ele e...  
  
\- M-MAS...?! Y-YUU-SAMA...!  
  
O chão começava a puxá-la. Parecia ser uma poça d'água. Yuu olhou aquilo e ficou perplexo. Pegou-a pelo pulso e tentou ajudá-la. Mas a força que a puxava para dentro era mais forte do que a do jovem. Sem sucesso, foi engolido também. E logo se viu... Na Digi-Quartz.  
  
Os olhos de Mami perderam o brilho, e ela caiu ao chão. Em seguida surgiu uma sombra magra e alta, que pegou-a antes mesmo que Yuu a ajudasse.  
Ao percebê-lo, tal vulto saiu às pressas, levando a colega. O Amano continuou calado, olhando para a fuga e... E pensando no que fazer!  
  
\- Se o Damemon estivesse comigo... Se...  
  
 _\- YUU!! YUU!!_  
  
Acordou de seus desânimos e virou-se para a direita. No horizonte via aproximando-se em um enorme tiranossauro meio robótico o outro companheiro do time de basquete. Tagiru acenava para ele, e quando chegou ali, o monstrengo pegou-o e colocou no outro ombro.  
Antes que pudesse explicar o que perseguia, o loirinho atropelou sua fala com um sonoro...  
  
\- Um digimon kappa levou a Kisaki-san!!  
\- O QUÊ?! - Akashi arregalou os olhos, incrédulo - A... Aquela coisa pegou a Mami?!  
\- Sim, precisamos pará-lo logo!!  
 _\- "Ele está indo para uma região com água, Tagiru‼"_  - notificou Gumdramon, que permanecia no Xros Loader _\- "Consigo pressentir isso."_  
\- Ok! Metal Tyrannomon, siga-o!  
  
O monstro pré-histórico soltou um belo rugido, como uma forma de resposta à ordem. Saiu correndo o máximo que permitia.  
Pelo fato de ser enorme, encurtaria o tempo para alcançarem o inimigo. Mas a velocidade dele não compensaria a do outro, claro.  
  
E o estranho realmente a levou para um aglomerado de outras crianças que, pelo que se conseguia ouvir entre gemidos e grunhidos, estavam a demonstrar uma falta imensa de esperança para realizar seus sonhos.  
Algo como "Não vou conseguir vencer a competição de natação" ou "minhas notas na escola nunca irão melhorar"...  
  
\- Mas o que é isso...?! - exclamaram ambos, ao assistir aquilo. Todas as vítimas estavam envolvidas numa espécie de líquido azul... Seria água?  
  
\- Yuu, você cuida de soltá-los, deixe o kappa comigo - falou um Tagiru sério.  
\- Mas eu quero ajudar!! Por que não posso?!  
\- Você não tem um digimon para me dar apóio! Não se preocupe comigo! Temos que ajudá-los logo!!  
\- Ok... - respondeu com um tom meio chateado. Ele ainda sentia-se culpado pelo que fez ao Damemon.  
  
Metal Tyrannomon tirou-os de seus ombros e partiu pra cima do kappa que surgiu em poucos segundos após ouvir as vozes dos meninos.  
Yuu saiu por trás do tiranossauro, que já pegava o oponente com suas poderosas patas. Tagiru seguiu Yuu e resolveu ajudá-lo, como uma forma de agilizar o resgate.  
Enquanto os garotos faziam isso, o trio de antes aparecia em cima do telhado da escola, onde era o palco daquele confronto.  
  
\- Impressionante suas habilidades... - soltou um comentário ao ar o tal Ryouma.  
\- Mas ele é um idiota - recusou a menina - e esse bicho não é bonitinho...!  
  
Sagomon continuava a revidar e a se proteger das garras e presas do Metal Tyrannomon. Era bom isso, já que todas as crianças já estavam fora daquele líquido já.  
Puseram-nas longe da piscina, onde era o território do digimon kappa. Mas isso não bastava muito. O próprio ergueu as patas e seus olhos brilharam, sugou a energia negativa das vítimas.  
  
O digimon ficou muito mais forte e resistente, logo os golpes do digimon de Tagiru não surgiam mais efeitos. Metal Tyrannomon já estava cansando de lutar. Tagiru não viu outra escolha a não ser chamar Gumdramon.  
  
E foi isso que ele fez. Porém o dino grande voltou direto para o Xros Loader, e isso o deixou meio confuso. Mas não interessava agora. Tratou logo de realizar a Chou Shinka e apostou no seu parceiro principal.  
  
\- Heh, esse kappa está perdido agora... Eu espero – murmurou o Akashi, meio nervoso.  
\- Tagiru, não há como derrotá-lo! – contestou Yuu – ele ficou mais forte!  
  
\- Os digimons absorvem o poder dos corações humanos, não é isso...? Então deixe que o meu poder flua no corpo do Arresterdramon e derrote esse “kappa-mon”!!  
  
\- Tagiru... – suspirou o Amano.  
  
Mas o outro não estava ouvindo-o. Yuu desistiu e tentou achar um modo de tirar aquelas pessoas dali, aproveitando-se do segundo round contra Sagomon.  
Tagiru manteve-se a observar a luta e dar as ações ao Arresterdramon. Com aqueles três ainda como os telespectadores da luta.  
  
O loiro continuava chateado consigo mesmo pelo fato de não ter como dar apóio ou fazer algo mais. Sentia-se um completo inútil com um Xros Loader amarelo sem função alguma.  
  
Aquilo começava a se tornar uma luta perdida, pois Sagomon estava mais forte que antes. Arresterdramon arriscou um ataque contínuo de socos velozes, numa tentativa de acertá-lo em cheio. Porém o kappa também teve suas habilidades aprimoradas, então conseguia desviar facilmente dos golpes.   
  
Não ia demorar muito para que o parceiro de Tagiru se cansasse e fosse pego de surpresa.  
Aliás, era justo isso que ia acontecer...  
  
 _\- TAGIRU!! OUÇA-ME!!_  
  
… Se ele não tivesse chegado à tempo.  
  
\- Taiki-senpai...?! - exclamou o Akashi, olhando para trás e vendo o Kudou aproximando-se o mais rápido que podia.  
  
\- VOCÊ PODE USAR A DIGIXROS COM APENAS DOIS DIGIMONS! - Alertou Taiki - FAÇA METAL TYRANNOMON REALIZÁ-LA COM O ARRESTERDRAMON!!  
  
Um estalo passou na mente do outro. DigiXros. Isso! Tagiru rapidamente fez um movimento e surgiu a imagem de ambos digimons à sua frente.  
  
 _ **\- Arresterdramon! Metal Tyrannomon!! DigiXros!!**_  
  
E a este comando, as duas imagens se anexaram uma na outra, tornando-se apenas um flash em branco.  
Os dois digimons também. Arresterdramon ganhou uma armadura mais resistente.  
  
Mas antes que esse pudesse partir pra cima, Sagomon desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Ryouma arregalou os olhos, e soltou um “sumiu outra vez” de sua boca. Ren e Airu não compreenderam bem, já que estavam batendo boca enquanto o outro ali estava assistindo aquela luta anterior (bem antes desta) com muita atenção.  
  
E quem disse que aquela armadura ia ajudar tanto? Ok, Arresterdramon ganhou mais resistência, porém continuou fraco e agora tornou-se difícil de atacar. Tentou várias vezes acertar o “nada” antes que levasse um próximo golpe. Sagomon agora atacava em momentos inesperados.  
Tagiru nada podia fazer a não ser assisti calado. Não tinha mais digimon algum pra ajudá-lo agora.  
  
Até tinha... Mas eles, aqueles três penetras, não estavam afim de se intrometer. Em poucos minutos, Arresterdramon já estava no chão outra vez. Tagiru perdeu a paciência e, no momento em que o kappa revelou sua localização, o garoto subiu em uma espécie de plataforma e saltou nas costas do bicho.  
Este não gostou da atitude e arremessou o Akashi contra o chão.  
  
\- Eu... - começou a frase, ao se levantar do chão com pouco de dificuldade - EU RECUSO A DESISTIR!!  
  
\- Tagiru... - pensava o General Vermelho - Ele... Ele não vai parar! E quando ele está decidido em continuar, não consegue voltar atrás...!!  
  
Arresterdramon levantou-se em seguida, cheio de arranhões e ferimentos. Mas também não queria desistir e perder praquele oponente forte. Isso iria manchar sua reputação.  
  
\- Eu... - murmurou Kudou - EU NÃO POSSO VIRAR MINHAS COSTAS ASSIM!! - rugiu, declarando sua famosa frase.  
  
O Xros Loader vermelho emanou uma luz, e de lá soou aquela voz mais uma vez:  
  
 _\- “Senti saudade dessas palavras, Taiki!!”_  
  
\- S-Shoutmon?! - Taiki olhou para o ecrã, que contninuava aceso - Será...  **Reload, Shoutmon!**  
  
Um feixe de luz saiu da tela, materializando um dragão vermelho pequeno, com um lenço amarelo no pescoço, por baixo de uma proteção branca em seu peito. Havia marcas em vermelho na parte inferior de seus olhos azuis. (detalhe peculiar: Sua cabeça tinha um “V” gigante) Usava um cinto preto na cintura e apresentava algumas cicatrizes pelo corpo. O protetor/fones de ouvido mudaram, tornando-se agora um de aro preto com o centro em branco, e dentro deste círculo brando estava desenhado uma coroa.  
  
Este digimon fez com que Taiki ficasse surpreso. Pois este quem estavam vendo ali, ao vivo...  
Era o novo rei.   
  
\- OU-SAMA?! OU-SAMA ESTÁ AQUI?! - berrou Arresterdramon, totalmente espantado.  
\- E... ESSE É O TAL “DIGIMON KING”?! - exclamou Tagiru.  
  
Devida a essa distração, Sagomon tentou aproveitar o tempo e finalizar seus inimigos de uma só vez.  
Sem explicações e apresentações, Shoutmon correu e desferiu um poderoso soco contra este regurgiu na frente de Tagiru e de seu parceiro. O kappa teve de recuar. Arresterdramon ficou calado e receoso quanto àquilo. Será que ia vir bronca agora...?  
  
\- Taiki, Wisemon conseguiu nos tranferir para seu Xros Loader. Então...  
  
\- Entendi... - sorriu, olhando para as silhuetas que apareciam e davam um “alô” ao menino.  
  
\- Ei, Taiki... Aposto que você quer ouvir meu grito depois de tanto tempo, certo?  
  
A resposta foi obviamente um sorriso de felicidade. Claro, aquele era o seu inseparável companheiro.  
Aquele que tinha um coração nobre e lutou pela liberdade de todos, que agora era o novo governante da Digital World.   
Um rei justo e a favor de seu povo. Uma verdadeira alma lendária e heróica.  
  
Sem mais delongas, Taiki fez Shoutmon realizar a Chou Shinka. O Digimon vermelho ficou maior, sua estrutura física tornou-se mais musculosa e metálica, e a cor vermelha virou um dourado reluzente.  
Estava ali a evolução de Shoutmon:  
  
 **\- Chou Shinka! Omega Shoutmon!**  
  
Os olhos do Akashi vidravam no garoto mais velho e naquele seu parceiro dourado enquanto Taiki realizava mais um movimento, agora usando Dorulumon para realizar uma DigiXros com Omega Shoutmon.  
  
 **\- Xros Up! Dorulu Cannon!**  
  
Omega Shoutmon começou a recarregar o canhão, e o Sagomon aproveitou para desaparecer.  
  
\- É inútil se esconder, pois irei te forçar a aparecer!! - gritou o Digimon King, começando um bombardeio com os canhões gerados pelas patas de Dorulumon.  
  
Várias explosões infestaram o campo, e quase nenhum tiro acertava-o. Mas no momento em que ele apareceu para atacar diretamente, Omega Shoutmon usou propriamente o  **Dorulu Cannon**.   
  
O golpe explodiu em cheio o Sagomon, que se estatelou na parede de um prédio (suportamente o pavilhão de esportes da escola), com algum sinal de dano. Shotumon ordenou que Arresterdramon atacasse o oponente imediatamente, e este o fez. O dragão elástico começou a desferir vários socos velozes, agora mais potentes devido ao poder e força de Metal Tyrannomon ”digixrossionado” com Arresterdramon.  
  
 **\- SPIN CALIBER!!**  
  
Rugiu com toda sua fúria e golpeou Sagomon com sua poderosa cauda-arpão. O digimon kappa começou a se transformar em dados vermelhos, e seu corpo estava envolvido por um anel roxo azulado com alguns códigos.  
Tal dados formaram-se dentro de um cubo da mesma cor do círculo, que saía do Xros Loader de Tagiru.  
E então o segundo digimon foi capturado.  
  
  
\- Digimon... Captura completa!! - movem a mão do Xros Loader e o cubo desfez no ar.  
  
Ambos sorriram. Não, todos ali naquele terreno sorriram (menos Airu e Ren, que mantiveram-se com uma cara de desaprovação sobre a bartalha.), Taiki e Omega Shoutmon se reuniram e começaram a comentar sobre o ocorrido.  
Porém Ryouma não estava interessado em ouvir conversas.  
  
\- Como se esperava do lendário Kudou Taiki. - comentou consigo mesmo, levantando-se dali e dando meia volta, acompanhado de seus dois comparsas.  
  
Horas depois... O trio Taiki, Tagiru e Yuu estavam sentados em uma praça depois de todas as vítimas terem voltado para suas casas, incluindo Mami. A cena agora era meio ridícula.  
  
\- Gumdramon... Saia de trás do seu parceiro. É uma ordem.  
  
Com Gumdramon amedrontado e escondendo-se atrás de Tagiru...   
Com Shoutmon a encará-lo com uma expressão séria...  
Com os três jovens a observar aquilo.  
  
\- Gumdramon. Se não sair daí...  
  
\- PERDOE-ME, OU-SAMA!! - choramingou o pequenino, ajoelhou-se aos pés do outro, implorando misericórdia.  
  
\- Gumdramon... - Shoutmon suspirou, pegou-o pela pata direita e levantou-o do chão - Não me deixe mais preocupado. Nem OUSE desobedecer minhas ordens de novo - bronqueou-o.   
  
\- M-Mas..!  
\- Se te pedi para que ficasse no castelo - continuou - Era para te proteger.  
\- Perdoe-me...  
\- Não estou bravo... *sigh* Estava antes, mas que sorte você ter encontrado o Taiki. Eu temia que... Estivesse perdido por aí.   
  
Gumdramon abriu um pequeno sorriso naquela choradeira toda. É, era como Taiki tinha dito.  
Ele, Shoutmon, estava mais aliviado e feliz do que bravo e chateado.  
  
\- Ah, então esse é o seu parceiro...? Wow, um verdadeiro rei nobre! Bem, Mas eu serei um astro. E um ótimo Hunter!  
\- Uh... - interrompeu Yuu - Não subestime o Taiki-san, ok? Ele já tem muitos companheiros.  
\- Já?!  
  
Taiki riu e movimentou o Xros Loader vermelho. Várias esferas amareladas com digimons dentro pareceram e deram um “olá” para o Akashi, que por sua vez ficou mais espantado ainda e... Decidiu que iria conseguir mais e mais digimons. Gumdramon apoiou o doido e o seguiu.  
Os dois mocinhos ali suspiraram com as atitudes, e assistiram-no mergulhar na Digi-Quartz de novo.  
  
Enquanto isso... Em outro lugar...  
Alguém parecia estar totalmente perdido.  
  
 _\- Onde... Onde estamos?  
\- Parece que estamos em casa... Mas... Mas ao mesmo tempo...  
\- Será...? Será que pararam de nos seguir...?  
\- Tomara. Não aguento ser caçado como um animal...!!  
_  
…  
Alguém estava perdido naquele lugar.


	3. Tadaima!

_**“Damemon...”**_  
  
  
\- Damemon... Você o encontrou?!   
 _\- “Eh? Não, sinto muito Yuu...”_  
  
Outro dia, outra conversa. Agora durante a ida para a escola. O Amano ia com Taiki...  
Enquanto Tagiru... Bem, ele andava a sonhar com alguma coisa tão empolgante que não ouvia o despertador do celular berrando para que ele não chegasse atrasado.  
  
Nesse meio tempo, o loiro não conseguiu mais agüentar e pediu para falar com Shoutmon.  
E o que ele mais queria saber?! Oras, sobre Damemon!  
  
\- Não...?! – Yuu ficou desanimado, soltou um suspiro tristonho.  
  
\- Tenha calma, Yuu – o Kudou colocou a mão no ombro do amigo – Eu sei que iremos encontrá-lo logo.  
  
\- S-sim... – forçou um sorriso de consolo, mas isso não enganava Taiki. Só que este preferiu não deixar que o outro percebesse.  
  
Yuu foi um pouco mais na frente, e deu outro suspiro. Respeitando a vontade de deixá-lo um pouco sozinho, Taiki foi mais devagar e falando com Shoutmon.  
  
\- Não tem alguma pista que possa nos ajudar a encontrar Damemon...? – perguntou, olhando para o Xros Loader vermelho.  
  
 _\- “Nada, Taiki. Eu estive procurando por ele em todos os cantos antes de ter esses problemas... Porém não o encontramos. Talvez ele esteja na Digi-Quartz... Ou ainda na Digital World, em algum canto onde não vasculhamos.”_  
  
\- Espero então que por um milagre ele esteja por aqui... Não consigo deixar o Yuu naquele estado... Meu corpo se move sozinho.  
  
 _\- “Hottokenai”_  – riu o Digimon King –  _“Não é mesmo, Taiki?”_  
  
  
O companheiro riu afinal aquele era sua famosa frase. Além de ser uma espécie de mania do nosso herói. Bem, para algumas pessoas era um impulso totalmente descontrolado que no final sempre descarregava as energias do rapaz ali.  
  
Eles nem se deram conta de um estranho que se escondia numa esquina ali, e que os observava. Tal indivíduo usava um capuz e tinha uma expressão séria em sua face. Não se via direito seus olhos, graças ao tal hoodie.   
Mas não estava interessado exatamente em Taiki... Mas sim em outra coisa.  
  
Essa coisa estava pelos arredores, procurando alguma vítima para alimentar-se.  
  
...  
  
Passada algumas horas, um flash azulado saiu em disparada pela rua.  
Correndo tão rápido que parecia ter saído de algum vídeo-game famoso.  
  
\- AAAAAAH, EU VOU ME ATRASAR DE NOVO! DROGA DE SONHO, POR QUE TINHA QUE SE REPETIR DE NOVO?!  
  
Chegou tão rápido que conseguiu pular o portão, passar pelo zelador e ir direto pra sala.  
Por sorte, conseguiu entrar na sala e acompanhar a aula monótona e chata (como Tagiru descrevia a escola).  
  
Até pegar no sono de novo e sonhar com aquele mesmo sonho. O mesmo que teve no dia anterior, o mesmo que teve esta noite... E o mesmo que estava tendo agora.  
Sim, parece uma espécie de trava-língua, mas era isso que estava acontecendo neste exato momento com o garoto.  
  
 _\- Tagiru.  
\- Eles são fortes demais...! Gumdramon, o que faremos?!  
  
\- Vai recuar agora?! Perdeu a coragem...?  
\- Fugindo? Eu jamais fugi de uma batalha!  
\- E pensar que sou muito mais novo que você...!  
\- Ah.... Tá com medinho? Tá?   
\- Um homem de verdade não foge de um confronto._  
  
Situação: Idêntica. Só que antes onde só via as sombras, Digi-Quartz, Gumdramon...  
No segundo sonho estava escapando dessas cinco silhuetas.  
Neste estava ouvindo suas provocações e seu parceiro desejando lutar.  
  
E Gumdramon ali aparentava estar todo ferido, talvez estivessem numa batalha mesmo.  
Mas Tagiru não lembrava disso, seus sonhos eram confusos e estranhos.  
Diferentes dos sonhos normais...  
  
 _\- SEU IDIOTA, NÃO ADIANTA FUGIR DELES!_  
  
E neste terceiro sonho também ouvir o misterioso encapuzado que surgia minutos depois a salvá-lo com um digimon grande e rápido. Não se tinha noção de que tipo era. Somente que estava com uma 6ª incógnita.  
  
 _\- Você não pode enfrentá-los sem ter um nível equivalente. Mas não adianta fugir. Una todo seu poder e lute‼ Precisamos unir nossas forças com as do..._  
  
 _\- Quem é você?!_  – interrogou o Akashi do sonho.  
  
Quando este talvez fosse descobrir quem era aquele estranho, o sinal toca e o desperta.  
  
  
\- Tagiru! Tagiru! Você dormiu durante a aula OUTRA VEZ!  
  
Akashi virou-se lentamente até ver Yuu encarando-o. Mesmo assim, o garoto continuava estar fora de órbita, ou seja, pensando naquilo que acabou de sonhar.  
O loiro deu um longo suspiro, brigou com o outro, que não estava ouvindo palavra alguma graças a sonolência.  
  
\- Tagiru! - continuou insistindo - Está me ouvindo?!  
  
\- Desculpe, Yuu... - falou um pouco sonolento - Acabei pegando no sono e... Tive aquele sonho de novo.  
  
\- Sonho? - o Amano levantou uma sobrancelha.  
\- Sim. - acenou positivamente - Aquele que envolve a...  
  
  
Conversa interrompida. Os dois ouviram um som vindo do térreo. Entreolharam-se e saíram da sala para verificarem.  
  
Minutos atrás, uma estudante da classe andava pelo corredor. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos, olhos amarelo-dourados que usava óculos e trajava uma camiseta de manga curta rosa-bebê e um macacão de jeans. Nome: Miho Sudou, colega de aula de Tagiru Akashi e Yuu Amano.  
  
Esta jovem estava caminhando tranqüilamente quando subitamente vinhas misteriosas surgiram e a puxaram para a Digi-Quartz sem deixar vestígios.  
Miho espantou-se com o tal ambiente em ruínas e coberto de musgos.  
  
\- Onde... Onde estou? – perguntava-se.  
  
Ela olhou ao redor, sem ter noção de que ainda estava no corredor, porém em outra dimensão. Miho andou alguns passos, até ouvir uma voz enfraquecida de alguém.  
Sem hesitar, a jovem seguiu a misteriosa voz e...  
  
... Foi capturada por uma vinha grossa e maior que aquela anterior.  
  
A estudante deu um grito desesperador, em seguida foi arrastada para um canto escuro do ambiente. Arregalou os olhos, aterrorizada.  
  
  
 _\- Encontrei._  
  
Um terceiro indivíduo surgiu na cena. Miho virou-se para trás e só presenciou um vulto com um formato de algum animal quadrúpede acertar algo que a puxava para as sombras.  
  
Em seguida, um grunhido de dor. A incógnita sorriu e mandou que a sombra quadrúpede libertasse a mocinha. E esta silhueta realizou sua ordem, cortando o tentáculo que a prendia com uma espécie de lâmina azul lançada de suas costas. Depois, o estranho puxou-a com cuidado pelo pulso para longe do tentáculo.  
  
  
\- Você está bem? – perguntou o estranho, que agora sua aparência estava mais visível para a Sudou. Era justamente o mesmo estranho que apareceu e salvou Tagiru no sonho do Akashi.  
  
\- S-sim... – gaguejou um pouco – Quem... Quem é você?!  
  
Mas não obteve resposta. Outra interrupção: O tal digimon quadrúpede recebeu uma chicoteada, em seguida foi laçado pela cintura e arremessado contra a janela.  
  
Sim, esse foi o barulho ouvido por Tagiru e Yuu.  
  
  
\- O que foi isso?! – espantou-se Miho.  
\- Droga! – praguejou – Se aquela coisa não parar...!  
\- Huh?! Você está atrás daquilo?!  
\- Não tenho tempo para explicações!  
  
O jovem colocou dois dedos na boca e assobiou, chamando seu digimon. A criatura quadrúpede saltou para dentro do prédio e parou diante deles. O Rapaz montou e puxou Miho para a cima do monstro.  
  
A garota ficou meio espantada, pois viu três espinhos gigantescos em formato de trovões na garupa da criatura.  
  
\- Segure-se firme – disse o misterioso encapuzado – Não se preocupe, ele é meu amigo.  
  
Ela não disse nada, apenas fez o que lhe foi mandado. Ainda trêmula, só restava confiar nele.  
E o monstro saiu a toda pelo corredor, disparando-se rapidamente como um relâmpago.  
  
\- Quem é você?! – perguntou novamente a estudante.  
\- Depois conversamos – respondeu-a – Essa coisa estava atrás de você.  
\- Hein?!  
\- Tenha calma. Explicarei o caso quando sairmos daqui.  
  
Passaram reto pela escadaria, onde naquele momento desciam os dois jovens da Xros Heart.  
E de certa forma, Tagiru sentiu algo passar por eles. E teve a impressão de ter cruzado o olhar com alguma coisa.  
  
\- Yuu... – Disse o Akashi – Há algo na Digi-Quartz.  
\- Ahn?!  
\- Sem perguntas! – vociferou, pegou o Xros Loader do bolso –  _ **TIME SHIFT!!**_  
  
...  
  
\- Obrigada por me salvar, mas... Quem é você?! E o que era aquela coisa?! E que animal estranho é esse?!  
  
Miho e o estranho pararam em um beco da vizinhança local. Ele escorava-se na parede enquanto ela o olhava com um pouco de receio, do outro lado e afastada dele.  
  
\- Quem é você? E o que está acontecendo aqui?! O que houve lá na escola?! E o corredor, como que ele tornou-se ruínas e coberto de musgos?! E...  
  
\- Não conte a ninguém – disse ele – e então poderei explicar melhor o assunto.  
  
\- Prometo...! – disse, com um pouco de receio e medo.  
  
\- Ok... – respirou calmamente, desencostou da parede e aproximou-se da Sudou.  
  
...  
  
Passado o intervalo, os dois voltaram para a sala. No trajeto para a sala, Yuu puxou Tagiru e comentou:  
  
  
\- Não havia nada lá. Você está ouvindo coisas, Tagiru!  
  
\- Como não? Você ouviu o barulho e a janela estava quebrada – contestou-o – O barulho que ouvimos foi de vidro se estraçalhando no chão. Não havia mais nada naquele local do corredor.  
  
\- Isso que achei suspeito... Não poderiam ter sido os garotos que jogam futebol, pois os cacos estavam do lado de fora, e não do lado de dentro – emendou o loiro – Pode ter sido mesmo um digimon, mas o que ele faria aqui?! Sagomon não estava sozinho?!  
  
\- Será...?  
  
Ao chegarem à sala e correrem a porta para o lado... O pessoal estava meio atônito.  
Uma das melhores alunas desapareceu sem deixar pistas.  
  
\- Ela estava no corredor no primeiro andar...! – disse uma outra garota.  
  
\- Mas... Mas outro aluno exemplar desapareceu antes da Sudou-san! – contestou um rapaz de cabelos morenos – Passou alguns minutos e o Fubiki-san foi encontrado num aspecto esquelético...!  
  
\- Antes dele havia sumido outro. – intrometeu-se uma outra jovem – Fujimoto-san e eu estávamos conversando próximo da biblioteca, quando ela entrou para pegar um livro e após foi encontrado pela bibliotecária no mesmo estado da próxima vítima.  
  
Além de outros dois estudantes.  
Os membros da Xros Heart entreolharam-se mais uma vez, enquanto ouviam o burburinho de seus colegas.  
  
E então... Ouviram o professor pedir licença e sair da sala. Por curiosidade, a dupla seguiu e parou diante da sala de Taiki. Saiu da boca de um dos professores que um tal de Mitsuru-san foi encontrado no mesmo estado na quadra de futebol.  
Na sala ao lado, do outro lado, um aluno do 3º ano, Katamari-san sofreu o mesmo ataque que as três vítimas anteriores. E na sala do 2º ano, à esquerda da de Taiki, Uma menina, Aoi-san, teve a mesma infelicidade.  
  
Aproveitando aquele caos todo, o Kudou saiu de sua sala e pediu para fazerem uma rápida reunião no terraço. E ninguém contestou.  
  
  
\- Dois alunos do 1º ano, dois do 2º e um do 3º... – recapitulou Taiki – Todos alunos do ranking da escola. Porém a tal Sudou-san desapareceu e não foi encontrada, certo?  
  
\- Ninguém a viu – confirmou Akashi – Disseram que ela estava no térreo, passando pelo corredor. Mas quando Yuu e eu ouvimos o barulho e fomos verificar, não encontramos nada.  
  
\- Nada além de uma janela estraçalhada com os cacos para o lado de fora. – corrigiu Yuu – Talvez tenha acontecido algo antes, e não conseguimos chegar a tempo. O que importa é sabermos se a Sudou-san está ou não em apuros.  
  
O trio sentava no chão enquanto faziam aquela reunião.  
Por um momento, o jovem Tagiru lembrou-se de ter visto algo passando por eles, mas na Digi-Quartz.  
Isso o fez dar um pulo e olhar para os outros dois companheiros:  
  
\- Nós não chegamos a tempo, mas alguém mais estava lá. E deve ter salvado a Miho.  
  
\- Como? – os outros dois levantaram-se e fizeram uma expressão de surpresos.  
  
\- Tagiru, o que exatamente aconteceu quando vocês chegaram ao local? – interrogou o General Vermelho.  
  
...  
  
\- Interessante... Então há um tipo raro de digimon rondando por esta região...?  
  
Um daqueles garotos circulava pela Digi-Quartz, com seu parceiro pequeno e assustador.  
Um pequeno monstrinho mascarado, de pele azul, com um olho na palma das mãos, Dracmon.  
  
Aquele jovem ouviu sobre ataques misteriosos em escolas, onde as vítimas eram os alunos estudiosos ou os mais intelectuais de cada classe... Ou da própria instituição.  
Olhou para estas informações com um ar de ambição, e provavelmente desconfiava disto tudo ser obra de um digimon faminto por conhecimento.  
  
Este misterioso digimon que estava atacando os jovens estudantes drenava toda energia deles, e nesse procedimento roubava este precioso tesouro humano.  
  
  
\- Certo. Aquele digimon não pode estar tão longe daqui. Ao menos consegui algo que possa nos dar uma mãozinha. – sorriu, enquanto tirava do bolso da jaqueta um papel dobrado.  
  
Desdobrou-o e checou. Era uma lista do nome de cada aluno e sua respectiva escola. Como ele conseguiu isto? Digamos que este garoto tem seus próprios meios de conseguir informações sobre seus alvos. E como o alvo se interessava por crianças inteligentes...  
  
\- Então deve ser aqui. – parou diante de um prédio. Vasculhou ao seu redor e não viu nada.  
  
Onde ele parou?  
Sim, em frente à escola onde Taiki, Tagiru e Yuu estudam.  
  
No mundo real, o trio voltou para a sala após o final do relato. Tagiru e Yuu continuaram adiante até a sala deles enquanto o Kudou entrou na sua, bem antes da de seus dois companheiros.  
  
\- Tagiru, você tem certeza mesmo que viu alguém passar correndo por nós, porém dentro da Digi-Quartz? – perguntou mais uma vez o Amano.  
  
\- Tive essa sensação quando tínhamos chegado ao térreo – contou – E parecia estar montado em um digimon quadrúpede... Será que era um inimigo? Ou outro hunter? Há outros hunters?!  
  
\- Eu não sei, nem entendo essa coisa toda de Digimon Hunting ainda...! – suspirou – Será que a Sudou-san está bem? – sussurrou depois, bem baixinho: E o Damemon? Será que ele vai voltar para mim...?  
  
 _ **“Damemon.”  
“Onde você está...?”**_  
  
\- Depois da aula... Nós poderíamos passar na casa dela e ver se está tudo bem, ok Yuu?  
\- Yuu?  
  
O loiro piscou os olhos rapidamente, voltando para o mundo real. As lembranças com Damemon ainda estavam ali, como uma espécie de bons momentos, e uma espécie de “punição”, pois foi ele quem fez com que o pequeno digimon carismático morresse.  
  
\- C-certo... – balbuciou, forçando um sorriso a Tagiru.   
  
  
A aula terminou mais cedo do que esperavam. Devido aos incidentes, liberaram todos os alunos para evitarem novos casos. Não foi só aquela escola, foram várias. A situação parecia assustar pais e responsáveis, e isso era um bom motivo para suspenderem as aulas até que a polícia descobrisse as causas.  
  
Tagiru puxou o loiro pela mão, já que o colega (e amigo) andava a passos lerdos. Encontraram-se com Taiki logo na saída e voltaram conversando. Enquanto os dois moços de goggles comentavam sobre os ocorridos, além de seus parceiros opinarem e desconfiarem que tudo isso poderia ser obra de algum digimon na misteriosa Digi-Quartz...  
  
Yuu parou no meio da calçada. Cabisbaixo. Não era lá um desânimo, mas sim uma recapitulação de tudo que foi dito e recolhido pelos três.   
Crianças e jovens cujo tinham as melhores notas da escola. Os demais alunos não sofriam nada.  
Nem professores ou funcionários. Apenas os mais estudiosos.  
  
E aí veio um estalo em sua mente: Miho era uma das melhores alunas. Não só da sala, mas sim da escola inteira. O rank de notas dos alunos em geral que estava a ser vítima desses ataques.  
Apenas estes meninos e meninas cujo possuíam um bom rendimento escolar.  
E as demais vítimas colegas de sua sala, os da sala de Taiki e das outras turmas também eram deste tal ranking.  
  
Mas Miho desapareceu e não sabem o que aconteceu a ela. Tagiru diz ter tido a impressão de algo passar por eles, porém pela Digi-Quartz, e este misterioso individuo a levou para longe do que poderia ser o autor desses ataques.  
  
\- As vítimas são apenas os mais estudiosos da escola e listados em um rank. Será que...‼  
  
Assim que retornou a sua casa, o Amano correu e ligou a televisão. Passava um noticiário justo naquela hora. Uma onda de uma possível virose misteriosa vinha atingindo várias instituições de ensino. E os alvos sempre eram os mais inteligentes ou estudiosos delas. Yuu sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Aquele ataque não era apenas na região, mas praticamente em toda Tóquio.   
  
\- Preciso avisar ao Taiki-san e ao Tagiru sobre isso imediatamen...  
  
Interrompeu sua frase para olhar a um objeto em cima da mesa de centro. Seu Xros Loader andava inquieto. Um brilho enfraquecido saía do ecrã e piscava como se fosse um celular alertando que a bateria estava fraca. Mas aquilo não era o sinal de que o Xros Loader precisava ser recarregado ou que tivesse de trocar as baterias.  
  
Aquilo era um sinal...  _De outra coisa._  
  
\- Mas...?! O que será?!   
  
Yuu aproximou do aparelho amarelo, e ao ficar com a mão a alguns centímetros próximo a ele, ouviu algo. Uma voz familiar, a chamá-lo pelo nome.  
  
Sentiu outro arrepio. Aquela voz... Aquela voz enfraquecida e baixinha o fazia recordar de alguém.   
Alguém que ele queria reencontrar algum dia. Alguém que desejaria pedir mil perdões por tudo que tinha feito. Não só a este individuo como também aos inúmeros digimons que fizeram parte do exercito Twillight e morreram nessas batalhas.  
  
Yuu estava a sentir medo do que poderia ser esta voz, mas no fundo sentia uma esperança brotar em seu coração. Mas mesmo assim o medo parecia ser maior, o passado ainda estava ali e a única coisa que queria agora era reencontrá-lo, abraçá-lo e pedir várias vezes que o perdoasse, e que os outros digimons o perdoassem também.  
  
Ele até faria isso agora, mas não tinha como. E da mesma forma que começou...  
O Xros Loader apagou-se de vez e a melodia ouvida pelo Amano desapareceu.  
  
A casa ficou um silêncio total, tinha tirado o som da televisão para conseguir falar ao telefone.  
Não ligou para ninguém. Apenas ficou observando o aparelho amarelo.  
  
  
\- Ah... foi tão  chato hoje. Só aula, aquele sonho estranho...  
  
 _\- “Tagiru, sinto um digimon pelas redondezas‼”_  
  
\- ... Além do misterioso ataque que fez com que suspendessem as aulas de todas as escolas... Ainda bem que a Miho está à salva, em casa. Mas quem seria esse estranho quem a ajudou?  
  
 _\- “TAGIRU‼ Você já sabe que ela está bem! Agora que tal se preocupar com o digimon à solta?!”_  
  
\- Eh?! – piscou os olhos rapidamente, pegou o Xros Loader – Há algum digimon por aqui?!  
  
Gumdramon suspirou e depois acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Tagiru, por sua vez, sorriu e agradeceu por aquilo. Mas por um lado se preocupou com tal informação.  
  
\- Vamos falar imediatamente com o Taiki-san!  
  
  
Enquanto isso...  
  
\- Um digimon raro apareceu e ele foi logo atrás... Hmpf! Ren é um idiota! – resmungou ela de braços cruzados e olhando para o chão, indignada.  
  
\- Não se preocupe Airu... Não se esqueça que ele possui um vasto conhecimento sobre digimons e possui um poderoso leque de peças raríssimas.   
  
A garota olhou para trás e reparou no misterioso companheiro de equipe.  
Por mais que soubesse da presença do outro, ela sentia um arrepio ao vê-lo ali, naquele canto escuro.  
  
Este saiu das sombras, aproximou-se dela. Airu franziu o nariz e virou o rosto:  
  
\- Ryouma, não fique defendendo-o! Ren é ambicioso demais! Ele nem falou nada, apenas saiu procurando pelo digimon‼  
  
\- Gosto de ele ser independente. Ele sabe lidar sozinho, sem depender dos outros. E você, já encontrou o que queria?  
  
\- Nenhum digi-fofo... – suspirou – Só coisas feias, nenhum que me atraia a atenção. Eu queria tanto aquele roxinho... Mas aquele garoto idiota o pegou antes de mim! E quanto ao outro – encarou Ryouma – VOCÊ disse que eu não posso tê-lo!  
  
\- Está chateada ainda? – fez-se de inocente – Vamos, Airu... Ele também já pertence a alguém.  
  
\- Pare de defender‼ - gritou ela, furiosa – Aquela pessoa não possuía Chou Shinka! Então eles não são parceiros!  
  
\- Pelo contrário, Suzaki Airu-chan... – a voz do garoto mudou assustadoramente, tornando-se mais sombria – Isso significa que é um bom sinal para  _nós..._  
  
\- Hein?! – Airu gaguejou meio perplexa e confusa – O que você disse?!  
  
\- Nada...! – balbuciou, voltando ao tom normal.  
  
\- Não posso mesmo?! – suplicou – Ele é tão fofo...— E-Ei! Aonde você vai?!  
  
\- Apenas dar uma volta – respondeu-a, ao pé da porta – Não se preocupe, logo o Ren estará de volta.  
  
  
...  
Seu alvo encontrava-se naquela escola. Adentrou pelo portão, passando pelo pátio até chegar ao prédio. Abriu a porta principal e entrou. A primeira coisa que reparou foram as vinhas agarradas às paredes, como se fossem cabos.  
  
\- Certo. Então um digimon do tipo planta se instalou aqui para alimentar-se das pobres criancinhas estudiosas – debochou o garoto – Que idéia patética!  
  
Prosseguiu a caçada, enquanto a algumas quadras de lá se reuniam o trio da Xros Heart, que foram convocados por Taiki, após o telefonema de Tagiru.  
  
\- A Sudou-san está bem?! – perguntou imediatamente Yuu ao encontrar-se com Tagiru e Taiki.  
  
O Akashi acenou positivamente a cabeça com um sorriso, logo completou: - Liguei para a casa dela, e ela própria atendeu. Disse que está bem e que foi salva pó um estranho que escondia seu rosto com um capuz e possuía um monstro quadrúpede com ele.  
  
\- Ainda bem! E-espera, ela disse um “estranho encapuzado”?!  
\- Sim, acho que eu acertei, não?  
\- Mas... Será que ele não é perigoso?  
\- Não sei...  
  
 _\- “Não deveríamos perder tempo.”_ – interrompeu o Digimon King – _“Dependendo do que for, esse digimon pode causar problemas.”_  
  
 _\- “Ou-sama tem toda razão! Podemos debater sobre isso depois‼”_  – emendou Gumdramon.  
  
\- Certo, vamos. – ordenou o Kudou – Gumdramon nos diga onde está o digimon?  
  
 _\- “Yosh! Esperem um pouco...”_  
  
O pequeno dragãozinho saiu do Xros Loader carmesim, começou a farejas e depois apontou para frente.  
  
\- Achei-o! Por aqui‼ – saiu correndo, os três olharam entre si e saíram logo atrás.  
  
Num beco, outro indivíduo observava-os... E decidiu segui-los.  
  
  
\- Yaksamon, não o deixe escapar! – vociferou Ren – O alvo é grande e forte, porém é lerdo! Nossa vantagem é...  
  
Rapidamente, e para contrariar o Tobari, uma vinha acertou em cheio o seu parceiro. Subestimou o tal oponente e eis o troco. Outra vinha veio obrigando-o a mergulhar no chão.  
Ren levantou-se e só viu a presa escapando ao final do corredor. Praguejou, já que não esperava por essa.  
  
\- Droga. Eu devia ter pedido um auxílio daquela loira idiota!  
\- Ren, você está bem? – perguntou Yaksamon.  
\- Sim, espero que você também esteja.  
\- Não se preocupe comigo, aquele golpe não foi nada.  
  
O digimon levantou do chão soltando alguns grunhidos de dor. Por um momento Ren pensou em trocar e poupá-lo de fazer mais esforço, já que podia ver na “cara” de Yaksamon que este estava blefando. Mas não conseguiu fazê-lo, já que o companheiro saiu correndo atrás do tal digimon raro. Ren saiu atrás, para não perdê-los de vista.  
  
Logo depois os heróis sugiram, pelo outro lado. Foram para a Digi-Quartz e avançaram pelo território. Muitas vinhas, muitas. Tagiru ficou meio nervoso, Yuu mais ainda... E Taiki só se importava em continuar em frente e parar tal digimon logo.  
  
\- Isso parecem tentáculos... Eww...!  
\- Obrigado pelo comentário que eu NÃO QUERIA OUVIR, Tagiru.  
\- Desculpe, Yuu!  
  
\- Isso não é hora para brigarem! – e Taiki encerrou aquilo logo – Concentrem-se em encontrá-lo. Pelo visto as suspeitas de Shoutmon e Gumdramon estavam corretas.  
  
\- Mas eu só disse que...  
\- NÃO REPITA‼ - berrou o loiro, fazendo ecoar por toda escola.   
  
\- Yuu, você devia fazer silêncio!! – resmungou Shoutmon – Esse digimon parece ser...  
\- OU-SAMA! AS VINHAS!  
  
O súbito grito de Gumdramon fez com que todos olhassem diretamente para um ataque certeiro neles, arremessando Taiki, Shoutmon, Tagiru e ele para os lados. Foram amarrados pelos cipós e Yuu ficou sobrando. Este ficou assustado e tentou correr, e todos lá o mandaram fazer isso.   
  
\- TAIKI-SAN! TAGIRU! – gritou ele, espantado.  
  
\- FOGE YUU!  
\- NÃO SE PREOCUPE CONOSCO, NÓS VAMOS SAIR DAQUI!  
\- DAMEMON NÃO ESTÁ AQUI PARA TE AJUDAR ENTÃO FUJA!  
\- OUÇA O TAGIRU, TAIKI E O OU-SAMA! SALVE-SE!  
  
 _ **“Damemon...”**_  
  
\- M-mas eu não posso abandonar vocês! – recusou, continuou ali e tentou soltá-los.  
\- IDIOTA! – bravejou o Akashi – FUJA, VOCÊ QUER SER CAPTURADO TAMBÉM?!  
  
Segundos depois, enquanto tentava soltar Taiki, o Amano foi laçado por um cipó e puxado para o fundo do corredor. Isso fez com que os dois companheiros começassem desesperadamente a se soltar, sem sucesso algum.  
  
Shoutmon e Gumdramon tentaram também, mas aquilo era muito forte para eles. Talvez só teriam chances se puderem evoluir para Omega Shoutmon e Arresterdramon respectivamente.  
  
\- E agora?! – perguntou Tagiru, suando a frio e olhando diretamente para o líder da Xros Heart.  
  
E nenhuma resposta veio.  
  
  
 _ **“Eu devia ter corrido...! Mas não quis. Não podia deixá-los para trás‼”  
“Não posso me desanimar só por não ter encontrado o Damemon ainda!”  
“Tenho que mostrar a mim mesmo que não sou um peso morto para o Taiki-san e pro Tagiru!”  
  
“Mas confesso que estou com pouco de inveja deles.”  
“Mas mereço isso, pois eu quem o matei... Acreditando nas mentiras do Dark Knightmon...”  
  
“Damemon, me perdoe por ter sido um péssimo amigo e companheiro...!”**_  
  
\- YUU!!  
  
\- DROGA! TAGIRU! USE A CHOU SHINKA!  
  
\- Não aditanta... – disse o rei – Estamos presos. Nem Tagiru muito menos Taiki podem usar seus Xros Loaders! Precisamos nos soltar primeiro‼  
  
\- Taiki-senpai‼ O que vamos fazer agora?! Ngh...! Essas vinhas estão apertadas demais, não consigo alcançar meu bolso!  
  
Taiki nada dizia, apenas tentava com toda sua concentração tentar sacar o Xros Loader. Também não conseguia, mesmo assim persistia nisso. Tagiru seguia exemplo, só que sem paciência. Desesperado, tentava soltar-se imediatamente, e isso fazia com que o digimon planta apertasse-os com muito mais força, a ponto de não permitir mais movimento sequer.  
  
E nessa imobilização toda, faltaria algumas horas para que sentissem o perigo de terem suas circulações pressionadas e trancadas.  
  
\- PARE DE SE MOVER, TAGIRU‼ - ordenou o Kudou, gritando juntamente a dor que sentia – SE CONTINUAR FAZENDO ISSO, OS CIPÓS NOS MATARÃO!  
  
E este parou com um estalo. Morrer? Morrer ali?! Não queria. E não podia colocar a vida dos outros em perigo... Aliás, Yuu também estava correndo risco de vida! Era hora de pararem e pensarem em conjunto. Mas o tempo não ia ajudá-los.  
  
  
Enquanto Yuu era arrastado, este ouviu outra vez alguém o chamar. Pensou estar louco, e ignorou. O Amano já tinha toda sua auto-estima rebaixada. Não tinha mais Damemon, é um alvo fácil para a equipe e... Agora foi capturado e seus amigos não podiam ajudá-lo.  
  
Culpa dele por ter gritado com Tagiru pelos comentários idiotas do amigo.  
  
 _\- Taiki-san, Tagiru..._  – murmurava –  _Shoutmon, Gumdramon... Perdoem-me._  
  
  
Passou alguns minutos e chegou ao seu destino: Na biblioteca, a mesma onde houve um ataque misterioso a um aluno, estava uma grande e poderosa Blossomon.  
  
Localizada no fundo e na ala mais fechada da mesma, a digimon planta pos seus olhos no Amano com uma fome insaciável.  
  
\- Blossomon?! – exclamou Yuu, agora percebendo a ligação entre os fatos – Mas é claro! Um digimon planta quem está por trás desses ataques! Mas... Mas por que ela me trouxe até aqui...?  
  
\- Está na lista de alvos dela. – ecoou uma voz pelo ambiente. No horizonte surgiu uma sombra e uma outra maior ao seu lado – YAKSAMON, ATAQUE-A‼  
  
O digimon do Tobari saiu em disparada, preparando para atacar a Blossomon. Yuu ficou quieto depois de ouvir que ele era a próxima presa da planta. E a inimiga desferiu outro golpe poderoso, acertando o estômago de Yaksamon. Mais uma vez este foi arremessado longe e Ren recebeu o mesmo, sendo retirado da sala em instantes.  
  
O loirinho ficou apavorado, suando a frio. Se aquele cara iria tentar soltá-lo... Foi uma tentativa fracassada. A Blossomon começou a puxá-lo para mais perto de suas vinhas com botões.   
Era apenas sentar e aguardar o que iria acontecer depois. Mas... Num segundo de tempo, Yuu olhou para o topo e viu uma nova silhueta vindo em toda velocidade para cima do “tentáculo”.  
  
Olhou mais uma vez e percebeu uma estranha luz radiante emanando da onde tinha caído tal indivíduo. Logo voltou-se para o cipó e ouviu um grito de agonia ensurdecedor dado pela Blossomon. A vinha que amarrava o Amano estava cortada.  
  
  
 _\- Yuu. Tadaima._  
  
Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Aquela voz...  
  
\- DAMEMON‼  
  
 _ **“Damemon voltou... É um sonho?”  
“Não... Não é. Eu não estou dormindo, eu sei que é ele!”**_  
  
\- Yuu – o pequenino digimon metálico virou-se para trás e olhou diretamente para o menino – Você está bem?  
  
\- S-sim! – soluçou, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas – Agora está tudo bem.  
  
\- Use a Chou Shinka, por favor... Eu renasci como Damemon, só posso me transformar em Tsuwarmon através de seu poder agora. Depressa, sinto que alguém está correndo perigo!  
  
\- TAIKI-SAN E TAGIRU! – soltou no ar um grito de espanto, sacou o Xros Loader amarelo e fez o mesmo movimento que Tagiru tinha feito antes –  _ **Damemon‼ Chou Shinka!**_  
  
O parceiro do Amano foi encoberto por anéis com escrituras em digicode, em seguida assumiu a forma de um ninja com detalhes em prata e ouro.   
  
 **\- Chou Shinka! Tsuwarmon!**  
  
Ao longe, Ren e Yaksamon observavam o garoto do Xros Loader amarelo começar a lutar.  
Ele entraria na briga pelo prêmio... Mas se interessou mais em poupar seu parceiro. Ficou ali a observar.  
  
  
\- Taiki-san... Yuu está em perigo! Não podemos ficar parados esperando que ele consiga dar a volta por cima e vir nos resgatar‼ - cismava o Akashi, encarando o general da Xros Heart.  
  
\- Não estou esperando... – respondeu-o – Estou tentando alcançar o meu Xros Loader sem que nosso inimigo perceba minha intenção...!  
  
  
 _\- Quanto mais tentar_  – disse alguém –  _Mais ela irá te apertar._  
  
Todos ficaram calados. Olharam ao redor apenas com os olhos, pois nem conseguiam mais mover qualquer parte do corpo, salve por alguns movimentos pequenos, como os dedos das mãos ou dos pés... Ou torcer o nariz.  
  
\- Quem está aí?! – vociferou Shoutmon.  
  
Nada de respostas, apenas viram um feixe azulado vir em suas direções. Mas não estavam direcionados exatamente nos nossos heróis, mas sim nas vinhas. O ataque, que parecia muito com lâminas elétricas, libertou-os daquele sufocante abraço.  
  
E ao invés deles insistirem na pergunta, todos saíram na direção em que Yuu fora levado.  
Taiki, o que estava mais para trás, olhou para o lugar onde estavam e viu um brilho de um canto. Depois ouviu um galope de algum digimon quadrúpede. Mas deixou de lado, porém uma parte de sua mente preocupou-se com tal evidência e memorizou-a. Pode ser que mais tarde venha a calhar.  
  
Cerca de uns três a quatro minutos e chegaram ao local onde se encontrava Yuu e seu parceiro ninja. Tagiru olhou aquilo perplexo: Quem raios era aquele digimon rápido e habilidoso que tinha conseguido laçar a Blossomon?!   
  
\- Incrível‼ - exclamou Gumdramon e Akashi em coro – Quem é esse..?!  
  
\- Tsuwarmon – respondeu Yuu, aproximando-se deles – Vocês estão bem?! Como conseguiram se soltar?!  
  
\- Não sabemos – disse Gumdramon – mas alguém nos ajudou.  
\- Isso não importa agora – interrompeu Taiki – Demos nos focar no...  
  
\- Não preocupem com isso – sorriu o loiro – Tsuwarmon e eu já demos um jeito no responsável pelos ataques aos estudantes. – apontou para a inimiga, imobilizada pelas suas próprias vinhas.  
  
\- E-espera... – gaguejou Tagiru – Esse digimon é...  
  
\- Seu parceiro voltou, Yuu?! – exclamou surpreso e feliz Shoutmon.  
\- O QUE?! – a dupla nova ficou boquiaberta com as habilidades de Tsuwarmon.  
  
\- Não perderemos tempo nisso – gritou Yuu – Tsuwarmon, cace-a‼  
  
Num rápido movimento e letal, o ninja metalizado acertou o ponto vulnerável dela – a cabeça – e a converteu em dados. O anel que apareceu anteriormente quando Tagiru caçou Metal Tyranomon e Sagomon envolveu-a. Os dados foram enviados diretamente para o Xros Loader amarelo. Yuu olhou para os companheiros e sentia Tagiru ferver de raiva por ter perdido aquele digimon pro seu amigo.  
  
\- Digimon... – o Amano agitou o Xros Loader, a la Tagiru – Captura completa!  
  
\- EI, ESSA É A MINHA FRASE‼ - reclamou.  
  
\- Não importa uma frase... E sim que estamos bem. E espero que as vítimas da Blossomon fiquem melhores. – e Yuu mostrou-se imparcial perante a reclamação do companheiro.  
  
\- Isso é a nossa prioridade – Taiki tomou a palavra, em um ar de líder – Se houver mais casos como este, nossa obrigação será capturar estes digimons antes que a situação se torne grave.  
  
\- Mas... Taiki-san, o que estará fazendo com que os digimons migrem para a Digi-Quartz? – questionou-o.  
  
\- Não tenho a mínima idéia... Também teremos de investigar isso.  
  
\- Ok! Ok! – O Akashi cortou o clima sério com uma voz bem aborrecida – Estou com fome, saí correndo de casa e nem jantei! Preciso comer alguma coisa gostosa ou irei ficar sem energia alguma!  
  
\- Aquelas vinhas me apertaram tanto que não consigo pensar em comida – comentou Gumdramon ao rei e ao estranho digimon metálico que surgiu ao lado deles.  
  
\- Isso não é nada bom, dame dame.  
\-  QUEM É VOCÊ?! – apontou o dragãozinho roxo para Damemon.  
\- Damemon, parceiro de Yuu.  
\- MA-MAS... VOCÊ ERA AQUELE...?!  
\- Sim.  
\- Mas...! Você é...  
  
\- Uh, Yuu – chamou Tagiru – Impressão minha ou o seu parceiro sumiu?  
\- Não – Yuu balançou a cabeça negativamente – Ele está ali, se chama Damemon – aponta para o digimon.  
\- Ele parece uma mer-- - Taiki cobriu a boca.  
\- Um merengue! Não era isso, Tagiru?! – completou o Kudou, com um sorriso forçado.  
\- Uh... Ok? – e o loiro não entendeu nada.  
  
  
Alguns minutos depois, ela olhou para a porta e viu alguém entrando. Correu até a pessoa e surpreendeu-se com quem tinha chegado.  
  
\- Ren?! O que houve? Parece que levou uma surra...! E o Dracmon também!  
  
E o Tobari deu um olhar de desaprovação para a parceira. Soou como ironia, uma ironiazinha típica da mais rosada e mimada dali.   
  
\- Não venha com esse arzinho irônico, Airu! Não estou de bom humor para te aturar!  
\- Mas eu... Eu só perguntei...  
\- Poderia me deixar sozinho? Dracmon e eu não estamos muito satisfeitos com nossa caçada de hoje.  
  
E retirou-se, desaparecendo naquele ambiente misterioso.  
  
\- Ren não é nem um pouco gentil... O que fez o Ryouma querer que nós três nos tornássemos um time...? – resmungou a Suzaki.  
  
 _\- Seria tão óbvio... Se usasse sua cabeça para pensar ao invés de ficar só brincando de casinha e caçando só coisinhas “kawaii”_  
  
Ela sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Olhou para o canto mais escuro dali e não viu nada. Mas a voz vinha de lá. Poderia ser Ryouma, mas a voz era diferente.  
  
\- Quem está aí?!  
\- Quem é?!  
\- Não me faça te fazer aparecer!! – berrou alto, sacando o Xros Loader rosado – Opossumon—  
  
Airu não conseguiu dar reload em sua parceira graças a uma mão que segurou a sua em que empunhava o aparelho. Alguém aproximou-se de seu ouvido e a deixou mais aterrorizada ainda:  
  
\- Não ouse fazer nada, Airu. Apenas fique na sua, cuidando de seus preciosos digimons fofinhos e mantendo nosso grupo unido.  
  
A voz era justo a de Ryouma agora. Os olhos verdes brilhantes dele emitiram uma aura totalmente fria e macabra para a garota.  
  
\- R-Ryouma...?!  
\- Por favor, Airu. – sorriu o Mogami, acendendo as luzes do local: Uma casa normal de dois andares, com peças comuns. Assoalho de madeira, paredes de material pintadas em branco. Alguns móveis em cores vermelho vinho, branco, mármore e preto.  
  
\- Ren já chegou, certo? Eu ouvi a voz dele alguns minutinhos atrás. – perguntou ele – Parece que ele não conseguiu caçar aquele digimon...  
  
\- Ele... Foi para o quarto – apontou para a escada de madeira, ainda meio trêmula – Não é uma boa hora para falar...  
  
\- Apenas queria saber se ele já estava em “casa”. – retirou-se de lá, subindo a mesma – Oyasumi, Airu-chan.  
  
\- Oyasumi... – gaguejou outra vez. As luzes se apagaram e ela ouviu o som de alguém andando em sua direção – R-RYOUMA, ME ESPERA‼ - subiu as escadas desesperadamente, sem ver o que estava ali naquele cômodo.


	4. Mysterious Hunter‼

_**“Alguns dias depois ficou tudo calmo. Tagiru, Yuu e eu começamos a investigar com todo cuidado possível sobre a misteriosa Digi-Quartz.”  
  
“Numa dessas nossas idas, deparamos com alguns digimons pacíficos. O que me fez pensar que nem todos os imigrantes da Digital World são ofensivos. Mas ainda nos (Shoutmon e eu) preocupa essa imigração toda.”  
  
“O que estava fazendo-os irem para a Digi-Quartz?”  
“O que é a Digi-Quartz?”  
**_  
  
\- Aaww... Eu acho que vou ir comprar algum doce... Ei, Yuu... Vou à loja dos pais da Miho, ok?  
  
\- Mas Tagiru... O jogo é daqui a pouco! Taiki-san pediu...  
  
\- Até mais! Não se preocupa que eu te trago uma barrinha de cereal!  
  
Nem o ouviu, apenas saiu correndo e abandonou a quadra. O Amano só suspirou e sentou-se no banco. Minutos seguintes, pipocou o Kudou com sua bola de basquete em mãos.  
  
\- Yuu? Você chegou tão cedo...!  
\- Taiki-san? – olhou-o.  
\- Tagiru já chegou?  
\- Ele veio comigo, mas bateu aquela vontade estúpida de querer comprar alguma coisa para comer e...  
\- Típico dele... – riu.  
  
Correndo pela calçada, o Akashi esquivava das pessoas e fixava-se numa placa amarela uns oito passos dele. Ao chegar lá, encontrou num pequeno estabelecimento, um mini-mercado, pertencente aos pais de sua colega de classe, Miho Sudou.  
  
Ele pegou algumas barrinhas de chocolate (ao leite, meio amargo e branco – respectivamente os saberes favoritos de Taiki, Yuu e dele mesmo), uma de cereais para o Amano e foi para o caixa. Colocou em cima do balcão sem olhar para o atendente, pois olhou diretamente para o preço total ali e começou a procurar o dinheiro na mochila.  
  
\- Miho, se faltar algo, pago depois do jogo ok? – achou sua carteira e colocou o dinheiro em cima do balcão.  
  
\- Não precisa, está tudo certo. Aqui estão suas compras. Obrigado e volte sempre, garoto.  
  
Tagiru parou de revirar a mochila de esportes somente para olhar ao estranho rapaz de pele pouco mais escura que a dele, olhos castanhos, cabelo loiro longo preso num rabo de cavalo e a parte solta bem bagunçada, e de óculos. E este também ficou encarando-o com cara de confuso.  
  
\- Quem é você? Nunca te vi antes aqui...  
  
 _\- Ore...?_  – o individuo apontou para si mesmo.  
\- Ah, Tagiru! – Miho apareceu do interior da loja – Deseja algo?  
  
\- Nada, Miho... – sorriu para ela – Eu já fiz minhas compras... Só estranhei esse cara. Não sabia que tinha irmãos.  
  
\- Não tenho – acenou positivamente a cabeça – Ele não é da família. É um estrangeiro que veio da Europa que está fazendo curso no exterior. Meus pais o acharam simpático quando veio procurar por emprego e o aceitaram até que termine o cursado.  
  
\- Legal! Deve ser maneiro viajar para outro país e morar temporariamente! – Os olhos dele brilharam como ouro – Ei, ei... Eu me chamo Akashi Tagiru... E você?  
  
 _\- “Você não tinha dito ao Yuu que não iria demorar Tagiru?”_  – perguntou Gumdramon, direto do Xros Loader – _“O jogo é daqui à uma hora!”_  
  
\- O JOGO! – gritou espantado, dando um salto para trás – A-Até mais, Miho! E prazer em te conhecer estudante de intercâmbio‼ - saiu correndo do mini-mercado, esquivando mais uma vez das pessoas que andavam pela rua.  
  
\- Haha... – Miho deu um riso sem graça – Ele é assim mesmo... Meio doido. Espero que não se assuste.  
  
\- Sem problemas – riu – Ele me faz lembrar de alguém – sorriu para a Sudou.  
  
  
O time Xros Heart vencia por dois pontos a frente do time adversário. A quadra já era considerada especial para a equipe de Taiki. E os fans da Xros Heart deliravam com os movimentos do Kudou, com a habilidade majestosa de Yuu e... Riam de algumas atrapalhadas do Tagiru. Mas este não ligava para isso, já que Taiki sabia do potencial dele.  
  
E para fazer todos pensarem duas vezes antes de rirem e o considerarem um completo idiota, Tagiru voou longe e fez três pontos a mais nos adversários. Claro, graças ao trabalho em equipe que era priorizado e preservado pelo trio.  
  
Os torcedores da Xros Heart vibraram com a vitória enquanto os adversários e seus seguidores saíam da quadra em silêncio, porém satisfeitos com o jogo. O time de Taiki estava a se tornar famoso e com bastantes vitórias invictas. E isso fazia com que um certo garoto se empolgasse o bastante e com muitíssimo orgulho:  
  
\- Essa deve ser a vitória número...  
\- Tagiru, você não cansa de anotar quantas vezes ganhamos?  
\- Se ninguém fizer isso, como saberemos quantas vencemos com glória e garra?  
  
\- Ah isso não importa – interveio Taiki – O importante é nos divertimos e aprendermos com nossos oponentes e vice-versa.  
  
\- Wow, Taiki-senpai... Isso foi muito profundo!  
\- Não esperaria algo diferente dele – sorriu o Amano.  
\- Eh? Está se referindo...?  
\- Taiki-san comandou um exército ao lado de Shoutmon antes. A Xros Heart era uma armada diferente das outras três, Twillight Blue Flare e Bagra, pois foi graças aos laços que eles criaram com os demais membros ao longo da jornada os concederam a vitória contra o império Bagra.  
\- Ah! Mas eu já sabia disso, acho.  
\- Minha irmã e um amigo nosso, Aonuma Kiriha-san, se uniram ao Taiki-san e à Xros Heart ao longo dessas lutas, e assim um elo de amizade poderoso deu a luz ao Great Xros, originando o X7.  
\- Incrível!  
  
\- Ahn, Yuu... Não precisa exagerar – pediu um Kudou meio envergonhado.  
\- Mas Taiki-san isso tudo é verdade! Como seu antigo inimigo eu tenho de reconhecer o seu esforço e...  
\- Também cometi deslizes... Inúmeros deles, e muitos na pior hora possível.  
  
 _\- “O jogo já terminou?”_  – interrompeu Gumdramon –  _“Venceram?”_  
 _\- “Pelo visto... Creio que sim.”_  – respondeu Damemon.  
  
\- Precisamos comemorar! – berrou o Akashi alegremente – Okonomiyaki ou chocolates?! Por mim aceito ambos‼  
  
\- Tagiru, você só pensa em comer... – suspirou o loiro.  
  
\- Ah, deixa ele, Yuu! – riu Taiki – Desta vez concordo com o Tagiru. Deveríamos comemorar esta vitória, foi um bom jogo e estou satisfeito pelo jogo. O adversário mostrou-se firme e forte, foi um desafio e nós conseguimos vencê-lo com nosso esforço e trabalho em equipe.  
  
  
 _\- “Pessoal... Acho que tem um digimon aqui por perto...”_  – notificou o dragão roxo.  
  
\- Digimon?! – exclamaram os três.  
  
  
\---  
  
Nos becos da cidade, na Digi-Quartz, um digimon pequeno com aparência de um diabinho preto azulado/arroxeado, lenço vermelho nos pescoço e com luvas da mesma cor, um smiley amarelo risonho no abdômen e olhos verdes – Impmon – transitava por ali.   
  
Interferindo no mundo real e assustando s indivíduos que passavam pela região.  
  
\- Hahaha! Esses humanos são engraçados‼ - ria e se divertia o digimon levado – São tão tolos‼  
  
\- Eles sim, mas nem todos são. – ecoou uma voz pelo beco, vindo do alto de um prédio – Renda-se ou serei obrigado a te deter‼  
  
\- Hu... Você é por acaso um desafiante? – o Impmon encarou a silhueta misteriosa.  
  
\- Se quiser brincar antes de decidir se render... – disse este em um tom provocativo, esboçando um sorriso.  
  
\- Hm, acho que vou me divertir com este humano ingênuo... Um humano não é capaz de me deter.  
  
\- E quem disse que estou sozinho? - sacou algo e saltou no alto daquele prédio, que tinha mais ou menos uns três andares –  _ **RELOAD!**_  
  
O Impmon só viu um flash brilhante surgir daquele aparelho e a pegar o estranho. O digimon que surgiu ali pousou firmemente no chão, deixando algumas rachaduras no solo.  
  
\- M-Mas o que é isso?! Você por acaso é um Digimon Hunter?! – balbuciou o pequenino.  
  
\- Não me considero um, mas não posso permitir que fique azucrinando a vida dos outros. – respondeu com um sorriso amigável e uma voz mais calma.  
  
\- Então o que você é?! – vociferou o digimon.  
 _\- IKKE!_  – ordenou a misteriosa incógnita.   
  
Olhos vermelhos brilharam na escuridão, e então o pequenino Impmon apenas viu uma garra poderosa vindo em sua direção.  
  
Começou então uma batalha entre eles. O estranho “hunter” e seu parceiro desconhecido contra o tal Impmon. E no topo de outro prédio, alguém os observava.   
  
 **Mas, desta vez não era o Mogami.**  
  
  
\- Gumdramon, onde está o digimon?! – perguntou mais uma vez o general da Xros Heart.  
  
 _\- “Pela direita, naquela área da cidade perto de um beco.”_  
  
  
O trio corria diretamente para lá, com Xros Loaders a postos. Era melhor irem verificar aquilo rapidamente antes que a situação saísse controle. Poderia não significar nada agora, mas depois...  
  
\- Para lá?! Mas não passamos antes?! – perguntou-se o Akashi.  
\- Acho que sim... – respondeu Yuu.  
  
Eles já estavam faz trinta minutos procurando.  
  
  
\- Não deixe ele escapar! – ordenou a sombra, correndo atrás de seu parceiro e da presa – Se ele fugir...!  
  
O percurso todo estava cheio de queimados, buracos, arranhões, destroços... Uma verdadeira zona de guerra. Graças ao digimon do estranho “hunter” e ao próprio Impmon, que contra-atacava seu inimigo.  
  
A perseguição estava no seu auge, quando...  
  
\- Não se preocupe. Está tudo nos conformes, meu caro... Hehe – riu alguém, surgindo na frente do rapaz e com o Impmon ao lado dele.  
  
\- EEEEEEH?! MA-MAS...‼ - o estranho jovem parou na frente...  
  
\- O que houve?! – o digimon parceiro retornou e encarou o velho relojoeiro.  
  
  
O rapaz, que usava o hoodie para esconder seu rosto, olhou diretamente para o homem de idade, recolheu seu parceiro e outra voz saiu do Xros Loader:  
  
 _\- “O que aconteceu? O digimon que eu senti...”_  
\- Está com este... senhor... – e mostrou o ecrã do Xros Loader azul claro, com uma silhueta e um digimon nela.  
 _\- “Com... este humano?!”_  – exclamou meio surpreso.  
  
\- Não precisam ter medo – disse o idoso – Estou do lado de vocês.  
  
O jovem olhou para o digimon no seu Xros Loader, e este olhou de volta. Em seguida o rapaz voltou-se ao velho.  
  
\- Como assim...?  
  
  
\- ALI! – gritou Gumdramon, já fora do Xros Loader de Tagiru. Todos já estavam na Digi-Quartz.  
  
\- OK! – respondeu o rei, e saiu na direção em que o dragãozinho ia. Os outros membros da Xros Heart os seguiam logo atrás.  
  
\- Mas como é que um digimon aparece e some assim tão rápido?! – comentou Tagiru com o grupo todo.  
\- Pode ser um tipo de digimon veloz, ninja, espião... – hipotetizou Taiki – Monitamons?  
  
\- Não teria sentido os Monitamons estarem fugindo de nós... – duvidou Yuu.  
\- Concordo com o Yuu, Taiki – disse Shoutmon – Os Monitamons não fugiriam, pelo contrário... Eles iriam nos procurar ou ir atrás da Nene.  
  
\- Nene...?  
\- Mas a neesan poderia estar aqui também? – e o Amano atropelou a fala de Taiki.  
\- Não sei... – o Kudou pegou o Xros Loader e tentou ver se conseguia captar o sinal de outro digivice.  
  
\- Sumiu‼ - anunciou o parceiro do Akashi, parando imediatamente – O digimon sumiu‼  
\- Como assim sumiu?! – arregalou os olhos um Tagiru incrédulo – Tem certeza?!  
\- Sim, ele estava aqui – acenou positivamente a cabeça.  
  
\- Então alguém o capturou – falou o Digimon King, apontando para o cenário – Houve uma batalha, vejam as queimaduras no chão, as marcas de garras e alguns destroços.  
  
\- M-Mas...!  
\- Não vai dizer que está interessado em caçar do que em proteger os outros, Tagiru?!  
\- Não, mas... – o garoto aproximou-se dos arranhões e olhou melhor.  
  
Um flash veio à cabeça. Algum detalhe ou algo do tipo. Aqueles arranhões o fizeram lembrar de algo. Ah! O sonho, certo? Sim, dando uma pequena recordada naquele estranho sonho, conseguiu lembrar que a cena da batalha apresentava arranhões e queimaduras. Podia jurar que os inimigos que enfrentava tinham digimons do tipo dragão, e do elemento fogo. O cara estranho que o salvou também parecia ter um parceiro dragão e do mesmo elemental.  
  
\- Será que não foram eles?! – pensou alto, chamando a atenção de Taiki e Yuu – Se foram... Eu...  
  
\- Eles quem? – perguntou Damemon.  
\- Você está bem, Tagiru? – Gumdramon mostrou-se preocupado.  
  
\- Sim... Estou. – voltou-se para os amigos, e deu um sorriso, apenas para não os deixar preocupados.  
  
\- De qualquer forma... – começou o líder do trio – Nada aconteceu. Porém não podemos abaixar a guarda. Vamos voltar...  
  
\- Ok. – concordaram todos, deram a volta e saíram... Menos Tagiru.  
  
O Akashi olhou outra vez para as marca, queimaduras, buracos, paredes e piso rachados.  
Lembrou-se outra vez do sonho e sentiu um calafrio, como se alguém pudesse aparecer atrás dele e o surpreender.  
  
 _\- Tagiru, você vai vir ou não?!_  – chamou Gumdramon, de longe.  
  
\- Estou indo! – berrou de volta, dando mais uma olhada no ambiente. Em seguida apertou o passo para alcançá-los.  
  
  
 _ **“Não sei como explicar... Mas o Tagiru mudou de uma forma brusca em algumas semanas.”  
“Além disso, ele vivia falando de um estranho sonho que vinha tendo ultimamente.”  
  
“Poderia achar que ele estava enlouquecendo... Se não fosse pelo fato de que eu também tive um sonho tão confuso uma vez e no final acabou-se tornando uma realidade.”  
“Não sei se isso seria uma ‘previsão do futuro’, mas para mim foi.”  
  
“Conheci Shoutmon naquele mesmo dia em que tive o misterioso sonho.”  
“E Tagiru... Estava tendo sonhos estranhos desde que Gumdramon tornou-se seu parceiro.”  
  
“Será que...”**_  
  
  
\- Certo, um Akatorimon apareceu em um estabelecimento e está aterrorizando o pessoal... Por causa de FRANGO FRITO?! Mas que estupidez é essa?! RYOUMA...!  
  
Ela encarou o companheiro com um olhar confuso e cheio de raiva. Era cada coisa que ouvia naquela casa. O olhar do Mogami era simples e calmo. Ren mantinha-se calado e com os fones enfiados nos ouvidos, ouvindo música para não ouvir Airu reclamando ali.  
  
\- Isso é irônico, não estúpido – respondeu o jovem de olhos verdes – É um digimon ave, cujo se assemelha a uma galinha ou um frango. Pelo que posso informar... Akatorimon acha que está ainda na Digital World e que estão matando filhotes de outros de sua espécie.  
  
\- Como você sabe disso tudo? – perguntou agora uma gata preto-cinza de olhos verdes, gorducha, luvas e chapéu rosados, flutuando ao lado da loira agarrado aos seus balões coloridos – Opossumon.  
  
\- Estive fora pela parte da manhã, e tive a sorte de encontrá-lo. Apenas me aproximei e ouvi seu protesto. Ah, eu poderia capturá-lo até... Mas que graça teria? Nossos rivais só possuem dois digimons até agora e nós... Em torno de uns trinta, não é mesmo... Ren?  
  
Olharam o garoto calado, que não estava ouvindo absolutamente nada. Isso deixou Ryouma meio irritado. Mas não deixou que isso fosse percebido. Voltou-se à Suzaki e prosseguiu explicando:  
  
\- Acho que deveria fazer o favor de ir lá e verificar se a Xros Heart já fez seu movimento ou não. Eu sei que não gosta de digimons feios... Mas quando é em prol da nossa equipe, você deve abrir mão de seus gostos. Todos nós fazemos isso, inclusive ele – aponta para o Tobari.  
  
\- Mas é uma galinha feia que vai infernizar os ouvidos dos meus fofinhos! – protestou ela.  
  
\- Só agora. Depois pode passá-lo para mim ou para o Ren... Ouvi dizer que esse tipo de variação é raro.  
  
\- Ok, ok... O que é que não faço aqui – bufou um pouco amuada – Opossumon, vamos.  
\- Ok! – respondeu alegremente sua parceira.  
  
  
...  
  
\- LÁ ESTÁ ELA!  
\- ELE!  
\- QUE SEJA!  _ **GUMDRAMON! CHOU SHINKA‼**_  
 **\- CHOU SHINKA! ARRESTERDRAMON‼**  
 _\- IKKE_ , ARRESTERDRAMON!  
  
Muita sorte Tagiru estar comprando algo a pedido de sua mãe e perceber o Akatorimon em uma lancheria ali perto. Foi só entrar na Digi-Quartz e começar a caçada.  
  
Arresterdramon partiu com tudo pra cima do alvo, e este disparou de seus olhos rajadas de fogo. O parceiro do Akashi esquivou e realizou um ataque com sua cauda-tridente. Acertou Akatorimon na asa, cortando-o um pouco.   
  
\- MAS QUE OUSADO, GAROTO! – reclamou a ave.  
  
\- Pare de perturbar a paz das pessoas! Você não está na Digital World! Este é o mundo humano, o mundo real...  
  
\- Na verdade... – num timbre feminino veio de um canto, aproximando-se deles - ... Estamos na Digi-Quartz.  
  
\- Digi-Quartz?! – exclamou a ave.  
\- AGORA, ARRESTERDRAMON! – gritou Tagiru.  
  
\- NÃO TÃO DEPRESSA! OPOSSUMON! – a garota sacou o Xros Loader rosa.  
  
A gata partiu pra cima, lançando seus balões contra o dragão roxo. Arresterdramon teve de recuar um pouco, deixando o seu parceiro nervoso.  
  
\- Quem é você?! – vociferou o Akashi, encarando-a seriamente.  
  
\- Suzaki Airu, a caçadora de digimons fofinhos! – respondeu em um tom vibrante e bem sério – Gracinha, não vou deixar que capture este digimon! Não depois que você roubou esse roxinho de mim!  
  
\- R-roxinho? – Tagiru ficou confuso, logo em seguida olhou para Arresterdramon – Uh, era ela quem estava atrás de você dias atrás?!  
  
Um olhar embaraçoso foi a única coisa que Tagiru obteve do seu digimon, e aquilo obviamente significava um “sim”.  
  
\- Mas não tem problema... – disse ela, olhando-o com desprezo – Percebi que ele gosta de perdedores do que andar com os verdadeiros caçadores.  
  
\- EI, QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE PERDEDOR?! – bufou de raiva o menino.  
\- Ele não é perdedor! – rugiu o dragão – Tagiru é meu amigo!  
  
\- Ah, amiguinhos... – debochou a loira – Mas não importa. Akatorimon é meu!  
  
\- mas ele nem é bonitinho... – resmungou Tagiru, olhando pro... vácuo?! – EEEEH?! AONDE ELE FOI?!  
  
\- Aquela loira nos atrapalhou‼ - bufou Arresterdramon.  
\- Ah, esquece ela! – pulou direto nas costas do draconiano – SIGA-O!  
\- OK!  
  
Saíram em disparada e levantaram uma senhora poeira. A caçadora ficou para trás, mas logo se irritou e saiu atrás deles com Opossumon.  
  
\- Você não vai pegá-lo! Ele é meu! – gritou a menina.  
\- Nada disso – retrucou o Akashi – Eu o vi primeiro, é meu!  
\- Mentira! Ryouma o viu antes e me pediu para capturá-lo!  
\- Ryouma?! Quem?!  
\- Não é da sua conta!  ** _Opossumon, digixros!_**  
\- Eh?! O que você vai fazer sua maluca?!  
  
A loira sacou o Xros Loader rosado, escolheu um digimon e executou a Digixros.  
Opossumon + Candlemon. Uma combinação interessante.  
  
A parceira de Airu agora arremessava bolas de fogo, Arresterdramon só conseguia esquivar delas. Nessas esquivas, algumas bolas quase acertavam Tagiru. O menino olhou para o parceiro, mas concentrado nos ataques da gata.  
  
\- Arresterdramon, tome mais cuidado! Se continuar esquivando desse jeito... E-eu vou cair das suas costas‼  
  
\- Não vou deixar que fujam... – resmungou Airu – OPOSSUMON!   
  
A Gata então gerou esferas do fogo maiores, dificultando mais as esquivas de Arresterdramon.  
Num desses ataques, o digimon draconiano virou-se de barriga para o golpe da inimiga...  
Mas nisso o Akashi saiu voando, rolou pelo chão e se afastou do digimon.  
  
\- A-Arresterdramon...! – gritou ele – Eu te avisei para tomar mais cuida--...  
  
Logo percebeu que seu parceiro continuou reto, sem se importar direito consigo.  
Tagiru levantou-se do chão com calma, e percebeu logo que tinha torcido o tornozelo. Isso significa que estava sem condições de ir atrás dos digimons. A moça passou por ali e sorriu, vendo que seu oponente estava sem condições de prosseguir a caça.  
  
\- DROGA, ARRESTERDRAMON‼  
  
Vociferou tão alto que ecoou pela região da Digi-Quartz.  
  
  
\- Desculpe Tagiru, mas se continuar tão descuidado assim...  
\- COMO?! DESCUIDADO?! – encarou o loiro.  
\- O que aconteceu antes? – perguntou Taiki.  
  
A frustração e raiva do ocorrido mexeram com o temperamento do mais novo do trio. E este nem falava com Gumdramon. O general vermelho olhava para Tagiru, que continuava de braços cruzados em cima da mesa da loja de okonomiyaki, deitando o queixo sobre os braços e olhando para o porta-guardanapo à sua frente.   
  
\- Gumdramon sentiu a presença de um digimon, encontramos o alvo... Tentamos capturá-lo para encerrar a confusão que este estava promovendo e... Uma loira idiota veio nos atrapalhar. E essa maluca tentou nos matar! Pedi ao Gumdramon que tomasse cuidado, mas ele ignorou por completo... Numa esquiva dele, caí e sai rolando. Nisso torci meu tornozelo e não pude fazer nada.  
  
 _\- “Gumdramon, você não deveria ajudar o Tagiru?!”_  – o rei da Digital World bronqueou o dragãozinho, olhando do xros loader de Taiki para o de Tagiru. Todos os três aparelhos estavam em cima da mesa.  
  
 _\- “Se eu voltasse para pegá-lo, perderíamos o Akatorimon.”_  – justificou-se este –  _“E o Tagiru estava na mira daquela bola de fogo enorme! Ele iria se machucar mais! Não deviam me culpar como se não tivesse tomando precauções!”_  
  
\- Que seja... – bufou o Akashi – Gumdramon, eu pedi para que você tomasse cuidado! Antes estava esquivando apenas para se proteger! E as bolas de fogo que eu mesmo tive de desviar?!  
  
 _\- “E acha que não estava fazendo o meu melhor?! Estive concentrado na presa, não me culpe!”_  
\- Só que eu quase virei torresmo!  
 _\- “O Akatorimon estava bem perto! Muito perto! Queria que eu fizesse o quê então?!”_  
\- Que tivesse prestado mais atenção no seu parceiro!  
  
\- Vocês poderiam parar de discutir?! – pediu o Kudou – Brigar não vai...  
  
 _\- “E o que você acha que eu estava fazendo?!”_  – Gumdramon ignorou a todos e continuou a discutir.  
  
\- VOCÊ AO MENOS QUE SE LEMBRASSE QUE SOMOS UMA DUPLA, SEU IDIOTA‼  
  
Outro grito ecoou e todos, sem dúvida, olharam para a mesa da Xros Heart. Pensaram que ele podia estar brigando com Yuu ou Taiki, mas a verdade era que...  
  
\- Tagiru, espera!  
  
... O menino gritava com o seu Xros Loader. E este jovem não suportou mais, levantou-se da mesa e saiu correndo da loja. De alguma forma, Gumdramon agiu mais pelo digimon e não pela segurança deles e das demais pessoas.  
  
E Tagiru sentia que... Maioria das lutas que tiveram para capturar digimons para encerrar um problema ou evitar que estes saíssem causando caos, o seu parceiro draconiano fazia mais por conta própria e não pela missão da Xros Heart.  
  
Tinha uma pequena noção de que Gumdramon mentia sobre serem amigos. E aquela caçada ao Akatorimon foi uma prova disso.  
  
  
\- Gumdramon idiota! – gritou outra vez, entrando na loja dos pais de Miho.  
\- Huh, o que foi Tagiru? – pipocou a menina dos fundos da loja.  
\- N-Nada... Ah, aqui. – deu uma barrinha, que pegou da prateleira, junto com o dinheiro.  
\- Uh, não é nada grave, certo...? – perguntou, enquanto realizava a compra.  
\- Nada, só uns problemas estúpidos... – pegou a sacola e a nota fiscal – Até amanhã na escola.  
\- Até...?  
  
Saiu de lá, ainda amuado. Abriu a embalagem e mordeu o primeiro pedaço da barrinha.  
Deu mais algumas mordidas e jogou a embalagem na primeira lata de lixo que encontrou.  
  
\- Aquele dragãozinho ambicioso... – resmungava, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhando para os lados – Egoísta! Só pensou nele das últimas vezes...! E eu achando que era só a minha cabeça...  
  
 _\- AAAAAH, SOCORRO, AQUELE FRANGO GIGANTE...!!_  
  
O grito o fizera parar seus resmungos e olhar para a sua origem. Outro estabelecimento estava sendo atacado. Então o Akatorimon continuava solto e causando encrenca pela região. Tagiru disparou para tal loja, com intuito de capturar o digimon imediatamente.  
  
Mas, ao colocar a mão em seu bolso... O Xros Loader não estava lá.  
No mesmo tempo em que tomava conta deste detalhe, veio um flash em sua cabeça sobre o que tinha acontecido minutos atrás.  
  
\- E agora?! – balbuciou – O que faço?! Voltar e pegar o Xros Loader vai demorar, e ele não irá cooperar comigo...‼  
  
Porém nesse dilema todo para escolher o que deveria fazer, o Akashi ouviu um “Time Shift” vindo de um beco por perto. Sem pensar antes, o menino foi em direção das luzes que saíam do portal, e assim que o encontrou saltou direto nele.  
  
Foi para a Digi-Quartz mais uma vez. E de cara no chão...  
Levantou-se e viu um vulto movendo-se contra a ave gigantesca e penosa. Por extrema curiosidade, Tagiru seguiu a sombra e a espionou.  
  
 ** _\- RELOAD!_**  – bravejou a incógnita.  
  
Um digimon quadrúpede e não-identificado pelo nosso herói apareceu em instantes no campo de batalha. Akatorimon iniciou os ataques ofensivos, e o digimon parceiro do estranho realizou contra-ataques e esquivas. Além disso, ficava sempre protegendo o seu “tamer”.   
  
\- Incrível! – pensou Tagiru, analisando as técnicas do misterioso hunter.  
  
\- Não perca tempo... USE O SEU MELHOR GOLPE! – ordenou o humano.  
  
A criatura do enigmático hunter saltou para cima do Akatorimon, e nisso o membro da Xros Heart conseguiu ver melhor o formato do monstro. Nas costas tinham três espinhos em forma de raios, e ao que aparentava, na cabeça tinha um chifre no mesmo estilo.  
  
O digimon rugiu alto, os espinhos das costas começaram a gerar uma faísca... E em seguida disparou uma rajada elétrica contra Akatorimon. O inimigo havia sido acertado em cheio e rapidamente. A descarga o paralisou, permitindo que o humano misterioso ali o capturasse.  
  
\- Está encerrado. – disse o mesmo, olhando para o Akatorimon em seu Xros Loader – Não tenha ressentimentos, Akatorimon... Eu não gosto de fazer isso.  
  
 _\- “Então por que me capturou, seu hunter insolente?!”_  – esbravejou a ave.  
  
Tagiru aproximou-se cautelosamente para ouvir melhor, e então percebeu que o indivíduo era...  
  
\- Porque não há outra escolha. Enquanto eu não souber como te enviar para a Digital World, sou obrigado a evitar que os digimons saiam causando problemas. Não sou um “hunter” que nem esses outros. Apenas evito que vocês caiam em mãos erradas. Os digimons não merecem serem tratados como bichinhos de estimação ou armas.  
  
 _\- “Eh?! Então quem é você?!”_  
  
E o stalker permanecia petrificado pelo que via. A sombra usava as mesmas roupas daquele estranho do seu sonho, o que o salvou das outras silhuetas.  
  
\- Ore? – falou o tal – Digamos que pode me chamar de “Mysterious Hunter” por enquanto. Prefiro manter meu nome em segredo.  
  
\- Mysterious... H-Hunter?! – gaguejou numa voz extremamente baixa Tagiru.


	5. Legends.

**_“Desde o dia anterior, fiquei com receios de tocar no assunto. Aliás, nem quis saber de Digi-Quartz.”_**  
  
\- Tagiru, você esqueceu seu Xros Loader...!!  
  
 _ **“Taiki-senpai foi até a minha casa lá pelas sete horas da noite, apenas para me devolver o que tinha deixado na mesa da loja de okonomiyaki.”**_  
  
\- Obrigado, Taiki-senpai... – pegou da mão do outro o aparelho carmesim, meio abatido.  
\- Algum problema...? – perguntou Taiki.  
\- N-Nenhum... – gaguejou.  
  
 _\- “Tagiru?”_  – Gumdramon chamou-o –  _“Tagiru... Por favor, responda...!”_  
  
\- Tem certeza? Você não me parece bem...  
\- Taiki-senpai, eu estou bem...! – falou um pouco grosseiro – Não há nada que eu esteja escondendo...!  
  
 _\- “Tagiru?! Por favor, preciso falar contigo!!”_  
  
 _ **“Eu... Eu não sabia como explicar o que tinha presenciado. Na verdade, estava querendo ficar de fora daquilo. Não estava querendo que cinco silhuetas viessem atrás de mim, com o intuito de me matar e de ferir esse idiota do Gumdramon.”  
  
“Por mais egoísta que ele seja... Eu não posso permitir que o firam!”**_  
  
\- Tagiru, você sabe que pode contar comigo, com o Yuu, Shoutmon, Damemon e com todos os membros da Xros Heart se tiver sentindo-se incomodado.  
  
\- Taiki-san... – recolheu-se, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para o chão – Posso pedir para que você fique com o meu Xros Loader...?  
  
 _\- “O QUÊ?! MAS...”_  
  
O General Vermelho olhou para o menino, que emitia uma aura de insegurança e medo. Taiki queria descobrir o que estava atormentando o Akashi, mas este não queria contar. Preferiu então deixá-lo um pouco a sós. Mas isso não significaria que estava abandonando-o.  
  
\- Gumdramon pediu que eu o trouxesse até aqui, então acho que ao menos deveria ficar com o Xros Loader. Entendo que não queres tocar no assunto agora... Mas se precisar de algo, pode contar comigo. – sorriu, colocando a mão no ombro do menino.  
  
\- Taiki-senpai...  
  
\- Até amanhã na escola... – acenou e retirou-se.  
  
 _ **“Sinceramente... Não tenho noção alguma do que estava acontecendo comigo. Antes queria mesmo me envolver e ajudar o Taiki-senpai. Mas agora... Agora que vi aquele estranho do meu sonho de perto...”**_  
  
 _\- “Tagiru, podemos ir para seu quarto? Preciso falar contigo...”_  
  
\- Ok, Gumdramon... – respondeu-o, mas em um tom desanimado.  
 _\- “Algum problema...? Percebo que você está falando meio...”_  
\- Nenhum. Apenas diga logo o que quer comigo.  
  
Dirigiu-se para o quarto, fechou a porta e deu “reload” no Gumdramon. O pequenino olhou-o com uma cara de arrependido, meio incomodado com o que tinha feito antes. Principalmente naquela caçada ao Akatorimon.  
  
\- Tagiru, me desculpe... Ou-sama me deu um sermão daqueles que te deixa com dor até na alma e...  
  
\- Gumdramon, eu não quero mais me envolver nisso. – interrompeu-o, cortando quaisquer promessas futuras – Não depois de ter visto...  
  
\- Huh? O que? Como assim você não quer mais?! Pensei que você queria pegar aquele Akatorimon para acabar com aquela confusão e...  
  
\- Ele é real, Gumdramon. Logo as outras sombras também são. E se elas estavam interessadas em nos destruir... Não quero mais me envolver.  
  
Gumdramon ficou em silêncio, mas em sua face estava claro que não engolia aquilo. Tagiru com medo de algo que tinha sonhado?! Medo?! Isso era sério?!  
  
\- Aquilo foi um sonho! Pode ter sido imaginação sua! – contestou o dragãozinho – Será que você não bateu com a cabeça depois que saiu da loja?!  
  
\- Não, eu vi aquele Akatorimon atacando outro estabelecimento... – contou – Pensei em agir, mas lembrei que tinha deixado o Xros Loader lá em cima da mesa. Alguns minutos depois ouvi alguém ativar o portal para a Digi-Quartz e entrei lá de penetra. Foi aí que descobri que não era piração minha, era o mesmo indivíduo que nos salvou naquele sonho!  
  
\- Se ele nos salvou, porque está com medo dele?  
  
O menino calou-se. Deveria ter medo das outras cinco sombras, e não daquele indivíduo. Mas era justo esse medo. Daquilo se tornar real, das tais silhuetas vierem atrás dele e de Gumdramon. O sonho repetia-se várias vezes, por isso mais medo ainda tomava conta de sua cabeça.  
  
Das últimas vezes, tinha a impressão de que os tais inimigos o julgavam ser um típico hunter que só caçava por diversão, e não para controlar os incidentes dos digimons no mundo real.  
Na verdade, foi Taiki quem tinha designado essa função para os integrantes mais novos da Xros Heart. Logo Tagiru, que sempre viu Taiki como um exemplo, seguia ao pé da letra esta norma.  
  
Norma prioritária da Xros Heart em relação ao caso da Digi-Quartz: Investigar a Digi-Quartz e manter os digimons longe de problemas e incidentes no mundo real.  
  
Ou seja, ele não era um caçador por hobby. Era como uma espécie de “polícia” dos digimons.  
  
  
\- Porque ele é muito mais habilidoso...! Aquele Akatorimon não durou um minuto contra ele e o seu parceiro! E se ele não nos ajudar e quiser nos confrontar?! O que fazemos Gumdramon?!  
  
\- Melhor mesmo você parar de agir feito um fracote! – rosnou – Até agora estávamos indo muito bem! Já demos conta de três casos semana passada!  
  
\- Sei... – criticou o Akashi – E os três foram pro Yuu, você ficou resmungando e pondo a culpa em mim por tê-lo deixado. Tem certeza que me considera seu amigo? – encarou-o – Um amigo não forçaria o outro a continuar algo quando não está em condições. O Taiki-san entendeu que preciso de um tempo! Não era de você fazer o mesmo?!  
  
\- Mas...!   
  
\- Nada de “mas”! Não me sinto bem em continuar! Preciso de tempo... Tempo para refletir e pensar no que fazer.  
  
\- Seu idiota... Enquanto você pensa, os digimons vão ser capturados por outros.  
  
\- E qual o problema? Taiki-san e Yuu estão investigando sobre a Digi-Quartz. Logo depois de terem uma noção do que é aquele lugar e como ele funciona, irão contatar o maior número possíveis de hunters que possa existir e pedir que estes entreguem os digimons capturados para que possam ser enviados novamente para a Digital World. Bom, o problema principal deles é saber como irão ter acesso à Digital World para reenviarem os digimons imigrantes...  
  
\- Então você também deveria ajudar! – rangeu os dentes – Ao invés de ficar cheio de medinhos de sombras e misteriosos hunters que aparecem em seus sonhos!  
  
\- Ok, Gumdramon... Eu continuo, mas... Você não entendeu ainda... Naqueles sonhos eles queriam VOCÊ E EU. Mais ninguém. Não queriam o Taiki-san, nem o Shoutmon, o Yuu, o Damemon, aquela loira estúpida e a parceira dela, a Miho ou a Mami. Eles queriam apenas nós dois. SÓ VOCÊ E EU. Entendeu agora?! Quer morrer Gumdramon?!   
  
O pequenino arregalou os olhos e sentiu um arrepio, principalmente por ver o jovem alterado e a gritar com ele. Ficou um silêncio após aquela última e tenebrosa sentença.  
  
  
\- Naquele sonho, nós lutamos contra os cinco. – acalmou-se, iniciou a explicação – Não estávamos preparados para isso. Eles eram mais fortes e nos derrotaram, resolvi que devíamos recuar e repensar na nossa estratégia. Aquele quinteto começou a nos provocar. Você caiu direitinho no jogo deles e partiu pra cima, tomado pelos insultos deles. Tentei te parar, mas a combinação das técnicas deles quase nos matou... Nós morreríamos se não fossemos salvos pelo tal “Mysterious Hunter” e o parceiro dele.  
  
\- Você acha que... Aquele sonho tem algo a lhe dizer?  
  
\- Não foi um sonho comum, Gumdramon... Foi algo diferente do normal. Nunca tive sonhos tão repetitivos como este. Isso só pode significar alguma coisa, e não me parece ser uma boa mensagem.  
  
\- Faça o que quiser, mas fugir assim não vai ajudar em nada – cruzou os braços e virou a cara, bravo – Ou-sama ensinou-me que não devemos fugir de nossos medos, nem de nossas brigas. Por isso que quis falar contigo e resolver aquela discussão logo!  
  
\- Gumdramon, isso não é fugir, é refletir! Seu teimoso! É diferente, pois eu não posso deixar o Taiki-san e o Yuu cuidando dos casos sozinhos! Só quero pensar no que fazer para que essas sombras não venham.  
  
\- E se elas vierem? – perguntou um draconiano roxo numa acidez só – O que adianta? Vai fugir ou vai enfrentar? Acho que você deveria levar isso como um aviso e melhorar minhas... nossas habilidades só por precaução.  
  
\- Isso ainda soa egoísmo... – murmurou – Como se apenas fosse um canalizador de energias...  
  
\- Você pensa demais. Se as tais sombras forem reais e estiverem te procurando, está perdendo seu tempo pensando em como evitá-las ao invés de nos fortificar mais para o possível confronto.  
  
\- Não tenho culpa que prefiro parar e pensar à seguir sem tomar precauções contra esses caras! Não entendeu ainda, Gumdramon?! Mesmo que “nós” fiquemos fortes, não somos páreos para eles... Meu sonho mostrou isso... Eu sentia sua força, nosso poder sincronizado... Estávamos diferentes do que agora!  
  
\- Não acha que foi esse seu medo estúpido que nos deixou...  
  
\- NÃO FOI ISSO! Eles disseram algo... Alguma coisa a ver com “Digital World”... Algo a ver com... Lendas... Não lembro bem...!  
  
 _ **“Não sei se foi minha frase, mas Gumdramon arregalou seus olhos ao ouvir ‘Digital World’ e ‘Lendas’. Não me interessei em perguntar no momento... Minha cabeça estava confusa.”  
  
“Apenas pedi que terminássemos logo a conversa para que pudéssemos dormir um pouco e esquecer aquilo... No entanto, eu mesmo me esqueci que não iria ter tranqüilidade durante a noite...”**_  
  
...  
  
 _\- Você está perdido, criança. Melhor parar de caçar os digimons ou irá arranjar problemas pro seu lado. Quem avisa amigo é, sabia? E não estamos querendo obrigá-lo a fazer isso por meio da força bruta..._  
  
 _ **“Pois em meus sonhos sofria mais do que nas batalhas na Digi-Quartz.”**_  
  
 _\- Vocês não entenderam ainda?! EU NÃO SOU UM CAÇADOR POR HOBBY! A Xros Heart precisa capturá-los para evitar que eles não cometam problemas no mundo real! Os casos estão se agravando! Se vocês são mesmos tão importantes, por que não nos ajudam a impedir e a descobrir sobre essa migração misteriosa?!  
  
\- Não adianta Tagiru‼ Eles não irão te ouvir!_ – vociferou Arresterdramon –  _É preciso lutar contra eles... Até que nos ouçam!  
  
\- NÃO QUERO LUTAR MAIS, ARRESTERDRAMON! NÓS TEMOS O MESMO DESEJO QUE ELES, PROTEGER OS DIGIMONS! LEMBRA?!  
  
 **“Sempre a mesma cena, a mesma ação, o mesmo diálogo... O mesmo confronto.”  
“Cinco sombras poderosas, cujo diziam ser defensores da Digital World e dos digimons...”  
  
“Mas que estavam a cometer erros terríveis contra nós. A Xros Heart naquele momento estava dividida, não tinha idéia de onde estava Taiki-san ou Yuu... Ou os outros membros dela.”**  
  
\- Nós estamos pedindo com carinho e sorrisos para que pare, agora se não quiser..._ – pronunciou a mesma sombra de antes, a segunda que estava um pouco mais a frente que as outras, duas humanas, outras cinco enormes e de digimons – _Então vai ser da PIOR maneira mesmo.  
  
\- CHEGA!!_ – vociferou o parceiro do Akashi –  _NÃO PERMITIREI QUE FIRAM O TAGIRU OU AOS OUTROS HUNTERS INOCENTES‼_  - avançou contra os supostos inimigos –  _VOCÊS NÃO TEM PERMISSÃO ALGUMA PARA MANDAR NOS OUTROS, SENDO LENDÁRIOS OU NÃO‼  
  
\- Lagarto imbecil..._ – provocou a sombra –  _PEGUEM-NO!_  – e este estalou os dedos, ordenando que o quinteto de digimons avançassem contra Arresterdramon.  
  
 _\- ARRESTERDRAMON, ESPERE... EI, VOCÊS...! PAREM‼_  – gritou Tagiru o mais alto que conseguia, desesperadamente também.  
  
 _ **“Os cincos digimons eram gigantescos e maioria do elemento fogo. Combinaram suas técnicas em uma só e dispararam contra Arresterdramon... E também eu era alvo deles.”  
  
“Estava prevendo um final horrível... A não ser...”**  
  
\- AKASHI SEU IDIOTA!! RELOAD “—MON”! CHOU SHINKA!  
  
\- O QUE?!   
  
 **“Uma sexta sombra surgiu, seu Xros Loader brilhou de uma forma diferente do que qualquer outro que tenha visto anteriormente. O parceiro deste emitia uma aura diferente, uma aura poderosa... E essa aura foi usada pra bloquear o golpe em conjunto das ‘sombras lendárias’”  
  
“Mesmo assim, Arresterdramon foi atingido em parte pelo golpe combinado... E voltou à forma Gumdramon. O digimon do misterioso vulto (o que nos salvou) pegou meu parceiro antes que aproveitassem para gerar outro golpe combinado...”  
  
“O parceiro deste chamou-o, nos pegou e saímos rapidamente da linha de fogo. Escondemos-nos bem longe deles, atrás de um prédio que parecia ser o de uma estação de televisão daquela região.”**  
  
\- Você é burro, garoto?!_ – e o estranho deu um sermão em Tagiru –  _Não adianta fugir deles!  
  
\- Gumdramon! Gumdramon, você está bem?!_ – E o mocinho ignorava-o, olhando para o parceiro, pegando-o no colo –  _Por favor... Responda...!  
  
\- T-Tagiru..._ – este, para aliviar a alma do jovem, falou – _Eles... Eles são fortes como... Como as lendas diziam...  
  
\- Eles quem?! As sombras?!  
  
\- Akashi..._ – o sujeito voltou a falar com ele, e desta vez teve sua atenção –  _Você não pode enfrentá-los sem ter um nível equivalente. Mas não adianta fugir. Una todo seu poder e lute‼ Precisamos unir nossas forças com as do Kudou Taiki.  
  
\- Quem é você...?  
  
\- Ore wa..._  
  
...  
  
 _\- TAGIRU ACORDA VOCÊ VAI SE ATRASAR PRA ESCOLA MEU FILHO‼_  
  
\- O QUÊ?!  
  
 _ **“E SEMPRE QUE EU IA DESCOBRIR O NOME DAQUELE ESTRANHO, ALGO ME ACORDAVA.”  
  
“Ou era minha mãe...”**_  
  
\- AKASHI. VOCÊ TÁ PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO NA AULA?!  
  
 _ **“Ou os professores...”**_  
  
\- S-SIM, PROFESSOR‼  
  
\- Tagiru... – chamou Yuu num sussurro – O que houve contigo?! Andas dormindo tarde?   
\- Não, eu durmo cedo... – respondeu no mesmo tom – Mas aquele sonho se repete sempre...!   
\- O mesmo sonho? – o Amano levantou uma sobrancelha.  
\- Sim, o mesmo...  
  
 _ **“Depois da aula... Resolvi ir para a Digi-Quartz... Sugestão do Gumdramon.”  
“Lá começamos a procurar por um tal conhecido dele, chamado Kotemon.”  
  
“Não queríamos caçar nada, Gumdramon estava diferente das demais vezes. O foco dele tinha mudado, e eu sentia que ele estava empenhado a melhorar suas habilidades.”**_  
  
\- Ele mora por aqui... Pelo que me lembre, foi um dos primeiros conhecidos que encontrei pela Digi-Quartz – contava o dragãozinho – Nós treinávamos juntos no castelo, enquanto o Ou-sama estava ocupado com seus afazeres reais e não podia me treinar.  
  
\- Entendo... Então Shoutmon não é só como um irmão mais velho pra você, também é uma espécie de tutor?  
  
\- Sim... Mas Shoutmon Ou-sama pegava no meu pé pelo que fazia antes... Eu era um verdadeiro arruaceiro. E tinha um comparsa mestre dos disfarces chamado Betsumon e...  
  
\- Ah, aquele ali é o Kotemon, certo? – interrompeu-o, apontando para uma silhueta de um digimon cujo parecia estar trajando roupas de kendo.  
  
\- Sim, é ele mesmo‼ - sorriu, puxou Tagiru pelo braço e com o outro acenou para o conhecido – Ei, Kotemon! Sou eu, Gumdramon! Eu trouxe um amigo, um humano que conheci e ele é o pupilo do lendário General Vermelho da Xros Heart!  
  
\- Lendário...? – exclamou o menino.  
\- Ué, não sabe que o Kudou Taiki é famoso na Digital World...? E aqui também? – perguntou o tal Kotemon.  
  
 ** _“A palavra ‘lendário’ veio como um link aos fatos do sonho. Ouvi-la me fazia lembrar dos estranhos garotos e seus digimons... Estava fora do ar outra vez, enquanto Gumdramon e Kotemon falavam algo...”  
  
“Minha cabeça estava confusa e só implorava que tal sonho não se tornasse real justo agora.”_**  
  
\- Tagiru?  
\- Ah? O Nome dele é esse?  
\- Akashi Tagiru, esse garoto tem uma aura interessante e um poder descomunal... Sinto isso desde que selamos nossa união.  
\- Selaram? Então vocês são parceiros agora?  
\- Sim Kotemon. E eu quero me tornar mais forte, ser o número um da Digital World!  
\- Ainda...?!  
\- Você acha que eu quero viver como “O pupilo do grande Digimon King” pro resto da minha vida?!  
\- Ahn... Gumdramon, antes que eu possa te ajudar... Por favor, salve a Piyo-chan!  
\- Eh?! Piyo-chan?! O que aconteceu a ela?!  
  
O garoto despertou de seus pensamentos e olhou para Kotemon seriamente.  
  
\- O que disse? – perguntou um Tagiru determinado.  
  
\- Piyo-chan, uma Piyomon amiga minha... – começou a explicar – Ela costumava a treinar comigo e com o Gumdramon... Mas desde que viemos para a Digi-Quartz, um Were Garurumon a capturou... O mesmo que vivia nos ameaçando – olhou para Gumdramon e mudou para um tom amuado – e cobrando pelo que o Betsumon fazia.  
  
\- Hee hee... – deu um riso sem graça, colocando a pata direita atrás da cabeça – Eu não controlava aquele louco, só éramos parceiros de encrenca.   
  
\- Então... Ele pegou uma Piyomon chamada Piyo, isso? – recapitulou o Akashi – Mas por que ele a capturou?!  
  
\- Não sei, mas só sei que foram dois dias atrás. E como o Gumdramon tinha desaparecido, pensei que não haveria mais esperanças em salvá-la.  
  
\- Ok...! Deixe isso conosco, certo Gumdramon?  
  
...  
  
Longe dali, bem distante de Shinonome... Aliás, tão distante que era meio desconhecido o ambiente por onde estes andavam.  
  
Olhos focavam-se em um alvo caminhando pela multidão. Esse indivíduo estava junto de outras cinco pessoas. Andavam felizes, tomando sorvete e conversando sobre assuntos comuns. A moça ao lado dos rapazes era a única calada e sem demonstrar se estava entediada com aquele papo ou se apenas os ouvia e ficava quieta ali.  
  
\- Alvo número três... – pronunciou a silhueta de olhos brilhantes e sinistros –  _Aquele que é o mais puro, nobre, corajoso como um cavaleiro. Porém, sua definição é... o **“Lendário Nobre Sonhador”**..._  
  
A incógnita olhou para trás, onde apenas tinha um par de olhos vermelhos cintilando nas sombras. Ordenou que esta fizesse seu primeiro movimento para capturarem o tal “Sonhador”, fazendo com que os outros quatro se afastassem imediatamente da presa.  
  
E assim o fez. Para suas expectativas, conseguiu utilizar o seu comparsa para distrair os demais e então atrair sua vítima para “A Teia”.  
  
E o que seria “A Teia”??  
 **A Digi-Quartz.**  
  
...  
  
\- Aonde ele foi, Ren?! DIGA-ME AGORA‼  
\- Está falando do Ryouma ou do Akatorimon?!  
\- ÓBVIO QUE É DO RYOUMA! Aquela galinha sumiu de vez.  
\- Ryouma? Ele saiu... Outra vez.  
\- De novo?! Mas o que ele foi fazer?!  
\- E eu sei lá?! Ele nunca me diz nada, apenas “Ah, vou dar uma volta. Até mais.”  
\- Hein...? Mas por que ele demoraria tanto?!  
\- Não sei, aliás... Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar me preocupando com ele!  
  
Eis a dupla de cúmplices do Mogami a discutir mais uma vez sobre o que tanto fazia o “líder” do bando fora daquela casa, sem avisar absolutamente nada além de justificar com “dar uma volta por aí” ou “tomar um ar fresco”.   
  
Airu já começava a desconfiar daquelas demoras, pensando em usar o Xros Loader para descobrir a localização exata de Ryouma, mas Ren a convenceu que isso seria perda de tempo e que só deixaria o outro zangado com ela. A Suzaki ouviu-o, mas ainda estava curiosa quanto a isso.  
  
\- Algum digimon novo para capturarmos? – ela tentou puxar assunto com o Tobari.  
  
\- Dracmon não sentiu presença de nenhum até agora... E como assim “para capturarmos”? Você com suas “fofuras”, eu com meus preciosos raros.  
  
\- Ai, como você é tão ranzinza! – virou o rosto pro lado.  
  
\- E você uma metida – devolveu na mesma moeda, levantando-se do sofá onde estava sentado e saindo pela porta – Vou ver se acho algo interessante para fazer, ficar aqui e te aturar é o que não quero.  
  
\- Vai tarde, seu grosso! – embirrou a loira, pondo a língua para o garoto.  
  
\- Mas que infantil... – resmungou Ren, batendo a porta com força.  
  
  
...  
  
Estava tudo saindo nos conformes. A vítima estava sozinha, a andar pelo terreno misterioso, confusa e sentindo-se vigiada. E estava mesmo. O cabeça daquela operação andou calmamente até lá, pondo em prática seu próximo passo.  
  
 _\- Pensou que poderia enganar alguém com um truque tão antigo assim...?_  
  
Parou instantaneamente, olhou para o lado e viu alguém a correr em sua direção. Uma luz, num rápido flash, fez com que um outro individuo ao lado daquele tomasse outra forma e tamanho.  
  
\- PEGUE-O CYBERDRAMON!  
  
O digimon, agora já identificado (e obviamente seu “tamer” também), avançou contra o inimigo e desferiu um golpe físico não-letal no intuito de imobilizá-lo. Mas o desconhecido oponente esquivou-se de todos os golpes.   
  
\- Impressionante... – disse este, com seus olhos brilhando – Então posso enganar os outros... Menos ao individuo de um caso especial... Um lendário diferente dos outros seis...  
  
\- “Lendário”...? Nem sabia que tinha ganhado um grupo. – debochou – O que você quer com o...  
  
\- No entanto não tenho tempo para brincar. Só preciso dos seis, não de você. Seu poder não é páreo para o sexteto lendário... Ouse impedir-me novamente...   
  
\- Cale-se e entregue-se logo! Cyberdramon!  ** _Matrix--_**  
  
Algo segurou sua mão, o rapaz calou-se e olhou para a esquerda. Aquele rosto tão angelical e sério, sem nenhum sorriso. A moça estava de olhos fechados, apenas segurando-o. Cabelos ruivos no costumeiro estilo da Rainha do Gelo Fogo.  
  
\- Não se intrometa,  **Lendário Akiyama Ryou**  – pronunciou a tal dama, com um tom de voz sereno. E o jovem continuou calado, sem compreender o que a sua amiga queria dizer com aquilo. Aliás, ela nunca o chamava de tal forma.   
  
\- Caso contrário... – abriu os olhos, encarou os dele profundamente. Olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, diferentes dos olhos dela - ... Você irá se arrepender de ter presenciado isso.  
  
Sem permitir que o Akiyama falasse a tal “amiga” lhe desferiu um choque paralisante. Tal ataque o impossibilitou de prosseguir. E quando Cyberdramon tentou pegá-la, a tal “humana” realizou um salto mortal e um rápido ataque efetivo, fazendo com que o digimon voltasse à forma Monodramon. O golpe não tinha intuito de causar dano, mas sim paralisá-lo também.  
  
 ** _\- QUEM SÃO VOCÊS?!_**  – berrou Ryo, ancarando-os e tentando mover-se.  
  
Mas não se obteve resposta alguma.


	6. O Colecionador de Digimons

Após vasculharem a Digi-Quartz à procura do tal Were Garurumon, Tagiru e Gumdramon sentiram que estavam sem sorte alguma. Não haviam encontrado-o, muito menos tinham uma idéia de onde este poderia estar.

\- Acho melhor pedirmos ajuda ao Taiki-san… - sugeriu o garoto - Não iremos conseguir encontrá-lo sozinho… Já passou horas.

\- Se esperarmos mais, sabe lá o que aquele idiota está fazendo com a Piyo-chan! Não podemos falhar, Tagiru!!

\- O problema é que não temos nenhuma pista até agora, nada. Procuramos por toda parte e eles não estão aqui--

De repente, ouviram um som de algo colidindo contra uma parede. Gumdramon espichou seu pescoço, tentando descobrir de onde vinha. Tagiru foi mais esperto e checou o mapa da Digi-Quartz, percebendo o sinal de outro Xros Loader pela região.  
A dupla decidiu seguir o sinal, por mais que Gumdramon continuasse a tentar usar seu faro aguçado do que confiar totalmente em seu parceiro (Tagiru ainda tinha a impressão que Gumdramon o subestimava); quando chegaram, avistaram três silhuetas no horizonte, uma delas estava pertíssimo da parede de um prédio (no qual Tagiru & Gumdramon suspeitaram ser a fonte do som que ouviram).

Porém, a tal sombra se assimilava a um lobo negro bípede, e ao lado dele estava uma sombra pequena, que mal foi avistada de primeira: Piyo-chan estava espantada e tentando fugir.

\- V-Você é um Digimon Hunter!! P-por favor, não o machuque!!

\- Não fiz nada, e quem ousa me desafiar?! - rugiu o Were Garurumon - Ao menos que esteja confundindo-me com outro de minha espécie!

A outra sombra, na qual Tagiru viu minutos depois, esta supostamente Ren e seu parceiro Yaksamon; ambos estavam a atacar Were Garurumon com todo o seu potencial e o digimon lupino estava com leves ferimentos em seu corpo, como pequenos arranhões.

\- Um Were Garurumon negro é raríssimo - Tobari sorriu ironicamente - Não posso permitir que minha chance escape. Yaksamon, capture-o!!

\- Não, por favor!! - berrou Piyo-chan.

Não se sabe como, mas Tagiru sentiu seu corpo mover sozinho; o garoto correu em direção de Ren e atirou-se contra ele, derrubando o Xros Loader no chão. Gumdramon, que estava escondido ainda, saiu voando e acertou Yaksamon na cabeça com sua cauda-martelo. O parceiro de Ren não previu aquilo e recebeu o golpe, mas foi suficiente apenas para permitir que os outros dois digimons escapassem.

\- SEU IDIOTA, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! - Ren empurrou Tagiru de cima dele, e levantou-se depressa do chão; Tagiru agarrou-o pela perna e o puxou, fazendo com que Ren perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse mais uma vez - ME SOLTA!

\- CORRAM, GUMDRAMON SALVE-OS! - ordenou Akashi, ainda lutando contra o outro caçador - NÃO SE PREOCUPE COMIGO!!

Gumdramon acenou com a cabeça e saiu atrás do lobo e da ave, mas Yaksamon imediatamente seguiu-os, como se fosse uma ordem mental de Ren.

\- Quem diabos você pensa que é?! - Ren vociferou com todo seu ódio, mas ainda tendo dificuldades para se livrar de Tagiru - Não ouse atrapalhar minha caça ou irei destruir o seu parceiro e o seu Xros Loader!

\- Não percebeu que o lobo disse não ter feito nada de errado?! - Tagiru agarrou Ren pelas costas, jogando seu peso em cima dele. Seus braços apertavam-o de uma forma que impedia de mover seus braços, logo Ren estava deitado de barriga pra baixo no chão - O que você está fazendo é totalmente inaceitável!

\- Está é a Digi-Quartz e isso faz parte das regras! Qualquer digimon na Digi-Quartz pode ser caçado, sendo ou não inocente!

\- Que tipo de jogo é esse?! - Tagiru franziu a sobrancelha, afrouxando - Só capturamos digimons que estão a causar problemas ao nosso mundo! A Digi-Quartz é o lar deles! Está caçando-os ilegalmente!

\- Não quando a Digi-Quartz é um ambiente criado com esse propósito - Ren aproveitou-se da distração que causara e acertou o estômago de Tagiru com seu cotovelo com toda a sua força; Akashi soltou-o imediatamente, caindo ao lado do outro e grunindo de dor - e qualquer tipo de golpe é válido neste jogo - o garoto de chapéu deu um sorriso sarcástico ao Tagiru.

\- G-Golpe baixo…! - Tagiru tentou levantar-se, mas a dor ainda o atormentava.

 

\- Por aqui!! - disse Gumdramon, movendo-se para a direita e servindo como um guia para o Were Garurumon e Piyomon.

Yaksamon não desistira e continuara a perseguí-los; Gumdramon tentara despistá-lo, mas parecia não ter funcionado. O digimon roxinho agora tentava encontrar um esconderijo para os outros dois.

\- Droga, mas que cara persistente! - bravejou Gumdramon, agora olhando para Yaksamon com um certo desgosto - Vocês dois continuem, cansei de correr! Agora eu vou mostar quem sou eu!

\- M-Mas Gumdramon!! - Piyo-chan exclamou, mas o lupino agarrou-a e continuou em frente até desaparecerem do cenário.

Yaksamon parou e encarou-o em silêncio, e o digimon arruaceiro também; o clima do ambiente estava mais tenso a cada segundo, com Gumdramon a apertar suas patas e a esperar pelo momento certo de acatar seu oponente. Yaksamon parecia mudo, não falava nada, nem mostrava emoções. O oponente era tão frio que tal aura fria parecia causar uma espécie de medo em Gumdramon.

Mas esse recusava admitir. Gumdramon não queria deixar transparecer seu medo.

\- Um Digimon Hunter precisa saber as regras - a voz de Ren ecuou pelo cenário, carregando Tagiru por cima do ombro - Se você entrou no jogo, então precia aprender que todo e qualquer digimon sem um parceiro estão dispostos a serem caçados pelas equipes. Existem vários Hunters, com suas especialidades e seus tipos preferidos. Sou um caçador de espécies raras e que são difíceis de se encontrar, e todas essas peças são preciosas para um colecionador como eu.

O garoto atirou Akashi diretamente para Gumdramon e parou ao lado de seu parceiro. Agora Gumdramon sentia mais medo do que antes: Tobari Ren não era um rapaz qualquer, ele conseguia o que queria. Ele causara mais medo no digimon roxinho do que o próprio Yaksamon.

\- Agora me diga aonde foram aqueles dois - Ren apontou para Gumdramon - Vamos, me diga seu verme.

Gumdramon olhou para Tagiru, que ainda estava a lacrimejar da dor que sentia no estômago. Porém, este levantou-se e parou em frente do parceiro, estendendo os braços. Seu corpo ainda tremia, mas mesmo assim estava disposto a fazer o que era certo.

\- E-eles são amigos do Gumdramon…! - gritou Tagiru com uma voz trêmula - Não se atreva a ferí-los!

\- T-Tagiru…! - murmurou Gumdramon, impressionado com o que o menino estava a fazer por ele e pelos dois mencionados.

\- Enão você quer mesmo que eu te elimine do jogo, huh? - Ren puxou a aba do chapéu para frente, fazendo com que esta cobrisse seus olhos. Ele deu outro sorriso repleto de sarcasmo e apontou para a dupla - Yaksamon, eles são todos seus. Mostre aos nossos novatos o que é ser um Digimon Hunter.

\- Você não vai capturá-los! - Tagiru sacou o Xros Loader de seu bolso - Gumdramon, Chou--

\- Espere! - o digimon interrompeu-o, voando em direção de Ren - Ao menos não capture a Piyo-chan! Deixe ela livre e pode ficar com ele…!

Tagiru arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Gumdramon estava a permitir que Ren caçasse o Were Garurumon?! Mas a Piyomon estava pedindo para que o deixassem em paz! Mesmo que ele e o Were Garurumon não fossem amigos, ainda existia a possibilidade da Piyo-chan ser alguma amiga do lupino negro.

Mas Gumdramon não ligava pra isso, como Tagiru percebera. Ele não parecia nem um pouco interessado nos outros, apenas em si mesmo.

\- Certo, - Ren respondeu-o, sem expressão alguma em seu rosto - E eu não estava interessada no Piyomon, eles são comuns demais para um colecionador. Dou minha palavra.

Ironicamente, Gumdramon sorriu e agradeceu-o. Logo depois apontou na direção em que os digimons foram; Ren e Yaksamon seguiram a direção e deixaram os dois para trás… Com um Tagiru petrificado e um pouco aborrecido, afinal de contas ele se sacrificara para ajudar os digimons e Gumdramon decidiu entregar o Were Garurumon.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! - eis que Akashi não conseguiu segurar-se - L-levei um golpe no estômago para ajudar aqueles dois e você…

\- Piyo-chan é minha amiga, mas não aquele troglodita! - Gumdramon cruzou os braços, olhando pro lado e evitou encarar Tagiru no rosto - Que ele aprenda a lição com aquele Hunter!

\- Ela pediu que não o capturássem! - Tagiru agarrou-o pelos ombros, sacudindo-o - O que acha que ela vai fazer quando descobrir que você resolveu entregar o lobo?! Ela não vai agradecer, ela vai é fizar zangada e com toda a razão!!

\- Ele não é bom! - Gumdramon defendeu-se - Não vou ajudar alguém que vivia nos ameaçando! E ela vai entender, já que é uma garota de bom coração.

\- Entender?! Se eu fosse ela, não te perdoaria nunca pelo que fizeste!

\- Que seja!!

Outra vez ouviram um barulho, no qual interrompeu aquela discussão; Tagiru e Gumdramon seguiram o som, e então viram uma sombra a lutar contra Ren.

\- Mas que DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?! - gritou Tobari, fechando o punho. Mostrou-o para o oponente, que agora parecia ser bípede e usava uma armadura flamejante - Esse digimon é meu!

\- ESSE DIGIMON É UM SER VIVO, E NÃO UM BICHINHO DE ESTIMAÇÃO!

A voz que ecoou pelo cenário era idêntica a voz daquele estranho sonho de Tagiru; uma voz séria e forte. A sombra estava contra a luz do “sol” e em cima de um prédio de dois andares.

\- Cuidado para não cair, - debochou Ren - seu metido a herói…!

\- Metido a herói…? Eu? - a voz tornou-se menos séria, e o tom ficou mais debochado - Apenas estou fazendo o meu trabalho aqui - e então voltou para o tom sério.

\- Que seja, vou caçar o teu parceiro também… Armor são raros…! - a cobiça fez com que Ren ignorasse o estranho. Ele fixou os olhos no digimon no meio entre o Were Garurumon e Yaksamon - Incrível como alguém metido como você possui algo como isto.

\- Mas que…?! Não ouviu o que eu disse?! E você não pode capturar meu parceiro!

\- Se eu capturá-lo, posso qualquer coisa! E eu sempre consigo o que eu quero…!

\- Que seja… - a sombra sentou-se, um pouco afastado da beira do prédio e sacou o Xros Loader - Fladramon, faça o que quiser, ele é todo seu.

\- Oh… Hoho… - Fladramon, o tal digimon dragão azulado no qual estava a impedir Yaksamon de prosseguir, bufou um pouco de fogo de suas narinas - Como quiser, Mysterious Hunter.

\- Mas que nome idiota - comentou Ren em voz alta - Yaksamon, mostre a eles o que acontece quando alguém ousa me desafiar!

\- Nah, tou brincando… - a sombra riu - FLADRAMON, AGORA!!

O dragão de armadura uniu suas mãos e criou uma imensa bola de fogo, na qual iluminou o cenário de uma forma que impedisse Ren e Yaksamon de continuar olhando. A tal bola de fogo parecia ser uma espécie mini-sol. Até mesmo os digimons e Tagiru não conseguiram ver o que estava acontecendo, mas aí Akashi lembrou-se de suas goggles… E as colocou em seu rosto.

A cena que presenciara foi do estranho descer por uma daquelas escadas externas que há em alguns prédios e a correr para perto do Were Garurumon e da Piyomon. Não conseguiu entender como o estranho conseguira enchergar com aquela iluminosidade cegante-- Ah, espera… No mínimo ele também inha algum tipo de proteção… Mas seu rosto estava coberto e mal podia vê-lo.

Então, testemunhou o encapuzado a falar algo com os dois, mas como estava sussurrando não foi capaz de ouví-los:

( - Depressa, entrem no Xros Loader. Os libertarei assim que sairmos daqui! - disse ele.  
\- Por que como podemos confiar em você?! - indagou Piyo-chan.  
\- Porque não sou um ‘caçador’ que nem esse cara aí! Vamos, prometo que farei isso! )

Quando a luz desapareceu, Ren e Yaksamon estavam sozinhos (com exceção de dois xeretas a observar a lutar atrás de uma parede.

\- Mas o quê! - exclamou Ren, esbravejando - Aquele medito levou o meu Were Garurumon!!

 

Mais tarde, após retornar ao seu quarto, Tagiru parecia ainda mais nervoso do que antes. O egnimático “Mysterious Hunter” era esperto e cheio de truques, e ele não queria ter de enfrentá-lo de frente, como Ren fizera.

Seria o mesmo que pedir pelo pior: Pedir para que Gumdramon fosse destruído.

Mas isso ainda fazia Gumdramon confuso: Por que Tagiru está com medo de alguém quem o salvara em seu sonho?! Não fazia o maior sentido.

  
Enquanto isso, o mencionado Mysterious Hunter havia movido-se para outra area, na qual Ren não fora antes, e libertou os dois digimons. Were Garurumon e Piyo-chan olharam um para o outro e depois para o sujeito, que ainda escondia seu rosto com aquele capuz, uns óculos de aviador e um lenço azul sobrindo sua boca. A única coisa que ficava visível era seu cabelo, um castanho avermelhado que fez com que os digimons tivessem algum tipo de “deja-vu” de algo.

\- Licença, senhor Mysterious Hunter… - a Piyomon falou, cutucando-o pelo ombro com sua pata - Por acaso você é um dos ledários heróis?

O misterioso rapaz continuou em silêncio, mas logo acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Então ele se despediu dos digimons e seguiu em frente, sacando o Xros Loader do bolso e falando alguma coisa com um digimon, na qual os outros dois mal conseguiram ver quem era.

\- Você acha que é uma coincidência? - perguntou ela para o lupino.

\- Sei lá, - respondeu este - não seria um tanto estranho um lendário de outro mundo aparecer aqui?! Não seria possível, ao menos que Bagramon estivesse vivo e tentando acessar outros mundos e os outros setores da Digital World.

\- Mas… Mas ele é que nem o lendário Motomiya Daisuke, não acha? Possui um Fladramon como parceiro, aquelas goggles e o cabelo…!

\- Mera coincidência, Piyo-chan. Foi mera coincidência, é outro Hunter como estes outros humanos… E você viu como Gumdramon não é mesmo de confiança? Fez uma aliança com esses humanos…

Então o digimon saiu andando, enquanto a ava permaneceu ali, olhando em direção que o Mysterious Hunter havia tomado.

\- Seria coincidência…? Mas ele…!!


	7. O Misterioso velho e sua missão

_**“Aquele velho… quem ele é?! E quem raios ele pensa que é?!”**_  
  
Era uma tarde normal em Shinonome, com um uma costumeira movimentação da loja dos Sudou. Aquilo era tão normal para os pais de Miho que eles sempre estavam de bom humor, mesmo quando alguma coisa dava errado.  
  
Parecia que Miho havia herdado aquela santa paciência também, e por isso que ela ajudava o estrangeiro quando este brigava com a caixa registradora.  
  
\- Você parece meio estressado ultimamente… - comentou Miho, observando o rapaz a perder a paciência com a caixa registradora outra vez.  
  
Ele não respondeu, mas estava óbvio que ela estava certa.  
  
\- Eu posso dar conta disto sozinha, - ela aproximou-se e pousou a mão na caixa registradora - por que não sai para pegar um ar fresco?  
  
\- Eh… Talvez isso me deixe um pouco mais calmo, - disse ele, com um sorriso no rosto - Obrigado, Miho-chan, - pegou uma mochila debaixo do balcão e saiu em seguida da loja.  
  
  
 _ **“Não entendo o que ele queria, só sei que não gosto dele. Naquela vez, ele me disse algo...”**_  
  
\- Meu jovem, eu sei quem você é e posso lhe explicar tudo o que está acontecendo. Mas preciso muito de sua ajuda, você precisa se aliar a dois garotos, Kudou Taiki e Akashi Tagiru.  
  
\- Aliar-me?! - ele exclamou, ainda cobrindo o rosto com o capuz (além de usar goggles, e um lenço para cobrir sua boca) - O que está querendo dizem com “aliar”?! Não tenho tempo para isso!  
  
\- O tempo é precioso para alguém como você, não é? - o velho colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz, inexpressivo - Ainda mais com dezenove anos, cheio de responsabilidades devido ao seu cargo como líder.  
  
Ele recuou um pouco, apertando o Xros Loader em sua mão. Logo depois encarou o misterioso homem com um olhar de espanto, porém forçou o máximo para não deixar isso em vista.  
  
\- Quem é você?!  
  
\- Apenas um velho, dono de uma relojoaria. Mas não me subestime, meu jovem. Apesar de ter aparência de velho, já testemunhei muito em minha vida. E este Xros Loader? - apontou com a mão para o aparelho azul - Azul Céu…?   
  
\- I-Isso não é da sua conta! - ele recuou mais ainda - E o que tem a ver a cor?! É apenas uma cor qualquer, não?!  
  
\- Cores possuem significados, meu jovem. Vejo que você possui as características de um líder, com um grande senso de justiça e desejo de utilizar seu poder para o bem. Leal aos amigos, sonhador e idealista.  
  
\- Consegue ver isso só de olhar pra um… Xros Loader?! Grande piada!   
  
\- Não é piada meu caro… Isto é tudo o que você é. Lealdade é parte de sua personalidade, e podemos dizer você e Kudou Taiki tem o hábito de se preocupar mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo.  
  
\- Tsc! - ele deu a volta e começou a andar - Tanto faz, tenho mais o que fazer enquanto estou neste lugar. Não posso permitir que outros humanos tratem os digimons como se fossem pets!  
  
\- Esperava mesmo ouvir isto de você…   
  
 _ **“E Eis que o velho o chama pelo meu nome.”**_  
  
\- C-como que você?! - o Mysterious Hunter virou-se para trás, olhos arregalhados de espanto - Como você sabe meu nome?!  
  
\- Porque eu sei tudo sobre você, e também sobre outros também, - o velho respondeu, olhando-o fixamente e com um estranho brilho em seu olho esquerdo - Posso lhe explicar tudo, e principalmente o motivo de eu te pedir para aliar-se a Kudou Taiki.  
  
\- Pode explicar tudo mesmo…?  
  
 _ **“Na verdade não tinha noção alguma do que fazer naquela hora, e então decidi seguí-lo para descobrir mais. Minha curiosidade me atacou naquele momento.”  
  
“Mas… Meu problema não era esse, e sim outro.”**   
  
  
\- “O que você está fazendo?”_ - uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos, quebrando as imagens da lembrança da conversa com o misterioso homem -  _“Acabei de pressentir um digimon pelos arredores, que nem da última vez.”_    
  
\- Ah? - ele tirou o Xros Loader Azul Céu do bolsou e olhou para o ecrã - Nada, apenas refletindo sobre o que aquele cara disse dias atrás, sabe? Talvez eu pudesse encontrar esse tal de Kudou Taiki e explicar tudo, não acha?  
  
 _\- “Ele não acharia estranho? Acho que ele duvidaria de nós, e até poderia pensar que somos os responsáveis pelo caos.”_  
  
\- Não custa tentar… - o rapaz loiro olhou para o céu, dando um longo suspiro - Talvez Kudou Taiki entenderia a situação, não? O velho disse que tinhamos vários pontos em comum.  
  
 _\- “Está querendo dizer que esse Kudou Taiki e VOCÊ são parecidos?! Não me faça rir, por favor!”_  
  
\- Oi!! Eu também tenho qualidades, seu trollzinho!!  
  
 _\- Aquele rapaz está falando com um videogame…  
\- Ele deve ser doido, tadinho… _  
  
\- Acho melhor continuarmos essa conversa longe da multidão, - sussurrou ele para o Xros Loader - estão pensando que eu sou louco.  
  
  
  
\- Yuu! Passa a bola... - gritou Taiki, correndo atrás de um jogador - PRO TAGIRU!  
  
A bola foi arremessada para Akashi, no qual arrancou com tudo. Apesar de estar sendo marcado pelo outro jogador, Tagiru não perdeu a change e posicionou-se para acertar a cesta…  
  
… Porém passou-a diretamente para Taiki, quando todos os jogadores estavam mirados nele e não no Kudou. Taiki marca um ponto e encerra a partida com uma gingantesca vitória para a Xros Heart.  
  
\- Wow, belo lance! - comentou um dos garotos que estavam assistindo ao jogo, mas este foi abafado pela torcida de Yuu (formada por Mami e suas amigas).  
  
\- Equipe Xros Heart, - disse o capitão do time adversário - vocês são mesmos os melhores da região. Foi uma honra jogar com vocês.  
  
\- O prazer foi nosso…! - Taiki sorriu e apertou a mão do oponente - Vocês também são ótimos; foi uma boa partida.  
  
O misterioso estrangeiro estava passando pela quadra quando ouviu os gritos da torcida e olhou para a equipe. Também avistou o mesmo garoto que comprara barrinhas de chocolate na loja dos Sudou naquela vez.   
  
 _\- Akashi Tagiru, huh?_  - o rapaz mirou Tagiru por alguns momentos, arrumou seus óculos e em seguida continuou andando.  
  
  
\- O que vocês vão fazer agora? - pergutou Akashi, guardando sua toalha em sua bolsa de esportes - Que tal irmos ao fliperama? Ou comer okonomiyaki na minha casa? Ou--  
  
\- Tagiru, eu tenho que verificar a Digi-Quartz com o Shoutmon - Taiki coçou a cabeça - Podemos deixar isto pra outra vez? Mas se quiserem vir, seria de grande ajuda.  
  
\- Tenho dever de casa - disse Yuu - e prometi que ia ligar para a Kotone hoje! Neesan pediu-me para tentar manter contato com ela!  
  
\- Ah, esqueci que você tinha uma irmã mais nova - comentou Tagiru - Bom, está tudo bem; eu acho que vou ir sozinho mesmo… Nah, vou pra casa.  
  
  
 _\- “Bom, parece que você melhorou bastante…”_  - comentou Gumdramon -  _“Pelo que ouvi o Yuu falando”_  
  
\- É... quando entrei pro time da escola, era um dos piores. - explicou Tagiru, olhando para o aparelho carmesim - Mas o Taiki-san disse que não podia me abandonar e aí começamos a treinar juntos. Acabei por sair da equipe da escola e a fazer parte da Xros Heart. Taiki-san é um ótimo professor, sabia? E agora estou a um passo de ser páreo a ele!  
  
 _\- “Acho bom, não posso perder para o lendário Kudou Taiki e para Ou-sama. Quero me tornar mais forte! Ei, vamos para a Digi-Quartz, quero testar minhas habilidades e aprimorá-las! Suponho que Kotemon esteja disponível para treinarmos.”_  
  
\- Mas estou cansado e com fome, Gumdramon… - Tagiru pôs a outra mão em sua barriga, que roncou em segundos - Faremos isso amanhã depois da aula, ok?  
  
 _\- “Mas…!!”_  
  
\- Sem mais, - ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça - você tem que aprender que nem sempre os outros estarão dispostos a fazer o que você quer.  
  
Enquanto iam para casa, Akashi acidentalmente esbarra em alguém; a pessoa era justamente o estrangeiro que conhecera na loja de Miho, mas que não pode saber seu nome pois estivera atrasado para o treino. O rapaz olhou para ele em um ar de confuso, mas não disse nada pois Tagiru foi o primeiro a dizer:  
  
\- Ah, me desculpe! Uh… Ei, você é o estudante de intercâmbio!  
  
\- S-Sim? - respondeu-o - Nos conhecemos noutro dia…! Akashi Tagiru, certo…?  
  
\- Sim, e você?  
  
\- Len… Lance.  - ele imediatamente pensou em algo, mas parecia estar a dar a impressão que inventara um nome justo naquele momento (o que realmente tinha acontecido) - Lance Goldheart.  
  
\- Você fala muito bem Japonês… - comentou Tagiru, sorrindo.  
  
\- É que parte da minha família é japonesa, então sou fluente… - olhou para os lados, e isso soava como uma mentira.  
  
\- Ah? De que parte da Europa você vem? Qual faculdade você está fazendo? O que você faz nas horas vagas? Você pratica algum tipo de esporte?  
  
Tagiru bombardeou-o com várias perguntas, fazendo-o relevar várias informações pessoais. Mas Lance fazia de tudo para não revelar sua identidade secreta -- Mysterious Hunter. Ele não tinha certeza se deveria, ou como Tagiru reagiria.  
  
Passou um momento com aquela criança a lhe perguntar várias coisas, e a conversar sobre outras. Até que não foi tão mal assim… Ele até conseguiu fazer amizade com o Akashi. Depois, Tagiru continuou seu rumo, voltando para casa.  
  
Enquanto voltava, Lance pressentiu algo observando-o e olhou para trás.  
  
\- Ah,  _você_ … De novo.  
  
\- Perdoe-me por incomodá-lo a essa hora - o velho rejoaleiro disse - Mas vejo que conheceu o jovem Akashi Tagiru. É ele quem precisa de você, e muito mais do que você possa imaginar. Esta criança é especial e mais tarde entenderá o seu propósito no “jogo”.  
  
\- Pare de me amolar! Já disse que… Não estou interessado em trabalhar como um espião! - então deu as costas para o homem - Já lhe expliquei minhas razões para “caçar” digimons.  
  
\- Sim, razões nobres e dignas de alguém do seu nível… - mas o velho continuava a insistir e a seguí-lo - Por isso mesmo que Akashi Tagiru vai precisar muito de sua ajuda, especialmente se houver uma possibilidade dos Lendários Heróis aparecerem.  
  
\- A forma como você fala me irrita… - ele fechou as mãos, apertando-as - Inclusive de como você trata essas “lendas” como ameaça. Se são heróis, por que diabos eles atacariam uma criança inocente como Akashi Tagiru?!  
  
\- Porque existe outras razões na qual poderiam colocá-los um contra o outro. Principalmente poderiam trazer um ódio descomunal de um dos lados, e isso causaria confusões para Kudou Taiki. Você não quer que isso aconteça, não é Lance?  
  
\- … O queres que eu faça? - olhou para trás, como da última vez em que falara com o enigmático homem; ainda fazia pouco caso daquilo - Que eu seja babá de um garoto de treze anos e esqueça minhas obrigações? Não venha a insistir, ou não serei bonzinho, - deus as costas outra vez e prosseguiu andando.  
  
\- Com o tempo você compreenderá o quão importante você e Taiki são importantes nesse “jogo”... Não espero que você coopere facilmente, já que és teimoso, …  
  
  
  
\- É tão estranho como a Digi-Quartz parece com o nosso mundo… - comentou Taiki, ainda averiguando o ambiente - E o comando para entrar também… É como se estivéssemos em outro tempo.  
  
\- Talvez? - Shoutmon coçou a cabeça - Mas como que os digimons estão sendo enviados do “passado” para este “futuro” então? Ei, Wisemon! Descobriste algo?  
  
 _\- “Nada por enquanto, Shoutmon. Mas continuarei pesquisando e lhe avisarei quando descobrir algo de importante.”_  
  
\- Certo… - Kudou pôs a mão em um prédio, passando a mão pelo “musgo”, pegando um pouco daquilo e escaneando-o com o Xros Loader - Wisemon, essas amostras são suficientes?  
  
 _\- “Sim. Agradeço pela cooperação, Taiki.”_  
  
\- Não é estranho isso? - Shoutmon cutucou o musgo com o seu microfone - Essa coisa possui vários pixels, mas parece viva. Será que a Digi-Quartz não é o interior de algum monstro ou algo do tipo?  
  
\- Não sabemos, Shoutmon, - respondeu Taiki -  Todas as hipóteses são possíveis. Mas o importante é saber como, quem ou o que está migrando os digimons para cá. Precisamos descobrir o quanto antes para evitar que os digimons causem confusões no mundo humano.  
  
\- Sim, - Shoutmon concordou com um aceno de cabeça - Nem quero pensar no caos que eles poderiam causar para vocês. O caos poderia ser a nível do que o Bagramon causou anos atrás.  
  
\- Uh, aqui passaram-se apenas um ano.  
  
\- É sério? Na Digital World passaram-se três anos. Houve muito tumulto e confusão quando assumi o trono, mas tudo foi resolvendo-se com o tempo. Antigos subordinados de Bagramon se redimiram e passaram a serem parte da civilização, recomeçando suas vidas como bons digimons. Alguns ainda são mercenários, mas não fazem tanto estrago.  
  
\- Deve ser difícil comandar um mundo inteiro, não? - riu Taiki - Mas tenho certeza que está levando-os para o caminho certo.  
  
\- Se não fosse pela ajuda dos antigos membros da Xros Heart Blue Flare Alliance, talvez as coisas… - ele olhou para os lados, um pouco encabulado - Não ocorressem tão bem assim, hehe…  
  
\- Ah sim, um gorverno precisa de mais de uma pessoa para administrar. Não é fácil controlar um país sozinho, sabe? A Terra não é governada por apenas uma pessoa, mas por várias em cada país, e eles precisam de um grupo de pessoas para assessorar, criar leis… Mas não existe apenas um único meio de governo.  
  
\- Parece complicado, como que todos conseguem viver em paz?  
  
\- Bom, nem todos… Já ouve duas guerras mundiais no passado. Mas agora, digamos que existe algo chamado Nações Unidas e é assim que o nosso mundo consegue ser um pouco pafícico. Alguns países ainda possuem guerras civis e outros problemas, mas acredito que um dia tudo será resolvido e todos viverão em perfeita paz e tranquilidade, como o seu mundo é.  
  
\- A Digital World não é tão “pacífica”, Taiki. Ainda há conflitos e guerras. Ainda existe quem queira me tirar do poder por achar que sou incapaz de governá-la, mas a maioria apóia meu método de governar e de trazer paz. Nem todos ficam contentes, mas o que importa é tentar agradar a todos aos poucos.  
  
 _\- “Suponho que a Digi-Quartz esteja entre o mundo humano e a Digital World. Ao menos é o que os dados apontam.”_    
  
\- Ah?! - exclamaram Taiki & Shoutmon.  
  
 _\- “Possui dados tanto de um mundo quanto do outro. Se possível, a Digi-Quartz se localiza na barreira em que divide a Digital World do mundo humano. Talvez isso possa explicar como os digimons estão sendo migrados para ela. Isso também explica os casos de digimons no mundo humano. A Digi-Quartz causa uma espécie de anomalia na barreira, fazendo com que qualquer digimon distorça o tempo e espaço, assim causando estragos no seu mundo, Taiki.”_  
  
\- Acho que isso já torna as coisas mais claras, - disse Taiki - Obrigado, Wisemon.  
  
 _\- “Continuarei minhas pesquisas e lhes informarei quando descobrir algo de importante.”_  
  
  
  
\- Alô? Kotone-chan? Sou eu, Yuu! Neesan está muito ocupada em Hong Kong, então ela me pediu para ligar para saber como andam as coisas aí na Inglaterra. Ah? Você e a mamãe vão pra França mês que vem? EHH?! Você está vindo passar um tempo no Japão próxima semana?! F-Frequentar a escola?! Vai vir morar com o vovô?!   
  
\- O que foi, Yuu? - Damemon observava-o no sofá, enquanto o Amano conversava pelo telefone com sua irmã mais nova, Kotone.  
  
\- Ah? Se eu notei algo estranho…? Não… C-casos de monstros ao arredor do mundo?! Vocês estão bem?! Ah, que bom que você e a mamãe estão bem! Estou bem também, não se preocupe comigo. Hahaha, mamãe sempre preocupado conosco. Neesan está bem, e sendo bem famosa em Hong Kong. O papai não gostou muito dela querer seguir carreira artística, mas tenho certeza que ele vai sentir-se orgulhoso dela mais tarde. Neesan já me enviou algumas fotos e uns DVDs das séries que ela anda fazendo lá e um single e…  
  
Damemon dormiu depois de passar um tempinho ouvindo aquela conversa.  
  
  
 ** _“Aquele velho continuou me infernizando desde aquele dia em que eu o encontrei na Digi-Quartz. Mas, naquela vez em que conversamos…”_**    
  
\- Eu sei tudo sobre você, e sobre os outros. Entre, sinta-se em casa.  
  
\- Mas como que…?! - o misterioso Hunter exclamou enquanto adentrava na porta que aparecera do nada. Uma sala mal iluminada e repleta de relógios foi o que encontrara lá, mas o velho o agarrou pelo braço e moveu-se para o interior da loja.  
  
\- Não há nada de importante aqui, - informou-o - o que lhe interessa está mais adiante. Você estava atrás de respostas, suponho. Por isso que os digimons o atacaram. Alguém do seu nível vale muito, poderiam até então trocá-lo por algo valioso.  
  
\- M-Mas…!  
  
\- Meu caro, qualquer um desses digimons deriam a vida para ter você. Muito mais se pudessem ter uma prova real de que eles o encontraram; poderia até ir parar nas mãos de um mercenário e ser negociado no mercado negro… Ou até mesmo ser usado como refém para que o Digimon King lhe pagasse uma fortuna para te libertarem.  
  
\- Mas c-como raios você sabe dessas coisas?! - ele percebeu que o tal corredor era muito e muito mais escuro que a sala anterior. Quando chegaram diante de uma porta, Mysterious Hunter encarou-a com receio de que algo horrível estava prestes a acontecer.  
  
\- O que foi que eu fiz para ser caçado como um animal?! - disse ele, indignado - Nem tenho idéia de como fui parar nessa tal Digi-Quartz e…  
  
\- O que você fez foi algo além das expectativas, meu jovem, - respondeu o velho - E graças aos seus feitos que esses digimons sabem muito bem quem você é, assim como eu sei de sua história.  
  
\- P-pare de me puxar e… - ele soltou-se do homem, em seguida encarou-o - Pare também de falar como se você soubesse o que se passou comigo!  
  
\- Mas eu sei, - o relojoaleiro disse, inexpressível - e por isso que você não deveria sair a espalhar seu nome por aí… A não ser que seja capturado como ele.  
  
\- C-Capturado?! O que você sabe sobre o…  
  
A porta abriu-se e revelou uma casa bem grande e aconchegante. Parecia uma mansão enorme, cheia de móveis luxuosos e de valores extremamente caríssimos. O caçador mal conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.  
  
\- Como disse, - o velho interrompeu seus pensamentos - sinta-se em casa. Precisamos conversar sobre algo que irá decidir o futuro deste mundo, e talvez de outros.  
  
Ele sentou-se em um sofá gigantesco e sacou o Xros Loader do bolso; mostrou o ambiente para o digimon misterioso com que aparecera na tela e  depois continuou a observar o cenário. Estava mais do que na cara que era uma armadilha, igual aquelas dos filmes… Mas não era bem isso.   
  
\- Ah, Bagra-sama! - apareceu uma mulher de cabelo curto, corpo esbelto, com uma aparência de dezoito anos e trajando um vestido roxo, com um avental branco por cima. Parecia que ela era uma das filhas daquele senhor - Que bom que está de volta. Estava na cozinha preparando uma xícara de chá--  
  
\- Agora não, Lilith. - interrompeu Bagra - Tenho um convidado especial em casa.  
  
\- Oh? Está falando daquele estranho que mal se vê o rosto?! - ela franziu o nariz, desaprovando o Mysterious Hunter imediatamente - Nem sequer tirou os sapatos!  
  
\- Lilith, ele é um jovem perdido, - o velho suspirou - e eu não posso deixar que os digimons o cassem daquela maneira. Aliás, é por isso mesmo que ele está assim… Tentando se tornar irreconhecível para evitar que o persigam.  
  
\- Mesmo assim esta casa precisa ser respeitada, não irei admitir que ninguém se vista inadequadamente em meus aposentos!   
  
\- Lilith, mantenha-se calma. Não vá assustar o rapaz. Onde estão os outros?  
  
\- Não sei, eles devem estar por aí… Tentando vigiar Taiki, mas do jeito que eles são… Ah, e seu irmão está perseguindo--  
  
\- Era isso que queria ouvir. Obrigado, Lilith… E não vá implicar com o coitado.  
  
O “coitado” continuava ali, sentado e ouvindo toda a confusão; ele levantou-se e tirou os sapatos, voltou alguns passos atrás e os colocou na porta por onde entrara. Em seguida, dirigiu-se para o sofá… E encontrou-se com Lilith a encará-lo de braços cruzados.  
  
\- Não permito que ninguém se vista desta maneira na minha casa!  
  
\- M-madame, eu não queria lhe faltar com respeito! - disse ele, retirando o capuz, lenço e goggles - Mas é como aquele velho disse, estava sendo forçado a me vestir assim.  
  
Lilith não conseguia expressar nada, apenas continuou-o encarando, agora em total espanto. O misterioso jovem franziu a sobrancelha, confuso. Agora que seu rosto e cabelo estavam descobertos, ficava mais fácil identificá-lo; Lilith saiu imediatamente atrás do senhor Bagra (o nome do tal velho), chamando-o e momentos depois estava a gritar com o relojoaleiro.  
  
Já o rapaz não entendeu nada, apenas ouvia.  
  
 _\- O QUE EU TE DISSE SOBRE AQUELA IDÉIA MALUCA SEU VELHO IDIOTA.  
\- Mas!!  
\- EU TE EXPLIQUEI QUE ISSO NÃO VAI IMPEDIR AQUELE PARASITA!!  
\- MAS EU NÃO PODIA DEIXÁ-LO SER MAIS UMA VÍTIMA!!  
\- QUE PENSASSE EM OUTRA IDÉIA, SEU VELHO GAGÁ! _  
  
\- Uh, perdão? - ele seguira os gritos e parou na porta - D-desculpem por estar intrometendo-se, mas o que raios está acontecendo aqui?!  
  
Ele testemunhou a garota chamada Lilith a sacudir o velho com uma força descomunal, nem parecia que ela era humana. Na cabeça do Mysterious Hunter, aquela mulher tinha de tudo para ser um digimon… Ou a mulher mais forte do mundo.  
  
\- É ele mesmo?! - perguntou ela, fuzilando Bagra com seus olhos - Ou ele é parente do Kudou Taiki?!  
  
\- Sim, é ele, - confirmou Bagra - e lamento pela confusão, Lendário Golden Heart.


	8. Amano Kotone

Logo após uma semana, um avião vindo do Reino Unido aterrissou em solo japonês. Dentro dele vinha várias pessoas -- turistas, estudantes de intercâmbio, nativos que estavam no exterior…  
  
E, entre eles… Uma garota de onze anos, cabelo louro-escuro com olhos num tom roxo… Suas vestes possuia tons de lilás (seu hoodie), creme (sua camisa por baixo do hoodie), bege (sua saia), rosa bebê (suas meias) e verde claro (seus tênis). Seu cabelo era preso em dois “pompons”, amarrados em um par de fitas da mesma cor de seus tênis; havia um cinto solto ao redor de sua barriga, com uma fivela em prata com uma flor de cerejeira em relevo.  
  
A garota se chamava Amano Kotone, irmã mais nove de Yuu e Nene.  
  
No meio daquela multidão, a pequena garota avistou seu irmão do meio a esperá-la; Kotone moveu-se para lá e o abraçou com força, como se não o visse por anos…  
E digamos que sim. A mãe dos três irmãos Amanos ficara famosa na mídia, tornando-se uma das atrizes mais importantes do século. Ela levara a pequena Kotone para morar no Reino Unido com um ano de idade, e esta então cresceu no exterior. Mas quando a família conseguia se reunir, todos passavam esse tempo juntos no Japão.  
  
Agora, Kotone estava de volta e prestes a viver com o avô. As razões? Somente a familia Amano sabia.  
  
\- Como foi a viagem? - perguntou Yuu, carregando as malas da garota - E a mamãe?  
  
\- Foi tranquila - respondeu-no - E a mamãe anda ocupada, como sempre. Chamaram-na para fazer um filme em Paris, e eu queria vir visitar você e o vovô… Aí pensei em convencê-la a me deixar viver morar com o vovô. Não consigo suportar esses paparazzi aonde nós vamos! E Nene-neesan? Seguindo os passos da mamãe?  
  
\- É o que parece, - Yuu riu um pouco - mas não há como negar… Elas são incríveis, não?  
  
\- E… Mamãe achou que eu estaria segura aqui, - ela olhou para o chão - Os monstros… Pode até ser algum ataque terrorista, mas aquilo não parecia ser obra de humanos. Eu vi um com meus próprios olhos, Yuu-niisan! Ele era enorme, tinha um corpo escamoso e parecia uma cobra gigante! E outro era que nem uma coruja, e esse até me salvou da cobra.  
  
\- Uma coruja te salvou?! - exclamou Yuu - E como era a tal coruja?  
  
\- O nome dela era Falcomon ou algo assim - a menina levou o dedo indicador a sua boca - era gigante, quase do meu tramanho, tinha olhos grandes e amarelados, usava roupa de ninja e possuía garras nas asas. Ele disser ser um digimon, mas achei que digimon era que nem aqueles monstros dos jogos…  
  
\- U-um digimon?! - o irmão engoliu a seco; Kotone olhou o, franzindo a sobrancelha - N-Nada! Mas esse nome é estranho, não? O que seria um digimon?!  
  
\- Ele veio comigo, - ela abriu um sorriso - Posso apresentá-lo a você! Um velhinho muito simpático apareceu depois do Falcomon me salvar e me deu isto - eis que a garota pega de seu bolso um Xros Loader da cor violeta claro.  
  
Yuu não tinha idéia de como reagir.  
  
  
  
\- Yuu nos abandonou aqui! - disse Tagiru, espreguiçando-se, enquanto Taiki apenas checava o seu Xros Loader - Não íamos resolver aquele caso da Digi-Quartz não?! Estamos em menos número!  
  
\- Ele foi buscar a irmã dele no aeroporto, - respondeu Taiki, sem desvias os olhos do ecrã - E o digimon que está causando essa confusão desapareceu sem deixar pistas.  
  
\- Ah sim, nem temos idéia de que tipo é!  
  
\- Por isso que estou analisando este lugar e enviando informações para Wisemon. Espero que ele possa nos ajudar.  
  
\- Mas e se o inimigo for mais forte que nós dois?!   
  
\- Não sabemos ainda; tenha calma, Tagiru. Mas não podemos deixar que isto continue, pode acabar se tornando grave… Que nem o caso de Blossomon.  
  
\- Ao menos encontramos a vítima… - comentou Shoutmon - Mas quem está fazendo isso…?  
  
\- Digimons sugam o poder dos corações humanos, certo? - Tagiru aproximou-se de uma garota, na qual estava desmaiada no chão; agaichou-se ao chão, pousando a mão no pulso dela - Ela só desmaiou, ainda bem… Mas será que ela sabe o que era?  
  
\- Não está pensando em acordá-la, está?! - exclamou Taiki - Devemos levá-la para um hospital imediatamen--  
  
\- Uh, certo. A saúde dela em primeiro lugar, não? - Tagiru pagou-a no colo e a colocou em suas costas - Vamos voltar o mais breve possível, Taiki-senpai!  
  
  
  
Na casa de Yuu, Kotone pôs se a explicar tudo que acontecera no dia em que encontrou um digimon pela primeira vez, além de citar alguma coisa sobre ter visto uma mão gigantesca nos telejornais. Mas sobre o velho… O loiro não tinha idéia de quem era ou como este fora capaz de dar um Xros Loader para uma criança.  
  
Mas ele, Taiki e Tagiru  **são**  crianças também. Mas ele não queria que sua irmã mais nova se envolvesse naquilo.  
  
\- E então Falcomon tornou-se meu amigo! - terminou ela - Ah, ele vai querer te conhecer! - então, a garota pegou o Xros Loader do bolso outra vez e apontou-o para o teto -  **Reload, Falcomon!**  
  
O digimon materializou-se no ar; Falcomon era justamente como Kotone o descrevera, e este pousou no sofá, onde apareceu Damemon minutos depois (e sem perguntar a Yuu se era seguro ou não).  
  
\- Yuu, pressenti um digimon-- Eh? Quem é esta humana?  
  
\- D-Damemon! - o irmão do meio engoliu a seco - Uh… - ele olhou para Kotone, tentando achar uma maneira de explicar - K-Kotone, este é Damemon. Ele é meu amigo, e ele é um digimon--  
  
\- Ah, ele é tão bonitinho~ - Kotone aproximou-se de Damemon e cutucou-o - Parece um robozinho! Eu sou Kotone, irmã mais nova de Yuu e Nene. E esse é…  
  
\- Falcomon, prazer em conhecê-los - disse a ave, reverenciando.  
  
\- Vai ser um longo dia… - pensou Yuu.  
  
  
  
\- Ainda bem que chegamos a tempo…! - suspirou Akashi - Ela disse que parecia ser uma cobra gigante… Hm… Taiki-san, conhece algum digimon cobra?  
  
 _\- “Existe vários digimon do tipo cobra, Tagiru!”_  - respondeu Shoutmon -  _“Mas esse tipo de descrição é inútil. Teríamos que descobrir quantos deles estão na Digi-Quartz.”_    
  
 _\- “E então o que faremos, Ou-sama?”_   - perguntou Gumdramon.  
  
\- Podemos eliminar suspeitos se formos verificar o local onde encontramos a vítima - ponderou Taiki - Mesmo que não tenhamos encontrado nada e apenas a garota, a cena em si já pode nos favorecer para a captura deste digimon.  
  
\- Como o esperado do detetive Kudou Taiki-san - riu Tagiru - Yosh! Vamos voltar para a Digi-Quartz!  
  
Ao retornarem ao local do incidente, Taiki percebeu que estavam novamente na piscina da escola; entraram na Digi-Quartz imediatamente e se depararam com um vulto a observar o ambiente, mas não parecia ser um digimon.  
  
A figura era humana.  
  
\- Acha que é um inimigo, Taiki-senpai? - sussurrou Tagiru para Taiki - Como aquele que eu lhe contei?  
  
\- Não tenho certeza, - Kudou acenou negativamente a cabeça - mas está fazendo jutamente o que nós viemos fazer: Investigar.  
  
  
\- Um digimon começou a atacar praticantes de natação, certo…? - a figura agaichou-se e colocou a mão no chão - Parece que andou rastejando para outro local…? Será que fugiu?  
  
 _\- “Não tenha tanta certeza.”_  - seu parceiro falou, direto do Xros Loader -  _“Sinto a presença de… dois digimons. Talvez o causador disso tudo está por perto.”_    
  
\- Se tivêssemos algum suporte, poderiamos vasculhar a área toda… Mas estamos sozinhos nessa, e se eu der “reload” em você…? Mas da última vez você voltou quando chamei Lighdramon, então…  
  
 _\- “Não seria uma má idéia pedir ajuda àquele velho…”_    
  
\- Não confio nele. Ainda.  
  
 _-“Pensei que você não guardava ressentimentos…”_    
  
\- Eu disse “ainda”, ou seja, minha opinião pode mudar no futuro, - ele levantou e olhou ao redor - Sinto que há alguém nos vigiando…  
  
Taiki & Shoutmon tentara se aproximar do sujeito, mas Tagiru o identificara e segurara o braço de Taiki; Tagiru não dissera nada, mas Taiki preferira não deixá-lo sozinho. Mas agora o sujeito -- o Mysterious Hunter -- estava a se aproximar dali, com o Xros Loader a postos para uma possível batalha. Tagiru puxou Taiki para trás, correndo pra longe dali enquanto os digimons os seguiram.  
  
\- Tagiru?! - Taiki murmurou para o outro, parando imediatamente e puxando o mais novo para perto de si - O que deu em você?! Era a sombra de um humano--  
  
\- É o humano que eu vi da última vez! - Tagiru atropelou a frase de Taiki - Ele é muito forte, conseguiu enganar o metido que estava a caçar um inocente Were Garurumon!  
  
\- Ele não me parecia disposto a lutar, - Taiki suspirou, colocando a mão no ombro do Tagiru - Se estivesse, já teria mandado um digimon nos atacar. Vamos voltar e perguntar se ele possui alguma pista para o digimon que está atacando--  
  
\- N-não! - Akashi agarrou Taiki pelos ombros e sacudiu-o - Ele não parece um caçador amigável! Ainda mais com aquelas habilidades!! Ele acabaria com o Shoutmon ou com os seus parceiros em um só golpe! Não podemos arriscar!  
  
\- Então volte para casa, - Kudou tirou as mãos de Tagiru e recuou um pouco - não se preocupe comigo e com a Xros Heart, já enfrentamos inimigos piores. Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que está te apavorando, mas uma hora precisará enfrentar esses medos. Se descobrir algo, contate-me pelo Xros Loader - Taiki pegou o seu aparelho e mostrou-o a Tagiru - está vendo ess botão aqui? pressione-o, diga ‘Xros Heart!Taiki’ e ele irá automaticamente me enviar sua mensagem.  
  
\- D-Dá pra fazer isso?!  
  
\- Foi o Yuu quem descobriu, e é assim que ele está a contatar meus antigos companeiros de equipe, Nene e Kiriha. Bom, volte para casa e reflita um pouco; não irei forçá-lo a vir comigo.  
  
\- C-Certo…!  
  
Taiki deixou-o ali, virando-se de costas por alguns minutos… Até que alguma coisa estranha aconteceu: ambos sentiram que alguma coisa rastejante estava a vir pelo solo. Akashi decidiu seguir, mas Taiki tentou impedí-lo, porém…  
  
Algo tocou em seu braço, fazendo-o se virar pra trás e encontrar-se com um jovem encapuzado; quando olhou novamente para onde Tagiru estava, o garoto já tinha desaparecido.  
  
Shoutmon meteu-se entre o Mysterious Hunter e Taiki, colocando o microfone em posição ofensiva (tal como se manejasse uma espada, com a ponta do microfone apontado para o Hunter).  
  
\- Quem é você?! - perguntou Shoutmon em um tom desafiador.  
  
  
Tagiru prosseguiu seguindo o solo, que se estremecia levemente tal como se fosse feito de borracha; Gumdramon então sugeriu que Tagiru usasse a Chou Shinka para que não corressem o risco de sofrerem um golpe surpresa; Akashi concordou e fez com que Gumdramon evoluísse para Arresterdramon.  
  
Seguiram a caça em pensar duas vezes: Estavam dispostos a capturar o digimon e a evitar mais uma vítima.  
  
  
\- Quem é você?! - repetiu Shoutmon - Eu, o Digimon King, ordeno que se identifique, humano!  
  
\- S-Shoutmon…! - Taiki gaguejou, mas não pudia controlar o seu parceiro. Afinal de contas, o estranho fora quem o interrompeu.  
  
\- Digimon King…? - o Mysterious Hunter olhou Shoutmon por um tempo, mas estava claro que estava confuso - Tenha calma, não sou inimigo… Ao menos que esteja fazendo algo contra os digimons.  
  
 _\- “Se ele se entitula Digimon King,”_  - comentou o misterioso digimon do Xros Loader Azul Céu - _“então isso significa o contrário, não?”_    
  
\- Engraçado… - respondeu o rei, em um tom de sarcasmo - Minha missão é justamente proteger os digimons, e você pensa que eu estou fazendo algo contra eles?  
  
\- Shoutmon…! - Taiki interrompeu a discussão - Desculpe-nos, mas nós estávamos a investigar um estranho incidente que aconteceu aqui.  
  
\- Você quer dizer  _um_  dos incidentes, - corrigiu-o - estou na mira desse digimon faz uma semana.  
  
\- Como…? - exclamou Taiki - Uma semana?  
  
\- Yeah, uma semana. As vítimas disseram ter visto uma cobra gigante a sair pelo esgoto. O digimon que eles falam é supostamente um Seadramon, e não foi só aqui, nesta região. Ouvi pelo noticiário que o mesmo ocorrido aconteceu no continente europeu um mês atrás, mas parece que migrou para o Japão agora.  
  
\- C-Casos de digimon ao redor do mundo humano?! - Shoutmon estava incrédulo.  
  
\- Exatamente, - anuiu com a cabeça - não sei a causa desses incidentes, mas não posso deixar que as coisas fiquem desse jeito… Principalmente com crianças a caçar digimons e a tratá-los como pets!  
  
\- A Xros Heart também possui esta missão, - Taiki informou-o - pois nós sabemos o perigo que os digimons podem causar caso as anomalias continuem a ocorrer. Nós poderíamos cooperar um com o outro, se não for incômodo pra você.  
  
O misterioso hunter olhou para Taiki, depois para Shoutmon; estava pensativo, pois não tinha idéia do que fazer. Talvez aliar-se com a Xros Heart poderia ser uma boa sugestão, mas não sabia se era certo.  
  
\- Cooperar? - perguntou ele - Xros Heart é uma organização que nem a do velho estranho?  
  
\- Velho estranho? - Taiki franziu a sobrancelha - Está falando do misterioso velho do Clockmon? Se for, não. A Xros Heart foi uma antiga armada criada por nós para enfrentar o exército Bagra, mas ela acabou se aliando com uma outra armada, a Blue Flare. Ambos times são responsáveis pela segurança deste mundo e da Digital World.  
  
 _\- Exército Bagra…_  - ele repetiu em um tom muitíssimo baixo, nem Taiki conseguiu ouví-lo.  
  
\- Somente desta vez. - disse Hunter  - Não tenho como ajudá-lo toda santa hora em que estiverrem em apuros - apontou o Xros Loader para o seu lado e disse -  **Reload, Lighdramon.**    
  
Taiki e Shoutmon presenciaram um digimon dragão azul trajado um uma armadura negra; havia três “espinhos” em forma de trovão saindo de suas costas, e um elmo a cobrir seu rosto, com uma lâmina em formato de trovão.  
  
De repente, Kudou percebeu que poderia ter sido aquele quadrúpede que ouvira no caso de Blossomon.  
  
\- Foi você quem nos ajudou naquela vez?! - indagou Taiki.  
  
\- Digamos que foi uma mera coincidência - respondeu o Mysterious Hunter; ele montou nas costas do digimon, atrás dos espinhos - Se o seu amigo foi atrás daquela coisa, então ele deve estar tendo problemas. Um digimon como aquele tem a fama de prender as vítimas com o seu corpo, asfixiando-as até a morte. Lutar contra aquele digimon sem um plano é arriscado demais.  
  
\- Como sabe disso? - perguntou Shoutmon - Como sabe destas características--  
  
\- Estamos perdendo tempo aqui! - interrompeu-no; pegou o Xros Loader e checou um mapa - eles estão se afastando rapidamente…!  
  
Taiki concordou com o encapuzado, chamando Dorulumon para fora do Xros Loader; O genral vermelho montou nas costas de Dorulumon e os dois digimons sairam em disparada, seguindo o sinal do Xros Loader de Tagiru.  
  
  
  
\- V-vamos tentar mais uma vez… - Yuu deu um longo suspiro - Você salvou minha irmã de uma cobra gigantesca um mês atrás, e então um estranho idoso apareceu e entregou a ela um Xros Loader, que mudou de cor assim que ela o aceitou… Certo?  
  
\- Sim, - confirmou Falcomon - mas o velho também disse que ela tinha que vir para o Japão e capturar aquela cobra.  
  
\- Colocar minha irmã em perigo?! - Yuu rangeu os dentes - Da próxima vez que você encontrar esse homem, eu irei fazê-lo se arrepender de colocar uma criança em apuros!  
  
\- Mas eu não a coloquei em apuros! - Falcomon cruzou os braços e virou o rosto - Eu a salvei do Seadramon!  
  
\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!  
  
\- Não? Não disse que ela foi colocada em apuros? Pois eu a salvei, e então aquele velho apareceu e…  
  
\- Até quando eles vão continuar a discutir? - perguntou Kotone a Damemon.  
  
\- Não sei, so sei que isso não é nada bom… - Damemon suspirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça levemente.  
  
\- Mas por que a Kotone tem que caçar o Seadramon?! - o irmão do meio levou a mão à testa - Esse velho está mesmo querendo colocá-la em perigo!  
  
\- Mas eu a salvarei, já que ela é minha parceira agora! - contestou Falcomon.  
  
\- Kotone é muito jovem para isso! N-não que eu esteja dizendo que você ou ela são incapazes de caçar um digimon, mas eu me preocupo com ela! Não posso permitir que ela se involva nesses casos.  
  
\- Eu só tenho três anos de diferença! - bufou a menina - E Falcomon disse que me protegerá, então que mal faria eu me divertir um pouco?!  
  
\- Isso não é um jogo, Kotone!  
  
\- O velhinho que me deu o Xros Loader disse que era um, e que se eu quisesse participar eu tinha que vir para o Japão!  
  
\- Ele não quis dizer um “jogo”! Isso seria algo tão irresponsável! Quem seria louco de colocar uma criança do quinto ano do fundamental em um “jogo” arriscado como esse?!  
  
  
Tagiru seguira o inimigo a todo vapor, mas num momento em que perdera a concentração, fora vítima do inimigo. Ele e Arresterdramon não tiveram tempo para reagir e foram capturados.   
Arresterdramon estava nocauteado no chão, após receber um golpe na nuca e uma estalactite de gelo no corpo.  
  
Quanto a Tagiru… Este estava amarrado pelo corpo escamoso do digimon-cobra.


	9. O digimon que se alimenta de emoções negativas.

Estava escuro. Ele mal podia ver o que estava a sua frente, pois não havia luminosidade alguma naquele lugar. Não tinha noção de onde estava ou o que estava acontecendo, mas a única coisa que tinha certeza era que o ar estava acabando aos poucos.  
  
O tal digimon, que fugira quando percebeu a presença de Taiki &Tagiru e soltou a vítima, agora estava apertando lentamente Tagiru com seu corpo escamoso.  
Tagiru tinha a sensação que iria morrer ali mesmo, sem ao menos ter conquistado seu objetivo -- um objetivo bem egoísta.  
  
Mas ele não estava mais ouvindo nem vendo qualquer coisa. Estava desmaiado graças à cobra, e não tinha noção do tempo.  
  
A única coisa que via em sua mente… Era um vazio negro.  
  
  
\- Taiki-senpai…?! O-onde você está?! - ele perguntava para o vazio - E-eu devia ter ficado com ele, ao invés de ter fugido do M-Mysterious Hunter…!  
  
 _\- Kudou Taiki…_  - de repente, Tagiru ouviu uma outra voz vindo do canto -  _Ele é metido a herói mesmo, não? Sempre ganhando glórias por ajudar aos outros. Colocando eu e Yuu nas sombras. Quem é que se lembra que também ajudamos? E que sempre estamos socorrendo-o quando a exaustão o ataca?!_  
  
\- H-hein?! - Akashi olhou para o canto, e via uma imagem de si mesmo. Estava sentada no ar, resmungando.  
  
 _\- Taiki sempre é o centro das atenções, sempre é o herói e nós sempre estamos nas sombras! Quero também ser reconhecido! Quero ser forte e ultrapassá-lo para que não me sinta um insignificante. Se eu morrer, quem irá sentir saudades de mim? Só minha família, claro. Mas talvez nem eles, já que sempre perguntam como Taiki está…_  
  
\- Do que você está falando?! - o garoto tentou mover-se, mas sentia seu corpo paralisado, a única coisa que podia fazer era continuar ouvindo - T-Taiki-san gosta de você! Ele se preocupa…! Ele, Yuu, Mami… T-Todos gostam de você.  
  
 _\- O que o Taiki tem de tão importante pros outros gostarem dele tanto?! O que eu preciso ter para ser amado também? Preciso salvar um mundo que nem ele fez? Ou preciso ajudar todo o universo? Ao menos quero que os outros gostem de mim!_  
  
\- Pare de tolices, T-Tagiru! - ele disse ao outro - Taiki-san gosta de você, assim como os outros. Você não é a sombra do Taiki-san, você é um dos melhores amigos dele.  
  
 _\- Yuu é mais amigo dele do que eu, e ele também tem Akari, Zenjirou, a irmã mais velha do Yuu, e um tal de Kiriha. Todos gostam dele mais do que de mim!_    
  
\- CHEGA!   
  
 _\- Não minta para você mesmo, Tagiru. Você sabe que é verdade._  
  
Ele não fazia idéia, mas aquele outro que aparecera era justamente o lado obscuro de seu coração -- já que, no fundo, Tagiru sentia inveja de Taiki. Uma inveja pelo fato de Taiki sempre estar rodeado pelos outros e por ter fama, e ele apenas ser um dos que o rodeiam.  
  
\- E-eu não acredito nisso! - gritou Akashi - Taiki-san pode ser famoso, mas ele não é arrogante ou metido! É o carisma dele que atrai os outros, e carisma é algo que eu também tenho! E ele gosta de mim, assim como o Yuu, Mami, Miho… Todos!  
  
 _\- Então como você pode ainda estar nas sombras quando devia ter algum crédito pelo o que faz? Se aquelas cinco sombras aparecerem, você estará sozinho. Taiki não irá ajudá-lo, lembra? Ele disse que você devia enfrentar aquele seu medo sozinho._    
  
\- E-ele não disse isso! Ele disse que eu deveria enfrentar meus medos, já que uma hora seria obrigado a fazer isso! Ele estava me encorajando, e estava comigo! A-Acha mesmo que ele irá me abandonar quando ele é o único que não virou as costas para mim quando era o pior do clube de basquete?! NÃO OUSE FALAR DO TAIKI-SENPAI DESTA MANEIRA!   
  
Com aquele grito, o cenário mudou -- estava de novo no mesmo local onde enfrentava as sombras. E as mencionadas silhuetas estavam no horizonte, a olhar para ele e Gumdramon.  
  
\- Taiki-san jamais me abandonou e ele não irá agora…! - com o Xros Loader Carmesim em mão, o jovem caçador evoluiu seu parceiro para Arresterdramon - Vocês não irão me atormentar mais em meus sonhos, e muito menos na realidade!  
  
Arrestramon apareceu repentinamente em sua frente; o digimon tinha um olhar determinante e de coragem em sua face, enquanto Tagiru mostrava-se empenhado em vencer desta vez.  
  
\- VAI, ARRESTERDRAMON!   
  
Um rugido estremecedor ecoou pelo cenário, que era a Digi-Quartz. Arresterdramon avançou a toda velocidade contra as sombras, na qual uniram seus poderes para desferir um ataque combinado.  
  
 _-Tagiru…! Tagiru!_    
  
Porém, quando mais tentava se concentrar na batalha… Uma nova voz tentava capturar sua atenção.  
  
 _\- Vamos, acorda! Acorda, Tagiru!_    
  
Os sons de explosões de fogo começavam a se distanciar, Arresterdramon estava a desaparecer e tudo estava ficando turvo. Então ele abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu:  
  
Taiki estava ao seu lado, segurando sua cabeça e a checar o seu pulso. Ao fundo, via Arresterdramon, Omega Shoutmon e Lighdramon a lutar.  
  
\- Tagiru, você está bem? - perguntou Taiki - Chegamos bem a tempo…! D-Da próxima vez não faça nada inusitado!  
  
\- T-Taiki-senpai…? O que houve, onde…  
  
Sua visão ainda estava meio ofuscada, mas engoliu a seco quando percebera o Lighdramon e um sujeito atrás de Taiki. O tal Mysterious Hunter estava ali, e justo o salvara, como no sonho; agora esperava que o misterioso encapuzado viesse e lhe falasse o mesmo texto -- sobre unir forças com Taiki.  
  
Porém não havia sentido algum. Ele já era parte da Xros Heart, tanto do time de basquete de rua quanto da antiga armada que enfrentara o exército Bagra. Então por que raois deveria unir-se a Taiki?  
  
O Hunter virou-se para trás, ainda com seu rosto escondido não só pelo capuz, mas por goggles e um lenço azul, e pareceu checar se estava tudo bem com Akashi.  
  
\- Estamos no esgoto, - disse Taiki, a ajudar Tagiru a se levantar do chão - o Seadramon fugiu para cá quando te encontramos. Você estava inconsciente por algumas horas, suponho.  
  
\- Esgoto? E… E como… E o que ele… - agora que sua visão tinha voltado com nitidez, conseguia perceber que o ambiente era escuro e mal-iluminado, apenas pelas agulhas de Lighdramon ou de uma lanterna que Taiki possuira em mãos (colocara ao chão quando checara o pulso de Tagiru).   
  
\- Ah? - Taiki olhou para onde Tagiru olhava, e depois voltou sua atenção no mais novo - Ah, o Mysterious Hunter está cooperando conosco desta vez. Ele não é tão assustador quanto você dizia.  
  
\- M-Mas… “Desta vez”?! Isso significa que… Ele é nosso rival, assim como o cara que tentou caçar o--  
  
\- Não acho que seja isso… - Kudou olhou para o misterioso jovem, e então voltou para Tagiru de novo - Acho que temos o mesmo propósito, mas não é preciso uma aliança por enquanto.  
  
\- Não pretendo salvar vocês toda santa vez que tentarem algo suicida, - corrigiu o Hunter - tenho coisa mais importante pra fazer.  
  
\- Oi, seu…! - Tagiru rangeu os dentes. Sacou o Xros Loader do bolso e encarou o outro - Não preciso ser salvo por ninguém, e eu preciso dar o troco nessa cobra agora mesmo!  
  
\- Mas que idiota! - sussurrou para si mesmo.  
  
\- ARRESTERDRAMON, USE “PRISM GALLET” NESSE SEADRAMON!  
  
\- SEU IDIOTA! - gritou Hunter - ESTÁ ESCURO DEMAIS PARA ATACÁ-LO DIRETAMENTE! VAI ACABAR--  
  
Tarde demais. Arresterdramon tentou acertar o digimon-cobra, mas acabou acertando Omega Shoutmon e Lighdramon por engano; Seadramon aproveitou o ocorrido para escapar. Com aquele movimento errado, o Mysterious Hunter fechou as mãos com força, quase quebrando seu Xros Loader.  
  
\- Ele escapou… - disse um inocente Tagiru; Taiki sacudiu os ombros e a cabeça, dando um longo suspiro.  
  
\- Claro, ele escapou porque você - Mysterious Hunter apontou para Akashi, rangendo os dentes - fez o imenso favor de achar que poderia derrotar o Seadramon sozinho! Por que não ficou apenas olhando Kudou e eu resolvermos o caso?! Agora por sua culpa aquele digimon vai continuar fazendo vítimas!  
  
\- M-Mas eu…  
  
\- Tagiru, - Taiki pôs a mão em seu ombro - por uma lado ele tem razão, você não devia ter atacado Seadramon sem pensar primeiro.  
  
\- E-está bravo comigo, Taiki-senpai?! - gaguejou Tagiru.  
  
\- Não, mas…  
  
\- Ótimo, - o misterioso rapaz andou até Lighdramon e montou na garupa do parceiro - teremos mais problemas para localizá-lo desta vez… Perdoe-me por deixá-los no escuro, mas não posso permitir que aquele Seadramon continue à solta, - e saiu como um relâmpago dali.  
  
  
  
\- Taiki-senpai… - passado umas horas, quando eles já estavam fora do esgoto, Akashi sentiu-se culpado pelo seu erro; Taiki não ligava, mas achou que as palavras do Hunter não tinham intenção de fazer Tagiru sentir-se péssimo (apesar de dele ter sido extremamente rude).  
  
\- Tagiru, não peça desculpas. Acidentes acontecem, apenas aprenda com eles, - e o Kudou lhe deu um sorriso, numa tentativa de confortá-lo.  
  
\- Mas…!  
  
\- Só de saber que você está a salvo já me deixa mais aliviado, e não se preocupe… O Mysterious Hunter estava a investigar esse caso há uma semana atrás. Ele só devia estar um pouco estressado com o que acontecera, já que esteve tão perto de solucioná-lo e…  
  
\- … E eu estraguei tudo, - Tagiru suspirou, sentando-se na calçada - Parece que nada do que eu faço está dando certo…!  
  
\- Bem... Você pode até ter estragado, mas não fez por querer, - Taiki sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando a mão em seu ombro - eu sei disso.  
  
\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - Tagiru olhou-o seriamente - Como consegue ser tão legal comigo sabendo que… Que eu quero te ultrapassar?!  
  
Kudou ficou em silêncio, apenas lhe devolveu o olhar. Talvez Taiki não sabia que Tagiru queria tanto ser o centro das atenções… Ou que nem soubesse o quanto Taiki não ligava para a fama que carregava. Mas era certo de que Tagiru tinha uma certa inveja dele, algo que Akashi tentava negar com todas as foças.  
  
Taiki sempre estivera ajudando aos outros por gostar e por uma razão na qual poucos sabiam. Mas Tagiru não tinha noção disso, e no fundo sentia que Taiki não era seu amigo, mas sim um obstáculo a impedí-lo de brilhar.  
  
\- Você sabe o que quer, - Taiki desviou os olhos para o chão - ao menos espero que esteja certo de suas escolhas, - em seguida, levantou-se e deixou-o sozinho. Taiki continuou a andar e desapareceu pela rua.  
  
\- T-Taiki-senpai…- Tagiru ficou apenas a olhar Taiki se afastando, com receio de que o magoara.   
  
 _\- Ah cara…_   - ele ouviu uma voz ao longe, mas não ouviu o resto, pois não estava prestando a atenção -  _(aquela batalha no esgoto me fez tomar uns dez banhos! Quase fico sem camisa e hoodie...!)_    
  
A voz lhe era familiar, mas ele continuava a observar os movimentos da rua -- os carros, as pessoas passando… Até que alguém parou atrás dele.  
  
\- Uh, Tagiru-kun? - disse o indivíduo.  
  
Tagiru virou-se e olhou para a pessoa, que era justo o estrangeiro que ele conhecera semanas atrás. Lance franziu a sobrancelha, mas estava claro que sentiu alguma preocupação pelo garoto.  
  
\- Lance-san? - Tagiru tentou mascarar aquele sentimento de culpa - O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
\- Eu é que lhe pergunto, - respondeu-o, confuso - Aconteceu algo…? Você me parece um pouco triste…  
  
\- Ah? Eu só… - ele desviou os olhares - só disse uma besteira para um amigo, mas foi sem querer…  
  
\- Se não foi intencional, por que não explicar o que aconteceu e pedir desculpas? Brigas acontecem entre amigos, não?  
  
\- Mas… Taiki-san… - Tagiru continuou a evitar olhar para o outro - Taiki-san é meu amigo, porém… Ele é muito mais talentoso que eu, melhor em tudo que eu sou péssimo. A-Acho que o invejo-o e ele agora sabe disso… Acho que ele não vai mais olhar pra mim por causa do que eu disse.  
  
\- Se ele for o seu amigo, ele irá continuar a te considerar um. Invejando-o ou não, o que importa é o que você sente pelos outros. Se deixar que a inveja estrague os seus relacionamentos, vai acabar sozinho. Ninguém vai querer um amigo invejoso, sabe? Mas pelo que você me aparenta ser, não me parece ser invejoso… Talvez outra coisa.  
  
Ele olhou para atrás, olhos surpresos com o que o outro dissera.  
  
\- Você acha que não sou invejoso? M-mas você mal me conhece…! E… E eu não quero invejar o Taiki-san, eu quero me tornar um astro que nem ele. Quero ser famoso como ele é…!  
  
\- Tagiru-kun, - Lance olhou-o seriamente - nem todo mundo gosta de ter fama. Não sei o que diseste ao seu amigo, mas coloque-se no lugar dele. Acha que ele também vê o mundo da sua maneira?  
  
Tagiru voltou a olhar para o chão, dando um suspiro desanimado. Estava com aquele sentimento de culpa matando-o. Lance também suspirou, sentando-se ao lado do mais jovem e lhe colhou a mão no ombro:  
  
\- Olha, eu não estou dizendo isso para te sentir magoado… Estou dizendo isso como um coselho para a vida. Até porque já passei por algo parecido uma vez, e no final aprendi o quão importante essas brigas são para uma amizade.  
  
\- Só que eu não sei se o Taiki-san me perdoa por isso--  
  
\- Claro que, se ele for seu amigo, vai te perdoar. Acredite, já conheci alguém que teve um caso parecido… Mas o dele foi muito mais grave que o seu.  
  
\- Acha mesmo que o Taiki-san vai me perdoar pelo que eu fiz-- digo, pelo que eu disse?  
  
\- Só vai saber se tentar, - levantou-se dali - Ah, aliás… Se mais alguma coisa estiver te incomodando, desabafe com alguém de confiança. Já que algumas vezes é impossível resolver certos problemas sozinho.  
  
Tagiru ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, e então levantou em um salto. Sabia o que tinha o que fazer: Desculpar-se não só com Taiki, mas com o Mysterious Hunter por arruinar a captura de Seadramon. Ele despediu-se de Lance e saiu correndo pela calçada, tomando a direção em que Taiki fora.  
  
\- Não sei o que aconteceu entre eles, só espero não ter sido por minha causa, - disse ele a si mesmo.  
  
 _\- Você está indo muito bem, não acha?_  - uma voz veio do beco, fazendo com que Lance olhasse diretamente para lá.  
  
\- Até quando irá insistir, huh? - perguntou ele, num tom seco - Já disse que não estou interessado.  
  
\- Não é sobre interesses, - o velho Bagra saiu dali e parou diante do rapaz - mas sim sobre o que você tem a fazer aqui. Percebo que já conheceu Kudou Taiki também, então o que lhe impede, Golden Heart?  
  
\- Já lhe disse que não vou bancar espião de ninguém! - este cruzou os braços e continuou naquele tom de voz - Não de alguém que me trata por esses nomes…! E por que  _você_  não disse ao Kudou que ele está a correr perigo, hein? Por que eu que tenho de fazer isso?!  
  
\- Porque tudo tem o seu tempo, - o velho virou-se de costas e retornou ao beco - E querendo você ou não, seu papel nesta missão já foi designado. Basta apenas você escolher em que lado pertencerá, o do inimigo ou o de Kudou Taiki e Xros Heart.  
  
\- OK, já entendi seu “joguinho”, - Lance pôs a mão na testa, sentindo-se irritado com aquela conversa - De qualquer maneira não há como evitá-los e da forma que Akashi age, as coisas vão mesmo precisar de um veterano pra ajudá-los.  
  
\- Sabia que iria compreender, meu caro, - o velho voltou-se para ele.  
  
\- Mas ainda não gosto de você, - ele apontou para o velho - Estou fazendo isso por ter gostado do Kudou e do Akashi.  
  
\- Não me importo se você gosta ou não de mim, - disse Bagra - contanto que faça isso pelos dois e pelos mundos, - então, o misterioso homem desapareceu no beco.  
  
\- Tch, estou fazendo o que é certo por eles…! - Lance deu de ombros - Não há como eu dar as costas para alguém que precise de ajuda…  
  
  
  
Yuu e Kotone decidiram não discutir sobre o tal “jogo” mencionado pelo velho (que era o enigmático Bagra). Saíram do apartamento para darem uma volta, e acabaram por encontrar Tagiru a correr para a casa dos Kudou.  
  
Yuu decidiu nem perguntar, apenas continuou caminhando com a irmã. Kotone, por sua vez, perguntou se aquele garoto era um dos mencionados amigos do irmão; Yuu afirmou num aceno de cabeça.  
  
Mas aquilo ainda o deixou meio curioso -- Tagiru nunca saíra correndo dessa forma, a não ser quando uma Mami zangada está a correr atrás dele.   
  
  
\- “Taiki-senpai,” - dizia ele para si mesmo - “quero lhe pedir desculpas”…! Espera, ele não vai me dar ouvidos se eu falar assim…! Talvez “Senpai, eu gostaria de me desculpar-me”... Não, está muito formal! A-acho que só vou dizer “desculpe-me pelo o que eu disse” e pronto…!  
  
Mas Tagiru mal pode continuar, já que viu Seadramon a vir em sua direção em uma anomalia entre a Digi-Quartz e o mundo humano… Porém com uma nova vítima:  
  
Era Taiki.


	10. Waru Seadramon

Tagiru ficou pasmo ao ver a estranha anomalia e pressentir um corpo rastejando ao seu lado. Diferente do esperado, Shoutmon veio correndo logo atrás.  
  
\- Tagiru! - o Digimon King agarrou-o pelo braço e puxou-o - rápido, abra o portal para a Digi-Quartz!  
  
\- M-mas o que aconteceu?! - perguntou Akashi - E c-como--  
  
\- Taiki abaixou a guarda, e ele foi capturado. O Xros Loader caiu de seu bolso e agora precisamos ir regatá-lo, - então Shoutmon mostrou o Xros Loader vermelho em sua outra mão.  
  
\- Como que Taiki-san… - pensava Tagiru, enquanto abria o postal para a Digi-Quartz; enquanto corriam atrás do digimon, continuou a pensar - E-espera, não é por minha causa… O-ou foi?! Talvez tenha sido, porque eu não sabia como Taiki-san pensava sobre essa fama que ele tem…! Talvez ele--  
  
\- Ele foi ajudar alguém e teve outro desmaio de exaustão - Shoutmon interrompeu-o - porque ele e o Mysterious Hunter correram atrás do Seadramon. Estava exausto demais, e o Xros Loader também o deixou sem energia.  
  
\- F-Foi isso?! - pensou Tagiru - Não foi minha culpa desta vez?!   
  
Não estava claro o que foi que deixou Taiki perder o ritimo e concentração nos seus afazeres, mas Shoutmon não podia dizer a Tagiru que parcialmente era culpa dele.  
  
  
 ** _“O que faz Tagiru pensar que ‘gosto’ dessa fama? Não ligo pra isso, não faço essas coisas para ser o centro das atenções.”  
  
“Faço por querer ajudar a todos, faço para não sentir aquele sentimento outra vez. O que aconteceu comigo foi...” _**  
  
 _\- “Taiki…? Você está bem?”_  - Shoutmon o chamara, percebendo uma estranha mudança no humor do parceiro.  
  
\- Não é nada, Shoutmon… - respondera - Só uma sensação que… Eu estava sentido faz algum tempo. A respeito do Tagiru, eu achei que era só uma impressão minha.  
  
 _\- “Sobre ele querer te ultrapassar? Estou acostumado com o Gumdramon a fazer isso, achei que...”_  
  
\- Shoutmon, por acaso já sentiu como se alguém o invejasse a ponto de distorcer a realidade? Digo… Às vezes era a impressão que eu tinha, que o Tagiru não me via como um amigo, mas como um obstáculo.  
  
 _\- “Pensei que isso era normal, mas por que acha que o Tagiru--”_  
  
\- Talvez eu esteja mesmo deixando isso me perturbar; acho que o Tagiru estava meio chateado por causa do que o Mysterious Hunter disse. Não que ambos tenham dito aquilo por querer, mas de qualquer maneira tornou a situação meio complicada.  
  
 ** _“Não sei como explicar, mas aquele digimon apareceu de uma anomalia, perto do bueiro. Fui pego de surpresa e acabei deixando o Xros Loader ali; vi Shoutmon saindo do Xros Loader e então ele pegou o Xros Loader e começou a nos seguir.”  
  
“Então… Eu perdi a consciência.”   
  
“Mas antes disso, eu consegui ver o digimon claramente. Desta vez estava certo de que havia algo muito estranho enquanto lutávamos no esgoto. O digimon era forte demais para ser um mero Seadramon.”  
  
“O digimon era um Seadramon vermelho.” _**  
  
  
 _\- “Yuu, pressenti um digimon pelos arredores.”_    
  
\- M-mas logo agora?! - exclamou Yuu, enquanto Kotone aproveitava um delicioso sorvete - Kotone… Volte para a minha casa, está bem?   
  
\- Eu quero ir junto, - respondeu ela.  
  
\- N-não dá desta vez! Da próxima iremos, eu lhe prometo…! - então ele a deixou sozinha ali, desaparecendo em minutos pela rua.  
  
\- Por que os mais velhos  _sempre_  pensam que sou jovem demais para essas coisas?! - ela bufou, cruzando os braços - Não sou tão irresponsável como eles pensam! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha!  
  
  
  
\- Arresderdramon, acelere! - ordenava Tagiru, que estava nas costas do digimon (e Shoutmon à sua frente) - Não podemos perder aquele monstro de vista!  
  
Shoutmon ficou em silêncio, mas agora conseguia compreender a força do inimigo na batalha anterior -- era um Seadramon vermelho, com marcas em verde, possuía um elmo negro com um chifre dourado, havia uma espécie de “cabelo” amarelo alaranjado.  
  
O oponente era forte demais para os três, talvez fosse necessário Shoutmon X4.  
  
\- Tagiru, - Shoutmon virou-se para ele - Arresterdramon não é páreo para ele. Não sozinho.  
  
\- Uh? Mas é um Seadramon, não? Pensei que fosse um inimigo fácil, como o Gumdramon disse…!  
  
\- Antes fosse, - disse o rei - mas este é uma das evoluções de Seadramon. Nosso inimigo é um Waru Seadramon.  
  
 _\- Warui…?_  (Malvado...?) Ele me parece malvado mesmo…!  
  
\- Ou-sama disse Waru Seadramon, - corrigiu Arresterdramon - não  _warui._  
  
\- M-Mas como vamos derrotá-lo e salvar Taiki-san…?  
  
 _\- OI, VOCÊS AÍ!!_  - uma voz chamou-os, e uma sombra na velocidade de um raio estava a correr ao lado deles.  
  
\- Huh? - exclamou Tagiru, olhando para o lado - M-Mysterious Hunter…?!  
  
\- Ah, é você denovo cabelo de chama, - Hunter suspirou - encontraram o Seadramon?  
  
 _\- Cabelo de chama?! Ora seu…!!_  
\- É um Waru Seadramon, - informou-o Shoutmon - e ele capturou o Taiki…!  
  
\- K-Kudou? - o encapuzado exclamou, olhando para a cauda da cobra, onde estava Taiki - Mas que…?! O que aconteceu com ele? Pensei que ele não seria estúpido de deixar um digimon daqueles o capturar.  
  
\- Bom, ele não é um superhomem, - Tagiru deu de ombros - Volta e meia ele apaga depois de gastar toda sua energia ajudando tanta gente. Mas isso não é o que interessa agora! - ele voltou-se ao Mysterious Hunter - preciso da sua ajuda!  
  
\- Se você cooperar comigo ao invés de tentar caçar o digimon por conta própria…  
  
\- Prometo! - Tagiru quase caiu de Arresterdramon enquanto juntava as mãos em forma de promessa - Taiki-san é meu amigo além de tudo! E eu… Eu cometi outro erro, não só aquele de…  
  
\- Se é um Waru Seadramon, - começou o outro - ele possui ataques de um Mega Seadramon. Não é tão diferente, apenas é um digimon do tipo vírus. Meus parceiros são do tipo vacina, acho que podemos combinar essas informações. Lighdramon talvez seja mais eficiente que Fladramon, já que fogo é inútil contra água… - ele olhou para Lighdramon - Talvez você possa paralisá-lo por algum momento até que Arresterdramon possa cuidar dele, certo?   
  
\- Não sei se funcionaria, - respondeu Lighdramon - o inimigo é muito grande e eu precisaria de uma brecha para tentar um “Lightning Blade” ou “Blue Thunder”.  
  
\- Podemos cuidar disso, - disse Akashi - Enquanto Arresterdramon o mantém distraído, Lighdramon pode tentar paralisar Waru Seadramon. Shoutmon, você pode aproveitar e salvar o Taiki-san também.  
  
\- Acho que isso funcionaria, - Hunter comentou - se você cooperar.   
  
\- Irei cooperar, não ouviu?! - Tagiru rangeu os dentes - E meu nome é Akashi Tagiru!  
  
\- Certo, Akashi… Eu vou na frente; precisamos atrair Waru Seadramon para algum lugar e mantê-lo distraído. A distração é por sua conta, e vê se não faz besteira dessa vez… OK?  
  
\- Eu já não disse--  
  
\- Apenas faça o que planejamos, Akashi. Não temos tempo a perder! Quer salvar o seu amigo ou não?! - então ele disparou a toda para ultrapassar a cobra gigante.  
  
Tagiru ficou quieto, pois o que o Hunter dissera estava certo mais uma vez. Apesar dele ter sido rude da última vez, estivera certo. E agora, estava mais uma vez.  
  
Não havia como se defender, a não ser concordar com ele.  
  
\- Arresterdramon, - após o silêncio, Tagiru voltou-se para o parceiro - acelere e mantenha Waru Seadramon ocupado. Shoutmon, espere até que Lighdramon paralise nosso alvo, aí poderá salvar Taiki-san.  
  
\- Certo, - Shoutmon anuiu com a cabeça.  
  
  
Yuu ligara para a casa de Taiki, mas ninguém atendera o telefone. Tenrada a casa de Tagiru, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. Apesar de ter certeza que as mães de seus amigos estariam em casa, elas talvez estivessem ocupadas demais para atender.  
  
Agora estava ele a tentar se comunicar pelo Xros Loader, mas não conseguia nada. O aparelho simplesmente estava “fora do ar”.  
  
\- Mas e essa agora?! - o Amano mostrava-se impaciente - Eles devem ter ido já, mas… E se não foram? O que faremos Damemon?  
  
 _\- “Não sei, talvez poderíamos checar a Digi-Quartz.”_  
  
 _\- Ou talvez você deveria ficar fora do caminho._  - uma terceira voz veio atrás de Yuu, que se virou imediatamente para encontrar-se com o sujeito que Tagiru mencionara antes: Tobari Ren.  
  
\- Q-quem é você?! - vociferou Yuu - O que está fazendo aqui?!  
  
\- Sou um caçador de digimons raros, - Ren deu de ombros - E essa é a única coisa que precisa saber; agora que tal sair daqui antes que eu quebre o seu Xros Loader e capture todos os seus digimons?  
  
\- Não o deixarei fazer isso!!  
  
\- Oh? Veremos… - Ren sacou o Xros Loader Cinza e apontou para frente, abriu o portal para a Digi-Quartz e de lá começou a travar uma batalha contra Yuu e Tsuwarmon.  
  
  
Enquanto isso, em um lugar distante…   
Em uma Digital World cujo Taiki jamais visitara, algo estava a acontecer.  
  
Um grupo de digimons estivera a enfrentá-lo com toda a sua força, mas não eram páreos para tamanha brutalidade. Todos os digimons estavam a perder para este, e agora ninguém queria continuar aquela luta.  
  
\- Vamos… Lutem como verdadeiro homens se quiserem roubar esta terra destes digimons indefesos!  
  
Ele, o mais temido e respeitado de todos: Daimon Masaru.  
Filho de Daimon Suguru, no qual fora considerado um herói no passado. Agora o herói é este rapaz de dezenove anos. Masaru andava a proteger a paz e a resolver conflitos…  
  
… Quando não estava a causar uns (por acidente).  
  
\- M-Mas…! - o digimon líder, Globlimon, balbuciava - Mas você já derrotou t-todo a minha gangue…!  
  
\- Então não deveriam continuar a lutar, - disse Daimon, cruzando os braços - Reconheçam que este vilarejo pertence aos Tokomons e não venham mais atormentá-los. Os mais fortes deveriam proteger os mais fracos, e não explorá-los.  
  
\- Yggdrasil que o abençoe, Masaru-sama - disseram o pequeninos em coro.  
  
Enquanto os Globlimons fugiram, Masaru sentiu como se alguém estivera vigiando-os. Num minuto chamou Agumon, que estava a proteger os Tokomons junto de seu parceiro, e seguiram o misterioso vulto.  
  
Mal sabiam eles o que lhes esperava.  
  
  
  
Mysterious Hunter e Tagiru fizeram Waru Seadramon seguir para uma rua sem saída e proseguiram com sua estratégia. O jovem misterioso estava agora no chão, ao lado de Shoutmon e Tagiru, e à sua frente mantinha-se Lighdramon, que observava o digimon-cobra atentamente, a espera de um momento para paralizá-lo.  
  
Arresterdramon sobrevoava ao redor do oponente, cuidadosamente fazendo de tudo para que Taiki não sofresse dano algum. Quando vira uma oportunidade de tirá-lo da cauda de Waru Seadramon, o inimigo a recolhia e tornava impossível de alguém pegar o garoto.  
  
\- Mas que droga, - disse Tagiru, mordendo o lábio - parece que esse Seadramon entendeu todo o nosso plano.  
  
\- Se precipitar eu juro que te atiro do outro lado daquela cerca, - Hunter deu um olhar mortífero para Tagiru, mas logo mudou o tom de sua voz para um mais calmo - Akashi, vai tudo ocorrer bem, não perca a esperança.  
  
\- Como consegue ser tão otimista quando--  
  
\- Porque é assim que se vira o placar, - ele voltou a olhar para o inimigo; de repente, o jovem encapuzado andou alguns passos até Lighdramon e murmurou algo para o parceiro - (No momento que Waru Seadramon recolher a cauda, ataque-o. Ele está a se preocupar com a presa, por isso é nossa chance.)   
  
\- O que você está pensando em fazer? - Tagiru ainda estava meio receioso sobre aquele estranho, não tendo total confiança nele.  
  
\- Vai por mim, - Hunter voltou-se para Akashi - eu sei o que estou fazendo.  
  
\- Da ultima vez, - começou Shoutmon, sussurrando para Tagiru - estávamos no escuro e o próprio inimigo mal podia pever nossos ataques com tanta clareza. Foi mais fácil te resgatar pois ele não estava a cuidar da cauda. Acho que já sei o ponto fraco dele.  
  
Quando Arresterdramon tentou mais uma vez segurar a cauda, Waru Seadramon recuou-a; Lighdramon correra nesse meio tempo e mirou no digimon. Uma fagulha gigante cruzou Waru Seadramon, que caiu no chão por alguns minutos. Estava tentando se mover, mas não conseguia. Shoutmon atirou-se na cauda do digimon e forçou-a a se abrir, pegando um inconsciente Taiki; o digimon king levou Taiki para perto dos outros dois humanos e o colocou no chão.  
  
\- Bingo, - Mysterious Hunter pôs as mãos na cintura e olhou para o oponente - Pensou que não tínhamos reparado, huh? Agora renda-se ou será caçado.  
  
\- Taiki-senpai! - Tagiru nem se importou com o restante da luta - Taiki-senpai, acorda por favor! Taiki-senpai!  
  
Os olhos de Taiki abriram-se lentamente, recuperando aos poucos a consciência. Assim que viu uma imagem ofuscada de duas silhuetas, mais uma um pouco atrás daquela que supostamente seria Tagiru, ele tentou levantar-se do chão. Conseguiu um pouco, mas ainda sentia seu corpo dolorido e não tinha a menor idéia do que acontecera durante aquele tempo todo.  
  
\- T-Tagiru…? - ele finalmente olhou para Akashi, ainda confuso - O que… O que aconteceu? O-Onde estamos?  
  
\- Taiki-senpai, você está bem! - Tagiru abriu um sorriso e o abraçou como se não o visse por anos - Desculpe por ter tido aquilo, eu… Eu não sei o que me passou pela cabeça…!  
  
\- T-Tagiru, - Taiki sentia-se agonizado com aquele abraço - p-por favor, me solte…! Estou todo dolorido e ficando sem ar…!!  
  
\- Ah, desculpe-me!! - Akashi o soltou imediatamente, mas ainda sentia-se feliz. Ele virou-se para trás e viu o Hunter a observá-lo - Obrigado pela ajuda… Un… qual é seu nome mesmo?  
  
\- Não abaixe a guarda, Akashi! - e este voltou-se para a batalha - Waru Seadramon não vai ficar parado no chão para sempre! O efeito paralisante do Lighdramon possui um limite, e já está chegando ao fim.  
  
Lighdramon, que estava do outro lado da cobra, parecia saber muito bem daquilo. O digimon de armadura negra correu para o seu parceiro e parou em frente aos humanos, como se estivesse certo que Waru Seadramon iria atacá-los logo assim que voltasse a se mover.  
  
\- Capture-o, - Mysterious Hunter olhou para Tagiru, apontando para o inimigo - não perca seu tempo.  
  
\- Mas é você quem deveria capturá-lo…! - Akashi sacudiu a cabeça - Não fui eu quem o derrotou, e sim você.  
  
\- Não venha com cortesias! - ele continuou sério - Precisamos fazer isto agora ou será tarde demais!  
  
\- Mas... OK, eu vou capturá-lo. – e o garoto olhou para Arresterdramon – Arresterdramon, use o “Prism Gallet” no Waru Seadramon enquanto há tempo...!  
  
Eis que Arrestramon cumpriu sua ordem. Sua causa brilhou mais uma vez, e então acatou Waru Seadramon com ela; o digimon roxo fragmentou-se durante o ataque, atravessando o corpo do oponente como se fosse um fantasma; Arreterdramon materializou-se por trás do inimigo, e então a cobra caiu no chão.  
Um anel roxo azualdo envolveu o digimon capturado, que logo transformou-se dados; uma imagem do mesmo apareceu em um cubo, da mesma cor do anel, que saía do Xros Loader de Tagiru.  
  
\- Digimon... Captura completa. – disse ele, mas sem tanta emoção como nas últimas vezes, pois sentia que não deveria ter capturado aquele monstro e sim o Mysterious Hunter.  
  
\- Considere isso como um pedido de desculpas, - disse este.  
  
\- Pedido de desculpas? – Tagiru franziu a sobrancelha, confuso.  
  
\- Olha, eu foi rude contingo lá no esgoto, – explicou o Hunter – e eu não queria que você pensasse que eu disse aquilo de coração, sabe? Na verdade fiquei bravo, mas foi estupidez minha.  
  
\- Mas... Mas eu quem fiz perdermos aquela batalha! – Akashi contestou-o, ainda com aquele sentimento de culpa – Quem deveria pedir desculpas...  
  
\- Eu sei, - Mysterious Hunter anuiu com a cabeça – mas não foi culpa de ninguém, estávamos em um lugar em luminosidade alguma e eu tenho que admitir, você não fez nada de errado...  
  
\- M-mas...!  
  
\- Só agiu de uma forma egoísta, mas agora você mostrou que não é tão egocêntrico como aparentava ser lá no esgoto.  
  
\- E-ei!!  
  
\- Akashi Tagiru, certo? - ele estender a mão - pode me chamar de Mysterious Hunter.  
  
\- S-sim… - e este apertou a mão de Hunter - Mas por que “Mysterious Hunter”?  
  
 _\- “Porque ele acha esses codinomes legais, não é Hunter?”_  - veio uma voz do Xros Loader Azul Céu.  
  
\- C-Cala a boca! - murmurou Hunter pra o aparelho. Em seguida, ele chamou Lighdramon montou em sua garupa - B-Bem, ignorem o que esse mala disse. Nos veremos outra vez. E não se esqueçam que não sou babá de vocês, então tomem cuidado na próxima.  
  
\- H-hey! - Tagiru bufou, nada satisfeito com o que Hunter disse.  
  
  
  
Horas depois, Taiki havia recuperado-se (apesar de ainda sentir seu corpo dolorido), e este reunira Tagiru e Yuu em sua casa. Como Kotone insistira para ir junto, ela estava lá, juntamente do irmão.  
Akari e Zenjirou, por mais ocupados que estivessem, também foram atender ao amigo.  
  
\- O caso dos digimons parece estar se agravando, - começou Taiki - precisamos tomar providências para controlar a sitação e reduzir o número de incidentes.  
  
\- Mas o que poderíamos fazer? - perguntou Akari - E o que é essa tal de Digi-Quartz?  
  
 _\- “Digi-Quartz pode ser cosiderado uma espécie de dimensão paralela entre a Digital World e o mundo humano.”_  - explicou Wisemon, direto do Xros Loader de Taiki -  _“Os ataques de digimons são causados por uma anomalia na Digi-Quartz, permitindo que os digimons possam interagir com o seu mundo. Mas não tenho certeza se podemos chamar a Digi-Quartz de ‘dimensão’ ou algo similar. Talvez o certo seja uma anomalia na barreira em que separa os dois mundos.”_  
  
\- Uma anomalia… - Zenjirou levou a mão ao queixo, totalmente pensativo - Ouvi falar que houveram estranhos incidentes de monstros no continente europeu, e também na América.  
  
\- Sim, - confirmou Kotone - houve um ataque no Reino Unido mês passado. E eu fui uma das vítimas, mas Falcomon me salvou.  
  
\- Kiriha-san não está na América? - perguntou Yuu - Talvez ele saiba de algo.  
  
\- Tentarei entrar em contato com Kiriha amanhã, - disse Kudou - e além disso… - ele olhou diretamente para Tagiru.  
  
\- Huh? O que foi, Taiki-senpai…? - Tagiru piscou os olhos em confusão.  
  
\- Sobre o estranho garoto que você viu o Mysterious Hunter…  
  
\- Ele atacou-me - interrompeu Yuu - e por pouco ele quebra meu Xros Loader. Parece que algo o chamou e ele teve de abandonar a luta.  
  
\- Como assim ele te atacou?! - exclamou Akashi.  
  
\- Ele não queria que eu fosse capturar o digimon que Damemon pressentiu, - explicou o loiro - Por sorte ele decidiu nos deixar em paz ao invés de prosseguir a luta.  
  
 _ **“Talvez esse caçador cujo atacara Yuu seja mais perigoso que o próprio Mysterious Hunter. Aliás, não penso que o Mysterious Hunter seja nosso inimigo.”  
  
“Talvez ele só goste de trabalhar sozinho.” **_  
  
  
…………  
  
\- Parece que todos estão aqui, não? Ah sim… faltam dois. Golden Heart e Red General. O que fazer…?  
  
Uma sombra de olhos verdes olhava diretamente para quatro corpos inconscientes em um sofá velho. Ao lado desta, havia uma mais atrás, balançando tranquilamente sua cauda peluda.  
  
\- Precisamos dos seis para que isso funcione, - os olhos verdes focaram-se na silhueta que estava atrás de si - Seria arriscado mantê-los sozinhos, sugiro que assume a forma de um deles e os mantenha em vigilância.  
  
\- Como desejar, mestre. Mas… - a sombra aproximou-se da de olhos verdes - Não há como controlá-los assim como fizeste com os outros dois humanos? Estaria correndo risco imenso se os deixar agir pro conta própria.  
  
\- Para isso é preciso de tempo, - explicou a outra - Ebemon precisará de mais do que o “Brain Rupture”, e sim alguma coisa que permitisse um controle mental aprimorado. Apesar que, se não acertarem Ebemon, não terão como desfazer o encanto. Porém há seus limites… Ebemon não pode usar essa especialidade sem recarregar, e já estamos a usá-la em duas pessoas.  
  
\- Ah sim, entendo… Por isso que está a procurar uma forma de… Controlá-los? Mas seria arriscado deixá-los a solta também, mercenários fariam de tudo para colocar as mãos neles. Quanto maior a quantidade, mais alto os venderiam no mercado negro.  
  
\- Compreendo suas precupações, e é por isso que preciso que assuma o grupo. Burning Courage não cooperaria conosco, muito menos os outros três. Além disso, o lendário Akiyama Ryou quase nos causou problemas, não?  
  
\- Ele não virá atrás do Noble Dreamer - acenou negativamente com a cabeça - o portal foi fechado. Ao menos que o Red General seja capaz de atravessar as dimensões.  
  
\- Sim, e quando estes entrarem na Digital World - a outra sombra continuou - ativarão sua forma lendária e será preciso dos outros dois lendários para que o plano esteja completo. Mas, por enquanto, lhe dar o Darkness Loader e poderá agir como parte da equipe deles. Ebemon irá arranjar uma forma de mantê-los nossos aliados.  
  
\- Ah sim, mas para assumir a forma de Kudou Taiki seria arriscado demais… - a outra levou uma das mãos ao rosto, que aparentava ser coberto por uma máscara - Talvez a melhor solução seja termos um Golden Heart temporário, a convencer aos nossos amigos que eles precisam resolver um caso neste mundo.   
  
\- E proteger a Digi-Quartz de um traídor, - completou, com seus olhos verdes brilhando intensamente - Kudou Taiki não terá chance alguma contra quatro dos poderosos guerreiros da Digital World.  
  
\- Quatro não, - negou com um aceno de mão, levando a outra ao rosto. Em poucos segudos, a forma da silhueta mudou e tornou-se similar ao quinto e desaparecido lendário - cinco.   
  
 _\- Speculum Persona,_  - comentou a sombra - o nosso trunfo nesta batalha


	11. Sonhos e Pesadelos

_\- Se vocês pensam que vou deixar o Arresterdramon ser destruído, podem esquecer! Eu estou aqui, e mesmo que sejam lendas ou não… Não sou um caçador qualquer! Meu nome é Akashi Tagiru! E eu sou um dos membros da armada Xros Heart!  
  
 **“O mesmo sonho se repetia todas as noites, de uma forma cruel e dolorosa. Assistia Gumdramon ser atacado impiedosamente pelas sombras, nas quais se intitulavam lendários heróis.”  
  
“A parte em que eu era salvo pelo Mysterious Hunter também se repetia. E a mesma frase.”**  
  
\- Tagiru, você precisa unir forças com Kudou Taiki.  
  
\- Mas Taiki-san e eu já somos aliados! Por que devo me aliar com ele?!   
  
\- Porque será impossível confrontar contra eles. Você precisará enfrentá-los, preciso da sua ajuda.   
  
 **“Naquela vez daquele sonho, Mysterious Hunter soou como se ele estivesse contra as sombras também; ele olhou para mim, ainda com aquele capuz, goggles e lenço a sobrir o rosto, parecia muito mais assustado do que eu.”  
  
“Era como se ele não queria fazer aquilo, mas como? O que aquelas lendas fizeram pra ele?”**    
  
\- Uh, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa, Mysterious Hunter?  
  
\- Akashi, não tempos mais tempo para perguntas! Espero que Kudou e o velho estejam já aqui para nos ajudar ou estaremos em encrenca! D-Droga, acho que eles já nos encontraram!  
  
\- Eu sei que isso é um sonho, e se eu te perguntar quem você é… Isso tudo acaba. Mas porque está me dizendo isso? Iremos enfrentá-los… Mas por quê? Eles não são os lendários heróis da Digital World?  
  
\- Eu… Eu não posso lhe dizer agora…! Se eu lhe disser, talvez você me odeie depois.   
  
\- C-como assim? Não somos amigos -- ainda. Mas não temos o mesmo objetivo?  
  
\- Akashi Tagiru… Eles vão vir atrás de mim. Kudou já sabe disso, e creio que está em boas mãos se estiver com você.  
  
 **“Aquela nova parte me deixou confuso… Taiki-san é muito mais talentoso que eu, e ele é um… Herói. Eu sou apenas um caçador de digimons, e membro da Xros Heart. Não consegui entender aquela parte, mas…”  
  
“Não parei de pensar nela o dia inteiro.” **_  
  
\- Tagiru? - Taiki cutucou-o, a aula já havia terminado e Akashi era o único na sala - Tagiru, você está bem?  
  
\- T-Taiki-senpai…? - Tagiru abriu os olhos lentamente e viu uma imagem ofuscada de Taiki - O que aconteceu…? Onde estou…?  
  
\- A aula já acabou e a professora não percebeu desta vez, - ele ouviu a voz de Yuu atrás dele - Todo mundo já foi pra casa também.  
  
\- Uh… Estava a sonhar com aquilo de novo.  
  
\- De novo? - Taiki e Yuu levantaram uma sombrancelha, exclamando em coro.  
  
\- D-desculpem, - Akashi levantou-se da cadeira e começou a guardar o seu material - estive achando que era apenas um sonho bobo. Mas estou tendo-o desde que conheci o Gumdramon.  
  
\- E por que não nos contou antes?! - esbravejou Yuu - Mas que droga, somos amigos ou não?!  
  
Tagiru suspirou a fundo, como se tentasse encontrar palavras para explicar o que acontecia naqueles sonhos, então ele, Taiki e Yuu saíram da escola e foram para casa de Taiki.  
  
E lá Tagiru começou sua explicação:  
  
\- Naquele sonho, Arresterdramon e eu estávamos a enfrentar cinco sombras; cinco poderosos digimons atacaram-nos, e então… Mysterious Hunter apareceu, salvando-nos de um poderoso ataque combinado. Gumdramon então disse que eles eram o lendários heróis e então… Meu sonho sempre acabava quando eu perguntava quem era o Mysterious Hunter.  
  
\- Por isso que você estava com medo do Mysterious Hunter? - perguntou um inexpressivo Taiki. Tagiru anuiu com a cabeça, e continuou a relatar o sonho.  
  
\- Sim, e ele também me dizia que eu tinha que enfrentá-los. “Una todo o seu poder e lute; você precisa se unir a Kudou Taiki”.   
  
\- Unirmos e lutarmos contra as sombras…? - Taiki levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo - Isso não faz sentido, por que lendários heróis te atacariam?  
  
\- Também não sei, - Tagiru abaixou a cabeça, fixando-se no chão - e desta vez… Mysterious Hunter disse “eles estão atrás de mim”, além me mencionar você e o velho quem me deu o Xros Loader.  
  
\- Mas que… Tem certeza que não está exagerando? - Yuu cruzou os braços - Não está mentindo para que não nos preocupemos contigo, certo?  
  
\- Já disse que não! - Tagiru encarou-o - Não estou mentindo, e por isso que achei que era fruto da minha imaginação!  
  
\- Yuu, Tagiru está falando a verdade, - Taiki interrompeu a discussão - Até porque foi assim mesmo que conheci Shoutmon, eu tive um sonho com uma batalha onde eu era o general de uma armada de digimons. Reconheci Shoutmon, Ballistamon e Dorulumon quando os vi pela primeira vez.  
  
\- V-Você também teve sonhos assim?! - Tagiru exclamou, surpreso; Taiki respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.  
  
\- Por isso o sonho do Tagiru pode ser confuso ou exagerado, mas não penso que seja mentira.  
  
\- Mas mesmo assim… - o Amano olhou para Akashi - Por que não nos contou antes, quando começou a se repetir?  
  
\- Já disse que foi por causa que pensei serem sonhos normais…! - Tagiru cruzou os braços, bufando - Mas o que me deixou indignado é… o Mysterious Hunter. Nós não sabemos quem ele é, e de acordo com o meu sonho, ele também está correndo perigo.  
  
\- Perigo…? - Taiki voltou a ficar pensativo - Pode não ser perigo, ou talvez essas sombras que te atacaram podem estar se passando pelos lendários heróis ou pode ser outra coisa.  
  
\- Como o quê? - Yuu perguntou em voz alta.  
  
  
  
Após o trabalho, ele moveu-se para um dos becos e esperou por um tempo. Minutos depois, surgiu uma estranha porta; ele abiru a porta e entrou uma sala mal-iluminada, caminhando até a próxima porta; abriu esta e continuou a andar por um corredor, até finalmente encontrar a última porta.  
  
Ao entrar nela, viu a mesma mulher de dezoito no sofá.  
  
\- Uh… [ _Tadaima_](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E3%81%9F%E3%81%A0%E3%81%84%E3%81%BE#Interjection)…?  
  
\- Ah, bem-vindo de volta, - Lilith recebeu-o, mas sem tirar os olhos da televisão que aparecera ali naquela vez - Onde estava, Golden Heart?  
  
\- Trabalhando, - este descobriu sua face, dando um longo suspiro - achei que o velho Bagra queria falar comigo… Bem, não me importo de esperar.  
  
\- Ah? Vai ficar aqui como nosso hóspede de honra…? Aceitou a oferta do Bagra-sama?  
  
\- Digamos que sim, - ele deu de ombros - mas já disse a ele que estou a agir por conta própria. Ah, não que eu não confie nele… Mas é que estou fazendo isso pelo Kudou Taiki e Akashi Tagiru mesmo. Não posso virar minhas costas para eles.  
  
\- Oh? Você realmente tem um coração bondoso e solidário, não?  
  
 _\- “Ele diz que Taiki se parece com ele, haha!”_  - disse uma voz vinda do Xros Loader -  _“Bom, talvez seja… Não conhecemos ele tão bem assim para essas comparações.”_    
  
\- Só sei de uma coisa, - Golden Heart olhou para os lados - Kudou Taiki possui um parceiro que é dez vezes mais responsável que o meu.  
  
 _\- “Ei! Ao menos o parceiro do Shoutmon é mais inteligente que o meu!”_    
  
\- Está querendo apelar, seu troll azul?!  
  
\- Ai ai, crianças não briguem aqui! - Lilith mordeu o lábio de raiva - Estou querendo assistir meu Drama favorito!  
  
\- Mas foi ele quem começou…!  
  
\- Não interessa, - ela apontou para a outra sala - continuem a briga em outro canto! Vocês parecem aqueles outro dois idiotas!  
  
\- Outro dois…? - o jovem franziu a sobrancelha, mas seguiu para o outro cômodo.  
  
A outra sala era imensa e tinha outra mobília, mas também possuía um sofá grande e espaçoso, uma mesa atrás do mesmo, uma mesinha de centro com várias revistas (nas quais Golden Heart indentificou como aquelas revistas onde eram publicados vários mangás famosos). Sentado num sofá, com um prato de jóias ao lado, estava um homem cuja estrutura corporal parecia ter ossos grossos e fortes. O homem tinha cabelos branco e espetados, seus olhos pretos liam uma das edições de um desses mangás.  
  
O silêncio da sala deixava o jovem meio incomodado, além de ter certeza que o homem estava a comer as jóias como se fosse aperitivos.  
  
\- Uh… S-senhor? - ele pirrageou, meio confuso.  
  
\- Quem me chamas…? - este respondeu, parando a leitura e olhando para Golden Heart - Ah, é só o garoto… Bagramon-sama está na outra sala.  
  
\- V-você está comendo jóias?! - não conseguira segurar aquela pergunta - Ou são guloseimas de gelatina em formato de jóias?!  
  
\- Sim, são minhas jóias e não as divido com ninguém, - respondeu-o - somente com Lilith-chan.  
  
 _\- Jovem Golden Heart,_  - uma voz o chamou na sala seguinte -  _venha até aqui, por favor._    
  
Não teve tempo para dizer que não queria as jóias, pois seu corpo parecia ter movido sozinho quando ouvira aquela voz. Talvez fosse a salvação para um possível mal-entendido.  
  
Ao atravessar aquela sala, estava em outra cujo tinha uma mesa no centro, e cheia de mapas e papéis por cima desta. O velho Bagra estava na ponta, com uma outra… criança?  
  
\- Ah, aí está você, - disse o velho misterioso - Jovem Golden Heart, lamento em tê-lo chamado aqui. Mas você precisa saber o que os aguarda.  
  
\- “Os”? - este exclamou - Eu e quem mais? Esse garoto aí?  
  
\- Meu nome é Hideaki, - expressou o rapaz com aparência de dezenove anos, da altura de Golden Heart. Hideaki tinha cabelos loiro escuro, olhos verdes - E eu sou o irmão de Bagramon.  
  
\- I-Irmão?! - o jovem deu um pulo para trás, surpreso - Como assim você é irmão dele?! Parece mais com um neto do que com um irmão!  
  
\- Posso lhe assegurar que somos irmãos, - disse Bagra - Hideaki é meu irmão mais novo. Mas isso não é importante, o que venho a lhe dizer é que…  
  
\- Os quatro lendários - começou Hideaki - estão neste mundo, o que significa que nossos esforços para salvá-los foram um fracasso.  
  
\- Nem tanto, ao menos temos você e Kudou Taiki sob guarda.  
  
\- Porém o perigo continua, - continuou o garoto - já que é preciso dos seis lendários para dar início ao D5.  
  
\- D5? - Golden Heart exclamou.  
  
\- Um antigo projeto - explicou Bagra - na qual foi impedido pelo lendário herói Kudou Taiki.  
  
\- Se os quatro lendários estão nesta dimensão, - Hideaki pôs a mão em um dos papeis - isso significa que ele está tramando algo. Você e Kudou Taiki estão seguros… Por enquanto. Mas não abaixe sua guarda, pois tenho certeza que ele irá vir atrás de vocês.  
  
\- “Ele”? Quem está atrás de mim e de Kudou?  
  
  
  
Após aquela reunião, Taiki aconselhara que Tagiru passasse a noite em sua casa. Se tinha algo que os deixara intrigado fora o sonho. Akashi pensou que seria uma boa idéia se ele pudesse arranjar uma forma de Taiki entrar naquele sonho e ajudá-lo a derrotar as silhuetas que o atormentavam-no.   
  
Mas Kudou tinha outra idéia: Estar por perto de Tagiru, para ao menos compreender melhor o que se passava nestes sonhos.  
  
\- Boa noite, Tagiru.  
\- Boa noite, Taiki-senpai.  
  
 _ **“Fechei meus olhos e tentei relaxar. O plano de Taiki-san era simples: deixar com que o sonho se repetisse. Se eu acordasse no meio da noite, ele acordaria também e me perguntaria o que eu acabara de presenciar.”  
  
“Por um lado, esperava que tivéssemos o mesmo sonho. Queria que ele sonhasse com a batalha e que pudesse derrotar as sombras, ou que dissesse a elas que não somos inimigos.”**_  
  
\- Aqui estou eu outra vez… - dizia para si mesmo - Digi-Quartz, no mesmo lugar, no mesmo momento e logo elas virão. Logo elas irão provocar Gumdramon e…  
  
\- Tagiru? - Taiki apareceu ao seu lado.  
  
\- T-Taiki-senpai? - ele sentiu-se surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz - Estamos no mesmo sonho?  
  
 _ **“Ao menos minha sorte mudou e Taiki-san estava ali desta vez. Mas será que isso vai mudar o rumo do sonho? Ou será que…”**_    
  
As cinco silhuetas com seus digimons apareceram no horizonte, prestes a começar a batalha. Arresterdramon e Shoutmon do sonho estavam ao lado de seus parceiros, prontos para o confronto; Tagiru olhou para os lados, como se esperasse pela chagada do Mysterious Hunter, mas nada apareceu. Estavam sozinhos, só eles e as nove sombras.  
  
Cinco contra dois. Se ao menos o Mysterious Hunter estivesse ali…  
  
\- Então vocês são as sombras que o Tagiru falou, - gritou Taiki para elas - Se são lendários heróis, por que estão a atacar meu amigo?!  
  
 _\- Atacar? **Não**  estamos atacando-o,_ - disse uma delas, aparentemente a mais jovem de todas.  
  
\- M-mas vocês…!!  
  
 _\- Só iremos lutar se você nos obrigar,_  - respondeu a que estava do lado direito da sombra mais jovem -  _Não somos tão violentos como você pensa, garoto._    
  
\- Então no seu sonho - Taiki olhou para Tagiru - você fez algo que os fez iniciar uma batalha, mas ainda não compreendo o motivo.   
  
 _\- Estamos aqui por uma razão,_  - disse a que tinha um cabelo “gigante” -   _vários caçadores de digimons estão a capturá-los. Digimons não deveriam ser escravizados. Nosso legado é como protetores da Digital World, e nós iremos protegê-los a todo custo, sendo ou não nossa dimensão._    
  
\- Entendo… - Taiki levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo - Então vocês vieram a convencer Tagiru a parar de caçar digimons, pois ele é um Digimon Hunter. E então você - ele olhou para Akashi - falou algo que iniciou um confronto.   
  
 _\- E então, cabelo de chama?_  - disse o mais alto do quinteto -  _Será por bem ou por mal?_    
  
\- Taiki-senpai, - Tagiru voltou-se para Kudou - o que eu disse foi que não sou um caçador comum, e que a Xros Heart está a capturar os digimons para evitar que estes causem confusão ao nosso mundo, mas eles não quiseram me ouvir.  
  
\- E por isso que eles te atacaram, por ter negado parar com a caça… Tudo faz sentido agora, - Taiki deu um olhar sério a Tagiru - Prossiga como fizeste da última vez. Não se preocupe, estou aqui e não permitirei que Arresterdramon se fira.  
  
\- C-Certo… - Tagiru anuiu com a cabeça; voltou a olhar para as sombras e disse - Eu não posso; se nós pararmos de caçar, os digimons irão continuar a causar caos no nosso mundo! Não sou um caçador por hobby, mas sim membro da armada Xros Heart. A Xros Heart está investigando esses casos, e nós iremos arranjar uma forma de enviar os digimons para a Digital World! Iremos contatar todos os caçadores para que eles possam nos ajudar em nossa missão.  
  
 _\- Estamos pedindo com educação aqui,_  - uma das sombras posicionou-se na frente do grupo, como se esta fosse o líder -  _mas se quiser lutar… Então não há escolhas, certo?_  - e esta olhou para as outras, que acenaram com a cabeça.  
  
\- Eu os asseguro disso, - disse Shoutmon - Eu sou o Digimon King, e confio a minha vida à Kudou Taiki, o general da nossa armada, a Xros Heart. O que Tagiru disse é verdade, e nós estamos trabalhando para resolver todos os casos ao redor do mundo humano.  
  
\- Os casos estão se agravando, - complementou Arresterdramon - Não há como controlar a situação sem os caçadores! Ao menos permitam que nós possamos cuidar da situação.  
  
 _\- E como podemos ter certeza que vocês irão cumprir a promessa, huh?_  - perguntou a quarta sombra, que parecia ter um boné em sua cabeça -   _Não temos confiança em vocês._    
  
\- A palavra de um rei não basta para vocês? - rugiu Shoutmon - Não sou um mero digimon qualquer, sou o governante da Digital World, o Digimon King. Fui eleito o novo rei após a queda do império Bagra, e governo o nosso mundo com os pricípios de justiça, honestidade e solidariedade. Quero que a Digital World seja um mundo onde todos tenham um lar e uma família!  
  
\- A palavra do Ou-sama é lei, - completou o dragão roxo - ele é justo e rege o poder de nosso mundo com sabedoria. Além de ter seus antigos companheiros da aliança Xros Heart Blue Flare para o guiarem ao caminho certo. Somos justos e honestos.  
  
 _\- Talvez possamos dar uma chance, não?_  - ouviram a mais jovem comentar com os demais - _Sinto que podemos confiar no Digimon King--_    
  
 _\- Eu não. Não confio neles…_  - opinou a que estava à frente do grupo -  _Aliás, a Digi-Quartz é a Digital World. E pelo que sei não deveriam ter um rei para governá-la,_  - de uma forma rápida, Taiki previu que esta estalou os dedos, e então as outras pararam imediatamente, como se fossem estátuas.  
  
 _\- Sim, a Digi-Quartz **é**  a Digital World._ - disse outra, com uma voz meio robótica -  _Está habitada de digimons, e eles não gostam de serem caçados._  
  
 _\- Então temos um veredito aqui…? Todos concordam que a Digi-Quartz merece ser protegida de caçadores? Ah? Sim, todos? Está decidido._    
  
\- Do que você está falando - gritou o Digimon King - A Digi-Quartz é uma anomalia na barreira que divide a Digital World e o mundo humano! Ela nunca existiu antes!  
  
\- Eles não vão nos ouvir! - disse Arresterdramon - Precisamos fazê-los nos ouvir!  
  
\- M-Mas como?! - perguntou Akashi - Não está querendo lutar contra eles, está?!  
  
\- É a única forma, Tagiru, - Arresterdramon confirmou com a cabeça - Ou está disposto a permitir que mais caos se espalhe pela região? E eles atacaram outros caçadores injustamente!  
  
\- Não podemos--  
  
\- Espere, - interrompeu Taiki, ainda observando a cena cuidadosamente - deixe que Arresterdramon faça o que ele quer.   
  
\- Mas, Taiki-senpai!!  
  
\- Se não houver uma batalha, Mysterious Hunter não aparecerá. E eu também estou interessado nessa parte.  
  
\- E-está certo disso?!  
  
\- Já lhe disse que não permitirei que machuquem Arresterdramon - então ele sacou o Xros Loader do bolso - Shoutmon, está pronto?  
  
\- Sim, - o rei anuiu com a cabeça.  
  
-V-vai lutar também?! - Tagiru estava incrédulo, mas um pouco confiante.  
  
 _\- Lagarto imbecil,_  - ouviram a sombra à frente do grupo dizer -  _Peguem-no,_  - estalou os dedos mais uma vez e apontou para Arresterdramon e Omega Shoutmon (que evoluíra minutos antes).  
  
Uma sombra se transformou, enquanto três das outras quatro -- cujo eram digimons -- evoluíram. Uma outra sombra humana pareceu ter se fundido com seu parceiro, dando origem a um novo digimon. Estas cinco digi-sombras avançaram contra Arresterdramon e Omega Shoutmon, que partiram para cima delas.  
  
De acordo com Tagiru, a sexta sombra -- que era o Mysterious Hunter -- aparecia e salvava-o de um ataque combinado.  
  
Quando o momento esperado chegara, Taiki viu os cinco digimons a unir seus poderes e a atacar os dois digimons oponentes. Logo depois, ouviu-se uma nova voz de um dos cantos.  
  
 _\- AKASHI, SEU IDIOTA!! RELOAD…_  
  
Uma luz vinda deste canto fez com que Tagiru e Taiki olhasse para quem vinha; o digimon de Mysterious Hunter era diferente dos demais, mas este o evoluira tão rápido que não puderam descobrir qual deles era. Poderia ser Lighdramon ou Fladramon…  
  
Mas a luz que emitiu e jogou contra o ataque combinado (sendo forçado a pegar Shoutmon  & Gumdramon, e os humanos a tempo para evitar que estes se ferissem com a explosão) não era de fogo nem de relâmpago. Aquilo era uma poderosíssima luz que parecia ser incomparável com os outros dois digimons já conhecidos.  
  
Eles moveram-se para atrás de um prédio, como acontecia no sonho. De lá, Taiki presenciou uma nova “versão” do que acontecia.  
  
\- Não adianta fugir, lute com todo o seu poder! - disse Mysterious Hunter a Tagiru - Você e Kudou presiam unir forças e enfrentá-los.  
  
\- Mas por quê? - perguntou Tagiru - E por que as lendas da Digital World--  
  
\- Mysterious Hunter, - interrompeu Taiki - Receio em lhe informar que há algo estranho com quatro desses cinco. Estão a agir como se fossem controlados por um deles. É por isso que está dizendo que Tagiru não pode fugir?  
  
\- Eu… - respondeu Hunter - Eu não posso lhe dizer, Kudou… Porque eu não faço a mínima idéia…!  
  
\- O que percebo é que eles não são exatamente nossos inimigos, - Taiki olhou seriamente para os outros dois humanos - mas sim vítimas. A única coisa que nos resta a fazer é saber o que está usando-os e qual o propósito de atacar os caçadores, e o que os leva a acreditar que a Digi-Quartz é a “Digital World” desse mundo.  
  
\- Sim, - concordou Hunter e Tagiru - mas como podemos fazer isso?  
  
\- Precisamos continuar a lutar… Huh?  
  
Do nada, o ambiente tornou-se um fundo branco, onde Taiki estava sozinho -- Tagiru e o Hunter desapareceram, o mesmo se dizia dos digimons.  
  
E então… O velho misterioso apareceu à sua frente.


	12. Red General

Minutos atrás estivera com Tagiru e Mysterious Hunter, a enfrentar as sombras. Mas agora tudo mudou para um estranho sonho de um cenário branco e vazio.  
  
E então, aparecera o mesmo misterioso relojoaleiro.  
  
  
\- Lamento em interrompê-lo, Kudou Taiki, - disse ele - Suponho que teve a sorte de sonhar com o mesmo sonho, não? Akashi Tagiru estava em apuros sozinho.  
  
\- Não me diga que você é o culpado pelos estranhos sonhos que o Tagiru está tendo…!   
  
\- Não os faço por diversão, muito menos por maldade, - o velho saiu a andar pelo vazio - Mas que outra forma poderia avisá-lo do que está por vir?  
  
\- Então você sabe de algo a mais… - Taiki o seguiu - Por que os lendários estão atrás de Tagiru e do Mysterious Hunter? E por que uma delas pareceu estar manipulando os seus companheiros?  
  
\- Você é inteligente demais, Kudou Taiki… - o velho Bagra parou, mas não se virou para Kudou - Impressionante como você percebe os mínimos detalhes. Talvez é uma benção que você tenha sido escolhido por Omegamon para se tornar o portador do Xros Loader Vermelho. Dos seis, ès o mais inteligente, e o estrategista.  
  
\- Dos seis? O que quer dizer com isso?  
  
  
Enquanto Taiki tinha aquele sonho, Tagiru prosseguia agora em outro. Não tão diferente quando o anterior, mas aquela parte havia mudado para outra.  
  
Taiki ficara para lutar contra as sombras, enquanto Tagiru e Mysterious Hunter tentavam escapar. Ele também notara que Hunter estava a praguejar sobre o velho, mas não pode comentar nem opinar, já que não tinha a mínima idéia de quem ele estava falando.  
  
\- O que devemos fazer agora? - perguntou Akashi ao Hunter - Fugir? Não disse que isso é inútil e que devêssemos lutar junto de Taiki-san?!  
  
\- Não agora, - respondeu-o - Precisamos da aliança Xros Heart Blue Flare para termos mais chances! X7 seria páreo para eles, além do Arresterdramon e o meu parceiro. Eles são muito fortes, já que são os lendários da Digital World!  
  
\- Lendários… Mas ainda não consigo compreender o que Taiki-san disse…  
  
\- Se eles estão a ser controlados por alguém, não terão piedade conosco… - Hunter suspirou - E pensar que jamais imaginei em presenciar algo assim.  
  
\- Mas, por que está com medo deles? E por que eles estariam atrás de você? Ou é porque você é um Digimon Hunter também?  
  
Não era medo, e nem por ser um caçador. Mas Tagiru não conseguia compreender ou descobrir aquilo com tanta clareza (como Taiki poderia fazer, se estivesse ali). Mysterious Hunter ainda tinha algo a esconder, além de sua identidade.  
  
  
  
\- Taiki-san e Tagiru ainda estão dormindo… - Yuu suspirou, enquanto tomava um delicioso café da manhã com Kotone, que ficara noite passada em sua casa.  
  
\- Yuu-niichan você deveria se acalmar e curtir a vida! - ela disse aquilo como forma de consolo - Você é dois anos mais velho e age como se fosse realmente um velho!  
  
\- N-não é por isso, Kotone! - ele gaguejou - Você sabe que… Tagiru está me deixando preocupado por causa daquele sonho que ele teve.  
  
\- Que sonho? Sonhos não deveriam deixar os outros preocupados. São só fruto de nossa mente! Hoje sonhei que o Damemon era um pônei prateado e depois ele se transformou um robô de combate! Mas o Damemon ainda é um robozinho… Ei, o que é Chou Shinka? Falcomon não parava de falar nisso ontem depois da aula.  
  
\- É Super Evolução… Algo que evolui os Digimons… Parece que é o nome do poder dos corações humanos ou algo do tipo.  
  
\- Oooh!! Então é com o poder do meu coração que Falcomon evoluirá?! Que legal, espero que ele evolua para um robô de combate, que nem o Damemon no meu sonho!  
  
\- Kotone, não acha meio estranho ele evoluir pra isso? D-digo, o poder do coração dos humanos são as emoções… Não literalmente o seu coração. É uma forma figurativa de se dizer.  
  
\- Eu sei, tolinho! - ela deu um sorriso ao irmão, mas como se estivesse a caçoá-lo - O poder das minhas emoções o farão evoluir para algo tão maneiro e incrível que você irá se surpreender com o poder se sua irmãzinha mais nova. Posso parecer indefesa, mas aprendi artes marciais. Eu sei lutar!  
  
\- K-Kotone, não acha que está a exagerar?!   
  
  
 _ **“Meu sonho fora dividido do de Tagiru… Por alguma razão, aquele velho não queria que eu continuasse a investigá-lo.”  
  
“Também, ele estava certo sobre ter tido sorte de sonharmos com a mesma cena.”**_   
  
\- Sim, você é uma dessas lendas, - disse o relojoeiro.  
  
\- Mas…? Tagiru sonhou com seis sombras, uma delas nós já encontramos… Mas isso quer dizer que uma delas era eu?  
  
\- Não, estou dizendo que você é um dos seis lendários, e não que era uma das sombras do sonho, - ele continuou andando, com o baque a bengala a ecoar pelo local - E como eu disse, és o mais inteligente dos seis. Estrategista e detetive, percebe tudo ao seu redor e ainda consegue fazer excelentes suposições.  
  
\- Sou um dos seis lendários, mas o que isso tem a ver com o sonho de Tagiru? E por que esses lendários estão atrás dele?  
  
\- Não estão, - o velho olhou para Taiki - você e Golden Heart são os alvos. Akashi Tagiru é apenas um obstáculo para o sucesso. Se você e Golden Heart forem capturados, o fim dos mundos será concretizado.   
  
\- Golden Heart…? Está falando do Mysterious Hunter?  
  
\- Kudou Taiki, você é a sexta peça deste mistério. O lendário Red General, codinome King. As outras quatro peças já estão sob o poder do inimigo. Quanto ao Golden Heart…  
  
\- Peças… Então aquele “jogo” que mencionara antes era isso, não?  
  
\- Exatamente. E você é importante para o destino desde mundo, e talvez de outros.  
  
De repente, o velho começou a desaparecer aos poucos, e Taiki sentiu-se tonto. Talvez estava prestes a acordar, mas antes ouviu o misterioso homem dizer:  
  
-  _Agora que você sabe, permita-me pedir para que não interrompa o progresso de Akashi Tagiru. Só ele pode desvendar os mistérios reservados para ele., e sua ajuda talvez possa levá-lo para um caminho cujo não o trará força. Ele tem que se tornar forte para enfrentar os desafios que virão de agora em diante._    
  
  
Os olhos de Taiki abriram se imediatamente, com o impulso de seu corpo a sentar na cama. Estava a suar frio, como acontecera na vez em que teve o sonho com uma armada de digimon.  
  
Ao olhar para o lado, Tagiru estava sentado, olhando para o Xros Loader Carmesim. O garoto estava em silêncio, provavelmente pensativo.  
  
\- Tagiru? - chamou-o Taiki - Bom dia...?  
  
\- Taiki-san… - ele falou, mas sem desviar os olhos do aparelho - E se o Mysterious Hunter estiver em perigo… Assim como eu? E se as sombras querem atacar todos os caçadores porque eles pensam que a Digi-Quartz é a Digital World?  
  
\- Talvez seja exatamente isso, - Kudou olhou para seu próprio pés e ficou a refletir sobre o estranho sonho que tivera - mas e se não for? O sonho era seu, eu acabei entrando por sorte. Você é quem deve descobrir… E eu sei que você pode fazer isso.  
  
\- Eu sei, eu preciso enfrentar aquelas sombras… Mas preciso da aliança Xros Heart Blue Flare se queremos ter uma chance contra eles. Isto é, se aqueles lendários vierem mesmo a lutar contra mim.  
  
\- A aliança…?? - pensou Taiki - Então Tagiru não precisa só se mim, mas de Kiriha e Nene também…? Ele está falando do X7?  
  
  
Outro dia, outra pessoa precisando de ajuda. Taiki, Yuu e Tagiru uniram-se ao clube de baseball, ao de basquete, ao de futebol, ao de artes… Ajudaram tantos grupos que Taiki desmaiara umas três vezes (por sorte, Akari estava com eles e o salvara), enquanto os outros dois estavam tão exaustos que mal sabiam o que fazer.  
  
\- Ah… Você me salvou de novo, Akari~ - disse Taiki, agora a deitar na grama e a olhar para o céu, descansando depois da longa tarefa que era em ajudar a todos.  
  
\- “Ah você me salvou de novo”... Não é o que eu quero ouvir! - disse ela, bufando - Taiki, até quando vai continuar a agir dessa forma?! Já não basta o que aconteceu antes?! E se alguém o enganar como o Apollomon fez?!  
  
\- Ele não vai ser enganado de novo, - comentou Yuu - porque ele aprendeu a lição.  
  
\- Parece mais que ele não aprendeu totalmente a lição, - contrariou Tagiru, rindo um pouco - mas Akari-san sempre está a salvá-lo. Seriam eles pombinhos?  
  
\- T-Tagiru!! - Taiki sentou-se na grama, sua face corada. Ele olhou para a Akari e viu que o resto dela também estava.  
  
\- Eles são amigos, só isso - Yuu socou a cabeça de Akashi, que grunhiu de dor.  
  
\- M-Mas eles dariam um belíssimo casal…! - murmurou Tagiru.  
  
\- A-Agora nós precisamos ajudar outro clube…! - Taiki levantou-se e apontou para o céu -  Ao de música…! S-Sim, Ishida não pode tocar sua guitarra com o braço quebrado e outros dois estão doentes! - ele puxou Tagiru e Yuu - A-Até mais Akari…!  
  
\- Ele não mudou nada - Hinomoto deu um longo suspiro.  
  
  
O tempo passou, e os três decidiram-se reunir na quadra de basquete para treinar. Enquanto treinavam passe, uma sombra os observava; Taiki perdeu a concentração e olhou imediatamente para a grade, onde viu…  
  
\- Huh? Lance-san?  
  
Tagiru estranhara a distração do mais velho e pôs-se a olhar para o mesmo lugar. Taiki e Yuu olharam-no, confusos.  
  
\- Ah, então é aqui que vocês treinam? - o estrangeiro loiro entrou na quadra, observando-na com admiração - Ela é bem bonita, não acham?  
  
\- Sim, - confirmou Tagiru - e esta aqui é nossa preferida. Foi aqui que o nosso time de basquete de rua começou.  
  
\- Interessante… - ele olhou para os outros dois a estranhá-lo.  
  
\- Ah! - Tagiru se colocou entre seus amigos e Lance - Este é Lance Goldheart, ele é um estudante de intercâmbio do Reino Unido, - e então olhou para Lance e indicou Kudou e Amano com sua mão - E estes são Kudou Taiki e Amano Yuu, são meus amigos e parceiros de equipe.  
  
\- Prazer em conhecê-los, - disse Lance com um sorriso.  
  
\- Igualmente - disseram Taiki e Yuu.  
  
  
Enquanto isso, Akari foi ao mercado fazer suas compras diárias. Ela estranhamente percebeu uma anomalia pelo cenário, mas não tinha certeza disso ou se era apenas sua imaginação. Ao ir para o caixa, algo inesperado aconteceu:  
  
Um ticket apareceu no meio de suas compras, mas ela não percebeu no momento.  
  
Quem havia implantado aquilo? Ainda estava lá, a observar Akari deixar o estabelecimento como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
  
  
\- Golden Heart… - Taiki estava a refletir sobre o sonho, enquanto voltava para casa - Aquele estranho homem mencionou esse nome… Será que ele estava a falar do Mysterious Hunter? Mas por que ele esconderia sua verdadeira identidade de nós? E, se eu for mesmo um lendário…   
  
\- Eu acho que já descobri, - Kudou pegou o Xros Loader do bolso e olhou-o - Mas não posso facilitar nada ao Tagiru, como o homem velho disse. Se o Mysterious Hunter for mesmo um lendário também, ele deve estar tentando se aproximar de mim. Ao menos é o que eu faria, caso fosse a minha situação.  
  
 _\- “Você acha que o Mysterious Hunter é um dos lendários da Digital World, Taiki?”_  - perguntou Shoutmon.  
  
\- Você sabe algo, Shoutmon…? - Taiki franziu a sobrancelha.  
  
 _\- “Você nunca perguntou… Mas o que eu posso lhe dizer, é uma lenda antiga sobre outros humanos que salvaram a Digital World antes. Mas não a nossa, talvez outras extensões.”_  
  
\- Eu tive um sonho onde aquele homem misterioso disse que eu era uma das lendas, que meu nome era Red General, codinome: King. Ouviu falar disso antes, Shoutmon?  
  
 _\- “Bem… Você é uma lenda, mas foi depois da queda do império Bagra. Ouvi dizer que a database da Digital World atualiza toda vez que um novo herói surge, e a última atualização, pelo que me dizem o povo, foi sobre a Xros Heart.”_  
  
\- Então isso significa que nós somos os heróis recentes… E quanto a alguém chamado… Golden Heart?  
  
 _\- “Golden Heart…”_  
  
 _\- Taiki!!_  
  
Uma voz chamou-o, interrompendo a conversa; Taiki olhou para o lado e viu Akari se aproximando com algo em sua mão. Ela parecia estar feliz, mas ele não podia ter tanta certeza.  
O que poderia ter acontecido para ter deixado-a assim?  
  
\- Olha o que eu recebi! - ela tirou algo de seu bolso, mostrando dois pedaços de papel. Taiki não tinha muita idéia do que dizer, mas conseguiu ler seu nome nos dois bilhetes - Não sei como eles vieram parar na minha sacola de compras, mas são bilhetes para aquele restaurante moderno e caríssimo! E eles estão com o seu nome nele! São entradas vip!  
  
\- A-Akari, não acha isso meio… Suspeito? - Kudou piscou os olhos rapidamente, mas a empolgação de Akari parecia ter cegado-a sobre aquele detalhe.  
  
\- Suspeito?! - ela bufou de raiva - Não tem como ser algo suspeito quando se trata de um restaurante chic e famoso de Koto! Mas não entendo… Por que dois convites? - ela voltou-se para os bilhetes em sua mão - Mas eu achei-os e então nós dois iremos juntos, certo?  
  
\- Akari… - Taiki suspirou.  
  
\- Nós iremos esta noite e espero que vista-se adequadamente - ela virou-se de costas e saiu andando, ainda olhando para os bilhetes. Taiki continuou em total silêncio, ainda   
  
 _\- “Taiki?”_  
  
\- Ah! O que, Shoutmon?? - ele voltou sua atenção ao Xros Loader - C-Como íamos dizendo, você sabe algo sobre o lendário Golden Heart?  
  
 _\- “... Não sei como explicar isso, mas sim.”_  - a imagem de Shoutmon no ecrã aniuiu a cabeça - _“Golden Heart é um herói de outra extensão, na qual possui dois lendários -- ele e alguém chamado Burning Courage.”_    
  
\- Burning Courage?  
  
 _\- “Diz as lendas que estes dois possuem uma forte ligação entre um e outro. Mas, como estamos a falar do Golden Heart, este foi um herói cujo perdoou um inimigo e até tornaram-se amigos. O nome ‘Golden Heart’ está associado ao fato dele ter tido um coração solidário e nobre, além de outro fato que é similar ao Digixros. Além disso, este também é conhecido por ter uma derterminação ardente, capaz de tornar o impossível possível.”_    
  
\- Parece que Golden Heart é, de fato, um grande herói.  
  
 _\- “Sim, e todos os lendários são grande heróis. Mas, quando ouvi falar das lendas… Achei que você tinha um pouco de cada um deles.”_    
  
\- Você acha é?  
  
  
  
\- EU JÁ NÃO TE DISSE QUE NÃO ACEITO QUE NINGUÉM SE VISTA DESSA FORMA DENTRO DESTA CASA?!  
  
Outra vez Lilith perdera a paciência ao ver Hunter chegando nos aposentos de Bagra. Ele suspirou, removeu o capuz, goggles e o lenço; ela só não o acertou por que o garoto chamado Hideaki a empurrou para o outro cômodo da casa.  
  
\- Não entendo essa mulher, - disse Hunter, com um longo suspiro - Principalmente quando estou a checar a Digi-Quartz para o velho.  
  
\- Está de volta? - Bagra apareceu no canto da sala, parando ao lado do sofa onde o homem robusto (o mesmo que comia jóias) estava a ler uma revista.  
  
\- Sim, e não achei nada, - ele moveu-se até o sofá e atirou-se nele - nenhum sinal dos lendários. Ah, Kudou, Amano e Akashi estão todos seguros também… Espero.  
  
\- Suponho que não queiram levantar suspeitas, - o velho batucou a bengala no piso - Talvez estejam atrás você você primeiro.  
  
\- Não pensei que iria me tornar uma celebridade aos 19, - ele suspirou de novo, colocando o Xros Loader na mesinha de centro.  
  
 _\- “Ao menos nesta dimensão, não é?”_  - o misterioso digimon do Xros Loader provocou-o.  
  
\- Ah, cale a boca! - Hunter deu um olhar mortífero para o aparelho - Ao menos eu estou fazendo algo ao invés de ficar dentro do Xros Loader tirando sarro dos outros!  
  
 _\- “Não foi VOCÊ quem perdeu sua habilidade de evoluir!”_  - o digimon bufou de raiva.  
  
\- Na verdade, - o velho interrompeu-os - você pode sim evoluir, mas vocês tem que descobrir isso por vocês mesmos. O que impede o poder sagrado da evolução é algo que vocês ainda não perceberam.  
  
 _\- “Eu posso evoluir?!”_  - o digimon disse, atônito.  
  
\- Ele pode evoluir?! - Mysterious Hunter ficou surpreso - Mas como que diabos ele pode evoluir se eu tentei inúmeras vezes e nada aconteceu?!  
  
\- A forma de evolução do seu mundo não se aplica às leis deste, - respondeu o rejoloeiro - Vocês precisam entender isto primeiro para que possam descobrir a forma em que a evolução funciona neste mundo.  
  
\- Tem a ver com aquela… - Mysterious Hunter ficou pensativo - Aquela forma em que Kudou e Akashi evoluem os parceiros deles, não é?  
  
 _\- “Eles dizem… ‘Chou Shinka’, não? Talvez seja por isso que nós não podemos evoluir…?”_    
  
\- Vocês precisam se adaptar com as regras primeiro, - continuou Bagra - para que depois possam fazer com que tudo flua naturalmente.  
  
\- Mas nós não temos tempo para isso! - o jovem levantou-se do sofá - Se você diz que o irnimigo está com os lendários--  
  
\- Tudo tem seu tempo, - o homem saiu da sala, com o baque da bengala a ecoar pelo local - e você precisa aprender a ser mais paciente.  
  
\- “Tudo tem seu tempo” uma ova! - resmungou Mysterious Hunter - Precisamos disso para agora, já que preciso encontrá-lo…  
  
  
  
Taiki estava com um palitó laranja por cima de sua camisa, e a espera de Akari do lado de fora de um prédio moderno e de três andares; o prédio era branco e luxuoso, com uma aparência bem bonita. Kudou checou o relógio mais uma vez, e também continuou a pensar na conversa que tivera com Shoutmon.  
  
Mas ainda o intrigava o motivo de Mysterious Hunter, ou Golden Heart, estar sendo perseguido pelas tais sombras. Ao menos ele tinha certeza que os lendários do sonho de Tagiru estavam a agir de uma forma estranha.  
  
E quanto ao líder do grupo de silhuetas? Por que estaria a controlá-las?  
  
\- Desculpe a demora! - a voz de Akari interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio, fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela. A garota trajava um vestido laranja claro com detalhes em rosa, e carregava uma pequena bolsa - Quase perdi os bilhetes graças aos meus irmãos! Mas ainda bem que eu os achei…!  
  
\- Akari? - a face de Taiki corou imediatamente perante a beleza da amiga - E-está diferente…  
  
\- Diferente? - ela franziu a sobrancelha - O que você quer dizer com isso?!  
  
\- E-Está bonita… I-Isso! Uh… Bem, v-vamos? - ele demonstrava um pouco de medo dela entender aquilo como uma ofensa.  
  
  
  
\- Eles estão tendo um encontro!! - Tagiru seguira Taiki e escondera-se, observando-os entrar no prédio - Que lindo, não? - ele riu.  
  
 _\- “Não acha que está a invadir a privacidade do Taiki?”_  - comentou Gumdramon.  
  
\- Não estou, já que estou aqui fora e não lá dentro, - Tagiru deu de ombros.  
  
 _\- “Mesmo assim, isso é errado…!”_    
  
\- Oras, eles não me viram - Tagiru olhou para os lados - E ninguém veio atrás de mim!! Então--  
  
De repente, um grito fez com que Tagiru calasse em minutos. A voz era familiar, mas isto fez com que tudo se tornasse mais estranho possível. Quem gritara fora Akari.  
  
Tagiru não conseguiu se segurar e imediatamente correu até a entrada do prédio. O luxuoso restaurante de repente estava com as portas trancadas e quase nenhuma pessoa parecia estar lá dentro… Mas ele podia ter certeza que tinha visto seus amigos entrarem, além de outras pessoas.  
  
Ele bateu no vidro, tentando ver se alguém o respondia, mas foi esforço em vão. Então ele ouviu algo se aproximando; uma mão tocou em seu ombro, fazendo com que Akashi olhasse para o sujeito. Mysterious Hunter estava ali, ao seu lado.  
  
\- Vá para a Digi-Quartz, - disse este - não vai conseguir entrar por aqui.  
  
\- M-mas por quê?! - Tagiru exclamou - Não está querendo dizer que há um digimon por trás disto…?!  
  
\- Bingo, - ele pegou o Xros Loader do bolso e apontou para um canto -  _ **Time Shift!**_    
  
Ao acessarem a Digi-Quartz, Hunter e Tagiru perceberam que o prédio agora estava aberto e em péssimo estado; Mysterious Hunter chamou Lighdramon e entrou, enquanto Tagiru continuou ali fora… Até ser puxado pelo jovem misterioso.  
  
\- Meu parceiro detectou um digimon neste prédio - o misterioso caçador explicou - e seria gentil de sua parte se você cooperasse. Aliás, onde está Kudou e o loiro?  
  
\- Taiki-san entrou neste prédio com a Akari-san, uma amiga nossa - respondeu Tagiru.  
  
\- Meu, até quando vou ter que bancar a babá de vocês?!  
  
\- Ninguém te pediu para ser a nossa babá! - Tagiru bufou, tapeando a mão do Hunter, que segurava-o pelo braço.  
  
\- Que seja…! - este deu de ombros - Precisamos resolver isso agora ou as coisas podem se agravar. Oi, Lighdramon, já conseguiu farejar o digimon?  
  
Lighdramon sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, e continuou a vasculhar o local.  
  
  
Enquanto isso, Taiki e Akari estavam em uma sala estranha no terceiro andar, onde estava repleta de pessoas famosas e importantes, congeladas como se fossem estátuas. Akari agarrou-se em Taiki, fazendo-o corar mais uma vez.  
  
Havia um lugar vazio e onde lia-se o nome de Taiki em um pedestal.  
  
\- O que diabos…  
  
\- Ora ora, - disse uma voz ao fundo da sala - o grandioso Red General finalmente está aqui para completar a minha coleção de estrelas!  
  
\- Mas o que…?! - Akari e Taiki olharam para trás, encontrando uma silhueta que parecia ser um Starmon, só que com braços e pernas.  
  
  
  
\- Ei, Mysterious Hunter… - Tagiru chamou-o depois de algumas horas em que eles procuravam por alguma pista - Eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.  
  
\- Ok, diga… Contanto que seja algo de importância.  
  
\- Bem, eu tive um sonho em que você disse “eles virão atrás de mim”, e que eu tinha de me aliar com Taiki-san… Eu queria saber por que você está sendo perseguido.  
  
\- Perseguido? - ele franziu a sobrancelha por trás das goggles - Do que você está falando?  
  
 _\- “Oh, parece que alguém já sacou alguma coisa huh?”_  - comentou o digimon do Xros Loader Azul Céu -  _“Não é, Mysterious Hunter?”_    
  
\- Saquei o quê?? - interrogou Tagiru.  
  
\- Cale a boca e continue quieto na sua - Hunter gritou com o aparelho, enquanto tentava ignorar Tagiru -  _Como que Akashi descobriu isso, se ele mal sabe quem eu sou?!_  - pensou.  
  
  
  
\- Quem é você?! - Taiki vociferou, ainda com Akari abraçando-o.  
  
\- Eu sou o colecionador de estrelas, o grande Super Starmon! - o digimon aproximou-se mais e então Taiki percebeu que sua formas era idêntica à de Starmon, porém este possuía pernas e braços.   
  
\- C-Colecionador…?? - Akari apertou a cintura de Taiki, como se ela estivesse a temer perdê-lo.  
  
\- Exatamente, humana. Kudou Taiki é uma estrela e eu preciso dele em minha coleção, - o digimon estrela parou diante dos dois - você não é importante, então…  
  
\- Como ousa capturar celebridades famosas e transformá-las em estátuas?! - Taiki fechou seu punho, ele estava com um pouco de raiva daquele sujeito - Não posso permitir que você continue a fazer isso!  
  
\- Pois bem, Kudou Taiki, - o digimon arrumou seus óculos de sol - esperava uma reação como esta. Por isso me preparei para um possível confronto, e veio a propor uma aposta. Se conseguir me capturar, prometo soltar todos estes humanos. Caso eu consiga escapar deste prédio, você e sua amiga humana se tornarão parte da minha coleção.  
  
\- E agora, Taiki?? - perguntou uma Akari assustada - Não vai confiar em um digimon como este ou vai?! Ele não me parece de confiança!  
  
\- Não temos outra escolha... - Taiki aniuiu com a cabeça e então voltou-se ao digimon - Está bem, Super Starmon. Eu aceito sua proposta.  
  
\- N-não, Taiki…!!  
  
  
  
\- Esse prédio parecia menor visto do lado de fora - comentou Tagiru, mas Mysterious Hunter não respondeu-o - estamos andando por horas! Aonde está o digimon?  
  
\- Por aqui, - Lighdramon indicou com seu focinho - mas o cheiro está a mover-se com muita rapidez.  
  
 _\- “Yeah, e a presença do digimon também está bem distante desse local,”_  - disse o misterioso digimon do Xros Loader -  _“Talvez devêssemos olhar nos dois andares acima."_    
  
\- Mas antes precisamos verificar se Kudou está por aqui, - Hunter levou a mão ao queixo - já que ele deve ter se tornado vítima desse digimon… Ouviu falar nos casos recentes, Akashi?  
  
\- Recentes…? - Tagiru olhou-o com uma certa curiosidade.  
  
\- Há casos de celebridades que desapareceram sem deixar rastros, - contou ele - as autoridades não têm pista alguma e eles acham que há uma ligação entre os casos. Mas por que um garoto do ginásio seria alvo…?  
  
\- Vai ver porque Taiki-san é famoso em Koto por sempre estar ajudando todo mundo, - disse Tagiru - alguns até o chamam de prodígio…  
  
\- Talvez seja por outra razão, - murmurou o jovem misterioso - bem que o velho avisou… Preciso ter mais cuidado…!  
  
\- Vai ver eu estive tão preocupado com aqueles sonhos que mal percebi o que anda acontecendo no mundo real…  
  
\- O sonho em que eu lhe disse que estou a ser perseguido por alguém? - perguntou ele - Não sei por que diabos você está preocupado com isso, mas não há ninguém atrás de mim. Acho que seria melhor se você se concentrasse no que está acontecendo no agora.  
  
\- Sim… Ah? Acho que ouvi algo vindo do segundo andar…!  
  
Tagiru ouvira o som de algo colidindo com o chão, como se fosse um objeto metálico a ser derrubado. Na realidade, foi Shoutmon a acertar Super Starmon com o tripé de microfone; Super Starmon levantou-se imediatamente e contra atacou com uma invocação de meteoritos, atirando-os contra o Digimon King.  
  
Mas aquilo não era o suficiente para pará-lo. Shoutmon rebateu os meteoritos para proteger ele, Taiki e Akari; Shoutmon continuou a perseguir o digimon estrela, enquanto Taiki planejava um método de encurralar e capturar Super Starmon.  
  
\- Taiki… - Akari segudou o braço de Taiki com força - Estou com medo de não termos chance contra esse digimon…! Ele é rápido! Deveríamos fugir daqui e chamar Yuu e Tagiru para ajudar-nos!  
  
\- Não posso deixar que estas pessoas continuem aqui!  
  
\- Eu sei, mas…  
  
 _\- Taiki-senpai!!_  - Tagiru chamou-o ao longe -  _Taiki-senpai!!_    
  
\- Tagiru?! - exclamaram os dois.  
  
\- Oh, então o digimon que está a causar confusão é este? - Mysterious Hunter olhou para Super Starmon - Melhor você parar com isso ou irá nos forçar a te capturar.  
  
\- Mais convidados…? - Super Starmon parou e olhou para os outros dois humanos que apareceram - Essas goggles me lembram aguém… Seria você um dos seis lendários da Digital World?  
  
Hunter não respondeu, apenas apontou para o inimigo e ordenou Lighdramon que o atacasse. O digimon de armadura negra avançou a toda velocidade, disparando faíscas azuis contra o digimon, paralizando-o.  
  
\- Ei, esse digimon devia ser capturado pelo Taiki-san! - protestou Tagiru.  
  
\- Eu não posso capturar digimons - falou Kudou, colocando a mão no ombro do mais novo - Não me importo com isso.  
  
\- M-Mas…?! - Super Starmon tentou mover-se, mas não conseguia. Ele então tentou invocar meteoros, mas também fora uma tentativa em vão.  
  
\- Não adianta, - Mysterious Hunter colocou as mãos no quadril e encarou o digimon - Lighdramon pode paralisar inimigos por um certo tempo. Você vai ser capturado agora mesmo…!  
  
Um cubo holográfico surgiu do Xros Loader Azul Céu, e então a imagem de Super Starmon apareceu em alguns instantes; após a captura do digimon, os quatro saíram do prédio.  
  
\- Ah… Mas eu queria comer… - Akari estava a choramingar sobre comida, enquanto os rapazes observavam as celebridades a sair do restaurante.  
  
\- Lamento por terem o encontro de vocês arruinado por um digimon, - Hunter tentou consolá-la; Taiki corou ao ouvir a palavra “encontro”.  
  
\- Bem… Eu posso cozinhar algo para vocês! - Tagiru ofereceu-se - Qualquer coisa que queiram, mas acho que o Taiki-senpai adoraria cozinhar para a namorada dele.  
  
\- T-Tagiru!! - tanto Taiki quanto Akari coraram ao ouvir aquilo.  
  
\- Bom, o caso foi resolvido... - Hunter tentou mudar de assunto - Agora irei deixá-los a sós - ele puxou Tagiru pelo braço e deixou os outros dois sozinhos.  
  
\- M-Mas…!!  
  
\- Shh, não estraga o clima entre eles - sussurrou Mysterious Hunter.


	13. Cute Dragon Hunter!

_**“Ele não parou de pensar no que o velho Bagra disse, e até passou uma noite inteira refletindo…”**_    
  
\- O que você acha que devemos fazer…? Como que podemos recuperar a sua evolução?! Por que aquele velho não nos disse antes?! Se soubéssemos como--  
  
 _\- “Você devia ir dormir. Não perca seu tempo pensando nisso; o Bagra disse para sermos pacientes, certo? Então aprenda a ser. Não estou me sentindo incomodado ou inútil.. Ainda sirvo para rastrear digimons.”_  
  
\- Mas…!  
  
 _\- “Eu sei que você esteve chateado com isso por muito tempo, já que somos como irmãos agora.”_  
  
\- Eu me importo contigo, e com o senpai… Só de saber que ele está aqui…--  
  
 _\- “Você deveria ir descansar um pouco ou vai ficar sem energia para trabalhar amanhã!”_    
  
 _ **“De qualquer forma, entendo perfeitamente como ele se sente. Na verdade, quem está se sentindo um completo inútil sou eu. Mas eu sinto que ele entende meus sentimentos.”  
  
“Talvez seja por sermos parceiros. Talvez seja porque somos muito mais do que amigos…”  
“Nós somos quase irmãos.” **_  
  
  
\- Tagiru, você dormiu esta noite? - Mami perguntou, encarando-o com um olhar que penetrava em sua alma - Dormiu?!  
  
\- S-Sim…! - ele respondeu, batendo continência - D-Dormi!!  
  
\- Acho bom que não durma na aula desta vez, ou eu irei imediatamente entregá-lo ao professor. E ele vai te fazer limpar a classe sozinho por uma semana inteira e talvez todas as salas do andar e…  
  
\- Kisaki-san! - Yuu interrompeu-a, intrometendo-se na conversa dos dois - Deixe que eu cuido do Tagiru, é responsabilidade minha!  
  
\- Não preciso de uma babá! - Tagiru cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para a direita. Estava indignado com o que Yuu dissera - Ainda mais com o Mysterious Hun--  
  
Taiki apareceu do outro canto e tapou a boca de Akashi, que não compreendeu nada. Tagiru resmungou alto, mas mal podia entender o que ele dizia. Mami nem deu atenção, ela decidiu ir mais a frente, para se encontrar com uma de suas amigas; Taiki soltou Tagiru e este deu um olhar muitíssimo furioso.  
  
\- Por que diabos fez aquilo?! - contestou-o.  
  
\- Você não deve sair falando dessas coisas pra todo mundo, Tagiru, - Taiki respondeu-o com um olhar sério em sua face - Principalmente se for sobre o Mysterious Hunter.  
  
\- O que há de errado?! Mami nem ia entender do que se trata. Ela só ia me ignorar, como de costume.  
  
\- Aliás, o que você quer dizer com o tal “Mysterious Hunter” ser sua babá? - Yuu franziu a testa, olhando para Tagiru.  
  
\- Bom, foi o que ele disse uns dias atrás! - ele deu de ombros - “Até quando vou ter que ser babá de vocês?”, foi o que ele disse.  
  
\- Por falar em babá… - Yuu apontou para uma sombra vindo na direção deles.  
  
A sombra era mais baixa que Tagiru, mas tinha uma silhueta feminina e seus olhos focaram-se em Akashi. Era Kotone.  
  
 _\- Hello!_    
  
\- Hein?! - Tagiru exclamou, mas foi por causa que ele não esperava por ela.  
  
\- Eu disse “oi” em inglês! - ela riu - E aí, do que estão falando? É sobre os digimons?  
  
\- Kotone, - Yuu olhou pra ela - é muito perigoso falar disso--  
  
\- Nem tanto, - Tagiru interrompeu-o -  afinal os únicos que colocaram nossas vidas em risco foram só alguns. O resto é fácil de lidar. Hey, lembram do Cockatrimon que pensava que frango frito era parente dele? Ou aquele digimon Pagumon que queria comer um super mercado inteiro?  
  
\- Mas que coisa chata! - a garota cruzou os braços - Quero um que me permita evoluir Falcomon para um robô de luta, que nem o Damemon é!  
  
\- Mas o Damemon não é um ninja? - Tagiru piscou os olhos inocentemente.  
  
\- Isso não é importante! - Yuu fechou os punhos com força, sua face tornou-se vermelha de tanta raiva que ele sentia - Kotone, há alguns casos que não foram feitos para crianças! Nem sei se deveríamos nos intrometer nisso! Taiki-san e a Xros Heart Blue Flare Alliance podem dar conta do recado!  
  
\- Mas você também é parte da Xros Heart, - Tagiru segurou-o pela camisa - e um veterano também! E eu também pertenço à Xros Heart. Então isso significa que nós estamos a cuidar disso como membros da armada Xros Heart!  
  
\- Ei, não bate no meu irmão! - Kotone agarrou Tagiru pela camisa e puxou-o; atirou-o no chão, junto de Yuu, que mal teve tempo de se soltar. Taiki ficou olhando-os, impressionado com a força da garota.  
  
\- Fiz várias artes marciais desde meus cinco anos! - ela estufou o peito, colocando as mãos na cintura - Vai encarar?  
  
\- K-Kotone, você não tem aula n-não? - perguntou Yuu, enquanto levantava-se do chão.  
  
  
  
  
\- Acho que a gente podia tentar aqui...   
  
 _\- “Não acha que é meio arriscado fazer isso? Principalmente quando há a possibilidade de sermos capturados pelo inimigo?!”_  
  
\- Você quer evoluir de novo, ou não quer?! - Hunter encarou o Xros Loader com um olhar sério e derterminado.  
  
 _\- “Não quero é te colocar em perigo!”_    
  
\- Ótimo, vou considerar isso um “sim”. - ele apontou o Xros Loader para um canto vazio - **Reload, V-mon!**    
  
Um digimon azul e parecido com Gumdramon apareceu em instantes. A diferença era que que tinha dois pares de espinhos (com alguns arranhões) em formato de raio, um pequeno chifre em seu nariz, um “V” amarelo na testa, olhos vermelhos (no da esquerda possuía uma cicatriz, mas o olho em si estava intacto e sem dano algum). Usava um lenço vermelho no pescoço, bandagens nos braços -- para esconder outros arranhões e ferimentos --, um cinto na cintura e, em seu espinho direito, um piercing anel em dourado.   
  
O tal digimon tinha uma aparência mais madura, talvez por ser um veterano de batalhas passadas. Logo, Mysterious Hunter era…  
  
\- E-Eu te disse para não o fazer!  
  
\- V-mon, estamos sozinhos, - Hunter colocou as mãos nos bolsos - eu mesmo fiz questão de procurar um local de difícil acesso só para tentarmos recuperar sua evolução.  
  
\- M-Mas isso é muito arriscado! - O digimon azul continuava, agora a andar em círculos e com as mãos na cabeça - Bagramon não nos disse--  
  
\- Não vou dar ouvidos à alguém que mal pode contar como raios você pode voltar a evoluir, por isso não vou seguir as regras desse jogo idiota!  
  
\- Cabeça-dura como sempre... - ele suspirou.  
  
\- Cabeça-dura que nem você~ - o jovem socou a cabeça do digimon de leve, dando um riso em baixinho.  
  
\- Talvez seja por isso que somos parceiros… - outro suspiro foi dado.  
  
\- Anda logo, precisamos fazer com que você recupere sua evolução para que possamos encontrar o senpai! E… E os outros que mal sabemos quem são.  
  
\- Sabia que você ia dizer isso… - o draconiano deu um pequeno sorriso, então fechou os punhos e encarou Mysterious Hunter - Vamos! Não temos tempo a perder!  
  
 _\- Yosh! Iku ze, Buimon!_    
  
  
 **\- V-mon, CHOU SHINKA!**  
  
Apesar de saber o que deveriam fazer, todas as tentativas de realizar uma evolução foram em vão; V-mon e Mysterious Hunter estavam espantados com aquilo; tentativa pós tentativa suas esperanças estavam a evaporar.  
  
Eles ainda não tinham entendido as regras daquele mundo, e muito menos o que deveríam fazer para fazer com que V-mon evoluísse. Sem o básico, não é possível fazer quase nada. E Hunter mal sabia como iria lidar com aquilo. Talvez a única forma de fazer com que Vee evoluísse era realizando a Digixros, mas nem isso ele sabia como fazer.  
  
Tudo era complicado e nem um pouco favorável. Ainda tinha em mente salvar alguém, sendo que sua função não era bem aquela. Bagramon queria que ele unisse forças com Taiki e Tagiru, para enfrentar o verdadeiro inimigo.  
  
Estava tão óbvio que Bagramon queria que Mysterious Hunter, ou melhor, Golden Heart,  auxiliasse Taiki e Tagiru com toda a sua experiência.  
  
\- Mas por que não funciona?! - ele sentou-se no chão, olhando para o Xros Loader Azul Céu  
  
\- Acho que não há como me fazer evoluir desta maneira… - o dragão criança pôs a mão no ombro do parceiro - Talvez seja isso que o Bagramon disse. Nós mal sabemos como funcionam as coisas neste mundo, certo? E se aprendermos primeiro, será que não conseguiremos?  
  
\- Não dá tempo para aprendermos como funciona essas regras…! Eles estão preocupados conosco, não acha? Que nem daquela vez…Acha que eles…  
  
\- Eu…  
  
\- Vamos tentar mais uma vez! - o rapaz levantou-se do chão, apertando firmemente o Xros Loader em sua mão; olhou para V-mon com aquele mesmo olhar determinante e repetiu - Vamos, Vee! Nós temos que tentar mais uma vez, talvez algo mude!  
  
\- Okay… - o digimon anuiu com a cabeça, e parou em frente ao humano - Vamos lá!  
  
\- V-mon, Chou--  
  
  
 _\- ALTO LÁ! O QUE EU VEJO É UM V-MON?!_  
  
Uma voz feminina ecoou pelo ambiente, uma voz firme e energética que fez com que Mysterious Hunter ficasse parado por algum momento; a dona daquela voz tinha um cabelo longo e da cor violeta, olhos rosa-choque e um lenço azul na cabeça. Um colete vermelho, uma camisa branca com uma estrela em rosa e outra em amarelo, calça lilás até os joelhos, meias brancas e sapatos rosa.  
  
A misteriosa garota parou diante deles, com um Chibimon bem peculiar em seu ombro -- negro, com uma marca em forma de estrela na testa. O digimon tinha olhos azuis, e saía uma chama azulada daquela estrela.  
  
\- Miyako...?  
  
\- Eu sou a caçadora de digimons dragões fofinhos, - ela voltou a falar com aquele tom energético - Amakusa Rai!  
  
\- Amakusa Rai…? - Hunter franziu a sobrancelha, por trás das goggles.  
  
\- E este V-mon… - ela apontou para o parceiro de Hunter - É meu agora!  
  
\- O quê?! - o jovem e o digimon exclamaram juntos.  
  
  
  
  
No intervalo...  
  
\- Taiki-senpai, - Tagiru voltou-se ao garoto mais velho - você acha mesmo que o Mysterious Hunter está a nos vigiar por alguma razão? Sempre que estamos a enfrentar um caso difícil como aqueles, ele aparece.  
  
\- Talvez Mysterious Hunter seja mesmo um aliado nosso, - deduziu Taiki - já que ele nos salvou do Blossomon daquela vez.  
  
\- Foi ele?! - disseram Yuu e Tagiru sem hesitação.  
  
\- Sim, - Taiki acenou positivamente a cabeça - percebi isso quando ele revelou ter Lighdramon como um de seus parceiros. A fagulha azul, o galopar… Era ele. Mas ainda me pergunto o que um sujeito como ele está a fazer aqui, e a nos ajudar.  
  
\- Vai ver ele quer se unir à Xros Heart! - Tagiru fechou as mãos, com um olhar sonhador em sua face.  
  
\- Não, você é que quer que ele se una à Xros Heart - disse um Amano fazendo pouco caso.  
  
\- O que você está dizendo, Yuu?! É porque você não viu as habilidades dele, são incríveis! São tipo as do Taiki-senpai, mas…  
  
 _\- Não,_  - Taiki pensava -  _ele está nos vigiando por minha causa. O fato dele dizer que é nossa “babá” já explica tudo… Alguém o mandou para nos ajudar, mas quem? Seria o velho do meu sonho…?_    
  
\- Taiki-senpai!! - Tagiru cutucou-o - Da próxima vez que nós encontrarmos o Mysterious Hunter, podemos pedir para que ele se una a nós, como um time? Por favor??  
  
\- Tagiru… - Kudou olhou-o, inexpressivo - Por mais que ele esteja nos ajudando, ele ainda é um tanto suspeito. Nós não sabemos quem ele é, e muito menos  _por que_  ele se veste daquela maneira.  
  
\- No meu sonho, - começou Akashi - ele só usava um par de goggles e o hoodie, mas sem máscara alguma. E ele disse que estavam atrás dele, talvez seja por isso que ele anda vestido daquele jeito!  
  
\- Não sei, ele soa como uma figura enigmática - comentou o Amano.  
  
\- Isso foi um sonho, Tagiru… - continuou Taiki - Pode ter sido uma coincidência, mas e se não for? E se Mysterious Hunter não for de confiança? Precisamos de mais tempo para descobrirmos mais sobre ele, e então poderemos convidá-lo a se unir à Xros Heart.  
  
\- É sério?! - Tagiru olhou-o com esperança, abrindo um enorme sorriso.  
  
\- Taiki-san, - Yuu colocou a mão na testa, dando um leve suspiro - você não devia fazer esse tipo de promessas ao Tagiru!  
  
  
  
  
 _\- Ele é meu, volte já aqui!!_  
  
\- Ele é seu nada, ele é meu parceiro!!   
  
Golden Heart estivera fugindo da garota e de seu parceiro digimon por horas, quase sem descansar uma única vez. Aquilo parecera trazer lembranças antigas, de perseguições anteriores. Mas a sensação de ser perseguido continuara a mesma, e continuou sendo mais problema para ele.  
  
Preso em outro mundo, sendo obrigado a cobrir seu rosto para que ninguém o reconhecesse… E mesmo assim virara alvo de alguém.  
  
De uma garota do primeiro ano da Junior High.  
  
  
\- Já te disse que ele é meu parceiro, sua maluca! - ele gritou mais uma vez, montado no Lighdramon e escapando de outro ataque relâmpago da garota - E você tem um bendito Chibimon que evolui pra Lighdramon, por que raios queres um V-mon?!  
  
\- Aoi-chan é diferente!! - dizia ela, enquanto montava em um Lighdramon diferente -- era negro e sua armadura cobria apenas seu peito e patas. Os espinhos eram dois e na vertical, transformando-se em “asas” com o poder daquelas chamas azuis - Ele não pode evoluir para V-mon! E ele nunca conseguiu evoluir até o dia em que eu o encontrei!  
  
\- Mas que diabos! - praguejou Hunter - E acha que capturando o meu parceiro vai resolver isso?! Nem pensar!  
  
 _\- “Eu não preciso de um novo parceiro, prefiro este cabeça-dura!”  
  
\- OI,_  V-MON!   
  
\- Preciso de um V-mon para que Aoi-chan consiga evoluir! Usarei a Digixros, e ele se tornará um V-mon!!  
  
\- Mas meu parceiro não! - gritou ele de novo - NEM OUSE TENTAR, OUVIU?!  
  
\- Então terei de tomar o seu Xros Loader primeiro! - disse ela, aquela voz energética tornando-se tempestuosa - Você não possui a luz sagrada da evolução, por isso ele não é seu! É só um digimon caçado, e as regras dizem que eu posso tomar o seu parceiro caso eu destrua o seu Xros Loader!  
  
\- Não acha que está exagerando?! - Hunter continuou gritando, agora em um tom de raiva - Você está dizendo que meu V-mon não é meu parceiro porque nós não temos essa porcaria de luz sagrada da evolução?! Eu já o fiz evoluir anos atrás e isso já basta! Fui eu quem encontrei esse troll primeiro, e não vai ser uma garotinha irritante que vai tirá-lo de mim!  
  
\- Mas você já tem Lighdramon, isso significa que possui dois V-mons! - respondeu ela de volta - Qual o problema de me dar o outro?!  
  
\- O problema é que este aqui não é um V-mon! - respondeu-a - E digimon não são brinquedos nem pets, são criaturas que possuem corações e almas como qualquer outro ser vivo!  
  
 _\- “E esse Lighdramon nem é… Um Lighdramon pra começar!”_    
  
\- N-não?!  
  
  
  
\- Oh, parece que encontrei aquele misterioso caçador, - disse ela, colocando a mão em sua bochecha, enquanto passava a outra no corpo de um digimon gato cinzento, que segurava balões coloridos.  
  
\- O que faremos, Airu? - perguntou a felina - As ordens do mestre foi…  
  
\- … Capturá-lo a todo custo. Mas quero ver até onde vai essa corrida de Lighdramons! - ela deu uma gargalhada, cobrindo a boca - Será este o tal Golden Heart que tanto falam? Ele parece um idiota qualquer!  
  
  
  
\- Como não é um Lighdramon?! Óbvio que é um, não minta para mim seu mascarado idiota! Aoi-chan, acerte-os!  
  
\- Duh, está contra outro Lighdramon, - Golden Heart suspirou profundamente - e enquanto você ainda estava no primeiro ano do Elementar, nós já estávamos a derrotar vários inimigos!  
  
\- Eu tenho treze anos, não sou uma criança!! - bravejou ela.  
  
\- Tenho dezenove, - riu ele - pode me chamar de “senpai” até!  
  
\- Seu metido!! Mais velho ou não, vou te mostrar o nosso poder! Aoi-chan, acerte-os com "Lighting Blade"!  
  
\- Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir, - ele deu mais um suspiro - esses truques antigos não funcionam contra um veterano? Oi, Lighdramon, - ele cochichou algo na orelha do digimon e então calou-se.  
  
  
O Lightning Blade do Lighdramon de Rai era um pouco diferente: Ele usava as “asas” flamejantes como base. O ataque consistia em um ataque direto, com as patas carregadas de eletricidade. Mas Hunter não tinha percebido isso, porém o Lighdramon dele -- o “tradicional” -- tinha ótimos sentidos e concluiu que a aceleração do outro draconiano significava um ataque mais próximo do adversário; seja lá como aquilo o acertaria, o Lighdramon normal acelerou a velocidade e desapareceu como um raio.  
  
Rai não tinha idéia do que deveria fazer, e ela continuou a pensar enquanto olhava ao redor, prevendo um ataque surpresa. Ataque algum aconteceu, e ela fez com que o seu parceiro parasse de correr. Ao pararem, ela prosseguiu analisando o campo, ainda com a idéia de que Hunter estava a planejar um ataque surpresa contra eles.  
  
Nada outra vez, e eles abaixaram a guarda. De repente, um flash azulado passou alguns centímetros de Rai, acertando o chão imediatamente; quando ela se virou, viu uma sombra gigante a acertar o seu Lighdramon com uma patada muito forte; ambos caíram no chão, e Aoi-chan voltou à forma Chibimon em instantes. Quando ela olhou para sua frente, viu o misterioso mascarado e seu Lighdramon diante deles.  
  
\- Desculpe, mas não posso permitir que leve o meu parceiro, - disse ele em um tom calmo - Ah, e me desculpe por ter nocauteado o seu Chibimon.  
  
\- Isso foi cruel! - ela pegou o digimon no colo - Como pode atacar uma garotinha?!  
  
\- A garotinha quem começou a me atacar feito uma maluca, - ele respondeu em um tom de resmungo.   
  
\- Isso é coisa que um “senpai” faria?! - ela choramingou - Isso foi tão cruel! Você tem dois V-mons e não pode me dar um deles! Pobre Aoi-chan, ele nunca conseguiu evoluir enquanto todos os Chibimons do vilarejo conseguiram! Você não tem um coração, seu mascarado idiota?  
  
\- Já te disse que este Lighdramon não é um V-mon, - repetiu ele - e seria difícil de explicar. Mas, como você disse que eu fui injusto… Suba, quero conversar contigo a respeito disso.  
  
\- Huh? - Rai franziu a testa, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ela pegou Aoi-chan do chão e montou na garupa do digimon, e olhou para o estranho.  
  
Ao estar mais perto, ela viu que seus olhos por trás das goggles eram bonitos. Ao menos ela os achou bonitos e tinham uma estranha sensação de que aquele sujeito não era mau; Rai olhou para Aoi-chan, que ainda estava desacordado, e depois para o sujeito, que estava a olhar para os dois.  
  
\- Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, - Hunter voltou-se à garota - mas não posso entregar o meu parceiro, sabe? Eu o conheço faz anos.  
  
\- Preciso salvar o Aoi-chan, - ela sacou o seu Xros Loader Azul Claro e carregou o digimon para dentro do aparelho - Pronto, agora ele ficará bem.  
  
  
  
\- Eu não devia deixá-los fugir, agora que o divertimento acabou - desse a loira, assobiando e chamando um digimon cujo tinha a aparência de um canino branco com listras em azul.  
  
\- M-Mas Airu!! - Opossumon olhou para a menina, que montou no digimon - Não acha que é exagerado demais usar dois digimons contra um?!  
  
\- Cale a boca e vá! - ela apontou para o Lighdramon.  
  
  
  
\- Então você conhece esse V-mon faz tanto tempo assim? - ela perguntou, corando toda vez que ele olhava pra ela.  
  
\- Desde o quinto grau do Elementar, - ele acenou com a cabeça, afirmando - e ainda lembro da primeira vez que o vi… E desde então nós estamos juntos como uma dupla. Não conseguiria viver sem ele. Mas o que aconteceu com esse Chibimon… “Aoi-chan”?  
  
\- Ah? Ele… Eu o encontrei meses atrás, sozinho em um beco. Ouvi uma estranha melodia e corri até lá, encontrando-o; então, um estranho homem apareceu e disse que eu poderia ajudá-lo se eu o colocasse no Xros Loader, e eu aceitei.  
  
\- Um velho chamado Bagra?  
  
\- Uh… Não sei o nome dele, só sei que ele tinha roupas rasgadas e usava uma bengala… Ah! Ele tinha um relógio de ouro no pulso!  
  
 _\- … Bagra._  
  
\- Bem, continuando… Aoi-chan me disse que ele nunca evoluiu para V-mon, como o restante dos Chibimons do vilarejo. Mas eu nunca vi vilarejo algum na Digi-Quartz, então--  
  
\- A Digi-Quartz é uma anomalia entre o mundo humano e a Digital World, - explicou ele - talvez ele tenha sido enviado para a Digi-Quartz antes mesmo de ter conseguido evoluir.  
  
\- Na verdade, pelo que ele me explicou… A Evolução é algo raro. Ele só viria a se tornar um V-mon anos depois, mas esse “anos depois” nunca chegou pra ele. Por isso que decidi, como parceira dele, arranjar um V-mon para que pudesse realizar a Digixros e fazê-lo sentir-se como um legítimo V-mon!  
  
\- Entendo suas intenções, mas isso não o fará se sentir um V-mon, - disse Hunter - vocês deviam esquecer essa idéia e… Continuar tentando evoluir.  
  
\- Mas nós já tentamos--  
  
\- Meu parceiro não pode evoluir aqui, e estou tentando o meu melhor! - ele olhou no fundo dos olhos de Rai - Vocês não deviam desistir, não desistam! Se você quer que Aoi-chan evolua, precisa então continuar a lutar por isso! Você entendeu, Rei?  
  
\- Sim… E meu nome é Rai.  
  
\- O-ok, Rai.  
  
\- Você não é tão cruel assim… - ela corou ao dizer aquilo.  
  
\- Aposto que você pensou isso por causa da minha aparência, eh? - ele riu - Ah, isso me trouxe algumas lembranças…- Lighdramon parou de andar e ele olhou para trás mais uma vez - Bem, acho que já podemos nos despedir aqui e seguirmos nosso próprio rumo, certo?  
  
\- Você… Me desculpe por ter tentado tirar o seu outro V-mon! - ela inclinou a cabeça, encostando acidentalmente nas costas dele, fazendo-a corar outra vez.   
  
\- Foi um mal-entendido, eu não estou chateado - ele sorriu, mas ela mal pôde ver graças ao lenço em sua boca, porém deu pra perceber que ele estava sorrindo.  
  
Ela desceu da garupa de Lighdramon, que logo desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. A velocidade do digimon era incrível e Airu o perdeu de vista; Rai decidiu sair da Digi-Quartz e voltar para casa, e então outra presa foi perdida.  
  
A loira não sabia o que fazer, mas por um momento ela olhou para o Garurumon, e depois para Opossumon. Ela tinha total certeza de quem era aquele caçador que estava montado no Lighdramon.  
  
\- Acho que encontrei o Golden Heart, mestre, - dizia ela, a falar com alguém pelo Xros Loader Rosa.  
  
 _\- Encontrou-o? Capturou-o?_  - uma voz saía do aparelho.  
  
\- Não, ele desapareceu antes mesmo que eu pudesse agir! - respondeu ela - Mas aquele estranho era o mesmo daquele dia, e as habilidades deles, segundo Ren, são dignas de um lendário.  
  
 _\- Mandarei Ren ir te ajudar, por enquanto estou com os nossos hóspedes a testar algo interessante…_    
  
\- Lendário Golden Heart… - ela olhou para o horizonte, inexpressível - Motomiya Daisuke, certo?


	14. Futuro.

\- VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA O QUÊ?!

Após ter voltado daquela tentativa frustrada para evoluir V-mon, Golden Heart fora chamado pelo velho Bagra, que estava inexpressivo quanto à desobediência do jovem.

\- De alguma forma, - começou o velho - eles virão atrás de qualquer um que seja suspeito. Ao menos que esteja com Kudou Taiki, você não poderá andar sozinho na Digi-Quartz… Ou terá de fazer isso.

\- Como raios você quer que eu…

\- Tudo tem seu tempo, meu jovem, - Bagramon pos a mão no ombro do rapaz - e será preciso que você aprenda a ser mais paciente. Sua missão não é essa, e você deveria estar ciente de que seu propósito neste mundo irá decidir também o destino do _seu_ mundo.

\- Decidir sobre o meu mundo? - ele franziu a testa - Você já tinha mencionado isso, mas ainda não me convenceu. Nosso grupo ainda consegue lidar com qualquer ameaça sem nós dois; só porque senpai e eu estamos neste mundo, não significa que eles vão sentar e ficar choramingando--

\- Não é isso que eu digo, meu rapaz… - o velho soltou-o e pegou a bengala, deu dois batuques no chão e apareceram imagens na frente do misterioso caçador - Preste atenção no que irei dizer.

  


\- O que?! Há alguém na cidade que está lendo o destino de todo mundo?!

Um Tagiru incrédulo estava a conversar com um colega, enquanto Taiki e Yuu ainda estavam a se preparar para o jogo; o dia estava terminando e a Xros Heart tinha um jogo marcado para o pôr-do-sol. Mas a concentração de Akashi fora embora quando uma garota estava a comentar com Mami sobre um certo vidente na cidade.

\- Sim, mas ninguém sabe como que essa pessoa consegue! O nome dela é…

\- M-Megumi?! - Akashi exclamou, e desta forma mal ouviu os outros - Megumi-san está a ler o futuro das pessoas?!

 

_\- TAGIRU, ESTAMOS TE CHAMANDO!_

 - Ah? E-estou indo!!

 

Apos outro jogo, porém com empate devido a concentração precária de Tagiru…

 

\- Esse é o time de basquete de rua que Yuu-niichan me falou? - Kotone olhava para eles, meio decepcionada - O que aconteceu com vocês?! Parecem que viram um fantasma!

 - Tagiru que perdeu a atenção por causa da Kisaki-san conversando sobre--

 - E daí se eu perdi a concentração desta vez?! - Tagiru bufou - Ao menos empatamos! Empatar um jogo não é tão mau, seria pior se tivéssemos perdido. E se tivéssemos perdido, estaríamos dispostos a treinar mais e a mostrar melhorias no próximo jogo.

 - Nunca vi o Tagiru tão otimista depois de um empate, - Yuu piscou os olhos, incrédulo - Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?

 - Tenho certeza que quando lerem o meu destino, irão prever o nosso sucesso! - ele estufou o peito - Eu tenho certeza disso, Yuu! Nós estamos com sorte!!

 

 

 - Você disse que estávamos com sorte, mas eu digo que estamos com azar!

No dia seguinte, um digimon atacara e a Xros Heart foi obrigada a resolver o caso. Não era algo difícil, mas o inimigo era um Elecmon que andava a roubar comida de lojas e supermercados, porém ele _também_ comia a eletricidade, causando um caos na cidade. O inimigo era tão rápido e esperto que eles mal tinha idéia aonde este fora.

 - Estamos com uma pequena dificuldade, - falou Tagiru, respondendo a ironia de Yuu - mas nada que seja tão grave--

 - Elecmon pode evoluir caso continue comendo desse jeito! - interrompeu o Digimon King.

 - Mas ainda não é nada grave--

 - Ele pode ser pequeno, mas está causando blackout na cidade com sua energia! - revidou o Amano - Se ele só comesse comida seria o de menos!

 - É só um digimon pequeno faminto, - Tagiru deu de ombros - só precisamos encontrá-lo e pronto.

 

 _\- É esse aqui que vocês estão procurando?_ \- Kotone veio de longe, com um digimon mamífero em mãos. Era pequeno, tinha o corpo vermelho e listras azuis.

 - K-Kotone!! - Yuu aproximou-se dela, junto de Tagiru - Não o deixe escapar!

  


Depois de algum tempo, ajudando clubes e caçando digimons, o grupo se encontrou na quadra para relaxar e tentar treinar um pouco. Mas Taiki ainda estava a pensar sobre os motivos de Mysterious Hunter sempre ajudá-los, mesmo dizendo que eram coincidências.

 Tagiru nem ligava para isso, e passou maior parte do treino tentando acertar a cesta. Yuu fazia mais cestas que os outros dois; e Kotone até tentava fazer algumas, mas não era tão boa assim.

 

 _\- E se ele tiver alguma relação com aquele estranho?_ \- pensava Taiki - _Seria ele de confiança? Mas por que eles estariam atrás de mim? E o que isso significa? Por que essas sombras atacam Tagiru em seus sonhos, se eles são lendários… Não, o que deveríamos nos perguntar é por que aquela sombra-líder parece estar controlando as outras…_

 _\- Talvez seja por isso…_ \- Kudou pegou o Xros Loader e olhou-o por alguns segundos - _Mysterious Hunter está a fugir para não ser controlado como os outros. Mas o estranho homem disse que existem seis lendários, e se Mysterious Hunter é um deles… Não faria sentido. Uma das sombras não é lendária, ou o Mysterious Hunter não é um dos seis lendários._

_\- Mas espera… Ele tinha dito “você e Golden Heart”, o que significa que…!!_

 

\- Taiki-senpai, - Tagiru chamou-o - você está nos ouvindo ou não?

 - H-Huh? O que foi? - o general vermelho olhou para os outros três, que franziam a sobrancelha.

 - Estava sonhando acordado? - Kotone cutucou-o - Estava, não é?

 - Não, estava apenas refletindo sobre… um assunto pessoal.

 - Pessoal? - repetiu Tagiru, e em seguida calou-se.

  


Sozinho em casa, ele repassou tudo o que havia acontecido até o momento; Taiki estava curioso demais sobre Hunter, e ainda mais de sua dedução que ele era um lendário. Todas as suposições que ele fizera até agora pareciam serem verdadeiras, mas o que então significaria o sonho de Tagiru? Por que ele estava tendo sonhos como aquele?

 Ele mal lembrou-se de perguntar a Tagiru se os sonhos continuavam, ou como aquele sonho terminou naquela noite; Tagiru parecia ter parado de comentar sobre os tais pesadelos que tivera e ele parecia fazer de tudo para não dormir durante o dia: Uma vez que tenha procurado a entrar em outros clubes ou até mesmo fazer maratonas de suas séries favoritas após o dever de casa.

 Mas o sonhos, mesmo que os outros não soubessem, continuavam. Tagiru não sabia muito bem como resolvê-los e a empatia que tinha pelo Mysterious Hunter crescia dia pós dia. Taiki também tinha suposições de que essa vontade de Tagiru de que o misterioso mascarado pudesse se unir à Xros Heart era também devido às habilidades deste, que eram superiores as de Tagiru e Yuu.

 Taiki passou horas e horas deitado na cama, apenas pensativo. Ao jantar, sua mente estivera a trabalhar silenciosamente sobre os acontecimentos.

 

\- Talvez eu esteja no caminho certo, - disse o detetive Taiki - Se formos juntar o estranho sonho que eu tive, com o do Tagiru… Mais o fato de que Mysterious Hunter pareça estar nos vigiando… Só há uma resposta para esse mistério todo.

  _\- “Taiki, não acha que você deveria descansar um pouco?”_ \- a voz de Shoutmon tinha um tom de preocupação, fazendo com que o garoto levantasse sua cabeça para espreitar o aparelho em cima da mesa.

 - O misterioso velho disse que eu e Golden Heart somos os alvos, então isso só pode significar que uma das sombras do sonho de Tagiru é um impostor; Golden Heart está tentando esconder-se para evitar de ser encontrado, mas por quê? Talvez eu esteja certo quando penso que ele está a fugir para não ser controlado como os outros quatro.

_\- “Sim, talvez… Mas você devia relaxar um pouco.”_

 - Se estão procurando pelos lendários, isso significa que estarão tentando me colocar sob o controle dessa sombra-mestre. Mas até agora eles não vieram… Será que é por estar sempre com Yuu e Tagiru? Ou será que estão mais interessados no Golden Heart primeiro?

  _\- “Golden Heart é mais experiente, Taiki. Suponho que, se estivessem atrás de alguém, iriam atrás dele primeiro por causa do poder lendário. Se ele se unisse a nós, seríamos capazes de sabotar os planos de seja-lá-quem-for que está a controlar as outras lendas.”_

 - Faz sentido… - Taiki sentou-se na cama e levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo - Pode até ser esse o motivo que Mysterious Hunter esteja nos vigiando. Ele está tentando evitar que eu seja capturado. E talvez esteja tentando se aproximar de nós para que não o encontrem.

  
  
Naquela noite, Tagiru sonhara com o mesmo sonho; as sombras o atacaram justo como sempre, e Hunter aparecia salvando-o da morte com um misterioso digimon cujo possuía uma luz muitíssimo forte. A lus que emanava o tal digimon foi outra coisa que Gumdramon (do sonho) comentava.

 Era uma luz poderosíssima e ela conseguia competir com o ataque combinado, mas não o suficiente para lutar contra os cinco. Tagiru sabia disso só de observar Hunter e sua estratégia.

 Mas agora, sabendo do que Taiki descobrira, a única coisa que ele tentava desvendar era o motivo por trás daquilo: Por que um lendário estaria controlando os outros? E por que eles estão atrás de Mysterious Hunter?

 

 _\- Acho que estamos seguros agora…_ \- comentava Akashi, olhando para o mascarado. Ambos haviam corrido por horas e estavam ofegantes - _Como é que consegue correr com esse hoodie na cabeça?_

  _\- Isso não é importante…!_ \- respondia o outro - _D-droga, onde está aquele velho?! E Kudou?!_

  _\- Taiki-san vai vir… T-tenho certeza! Mas por que você está fugindo deles…? Digo, das sombras?_

 _\- É difícil explicar, Akashi…_ \- ele sentou-se no chão, apoiando seu pulsos nos joelhos - _Você acha que eles estão atrás de você, mas eles estão atrás de mim e de Kudou. Se estivermos com a Xros Heart e contigo, estaremos a salvos. Por isso que preciso que você e Kudou formem uma aliança._

_\- Mas eu sou parte da Xros Heart… Então Taiki-san e eu já somos aliados. Só que não entendi o motivo deles vierem me atacar, se eles estão atrás do Taiki-san._

_\- É difícil de explicar, principalmente quando está em uma perseguição. Mas tem a ver com o nosso poder, Akashi. Não quero me gabar, mas eles sabem do meu poder e estão atrás justo disso._

 

Tagiru continuava confuso a respeito daquilo, e não entendia o motivo de ser perseguido naquele sonho. Ele sabia que as lendas estavam pedindo a ele para parar de caçar os digimons, e que a resposta dele sempre era “não sou um caçador por hobby, sou membro da Xros Heart” e no final todas elas atacavam Arresterdramon.

 Com aquela nova parte do sonho, Tagiru entendera o motivo de Hunter estar sendo perseguido. Isso só aumentou sua vontade de querer que ele se unisse à Xros Heart, para que estivesse a salvo da sombra-líder.

 

\- Poder…?

 Naquela manhã, ele ficou a pensar naquele sonho. No café da manhã, na ida para a escola, durante as aulas…

 - Poder… - repetia ele em voz baixa, enquanto olhava para o caderno e uns rabiscos que fez enquanto a professora explicava a matéria - Se o Mysterious Hunter é poderoso, e ele é, então significa que estava certo em temê-lo… Daquela vez, Taiki-san disse que uma das sombras estavam controlando os outros lendários; será que Mysterious Hunter está tentando escapar deles para que não se torne uma marionete?

  _\- Tagiru, pare de falar sozinho sobre essas coisas!_ \- Yuu cochichou em seu ouvido - _Ou a professora irá expulsá-lo da sala…!_

 - Ah? Foi mal. - respondeu, sussurrando de volta à Yuu.

  
 

\- O que foi? - Taiki perguntou a eles, logo depois da aula. Tagiru e ele estavam juntos, pois Yuu teria de ir passar na escola Elemental.

 - Taiki-senpai… - Akashi olhou um pouco para o chão, ainda pensativo - Estive a pensar, e se o Mysterious Hunter for muito poderoso? Digo, eu sonhei com aquela batalha mais uma vez e ele me disse algo.

 - Talvez você esteja certo, - Kudou colocou a mão em seu ombro - Mysterious Hunter possui um grande potencial e nós mesmos presenciamos. Não é à toa que estão atrás dele, isto é, se houver alguém.

 - Você acha que é esse o motivo dele não revelar sua identidade para ninguém?

 - Talvez? - Taiki queria responder que sim, mas lembrara-se da conversa no sonho em que teve e foi limitado a dizer um “talvez” para contentar Tagiru.

 - É como se ele fosse um super herói, não? - Akashi riu, e em seguida estufou o peito - Mysterious Hunter parece mais o nome de um super herói cujo ninguém sabe quem ele é de verdade! Ele pode ser qualquer um, e estar vigiando o mal! Mas, no nosso caso, está a vigiar os digimons que querem causar o caos em Shinonome.

 - Do jeito que você fala, até parece uma história de mangá, - Taiki suspirou, mas foi um suspiro de alívio. Era como se ouvisse Tagiru falando naquele jeito o deixasse menos preocupado em questão aos problemas atuais.

 - Taiki-senpai, você acha que as sombras estão atrás de você também?

 

Aquela pergunta fez com que o general vermelho perdesse os sentidos por um segundo. Ainda bem que não estavam nem perto de atravessar a rua, pois aquilo seria um deslize fatal; Taiki parou e ficou em total silêncio, relembrando de tudo o que já tinha suposto e sobre a conversa com o relojoeiro.

 Talvez ele tivesse medo de ser capturado, e talvez temesse ser colocado contra Tagiru. Se ele se tornasse um inimigo, A Xros Heart acabaria num instante, e apenas Kiriha poderia ser páreo para enfrentar Taiki. Não, o que mais o assustava era ser forçado a lutar contra Tagiru.

Pois, depois de ter presenciado o sonho do amigo, sentira pena do que este tinha de enfrentar todas as noites.

 

\- Taiki-senpai? - Tagiru franziu a testa, observando um Taiki cabisbaixo a observar seus pés.

  _\- Tagiru-kun?_ \- uma voz veio da direção em que iam, era justo Lance e este parou diante deles. Taiki levantou a cabeça rapidamente e viu o estrangeiro, com uma mochila pendurada no ombro. A expressão de Taiki era de surpresa, quanto a de Lance era de confuso.

 - Lance-san, - Tagiru abriu um sorriso - estávamos a voltar da aula. E você?

 - Bem, estava só dando uma volta - ele respondeu - quando vi o Taiki-kun parar do nada. Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

 - Estou bem, L-Lance-san! - disse Taiki rapidamente - eu só me lembrei que tenho que fazer uma coisa. Tagiru, podemos conversar amanhã? Preciso fazer uma coisa agora mesmo…

 - Oh, está bem. Até amanhã, Taiki-senpai.

 

Taiki deixou-os, com um Tagiru confuso a olhá-lo de longe. Taiki nem tinha certeza alguma se Lance estranhou sua súbita saída, mas a pergunta de Tagiru o incomodou e bastante.

 Mesmo assim, Taiki percebeu algo _familiar_ em Lance: Aqueles olhos tinham uma certa aura que correspondia com o de outra pessoa. A presença dele não era nem um tanto perturbadora ou estranha, apesar dele ter sido apresentado por Tagiru. Mas a mente de Taiki começou a funcionar tão rapidamente que quando ele percebeu, já estava parado em seu quarto.

 Fizera tudo no automático, até dissera à mãe que já estava em casa, sem mesmo perceber ou ouvir a voz saindo de sua boca.

 

 _\- “Taiki?”_ \- Shoutmon chamou-o, e então saiu do Xros Loader - O que foi? Por que você está tão…

 - O que o Tagiru disse faz sentido, - disse Kudou, colocando a mochila em um canto do quarto - Mysterious Hunter pode ser qualquer um, e só nos resta tempo para descobrí-lo.

 - Ainda está pensando naquele sujeito?

 - Shoutmon... Se ele for mesmo um lendário, ele estará tentando escapar das tais sombras que eu sonhei quando passei a noite na casa do Tagiru. E uma delas estava a controlar as outras; sonhei também com o velho misterioso, aquele quem deu o Xros Loader ao Tagiru. E ele parece ter confirmado minhas suposições.

 - De que o Mysterious Hunter é o lendário Golden Heart? Mas isso não seria possível, Taiki - Shoutmon sentou-se na cama, olhando para o garoto - Ele é de outro mundo, seria impossível que ele tenha vindo parar aqui. E qual seria o motivo do Golden Heart estar fugindo? Não acha que está deixando se levar pela imaginação do Tagiru?

 - Talvez…? - ele sentou-se na cadeira. Mão na testa e um olhar fixo no aparelho vermelho, Taiki não sabia se aquela sensação e preocupação era necessária ou não - Só não quero… Que venham a nos colocar contra ele.

 - Huh? Como assim? - o Digimon King franziu a testa, confuso - Quem nos colocaria contra o Tagiru…?

 - Vai parecer loucura, mas o sonho que eu tive se completa com o do Tagiru. Posso estar enganado, mas os lendários estarão atrás de mim e do Golden Heart.

 - Taiki, os sonhos que o Tagiru têm seriam _mesmo_ verdadeiros? Pelo que vejo, Tagiru tende a exagerar muito.

 - Eu sonhei com o mesmo sonho naquela noite, - explicou Taiki - Ele e eu estávamos contra cinco sombras, nas quais se entitulavam “Heróis Lendários da Digital World”; Tagiru tentou explicar o objetivo da Xros Heart, e que estamos a investigar sobre o caso… Mas algo peculiar aconteceu: Uma das sombras estalou os dedos e as demais agiram como se fossem robôs. Depois disso, Mysterious Hunter nos salvou de um ataque combinado com um digimon que mal pude ver quem era, mas não era o Lighdramon.

 - E você está suspeitando que…?

 - Já lhe disse que antes de ir para a Digital World eu sonhei com uma batalha, onde eu era o general e você, Ballistamon e Dorulumon realizavam a Digixros, certo? Por isso que acredito que o sonho do Tagiru pode não ser mero fruto da imaginação dele.

 - Hm… Mas não entendo como que as lendas da Digital World seriam capazes de serem controladas por um deles…

 - Depois daquele sonho, tive outro em que conversava com o estranho homem, o mesmo quem dera o Xros Loader ao Tagiru. Neste sonho ele parece ter confirmado minhas suspeitas e disse que eu e o Golden Heart somos os alvos. Se existem seis lendários, então significa que…

 - Uma das sombras não é um lendário? - Shoutmon completou, sua expressão facial foi de surpresa e espanto.

 - Exatamente. E do jeito que Mysterious Hunter pararece sempre que estamos enfrentando um caso sério… Não me resta dúvidas, ele é o Golden Heart. Mas, minutos atrás…

 - O que foi agora, Taiki? - Shoutmon perguntou, em um tom de preocupação.

 - Goldheart… - murmurou Kudou - O nome dele é um tanto curioso, Goldheart. - agora, ele falou em voz alta, fazendo com que Shoutmon ficasse curioso. O Digimon levantou-se da cama e parou diante de Taiki.

 - O que tem aquele cara que o Tagiru nos apresentou?

 - Pode ser apenas uma coincidência, mas talvez… É uma pista? Mesmo assim, pode ser apenas uma coincidência como disse.

 - Não sei, é um nome comum em seu mundo?

 - Bem, aí eu teria de pesquisar o sobrenome para ter certeza.

 

Tagiru decidiu, de alguma forma, ir até a vidente e pedir para que ela lesse seu destino. Lance o acompanhou, interessado no assunto. Ao chegarem na casa da garota, na qual já conhecia Tagiru, duas vozes soaram:

 

_\- “Há um digimon por perto!”_

 

Tagiru pegou o Xros Loader e checou-o, ao mesmo tempo que Lance o fazia. Nem um nem outro presenciou. Ao guardarem os aparelhos, um olhou para o outro e nada saía da boca deles. O que fazer agora? Como iriam para a Digi-Quartz nesse exato momento??

 Nem mesmo uma desculpa iria colar, já que ambos estavam a planejar uma saída estratégica. Lance até tentou falar, mas sua voz ficou presa na garganta.

 - Lance-san, podemos visitá-la outro dia… - arriscou Tagiru - Garanto que amanhã ela estará em casa. Ela é da outra classe e eu posso falar com ela na escola.

 - B-bem, eu tinha que voltar ao trabalho m-mesmo…!

 - Sério? Então eu vou indo também… Até mais…?

 Um foi para o lado oposto do outro, e entraram em algum beco. De lá Tagiru foi para a Digi-Quartz e chamou Gumdramon. Minutos depois, viu Mysterious Hunter aparecer da outra direção e a encontrá-lo em poucos segundos.

 - O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?! - perguntou Hunter, encarando Tagiru por trás das goggles.

 - Eu é que te pergunto! - respondeu-o - Não disse que não era nossa babá? - Tagiru apertou os olhos, como se desconfiasse de algo - Está me seguindo? Chegou aqui tão rápido que pareceu estar me vigiando.

 - Disse e não estou atrás de você! - o misterioso caçador crusou os braços e o encarou - Tenho uma missão aqui, não? Então provavelmente--

 - Tá, tá, chega de papo e vamos, esta é a casa de uma colega minha, a Megumi-san.

 - Mas não acho que está sendo atacada, - comentou Gumdramon - Tudo parece tão calmo… Só pressenti um digimon, mas ele não está se movimentando. Acho que a sua amiga é uma caçadora também.

 - Se não tem problemas, então o que viemos fazer aqui?!

 - Não estou a ser atacada, - confirmou uma voz, vinda da porta. De repente, Megumi apareceu na entrada da residência e com um digimon (um Bakumon) em seu ombro - Vieram por causa do Bakumon, não? Sem problemas, ele é um digimon dócil que salvei dias atrás.

 - Você também é uma caçadora? - excalmou um Tagiru surpreso.

 - Sim, mas só tenho este aqui; Não me interesso em outros, então acho que não sou bem uma caçadora.

 - Você quer dizer que Bakumon é seu parceiro digimon então, - intrometeu-se Hunter; antes que Tagiru falsse, ele acrescentou - parceiros são outro tipo, eles não caçam digimons. Eles apenas lutam juntos quando há uma ameaça. Um digimon parceiro protege o seu parceiro humano, e vice-versa.

 - Então eu sou um parceiro humano, - Tagiru deu um sorriso - já que considero tanto o Gumdramon quanto os outros capturados meus parceiros.

 - Então você é como um general, - disse Gumdramon - generais têm mais de um parceiro.

 - Na verdade não, - discordou Mysterious Hunter - já conheci alguém que tinha **dois** parceiros. Só que parceria com dois digimons é meio raro, imagina com mais de dois.

 - Por isso que disse que o Tagiru seria um general…! Mas nós já somos de uma armada.

 - Estive esperando por vocês, - a garota disse, andando até os dois rapazes. Bakumon continuou em seu ombro, porém em silêncio - E Tagiru, tenho que lhe avisar antes que seja tarde.

 Os dois se entreolharam, não entendendo absolutamente nada. Megumi era uma garota da altura de Tagiru, porém aparentava ser mais velha que ele; ela também era meio psíquica pelo que diziam. Desta vez, Akashi sentiu-se como se estivesse no frio do inverno, mesmo que não estivesse frio naquele dia.

 Ela parou diante de Tagiru e continuou: - Seu futuro não é nada agradável. Seu futuro lhe reserva eventos que você irá sofrer e muito. Lamento, mas se continuar desse jeito…

 Ele não falou absolutamente nada; então, a garota olhou para Hunter e começou:

 - Você também estará enfrentando muitas dificuldades, especialmente entre você e Tagiru-kun. Se não o disser antes que isso aconteça, haverá um conflito entre vocês dois… E isso fará com que a situação piore.

 

Tagiru olhou para Mysterious Hunter e ficou confuso: Que tipo de conflito ela estava falando? Quanto ao enigmático mascarado, este não mostrou emoção alguma; Hunter continuou a ouví-la em total silêncio e aparentava estar inexpressivo. Mesmo assim, Tagiru parecia tão curioso sobre a parte em que ele fora citado.

 Porém, ele não gostou nada de ouvir que o futuro dele não seria bom.

 

 


	15. Azar?

**_“Desde aquela conversa com a Megumi-san, eu não consigo me concentrar em nada. Yuu & Kotone capturaram mais digimons do que eu, Taiki-san parecia continuar sério quanto àquela conversa… E Mysterious Hunter só aparecia quando ele já estava em um caso.”_ **

**_“Talvez a previsão da Megumi-san estava certa: Meu futuro não me reservava nada de bom, e agora penso que as coisas estão a piorar.”_ **

  
\- OK, esta deve ser a décima vez que nada funciona - Tagiru suspirou profundamente, com o Xros Loader em mãos - nada mesmo, acho que deveria pedir ao Taiki-san--

\- Nada disso!! - Yuu o sacudiou pelos ombros - Precisamos continuar, Tagiru! Já temos uma boa quantidade de digimons, tudo está sobre controle! Ah, espera um minuto… - o loiro pegou o celular, que estava tocando, e atendeu - Alô? Neesan?? A quanto tempo!!

 _\- Yuu,_ \- disse Nene - _não podemos conversar agora… Apenas liguei para te dizer que estou a caminho. Preciso falar com o Taiki-kun imediatamente._

\- O que foi? - Tagiru percebeu que a expressão de Yuu mudou em pouco segundos de conversa; o garoto loiro arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse levado um susto - Yuu?

\- O-ok… - Yuu respondeu Nene - irei falar com ele, a que horas você chega? Ok… E-está bem; por favor cuide-se. Até amanhã - ele desligou o celular e olhou para Tagiru - Minha irã está vindo de Hong Kong, parece que alguma coisa aconteceu. Espero que não seja nada grave, mas pelo tom de voz…

\- Então precisamos falar com Taiki-san agora! - Tagiru bateu o punho no peito - Se não fosse algo urgente ela já teria dito, não? Talvez aquelas sombras descobriram que ela tem alguma ligação com o Taiki-san e estão tentando usá-la como isca!

\- A-as sombras?! - Yuu piscou os olhos - Aquelas do seu sonho?! Não acha que é exagero demais? E por que elas estariam atrás da _minha_ irmã?! - ele franziu a sombrancelha - Elas não estavam atrás de você??

\- Bem… Acho que não faz muito sentido… Mas a Nene-san também é minha amiga, então--

\- Você nem a conhece pessoalmente…! - Yuu suspirou - Ok, vamos supor que seja isso. Não seria mais em conta capturar a Akari-san?

\- Bem pensado...

  
Pensar no que Nene queria falar com o Taiki foi uma das coisas que Tagiru fizera praticamente o dia inteiro, além do sonho que andara tendo durante várias noites após ter se tornado parceiro de Gumdramon. Agora suas perguntas eram em relação ao Mysterious Hunter e quem ele poderia ser.

As sombras pareciam estar atrás dele também, já que era um Digimon Hunter.

\- Estranho… - começou Taiki - Nene precisando falar comigo e imediatamente? Será que aconteceu algo?

\- Ela disse que não podia conversar - relembrou Yuu - Ela disse que irá tratar do assunto amanhã. Talvez não seja com tanta urgência.

\- Viagens de avião são cansativas - intrometeu-se Kotone - Mas é claro que neechan vai querer descansar e deixar os compromissos para depois. Ei, capturaram mais algum digimon enquanto eu estava na aula?

\- Não tivemos casos o dia inteiro - disse Tagiru - falando nisso, quem vocês acham que é o Myterious Hunter? Seria alguém que nos conhece? Tipo a Mami? Ou talvez o Zenjirou-san…

Taiki tentou imaginar Zenjirou com aquele capuz, lenço e goggles. A imagem mental foi tão esquisita que ele teve de segurar o riso; Yuu apenas deu um tapa na testa, Zenjirou não seria discreto e ele tentaria chamar a atenção dos outros. Kotone apenas inclinou a cabeça pro lado, confusa sobre quem Tagiru estava falando.

\- Não seria o Zenjirou, - disse Yuu - ele não seria capaz disso. Aliás, ele não esconderia de nós sua “identidade secreta”. E nem faria sentido ele ser perseguido por sombras lendárias.

\- Concordo, o Zenjirou não usaria um disfarce - anuiu Taiki - talvez seja alguém… Mais suspeito.

\- Ah? Não estão querendo dizer que o Hunter é um estrangeiro - riu Tagiru - o japonês dele é perfeito demais pra ser alguém de outro país.

 _\- Isso faz com que Lance Goldheart seja suspeito_ \- pensou Taiki - _além disso… Esse nome… Ele provavelmente deve ter alguma ligação com o tal lendário Golden Heart._

  
  
\- Você está preocupado demais… - disse Miho, olhando para Lance - parece que viu algum monstro.

\- Ugh, não um monstro - Lance sentou-se no chão, atrás do balcão - pensei que nunca iria me safar dessa! Uma sombra me seguiu enquanto estava na Digi-Quartz, não sei se era Kudou e os outros dois…Ou outra coisa...

\- Você deveria relaxar - Miho agachou-se - Talvez tirar um dia de folga, ficar longe da Digi-Quartz… Se tem alguém tentando te capturar, você deveria parar de ir lá sozinho.

\- Tenho uma sensação que algo ruim vai acontecer… - ele levantou do chão - Algo… Algo que aquela garota previu. Preciso fazer isso, agora mesmo.

\- Fazer isso o quê? - perguntou a garota, levantando-se também - E se está falando da Megumi-san, saiba que nem sempre ela acerta. Ela apenas espalha energias positivas com essas leituras.

\- Pois digamos que ela está certa e eu sou um grande azarado mesmo. Pretendo contar ao Kudou e à Xros Heart que eu sou--

 _\- “Detectei um digimon”_ \- o digimon azulado interrompeu-o - _“Ih, foi mal. Esqueci que não posso falar quando você está de serviço…”_

\- Agora?! - Lance pegou o Xros Loader e encarou-o com uma expressão de descrença - Não tenho tempo pra brincar com digimons, preciso--

_\- “Uma ótima oportunidade de encontrar Taiki e Tagiru. E então contar a eles…”_

\- Certo… - ele suspirou - Talvez eles tenham detectado o digimon também - ele vestiu a jaqueta, amarrou o lenço no rosto e colocou as goggles - Acho que não tenho outra escolha, e nem sei onde eles moram.

\- Eu sei - informou Miho - mas se quiser ir, tudo bem. Se não os encontrar, não se exponha muito. E se sua intuição estiver certa?

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu do estabelecimento, abrindo o portal para a Digi-Quartz no beco mais próximo. Contudo, Taiki, Tagiru e Yuu não se moveram. Eles continuavam a seguir suas vidas normalmente, e somente um deles detectou um digimon.

E foi Tagiru.

 

Ao entrar na Digi-Quartz, Tagiru sentiu que o ambiente estava sendo rodeado por uma neblina ou coisa do tipo. O ambiente estava praticamente deserto, sem ninguém além deles; Tagiru olhou para Gumdramon, que sacudiu os ombros.

\- E então…? - Tagiru comentou - Parece que você se enganou, Gumdramon. Aliás, Taiki-san e Yuu nem perceberam digimon algum-- Ah?

Um vulto moveu-se no horizonte, fazendo com que o Akashi sentisse um certo arrepio. Não estava sozinho, havia alguém ali. Depois de hesitar um pouco, Gumdramon convenceu-o a ir atrás da sombra. Quando chegaram no ponto onde tinham visto alguém se mover, Tagiru ouviu uma voz… Era familiar?

 

 _\- Então você é um desses caçadores, não é?_ \- a voz falou em um tom de sussurro - _Um Digimon Hunter, certo? Ah sim, é. Um deles._

\- Não sou um caçador c-comum! - Tagiru olhou para trás e não viu absolutamente nada - Sou membro da armada Xros Heart, e nós estamos a cuidar dos casos. Iremos contatar os caçadores para que nos enviem os digimons quando nós descobrirmos um método de enviá-los para a Digital World.

 _\- Então pra quê o Xros Loader?_ \- a sombra apareceu atrás de Tagiru, e ele então viu… era mais baixa que ele, usava goggles e seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam. O misterioso ser apontou para o aparelho carmesim na mão de Tagiru - Você diz não ser um caçador, mas carrega um.

\- Sou membro da Xros Heart, por isso que tenho um! E quem é você? E era você o digimon que o Gumdramon detectou?

\- Quem sou eu? - ele riu, mas de uma forma que deixou Tagiru mais espantado ainda - Digimon? Sou um humano, não está vendo? - ele abriu os braços, como se quisesse que Tagiru o revistasse - Acho que está confundindo com algum habitante deste lugar.

\- Ninguém vive na Digi-Quartz, - respondeu Gumdramon - ela é uma anomalia na barreira entre a Digital World e o mundo humano. Você parece com…!

Gumdramon arregalou os olhos, encarando a figura dos pés à cabeça. Aquele sujeito era similar a um dos lendários do mural que ele vira anos atrás, quando Shoutmon estava lutando contra Bagramon. Naquela época, ele estivera com um digimon monge chamada Sanzomon e com um guerreiro bestial chamada Gokuwmon, além de outros órfãos, como Betsumon (melhor amigo de Gumdramon e um encrenqueiro). Sanzomon contara aos órfãos sobre as lendas e mostrara o mural com as cinco, e Gumdramon sempre gostara dos vários detalhes de alguns -- As goggles do  primeiro, a jaqueta do segundo, o boné do quarto, as munhequeiras do quinto. Ele tivera uma certa admiração pelo terceiro e sua história, sendo a que mais o cativava a continuar tentando.

A que estava diante deles naquele exato momento era justo quem Gumdramon achava o mais maneiro de todas (não o seu preferido, mas a que tinha uma imagem bem ‘cool’ no mural).

\- Golden Heart…! - completou o digimon - Mas… C-como você está aqui?!

\- “Golden Heart”? - estranhou Tagiru.

\- O lendário que é conhecido pelo codinome “Heart” - continuou Gumdramon - Você é de outro mundo! Como veio parar aqui?!

O lendário não disse nada, apenas sorriu para os dois. Tal sorriso o tornava carismático, tal como Gumdramon imaginara depois de ter ouvido sua história.

\- Vim lhe pedir que não cace digimon algum mais - Daisuke respondeu com uma voz calma - Estou sendo amigável com você, garoto. Os digimons pertencem a este lugar e você não vai querer desafiar um lendário, certo?

Era o mesmo pretexto do sonho. Tagiru olhou ao redor e esperou que as outras sombras lendárias aparecessem para aniquilá-lo, mas nada vinha… Exceto uma estranha sombra maior e oculta em um canto, com olhos vermelhos também.

\- Mas acabei de dizer que a Digi-Quartz não é real, senhor Golden Heart! - contestou Gumdramon - Por favor, nos ouça. Wisemon analisou os dados, ele comprovou que a Digi-Quartz é uma animalia e não parte da Digital World or do mundo humano! Está entre os dois mundos.

\- Ah, sei… - o sorriso de Daisuke desapareceu, fazendo pouco caso do digimon roxo - Isso é um não?

\- Faço parte da Xros Heart, senhor lendário! - explicou Tagiru - Nós estamos encarregados de descobrir o que está fazendo os digimons serem enviados para a Digi-Quartz, além de sua origem e o seu propósito. Por favor, compreenda que é preciso capturá-los para evitar que causem caos no mundo humano. Já há vários relatos de acontecimentos ao redor do planeta e não só no Japão.

\- Acha que se fosse algo tão sério assim nós não teríamos sido convocados pela Digital World? - o lendário olhou-os com um olhar sério - Não nos chamam de “lendas” por acaso. Se eu fosse você não se meteria conosco - ele empurrou Tagiru, que caiu sentado no chão - Ao menos que queira sentir o poder das lendas digitais caindo sobre você, quebrando seus ossos e esmagando seu pequeno digimon.

\- Você devia ser solidário e nobre! - rosnou Gumdramon - O que diabos está acontecendo contigo, senhor Golden Heart?!

\- Digamos que não vou ser bonzinho se não cooperarem conosco. Os digimons são da Digi-Quartz, e vocês devem imediatamente parar ou o pior virá. Os outros quatro lendários já estão aqui e não irão ter pena de você - ele sorriu de novo, dando um ar de deboche. Tagiru tentou levantar-se, mas Daisuke se apoiou em um joelho e colocou o dedo indicador na testa dele - Ah, e não adianta chamar essa armada Xros Heart. Nós também temos nossa própria “armada” e seria muito chato esmagar vocês como mero insetos. Iria pegar muito mal também, já que heróis não humilham os outros… Não é?

\- Aonde você quer chegar?? E-está nos ameaçando? - Tagiru sentia-se intimidado pelo outro garoto, e aqueles olhos vermelhos faiscantes o trazia medo e desespero.

\- Nós faremos de tudo para que os digimons possam andar livres pela Digi-Quartz, e nenhuma ‘Xros Heart’ ou caçador algum irá nos impedir. Seja por bem ou por mal! - ele gritou aquilo nos ouvidos de Tagiru, arrancou-lhe as goggles e as atirou com força no chão, quebrando-as com a tal força. Tagiru achou que, por ser um lendário, tal força desumana fazia parte as características de um lendário.

As goggles quebradas e o sorriso sarcástico de Daisuke pareciam ter saído de um pesadelo terrível, talvez uma versão alternativa do sonho. Agora ele esperava pelo pior, como um digimon poderoso destruir Gumdramon diante de seus olhos…

Mas não aconteceu. Daisuke ouviu o som de alguém se aproximando e então desapareceu num picar de olhos entre as sombras do local, mas o pobre Tagiru nem queria se mover… Ele não conseguia se mover. Parecia ter sofrido um choque emocional, algo que tivesse abalado sua auto-estima e também seu desejo de continuar ajudando a Xros Heart. A vontade de descobrir quem era o Mysterious Hunter também tinha desaparecido, assim como suas perguntas em relação ao sonho.

Não acontecera o mesmo, mas fora exatamente o que ele temia: ser perseguido pelos lendários por estar caçando digimons.

\- Akashi! - uma nova sombra chamou-o do horizonte; Akashi olhou e viu Hunter se aproximando. Quando este parou diante do menino, o caçador percebeu que escorria lágrimas de seus olhos. Mysterious Hunter também percebeu que tinha pisado em algo e quando olhou para o chão, viu as goggles destruídas - Akashi, o que aconteceu?! Por que você está sozinho e… Suas goggles--

\- Ele veio atrás de mim - a voz de Tagiru parecia sem vida alguma - Os lendários estão vindo atrás de mim.

\- Lendários? - Hunter exclamou, ajudando-o a se levantar do chão - Que lendários? Do que você está falando, Akashi?!

\- O-os lendários da Digital World estão aqui e virão atrás de mim! - ele abraçou o misterioso rapaz, chorando - O lendário Golden Heart me encontrou e me ameaçou! E-ele quebrou minhas goggles e… E disse que os lendários farão de tudo para impedir que a Xros Heart resolva o caso!

\- “Golden Heart”?! - Mysterious Hunter repetiu, incrédulo.

\- Sim, - Gumdramon confirmou com a cabeça - O lendário que foi chamado de Golden Heart, Motomiya Daisuke.

 

O plano de Hunter de se relevar foi destruído. Agora sim seria difícil provar que ele era inocente, que estava atrás de um digimon causando caos enquanto toda a cena ocorria.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, sua intuição estava certa. E ele odiava quando seus maus presságios se tornavam realidade.


	16. Whispers in the Shadows

\- OI, VELHO BAGRA! - Golden Heart entrou na sala e chutando a porta com os pés, algo que ele normalmente não faria se não em um ataque de raiva (como aquele) - QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE TER OUTRO DAISUKE ANDANDO POR AÍ?!  
  
\- Ahn? - Bagramon, que estava pacientemente lendo uma daquelas revistas do homem robusto (que aparentava ter o nome de Blastmon), olhou-o calmamente - O que foi, jovem Golden Heart?  
  
\- Não me venha com essa de “jovem Golden Heart”! - e ele bateu as mãos na mesa - seja lá o que for, alguém me clonou ou está se passando por mim! Atacou o Akashi sem dó alguma, eu vi as goggles quebradas no chão! Alguém está--  
  
\- Usando o seu nome para lhe dar uma má reputação? - Hideaki apareceu atrás do verdadeiro lendário - Não só o seu, os dos outros lendários também - e ele entregou fotos para Hunter.  
  
\- S-senpai?! - o rapaz reconheceu uma das figuras, porém havia algo diferente naquele rosto, os olhos eram  **vermelhos**.   
  
\- Todos os ataques ocorreram recentemente - começou Hideaki - e simultaneamente. Pelo que Blast, Tactic, Apollo, Oleg e eu conseguimos, há falsos lendários espalhados na Digi-Quartz causando caos. Ou, o que seria mais improvável: Estão a ser manipulados.  
  
\- S-senpai manipulado?? Controle mental?! - Golden Heart gaguejou - E-ele não deixaria…!!  
  
\- Infelizmente - Hideaki pôs a mão no ombro do jovem - mas é uma hipótese; torcemos que seja Bakemons fantasiados de lendários. Isso também seria suspeito, pois atrairia nossa atenção para o paradeiro deles - o garoto largou o ombro de Hunter e pousou as mãos na mesa - Afinal de contas ele no mínimo sabe que estamos atrás dos lendários para resgatá-los, e se ele está usando-os para aterrorizar inocentes isso nos dá uma brecha para tentarmos capturá-los e desfazer o controle mental.  
  
\- Sim - anuiu Bagramon - ele não seria burro demais, pode ser um parasita, mas não seria ingênuo o suficiente para permitir uma possível virada.  
  
\- Uh, não querendo interromper, - disse o lendário - mas de quem vocês estão falando? É um digimon, certo? Um parasita?  
  
  
  
\- Um humano me atacou quando eu estava na Digi-Quartz em Hong Kong - relatou Nene, que já havia chegado em sua antiga casa (e onde Yuu morava) e tinha sido recepcionada por Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu e Kotone - dizendo que eu devia deixar os digimons da Digi-Quartz em paz. Não argumentei com ele, apenas me retirei do local… Quando eu o ouvi conversando com um menino da idade de Kotone, e ele simplesmente foi cruel demais. Eu tentei interferir, mas acabei sendo atirada no chão, e a única coisa que pude fazer foi observar aquele brutamontes indo embora. Tive de consolar o menino, pois ele não parava de chorar.  
  
\- Brutamontes? - Tagiru olhou para Gumdramon - conhece algum?  
  
\- Pelo que Sparrowmon me contou, - continuou Nene - ele é o quinto lendário da Digital World, entitulado “Bantyo King”.  
  
\- Mais um lendário atacando inocentes - refletiu Taiki em voz alta - Tagiru foi atacado por um deles também, e agora Nene...  
  
\- Será que os casos estão conectados? - perguntou Yuu - Digo, são dois lendários da Digital World, não são??  
  
_\- Estranho, o velho do sonho disse que Golden Heart e eu éramos os alvos. Isso significa que Golden Heart já foi capturado…?!_  - pensou Kudou, olhando de Nene para Tagiru. Ele isolou-se do ambiente barulhento, com Yuu e Kotone a dar suas opiniões ou Gumdramon a querer comprar briga com as lendas. Eis então que ele lembrou-se dos detalhes do sonho de Tagiru.  
  
Havia seis indivíduos: As lendas e Mysterious Hunter. Um dos lendários parecia estar controlando os outros… E Mysterious Hunter tinha jeito de ser um lendário também. Ou o velho estava enganado e existiam sete lendários, ou a tal sombra manipuladora era uma farsa. Mysterious Hunter também havia dito que ele devia juntar forças com Tagiru e lutar… E, de acordo com Tagiru, o resto do sonho, que não pudera acompanhar, tinha a misteriosa figura admitindo que estava sendo perseguida.  
  
\- Há algo de errado - Taiki pensou alto, atraindo a atenção para si - preciso verificar uma coisa, me dêem licença - e então saiu do apartamento, indo para fora do prédio. Com o Xros Loader na mão, Taiki saiu a perambular pelos arredores e a raciocinar sobre toda a informação obtida até o momento. O tal “jogo” o impossibilitava de agir, mas não o impedia de investigar.  
  
_\- “O que foi?”_  - perguntou Shoutmon -  _“você parece um tanto… pensativo.”_  
  
\- Não faria sentido… Tagiru disse que o Golden Heart o atacou, mas ele também disse que a voz era a mesma da sombra-líder. Mas o que não faz sentido é Mysterious Hunter ser um lendário, talvez exista uma farsa?  
  
_\- “Ainda suspeita que o Mysterious Hunter seja o lendário Golden Heart? Mas Taiki, aquele sujeito pode ser qualquer um! Talvez seja uma coincidência”_  
  
\- Lance Goldheart - recomeçou Taiki - é um tanto suspeito a forma como ele se aproximou de Tagiru, e tenho uma leve impressão que já o vi antes. A voz dele também me soa familiar… - Taiki olhou para a imagem de Shoutmon no ecrã - talvez Lance seja Golden Heart, e o que atacou Tagiru é uma farsa… Há mais algum detalhe sobre os lendários? Como… A descrição da aparência deles?  
  
_\- “Bem… Existe um mural com cada um deles”_  - respondeu Shoutmon -  _“Nunca o vi, mas ouvir falar… Ah, parece que Gumdramon os conhece graças à Sanzomon. Ela refugiou vários orfãos em uma capela voltada aos lendários, e lá ele soube mais sobre as lendas da Digital World.”_    
  
\- Pelo que Gumdramon nos contou, era mesmo um deles. Mas tem algo que não parece estar certo na descrição…  
  
_\- Talvez você esteja certo, Kudou Taiki._  
  
A voz fez com que Taiki virasse para trás, dando-lhe total atenção. O sujeito aproximou-se e o general vermelho pode identificá-lo: Lance estivera ali e ouvindo sua conversa com Shoutmon, mas até que ponto?  
  
\- Precisamos conversar - disse ele, um olhar sério no rosto.  
  
  
  
\- É comum as lendas terem olhos vermelhos? - perguntou um inocente Tagiru - Pois aqueles olhos…   
  
Nene olhou para os irmãos, pensativa. Fazia tempos que não os via, e o que se dizia de Kotone, que morava com a mãe bem longe deles? A vontade de Nene de seguir o caminho de ser uma idol causou um tempestuoso clima entre ela e o pai -- ele não queria, queria que ela continuasse com os irmãos e se tornasse o sucessor dele na administração da empresa da família.   
  
\- Os olhos deles eram vermelhos também - murmurou a jovem - amedrontaram o menino, e este não conseguia parar de chorar. O parceiro dele, um Elecmon, se tornou seu melhor amigo depois que fora salvo de um incidente. Achei crueldade o que o lendário fez com ele.  
  
\- Olhos vermelhos…? - Gumdramon franziu a sobrancelha - Não me lembro desses detalhes, O mural não mostrava rostos, apenas silhuetas. e em cada uma delas tinha seus codinomes: Sun, Heart, Knight, Warrior e Fighter.  
  
\- E qual desses é Golden Heart e Bantyo King? - perguntou Kotone - Está com todo jeito de ser “Heart” e “Fighter”  
  
\- Sim, Golden Heart é chamado de Heart e Bantyo King é chamado de Fighter em suas lendas. Seus nomes são…  
  
  
_\- “M-Motomiya Daisuke?”_  - exclamou Shoutmon -  _“Mas como… Você quem atacou o Tagiru?!”_    
  
\- Falem baixo e evitem de me chamar assim! Não fui eu - Lance suspirou, meio enraivecido - alguém está se passando por mim, e duvido que alguém vá acreditar que sou inocente - ele olhou para o lado - Se eu tentar provar que eu sou o verdadeiro, irão vir atrás de mim… De acordo com o velho.  
  
\- Então você foi trazido de outro mundo pelo mesmo velho que deu um Xros Loader ao Tagiru,e ele diz ser Bagramon? Mas… Bagramon foi derrotado por Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode um ano atrás. Mas como…??  
  
\- Oi, eu nem sei como explicar mas…

  
  
_**“Quando o encontrei pela primeira vez, ele…”**_    
  
\- É ele mesmo?! - perguntou Lilith, fuzilando Bagra com seus olhos. Ela parara de sacudir o velho com suas mãos quando o rapaz aparecera na porta - Ou ele é parente do Kudou Taiki?!  
  
\- Sim, é ele, - confirmou Bagra - e lamento pela confusão, Lendário Golden Heart.  
  
\- “Golden Heart”? - este franziu a sobrancelha outra vez - Mas meu nome é--  
  
\- Ah sim, sim… - o velho agarrou Lilith pela gola do vestido e a arremessou para a sala anterior. Ironicamente, ela gostou daquilo (e deixou o jovem Golden Heart espantado) - Seu título. Lendário Herói Golden Heart, codinome: Heart.   
  
\- Codinome? Título? - ele continuava confuso - Por que tenho dois nomes assim?! O que fiz pra merecer tanto tratamento especial e até ser caçado como um animal?!  
  
\- Já lhe disse, meu jovem. Você é um dos Lendários Heróis da Digital World, salvaste ela uma vez e então seu nome tornou-se extremamente famoso. Dos seis escolhidos, você era o líder. Peço perdão por trazê-lo a este mundo, mas não tive outra escolha. O inimigo está a raptar os lendários para seu próximo passo.  
  
\- Se não fosse pelos digimons, juraria que isso é uma história de louco - ele deu de ombros - Então sou famoso por causa do que fiz no passado, eh? Não esperava ser famoso em outra Digital World.  
  
\- Não existe apenas uma só Digital World, sabia? - o velho estalou os dedos, mostrando um enorme mundo em um holograma - E aliás, nossa Digital World é muito mais antiga, ela expandiu-se e gerou outros mundos, nos quais se anexaram com diferentes linhas temporarais e realidade alternativas, - enquanto falava, o globo dividiu-se e tornou-se pequeno, as outras quatro partes se espalharam e então se conectaram com quatro Terras.  
  
\- Ah… - o jovem anuiu com a cabeça - Já visitei uma linha temporal alternativa antes, e já falamos disso uma vez também.  
  
\- Então entende que não existe só a sua realidade, certo? - mais um estalo e as imagens desapareceram - A histórias estão escritas neste mundo, o que poderia ser dito o “coração” de todos os outros quatro. Mas não tenha certeza na quantidade existente, pois suponho que exista mais Digital Worlds a serem conectadas com outras realidades alternativas do mundo humano.  
  
\- Já entendi isso, mas por que estou aqui então? O que está acontecendo e você sabe onde está o...  
  
\- Lamento lhe informar, mas não tenho a localização dele. Mas estou a tentar impedir que os outros se tornem vítimas do verdadeiro inimigo. Por isso sinta-se agradecido por ter caído em minhas mãos antes das dele. Tudo iria por água abaixo se você fosse capturado também.  
  
O lendário herói olhou para o chão, ainda indignado com o que acontecera. Tudo aquilo não passaria de mais um estranho acontecimento… Se ele já não estivesse acostumado com casos sobrenaturais desde os seus sete anos de idade.  
  
\- Não há como me enviar para casa agora que estou “salvo”? - perguntou ao velho Bagra - O que vou fazer aqui?! Não tenho onde ficar, a não ser um trabalho que consegui graças à Miho-chan!  
  
\- Estou lhe oferecendo minha morada como forma de compensá-lo pelo “rapto”. Você pode fazer o que quiser, mas pelo menos me ajude a evitar uma tragédia neste mundo.  
  
\- Eh? Tragédia? - ele suspirou - Não, não… Tenho compromissos agora, sou um adulto e nem tenho mais tempo pra bancar o herói de antes--  
  
\- Suas responsabilidades como protetor dos dois mundos não são prioridades? - disse ele, inexpressível - Afinal, o seu mundo  _também_  está em perigo.  
  
\- Caçar digimons?! Isso é o mesmo que tratá-los como inferiores! No meu mundo, na nossa Digital World não existe mais isso! Digimons e humanos estão caminhando para um futuro onde ambos mundos possuem paz e progridem em conjunto!  
  
\- Você não entendeu ainda, e é muito cedo para explicar sobre esse pequeno detalhe.  
  
\- Sem esclarecimentos, não irei ajudá-lo...! - o lendário cruzou os braços - Não posso cooperar com alguém quem não posso confiar. E essa sua forma de falar está me dando nos nervos!  
  
\- Não espero que me ajude agora, conheço seu temperamento. Apenas estou lhe oferecendo esta casa como seus aposentos enquanto estiver neste mundo. Não é uma mansão, mas está protegida de alguém que você irá ouvir futuramente.  
  
\- Mais e mais mistérios… É por isso que não confio em você…  
  
\- Se não quiser, posso lhe arranjar um aposento em Shinonome. Estou ao seu dispor, lendário Golden Heart.  
  
\- Não confio em você--  
  
_\- Não deveria desconfiar do Bagra-sama,_  - Lilith abraçou-o por trás, sussurrando no ouvido do lendário com uma voz sedutora, fazendo-o corar -  _todos nós mudamos. Ele não é mais um velho ranzinza como antigamente._  
  
\- Lilith, não encante o rapaz! - Bagra aproximou-se deles e empurrou a mulher de leve, e puxou Goden Heart para si - Não me importo que ele suspeite de mim; não fui bom no passado e ainda tenho muito o que fazer para me redimir com a Digital World e com o Digimon King.  
  
\- E-ela estava o quê?! - o rapaz franziu a sobrancelha mais uma vez - E o que você quer dizer com…  
  
\- Meu caro, Lilith e eu não somos humanos, - começou Bagra - na verdade nós somos digimons e já enfrentamos o lendário general Kudou Taiki. Mas, como ela disse, nós mudamos… E nosso propósito aqui é proteger os mundos de um perigo que está por vir.  
  
\- Ah, não tenho ressentimentos… Eu não sabia…  
  
\- Eu sei, - continuou o velho - a diferença é que você não sabe nada sobre nós e nós muito sobre você e eles. Perdoe-me pela minha ingenuidade. Para sua informação, meu verdadeiro nome é Bagramon e ela chama-se Lilithmon.   
  
_**“Desde então aquele velho continuou a me persuadir a ajudá-lo.”**_

  
\- Só aceitei por ter criado certa simpatia com vocês, - concluiu o lendário - mas continuo contra essa história de caçar digimons. Porém é necessário, não é? - ele pegou o Xros Loader do bolso - digimons estão causando transtornos e confusões neste mundo graças à Digi-Quartz, então fica difícil lidar com esses casos sem ter de capturá-los.  
  
\- Se isso for verdade, - Taiki olhou-o, inexpressivo - você está ciente de que nosso trabalho é investigar sobre a anomalia chamada Digi-Quartz e impedir que os digimons de lá causem estragos ao mundo humano, coisa que o suposto Golden Heart que atacou o Tagiru não sabe.  
  
\- Aquele farsante não é eu, lhe garanto. Estive ocupado capturando Um Garurumon que estava tentando derreter um prédio quando o Akashi foi atacado - ele mostrou o Garurumon no Xros Loader Azul Céu - Cara, você não sabe como estou cheio de raiva desse farsante!  
  
\- E você não tem como fazer nada? Vai deixar ele livre? - Taiki parecia indignado, mas manteve-se calmo.   
  
\- Claro que não, mas se eu tentar alguma coisa para limpar meu nome, vão me descobrir e então tudo estará perdido… Segundo ao velho Bagra. Ah, não adianta me perguntar do que se trata, pois ele também não me revelou nada. Apenas diz que minha ajuda irá decidir o destino dos mundos, incluindo o meu.  
  
\- … Vou contar aos outros e tentar ajudá-lo a limpar seu nome, pois não posso virar as costas--  
  
\- Se fizer isso aí sim estarei perdido! - Daisuke interrompeu-o - Só pude falar com você, mas não posso dizer nada ao Akashi à sua armada Xros Heart. Da próxima vez que nos vermos, espero que tenham notado algo diferente nos lendários que estão soltos por aí - ele guardou o Xros Loader e então saiu caminhando, deixando Taiki sozinho.  
  
\- H-huh? “Algo diferente”?? - Taiki olhou para a figura de Shoutmon na tela do Xros Loader Vermelho - O que ele quis dizer com isso?


	17. Ataque

_**“Estive certo em relação ao Lance ser o Mysterious Hunter. E ainda mais um lendário, o que torna a hipótese do atacante ter sido um falso.”  
  
“Mas eu não podia dizer nada. Daisuke tem razão, isso o colocaria em risco.” **_  
  
\- Da próxima vez que nos vermos, espero que tenham notado algo diferente nos lendários que estão soltos por aí.  
  
 ** _“Ainda quero compreender a pista que ele me deixou… Algo ‘diferente’ nos lendários.”_**  
  
\- Shoutmon, - Taiki chamou-o - precisamos voltar. Quero falar com Gumdramon.  
  
Ao voltarem para o apartamento, Taiki não contou a eles sobre a conversa que teve com Lance, mas contou sobre suas suspeitas de ter algo que não fazia sentido algum.  
  
\- Algo de estranho no Golden Heart e no Bantyo King? - repetiu Gumdramon - Ahn… Mas é claro que o Golden Heart estava a agir de forma estranha, ele devia ser solidário e nobre! E não me lembro do Bantyo King ser cruel com crianças, talvez um pouco intimidador por causa de sua filosofia ou altura, mas não cruel.  
  
\- Talvez seja isso - ponderou Taiki - Eles não estão agindo normalmente, talvez possam estar sendo controlados ou alguém está se passando por eles.  
  
\- Será? - Tagiru olhou Taiki nos olhos - Então teríamos que salvá-los, mas… - ele calou-se, não conseguiria dizer o que pensava - Por que você acredita nisso, Taiki-senpai? - decidiu tomar outra rota, perguntar pela justificação de Taiki.  
  
\- É óbvio que sim, Tagiru - mas quem respondeu foi Gumdramon - A lendas não seriam capazes de ferir ou ameaçar inocentes! Eles foram chamados de lendários heróis por terem salvo muitos digimons e humanos inocentes, e isso seria contra o princípio deles.  
  
\- Eles virão atrás de mim… Não consigo acreditar que eles são bons! - Tagiru levantou-se do sofá e pegou o Xros Loader Carmesim da mesa - Vamos, Gumdramon.  
  
O digimon entrou no Xros Loader e então o garoto despediu-se dos outros, saindo do apartamento. Taiki pensou em seguí-lo, mas Nene segurou-o pelo braço; Taiki olhou para a moça e então sentou-se.  
  
\- Encontrei com o Mysterious Hunter - disse ele aos irmãos Amano - E ele também testemunhou um ataque dos lendários. Talvez essa seja nossa prioridade, solucionar casos e impedir que estes ataques se agravem.  
  
\- Iremos lutar? - perguntou Yuu; Kotone e Nene permaneceram em silêncio - Contra as lendas da Digital World?  
  
Taiki ficou pensativo e não deu sua resposta.  
  
  
Os sonhos de Tagiru continuaram, mas agora ele sabia muito bem quem era a sombra-líder e como ela o atormentava. Ele nem se importava de perguntar mais nada ao Mysterious Hunter, apenas o ouvia reclamar e a esperar por Taiki e o velho Bagra.  
  
Só de ouvir aquele lendário Golden Heart já o fazia perder a paciência. Sentia raiva dele, e não interessava se estava ou não sendo usado por alguém! Tagiru assistia Gumdramon ser derrotado, Hunter a salvá-los e então se esconder atrás de um prédio.  
  
\- Me leve de volta! - berrou Tagiru a Hunter - Eu não quero ficar aqui, eu quero lutar! Não aguento ficar assistindo aquele lendário idiota atacando caçadores inocentes!  
  
\- Não adianta, - respondeu Mysterious Hunter - temos que esperar por Kudou e pelo velho. Somente X7 seria capaz de lutar contra eles! Se voltarmos lá… Eles vão nos derrotar e aí…  
  
\- “Aí” o quê? - a impaciência na voz de Tagiru fez com que o rapaz hesitasse de falar. Mas depois de uns dois minutos ele disse:  
  
\- Aí eles me pegam, - os olhos de Tagiru arregalaram-se ao ouvir aquilo - e tudo estará perdido.  
  
Eles estavam atrás de Hunter também? No momento Tagiru só pensou que era por causa dele ser um caçador, porém o “tudo estará perdido” o levou a acreditar que ele devia ser importante tal como Taiki era. Tagiru sentou-se ao lado dele, não tendo mais medo ou qualquer desconfiança daquele misterioso sujeito, e colocou a mão em seu ombro.  
  
\- Não vou permitir que te capturem, eu te prometo!  
  
\- Você não entende, Akashi - ele olhou para os próprios pés - Eles estão me perseguindo por outra razão. Enquanto eles vieram te atacar por ser um Digimon Hunter, o que eles querem comigo é… Meu poder.  
  
\- Seu… Poder? - Tagiru franziu a sobrancelha - M-mas é claro, você é tão habilidoso! Se você se unisse à Xros Heart, poderíamos te proteger deles! Afinal, você não me parece do tipo que ficaria sentado assistindo os outros lutarem.  
  
\- E quem disse que vou ficar de fora? - ele levantou-se do chão - Você tem que unir forças com Taiki e Xros Heart… E comigo. Só assim seremos capazes de vencermos, e de…  
  
  
 _\- TAGIRU!! ACORDA SEU IDIOTA!!_    
  
Ele abriu os olhos, espantado. Ao olhar para frente, viu Mami, Miho e Yuu parados à sua frente; Mami foi quem gritara e os outros dois apenas estavam ali em silêncio.  
  
\- As aulas acabaram e você dormiu praticamente todos os períodos! - disse ela rispidamente - Assim você não passa pro próximo ano!  
  
\- Apesar de dormir muito em aula, - interrompeu Miho - as notas do Akashi-kun são boas. Você tem dormido bem, Akashi-kun? - ela olhou-o com um ar de preocupada.  
  
\- Uh… Sim, mas… - ele pousou os olhos em Yuu - Mas eu acho que não ando dormindo bem ultimamente.  
  
\- Idiota - Mami cruzou os braços - Não quero que você fique pra trás! Vê se não dorme mais na au--  
  
\- Tagiru, - Taiki adentrou na sala e parou diante das garotas e Yuu - uh? Mami e Miho?  
  
\- Nós já estávamos de saída - Mami puxou Miho pelo braço e saiu da sala, deixando os garotos sozinhos. Taiki parou ao lado de Yuu, enquanto Tagiru estava guardando o material na mochila.  
  
\- Eu ouvi falar de mais dois ataques, - comentou o general da Xros heart - Kiichi e Shouta, da outra sala, estavam a conversar disso pelo corredor. Parece que eles estão aqui, precisamos encontrá-los.  
  
\- Eu não, - Tagiru fechou a mochila depois de guardar suas coisas - Tenho mais o que fazer, como ajudar meus pais em casa. Não posso sair caçando lendários que se acham no direito de atacar caçadores inocentes. Desculpe, Taiki-senpai… Mas se eu os encontrar, irei fazê-los se arrepender de terem vindo para o nosso mundo! - e saiu da sala; Taiki e Yuu entreolharam-se.  
  
\- Parece que estamos sozinhos agora - Yuu deu um suspiro desanimado - Tagiru não vai querer nos ajudar, e neesan vai voltar para Hong Kong. Não podemos deixar a Kotone se arriscas, ela é uma criança!  
  
\- Então teremos que pedir ajuda ao Mysterious Hunter - respondeu um Taiki inexpressivo - Se o encontrarmos, talvez possamos convencê-lo a nos ajudar.  
  
\- Eu devo ser o único que ainda não o encontrei - o loiro parecia um pouco incerto se deveriam mesmo fazer aquilo - Será que ele nos ajudaria…?  
  
  
Um novo digimon apareceu, sendo um Leomon grande e forte. O digimon estava confuso sobre o local que viera parar -- parecia o mundo humano, mas ao mesmo tempo estava deserto e coberto com musgos e alguns prédios estavam em más condições. Sem idéia do que fazer, este prosseguiu vasculhando o ambiente, esperando que encontrasse respostas para as suas perguntas.  
  
Enquanto caminhava pelo local, uma sombra de olhos vermelhos apareceu do canto; Leomon empunhou seu punhal e encarou-a. A criatura saiu das sombras e revelou ser uma criança humana.  
  
\- Quem é você? - rugiu o leão - Foi você quem me trouxe ao mundo dos humanos?!  
  
\- Ah, sim e não - respondeu, sorrindo para o digimon - Mas tenho que lhe pedir um favor, Leomon… Não, Mad Leomon.  
  
\- Não sirvo mais ao Exército Bagra - disse Leomon - Sou apenas um Leomon normal agora, e estou feliz assim. Se foi você quem me trouxe aqui… Espera, você não é um dos lendários…  _Heart?_  
  
\- Isso não interessa, Leomon - ele aproximou-se do digimon, olhos vermelhos faiscante vidrados no leão - Você tem algo que eu preciso, e estou disposto a convencê-lo a me ajudar, - eis que Heart sacou de seu bolso um Darkness Loader, fazendo com que Leomon exclamasse.  
  
\- Você… Você não deveria ter um desses! O que vai fazer--  
  
 **\- Leomon, Dark Evolution!**  - ele disse em voz alta, apontando o aparelho para o leão.  
  
Os gritos de agonia de Leomon ecoaram pela DigiQuartz, fazendo com que muitos caçadores deixassem a dimensão em meros segundos. Mad Leomon ressurgiu de uma energia negra, olhos sedentos por sangue; Heart abaixou a mão e encarou o digimon bestial por alguns segundos, analisando suas ações. Mad Leomon pousou os olhos no garoto, mas não o atacou; Heart sorriu para o digimon e então foi embora, murmurando algo que o leão maníaco não pode ouvir.  
  
  
  
\- Escuta, quem é esses “Blast”, “Tactic”, “Apollo” e “Oleg”? - perguntou o rapaz à Lilith, que estava jogando video game - E você esqueceu de pegar um monitor ali, e aquilo ia te ajudar nessa… Não, espera, você tá perdendo ar! Corre naquela bolha grande, pega-- Ah, perdeu uma vida.  
  
\- Blast, Tactic, Apollo e Oleg são subordinados do Bugramon-sama - explicou ela impacientemente - E eu não preciso que um pirralho de dezenove anos me ensine a jogar!  
  
\- Na verdade, já joguei isso tantas vezes que consigo terminar essa zone em poucos minutos - ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça - O velho pediu pra eu ficar e então não reclama. Já vai cometer o mesmo erro de novo? Pega aquele monitor ali que ele cria uma bolha e aí não vai precisar pegar aquelas bolhas de ar.  
  
\- Quer saber?? - ela irritou-se, dando o controle do video game para Daisuke - Faça o que quiser, jogue! Exploda esta porcaria! Vou para o meu quarto, Adiós. - Lilithmon levantou-se do sofá e saiu do aposento, deixando o Motomiya sozinho. Ele deu de ombros e continuou a jogar.  
  
\- Jovem Golden Heart? - o velho Bagra apareceu depois que este derrotou o chefe do jogo - Você não deveria deixar as suas obrigações de lado - então desligou a televisão com um baque da bengala no chão - Principalmente quando estamos enfrentando uma crise, uma maior do que as que você enfrentou no passado - ele aproximou-se de Daisuke e então lhe entregou uma sacola (que aparecera do nada em suas mãos) - Lamento lhe dizer, mas “Mysterious Hunter” não é uma identidade muito segura.   
  
\- Tá brincando, né? - ele olhou-o, incrédulo.  
  
\- Eu sei que você é bom nisso e que fizeste seus amigos preocupados uma vez - o velho sorriu - Sugiro que o faça de novo.  
  
  
O rugido da besta chamou a atenção dos outros dois, mas ele continuou sentado tomando chá e assistindo a Digi-Quartz com os dois.  
  
\- Ouviram isso? - Ryouma olhou para Airu e Ren - Logo o teremos, ele não se esconderia enquanto vidas estiverem em perigo.  
  
\- Você acha… - murmurou Airu - O problema é que ele é poderoso demais, como iremos capturá-lo? R-Ryouma! Você não está interessado no que eu estou falando?!  
  
\- Não se preocupe… - o garoto voltou a olhar para a paisagem.  
  
  
Os casos de desaparecimentos chamaram a atenção de Taiki e da Xros Heart, pois agravavam-se dia pós dia e as autoridades não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Uma vez que uma pessoa saísse com algum pedaço de carne em uma sacola, ela era raptada e não sobrava pista para ajudar no caso. Aliás, era o que a polícia dizia.  
  
O fato da Xros Heart ter alguém astuto como Taiki já fazia a maior diferença.  
  
\- Os locais dos ataques são geralmente pontos de venda. Supermercados, açougues, restaurantes - ponderou o general da Xros Heart - Então já temos onde procurar - ele olhou para Tagiru, que havia vindo para o treino de basquete - você vai vir, Tagiru?  
  
\- Claro… Mas vou logo dizendo que se um desses lendários aparecer, eu vou partir esse idiota ao meio - ele socou a palma da outra mão, bufando de raiva.  
  
\- Se eles aparecerem, deixe comigo - Taiki suspirou, ele não queria ver Tagiru naquele estado.  
  
\- Certo - Tagiru bufou; Taiki olhou-o um pouco incomodado com a reação do mais novo sobre os lendários. Era como se Taiki estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.  
  
 __ **“Não podia deixar Tagiru criar um certo ódio dos lendários, já que eu não poderia dizer a ele o que Daisuke havia me contado… Ou que eu era um dos lendários.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Algumas notas:
> 
> 1- O primeiro capítulo é uma "releitura" do episódio, porém com algumas mudanças;  
> 2- Do primeiro capítulo ao quinto foram escritos em 2012, logo a qualidade deles está terrível (se comparar com os capítulos 6 à 9, que foram escritos neste mês);  
> 3- Tagiru é bem diferente do canon/anime Tagiru, logo o desenvolvimento dele também vai seguir um rumo novo;  
> 5- Sim, possui sufixos e algumas palavras em japonês pois sinto que algumas coisas deveriam continuar (tal como Gumdramon chamar Shoutmon por "Ou-sama", já que "Rei-sama"/"King-sama" ia ficar muito WTF);  
> 6- Como dito, mantive os sufixos pois quebraria toda aquele nível de relacionamento. Até admiro esse sitema, pois mostra o nível de respeito;  
> 7- Sim, eu sei um pouco de japonês e meu estilo de escrita é como se fosse uma tradução (apesar de ser péssima nisso e nunca ter terminado de traduzir esta fic para o inglês). Com o pouco que sei, até posso incluir piadas/trocadilhos que poderiam acontecer na série.


End file.
